Idas e vindas do amor - Snamione
by tatiany snape
Summary: Pessoas vêm e vão, acontece o tempo todo, no entanto, Hermione vai descobrir que não importa o que aconteça alguns simplesmente permanecem.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 - Capítulo 1**

Naquela manhã, quando Hermione havia saído do Canadá, ela realmente acreditou que faria uma viagem extremamente calma. No entanto, por ironia do destino, seu voo atrasou por cerca de três horas e quando enfim embarcou, o avião não pode levantar voo, porque a porta não queria fechar.

Era um pouco triste pensar que seu único desejo do dia era poder chegar em casa e deitar em sua cama. Afinal, depois de longos meses fazendo intercambio no Canadá sentia uma enorme saudade de casa.

A jovem não podia negar que o intercambio lhe fizera bem. Hermione sabia que precisava espairecer e fazer intercambio pareceu a melhor coisa que ela podia fazer. Para quem estava no sétimo semestre do curso de direito, ela pareceu estar pronta viver algo para além das paredes de Oxford.

Como o Canadá é um país é bilíngue, foi um ótimo destino para treinar seu francês. Além disso, foi muito bem recebida por todos na _University of British Columbia_, o transporte público era realmente eficiente e o custo de vida era mais do que acessível.

Os festivais eram incríveis, a maior parte das cidades organizam festivais culturais em datas comemorativas, o que era uma excelente oportunidade de se divertir e aprender ainda mais o idioma que ela havia escolhido.

Mas agora, depois de pegar duas escalas até que conseguisse pegar um voo direto para Londres, ela havia acreditado que seria um voo tranquilo e, enfim, poderia ler seu livro.

E tudo parecia correr bem até que um homem metido e esnobe que estava sentado atrás de si decidiu que ele poderia chutar sua poltrona.

Tentando se acalmar, ela respirou fundo. Todos ao seu redor pareciam estar absorvidos em suas próprias atividades. Então, ela não queria chamar atenção das demais pessoas.

No entanto, quando ele chutou um pouco mais forte fazendo-a quase cair no chão, ela não resistiu.

\- Cuidado! Você não está sozinho, Senhor. – Ela o alertou.

\- Não sei do que você está falando, Senhora. – Disse ironicamente e continuou a dar leves chutes no assento em sua frente. Era quase que um tic nervoso.

\- Você poderia por favor parar de chutar a porcaria do meu assento? - Hermione finalmente perguntou farta e lançou um olhar feroz para o homem.

\- Ótimo! Uma pé no saco nesse voo era tudo o que eu precisava. - A voz dele saiu curta, o homem em sua frente não parecia muito feliz com a viagem.

\- Olhe aqui, eu exijo respeito, Senhor. – Esclareceu irritada.

\- Respeito minha bunda. – Draco respondeu com mau humor.

\- Oh, cale a boca. Você sabe que está errado. – Nervosa, Hermione quase gritou. – Quem sai por ai batendo no assento dos outros?

\- Você é mesquinha, nem toquei no seu maldito assento.

Hermione resmungou quando a aeromoça se aproximou parecendo brava.

\- Senhores, peço encarecidamente que ambas acalmem os ânimos. Os outros passageiros já estão reclamando.

\- Então ele chuta o meu assento, obviamente com intuito de me incomodar, eu não posso pedir a ele que pare? Me desculpe, mas não fiz nada de errado. – Hermione a questionou.

Hermione se dirigiu a outra mulher realmente curiosa, afinal, o único a causar tumulto foi o homem esnobe sentando atrás de si.

\- Desculpe, Senhor, mas chutar o assento das outras pessoas é de fato um problema. Peço, por favor, que se controle. Não é cordial gritar como o senhor fez.

\- Ela foi quem gritou comigo primeiro. - O homem mentiu.

\- O quê? – Hermione perguntou chocada.

\- Como se atreve parecer surpresa? – O passageiro a questionou. – Está vendo? Além de histérica é a rainha do drama.

\- Se vocês não se acalmarem precisarão deixar o avião. – A aeromoça advertiu.

\- Não! - gritaram juntos.

\- Olha, eu mudo de lugar com ele se for para colaborar. – A moça loira sentando ao lado dele se dispôs.

\- Obrigado, Senhora. – O homem falou gentilmente.

\- Você nunca esteve em um avião antes? – A mulher ao lado dele perguntou com a voz extremamente doce que Hermione quase vomitou.

\- Claro que sim. – Disse ele e sentou-se ao lado dela trocando de lugar. - Só estou um pouco nervoso.

\- Oh, claro.

\- Vou morar fora do país por um tempo. – Ele revelou para a mulher.

Definitivamente, Hermione não teve muita sorte porque quando enfim os chutes atrás de sua cadeira parou, agora ela tinha que ouvir a voz irritante da mulher.

Ela respirou fundo e começou a pensar que só teria que esperar o avião pousar.

Era um pouco triste pensar que com tantos assentos, ela estava amarrada no assento em frente a eles e eles estavam no ar.

\- Quanto tempo levará para o avião pousar? – Perguntou quando já não aguentava.

\- Cerca de duas horas, Senhora. – Respondeu a aeromoça e ela estremeceu ligeiramente.

\- Você quer uma bebida e amendoim? – Ela apontou para o carrinho.

\- Uhh, uma bebida obrigada.

(...)

Ginny odiava aeroportos. Sem dúvida alguma, não era segredo para ninguém. Mas naquele dia em especial, ela estava esperando ansiosamente para chegada de Hermione.

Era estranho imaginar que depois de longos seis meses, sua amiga estaria de volta. Elas estariam se encontrando pela primeira vez em longos meses. Enquanto Hermione fazia intercambio no Canadá, a ruiva pensou que nunca chegaria o dia que ela estaria de volta, mas lá estava ela aguardado sua volta.

Ginny virou as costas para o terminal para olhar os voos que chegavam e partiam. Não que ela fosse medrosa ou algo do tipo, porém, ela sempre acreditou que estar em terra firme era bem mais seguro do que naquelas coisas.

Por mais que a ruiva quisesse, quando estava distante do chão, perdia totalmente a referência de segurança interna e externa. Andar de avião, olhar pela janela de um prédio, atravessar uma ponte, estar em local alto, eram quase que inimagináveis para ela.

Só de se imaginar dentro de um avião, o mal-estar toma conta e perde na ansiedade. Além disso, um aeroporto não era seu lugar favorito desde que uma das pessoas que ela mais amava havia deixado-a para seguir sem ela. Não depois de Harry ter terminado com ela para iniciar uma vida nova em outro país.

\- Ginny!

A ruiva mal teve tempo de registrar a voz e se virar antes que seus braços estivessem tomados por Hermione.

\- Hermioneeeeeeee... Senti sua falta.

\- Oh, querida! Eu também senti muita a sua falta. Deus, Ginny... achei que teria que lhe esperar.

\- Não seja boba. – Disse enquanto facilmente pegava sua mala, permitindo que sua amiga a arrastasse até a saída. – Vamos, me conte como foi a viagem.

\- Você não vai querer saber... tinha um idiota que não parava de chutar a minha poltrona. Confesso que me segurei para não avançar nele. Depois disso, alguém com a voz irritante me tirou a vontade de viver.

Ginny gargalhou levemente.

\- Eu me referia aos últimos dias no Canadá. Mas é reconfortante saber que evitou se ser expulsa de um voo.

(...)

Aquela noite Hermione estava particularmente cansada. No entanto, foi tão bom abrir a porta de casa. Enquanto ela caminhava para dentro, sentiu um calor reconfortante, como se fosse um forte abraço. Definitivamente, ela estava com saudades.

\- Bem-vinda ao lar. – Sua amiga sussurrou parecendo desconfortável.

\- E quem é você? - Hermione perguntou baixinho quando um lindo cãozinho se aproximou.

Ginny sorriu desconsertadamente.

\- Então, onde você deseja comer? – A ruiva perguntou mudando de assunto.

\- Ginny, sério? Um novo cão? Achei que já havíamos conversado sobre ficar apenas com o bichento. - Ela então engasgou, chocada com sua própria grosseria.

\- Oh, Hermione. Olha para ele! você não pode me culpar, você foi a única a me abandonar por longos seis meses. Eu conversava comigo mesma você sabia? Para ver se a solidão dessa casa se esvaísse.

Se havia uma coisa que Hermione aprendera depois de quatro anos morando com a amiga, era que argumentar com ela quando o assunto era seus animais domésticos era difícil. De alguma forma, a ruiva foi capaz de persuadi-la a acreditar que as duas queriam as mesmas coisas.

Ela sabia que Ginny estava certa ao mencionar o vazio da casa, ela mesma havia sentido falta da ruiva durante o tempo fora. Sabia também que deveria ter sido muito pior para sua amiga, pois ela foi a única a ficar sozinha no apartamento.

Então, ela poderia se acostumar com mais um morador no apartamento.

\- Desculpa! - ela exclamou: - Mas você sebe que ninguém pode saber não sabe? nosso contrato não permite animais.

Sua amiga apenas riu.

\- Não se preocupe com isso, Senhora. – Disse gargalhando. - Ele está aqui a cinco meses e ninguém desconfiou.

Ela sorriu timidamente em resposta.

\- Agora, se você me der licença, eu tenho que tomar um banho antes de irmos jantar e só assim poderei te contar tudo.

(...)

Ao olhar para o relógio, Snape viu que precisava sair o mais rápido que conseguisse. Provavelmente, ele chegaria atrasado em seu destino.

\- Está na minha hora. - Ele disse simplesmente enquanto se sentava ao lado dela.

\- Não posso acreditar que já está indo embora. Achei que passaríamos mais tempos juntos. – Lilly sussurrou em uma voz suave, enrolando-se nos lençóis. – Você sabe que meu marido está em um congresso na Irlanda não sabe? Achei que havia deixado bem claro.

\- Sim você gritou algumas vezes sobre isso. – Resmungou parecendo aborrecido. – Ainda assim não muda o fato de que estou saindo.

\- Severus Snape! - Ela gritou. – Você não vai sair agora.

Isso apenas provocou um ligeiro estreitamento dos olhos do homem que realmente não entendia o motivo de toda agitação.

\- Eu não acho que pedi sua autorização, Sra. Potter. Obviamente não ouviu corretamente o que eu disse. Eu disse que estou de saída. - disse Severus. Ele lutou contra o impulso de esfregar as têmporas; ele sabia onde isso estava indo, então resolveu sair, não antes de pegar suas roupas que estavam jogadas no chão.

Com isso, ele rapidamente se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro. Snape não se orgulhava de ter um caso com uma mulher casada, mas não era algo que ele havia planejado e também não planejava terminar aquilo tão cedo.

(...)

\- Então achei melhor procurar outra colega de apartamento. Os namorados/ficantes dela iam muito lá e eu ficava constrangida. Paredes finas, entende?

\- Sim. – Disse Ginny sorrindo. – Paredes finas estragam qualquer tentativa de dividir o apartamento com alguém amistosamente.

\- Tinha um professor lindo. E olha que não gosto de fantasiar com professores. – Hermione sussurrou com um olhar malicioso.

\- Como você conseguiu isso? – Gin perguntou ao notar um vermelho no seu pescoço. - Oh, que excitante! - Exclamou e colocou as mãos no rosto. – Conte-me agora! Você conheceu alguém não foi? Sabia que essa viagem lhe faria bem, assim você esquece o Krum. Ele é um canalha, não te merece.

Hermione olhou para ela e gargalhou, voltando sua atenção para comida em sua frente.

\- Não é o que você está pensando. Na verdade, bem que eu gostaria que fosse. Você sabe, não é como se eu gostasse desse rolo que Victor e eu temos. Eu realmente quero algo mais sério. Mas isso é apenas alergia!

\- Sim, sim ... um relacionamento com um jogador de futebol não é algo que eu sonho pra você. - Ginny terminou as últimas palavras com um sorriso.

\- Ha ha, muito engraçada. – Hermione resmungou.

\- Tenho certeza que Krum tem alguém em cada cidade que ele para. Eu sei que você vai encontrar alguém legal, amiga. - Ela se inclinou e tirou um fio de cabelo do rosto dela. - Mas você precisa sair mais, não acho que vai encontrar alguém descente naquele campos. A menos que nesse semestre entre algum professor gato! – Sussurrou feliz.

\- Sim, sim, eu sei.

(...)

A cabeça de Draco Malfoy parecia que ia explodir. Ele fechou os olhos, desejando que estivesse em casa e não em um aeroporto esperando que o amigo de seu pai se lembrasse que ele chegaria naquele dia. Então, tão subitamente quanto ele podia imaginar, o homem quase que se materializou em sua frente.

\- Severus Snape. - Declarou.

\- Sim. - ele respondeu hesitante em retorno. – Você está bem diferente do que eu me lembrava, Sr. Malfoy. No entanto, mais parecido com seu pai impossível.

\- Me chame de Draco, por favor. E sim, todos dizem que me pareço com ele. - Ele ainda hesitou antes de responder.

Isso foi ruim, Severus pensou. Lembrar ao rapaz do pai que havia perdido recentemente não havia sido a melhor escolha.

\- Sinto muito pela perda, seu pai era um homem exemplar. – Disse, ele precisava ser mais positivo em suas palavras. – Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem, Draco.

\- Tirando uma maluca que insistiu em arrumar a maior confusão. Foi razoável. – Revelou o loiro.

Snape encolheu os ombros. - Eu suponho que sempre pode ser pior. Crianças barulhentas costumam nos fazer pensar muito se realmente queremos fazer uma longa viagem. - Ele disse, limpando a garganta no final da última sílaba e Draco sorriu concordando. - Seja bem-vindo. Agora vamos para casa.

\- Sim. - Ele respondeu finalmente se sentindo mais confiante. Isso era o que ele queria, o que ele estava esperando. Para Draco, a partir daquele dia ele começaria uma nova vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Capítulo 2**

**DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS**

O despertador marcava seis horas e quarenta e três minutos quando Ginny apareceu no quarto da amiga parecendo angustiada e totalmente desesperada.

\- Hermione? - Ela saltou ao som de uma voz, sua cabeça se levantou vagorosamente para ver sua amiga. Ginny parecia extremamente estranha, ela sabia que tinha algo de errado.

\- O que houve? – Perguntou ainda sonolenta, mas bastante preocupada.

A ruiva balançou a cabeça, deixando cair coleira de suas mãos. Ela fungou,

\- O Polanca fugiu. Não o encontro em lugar algum.

Ainda olhando para a ruiva, ficou quieta por um momento, tentando processar o último acontecimento. Ela não estava entendendo quem havia fugido, foi quando olhou para a coleira caída e se se deu conta que Polanca era o novo cachorrinho de Ginny. Ela ainda não tinha se acostumado com o nome.

\- Oh, Ginny, desculpe!

Hermione começou a rir.

\- Desculpar? Por quê? O que você fez? – Exigiu.

\- Seu cãozinho é muito persistente. Ele só de deixou em paz quando deixei que ele pegasse um pedacinho da minha cama! – Sussurrou destapando o cachorro que estava próximo do seu pé. – Acho que ele estava com frio.

\- Graças a Deus. Vocês dois quase me mataram do coração. – Gritou em êxtase.

\- Desculpe, bem... acho que é hora de levantar de qualquer forma. Vou tomar um banho e deixar vocês dois conversarem. – Hermione informou enquanto pegava a toalha. – Vocês precisam estabelecer limites.

\- Vou levar o Polanca para fazer as necessidades dele, logo estou de volta.

– Ginny, por favor, tente não esquecer as janelas ou a porta aberta hoje.

\- Nossa. Hermione. Quando você fala assim, parece que eu vivo me esquecendo.

\- Certo, vou pedir a nossa vizinha para conferir.

\- Tá...Vou tentar, juro. – Concordou em desânimo.

(...)

Foi um lindo dia de outono. As nuvens estavam à vista, mas apesar do frio o sol brilhava intensamente. Era o primeiro dia das voltas ás aulas, não que ela não estivesse animada, mas para alguém que estava quase se formando, os últimos períodos podiam ser desgastantes e deprimentes.

Ela entrou na sala, optou por uma cadeira mais no fundo.

Hermione olhou para o relógio e notou que faltavam apenas vinte minutos para que o sinal soasse. Como sempre, Ginny chegaria atrasada. Sua amiga demorava tanto para sair de casa que chegar atrasada nas aulas era quase que habitual.

Ela sabia que a menina não havia pego as mesmas matérias que ela, mas as que coincidiam seriam suficientes para deixar as aulas menos irritantes.

Apesar dos sussurros estranhos que ela estava ouvindo, Hermione permaneceu alheia a tudo que acontecia a sua volta.

Como uma espécie de milagre, a ruiva apareceu antes que o professor chegasse na sala.

\- Hermione! Você não vai acreditar. – Sussurrou ainda ofegante.

Se ela não soubesse que estavam no outono, desconfiaria que a jovem havia pego um belo de um sol de verão.

\- Então não conte. – Sussurrou sorrindo, sabendo que Ginny não aguentaria.

\- Argh, claro que vou contar. Não seja estraga prazeres. – Falou maliciosamente. – Eu sei que é normal termos transferências de outras universidades, mas se você ver como o novo graduando é gato... Deus, certamente ele passou na fila da beleza umas boas dez vezes.

\- Deus, Ginny. Deixe o pobre rapaz. – Ofegou levemente. - Lá se foi suas promessas de um novo semestre totalmente focada, estou certa? É assim que vai esquecer o Harry? Não me parece uma boa ideia, querida.

\- Não, a promessa está de pé, Hermione. Mas nada impede que eu consiga o telefone dele. Sobre o Harry, bem... Preciso partir para outra. Ele já deve estar com alguém. Amiga, se você ver de quem estou falando.. ele é o amor da minha vida, eu sinto. Ele será meu marido, o pai dos meus filhos.

Hermione não resistiu e gargalhou estridentemente.

\- Se não me engano, também disse isso sobre Harry.

\- Mas agora é diferente. Eu sinto que é diferente. Olhe, lá está ele. – Sussurrou com a boca ligeiramente aberta.

Discretamente, Hermione olhou para entrada e resmungou. Ela não podia acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo. Parado na porta estava o homem que ela havia discutido no avião. O homem que havia chutado o seu assento por umas boas horas até que ela perdesse a paciência.

\- Ginny, ele não é tão bonito assim. Então se contenha.

\- Deus, Hermione. Você só pode estar cega.

Em resposta, Hermione resmungou novamente e olhou para o rapaz. Se alguém olhasse de perto o suficiente, poderia ver que o rapaz, apesar de ser de fato de boa aparência, possuía um olhar de tamanho desprezo e arrogância.

Ele tinha o comprimento do cabelo um pouco maior que a maioria, seus olhos acinzentados pareciam um pouco frios, a pele bronzeada. Podia-se dizer que era um homem magro e alto.

Ele olhou em sua volta para os outros com um olhar de superioridade.

Hermione viu algumas meninas tentarem algum tipo de comunicação com ele, mas receberem o silêncio em troca.

A jovem não podia acreditar que alguém como sua amiga, uma jovem bonita, inteligente e romântica pudesse se interessar por um babaca como ele.

O rapaz entrou na sala e escolheu um lugar no fundo. Ele olhou para Hermione e pareceu mais do surpreso o que não passou despercebido ao olhar atento de Ginny.

\- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou para Hermione mais do que depressa.

\- Não.. quero dizer, sim. Mas não do jeito que você pode estar pensando. É uma longa história, depois da aula te conto.

(...)

Quando enfim a aula terminou, a ruiva a arrastou para o banheiro e cobrou todas as explicações possíveis.

\- Desculpe, você estava me perguntando o quê? Me perdi em algum lugar quando você falou sobre ter que casar. – Hermione perguntou e se sentou em um vaso que tinha a tampa abaixada.

\- Hermione! – Sua amiga instantaneamente rosnou. – O assunto é sério.

\- Certo. – Disse assentindo. - Agora... o que quer saber?

\- De onde vocês se conhecem? – Disse num sussurro.

\- Do voo! Ele foi o homem desagradável que perturbou a minha viagem.

\- Não pode ser ele. Qual a chance?

\- É ele, Gin. Desculpe, mas é ele. O homem bronco, brusco, intratável, indelicado, grosseiro que chutou o meu assento e me fez parecer a errada. Definitivamente, ele está no curso certo.

\- Sei que foi apenas uma primeira impressão ruim, Hermione. Eu o stalkeei no instagram, ele não pode ser tão ruim.

\- Você o quê? – Gargalhou sem resistir. – Deus, você é maluca. Estou com medo de saber, mas vamos lá, o que você descobriu. Gin?

Sua amiga fingiu-se de ofendida, mas logo respondeu o que foi pedido com um pedido descarado no rosto:

\- Bem ouviu a professora se referir a ele como Draco Malfoy! No instagram descobri que ele fez 23 anos no dia cinco de junho. Até recentemente estudava na Universidade Yale! Eu só preciso saber o motivo de sua mudança para Londres.

\- Você é uma psicopata.

\- Pare, Hermione. Vai me dizer que nunca stalkeou alguém?

\- Nunca.

\- Você é patética. Não tem coisa mais viciante do que stalkear alguém no Instagram! Você começa vendo as primeiras fotos, fuçando as hashtags e quando percebe já viu até as fotos da irmã da amiga da prima da pessoa! É um sensação incrível.

Hermione hesitou por um momento.

\- Eu suponho que nós temos que ir ... – Hermione finalmente disse. – Quem sabe se não nos apressarmos você não tropeça no Draco Esnobe Malfoy.

Ginny deu um pequeno sorriso, mas rapidamente ficou sério novamente.

\- Ele ... ele tinha uma namorada. Não consegui entender se ele terminou antes de vim.

\- Por favor, não dica que ainda assim vai querer algo... Droga, Ginny.

\- Calma, Hermione. Sei que é uma informação importante, mas deixarei para descobrir depois. Se eles não terminaram, eu juro que desisto! Não vim nesse mundo para roubar a felicidade de ninguém.

\- Acho bom mesmo. – Sussurrou um pouco mais dura.

Hermione havia nascido em um lar feliz, ela não podia negar. No entanto, ao longo de sua vida ela havia presenciado episódios um tanto quanto deprimentes. Sua mãe havia se separado de seu pai devido a uma traição, mas não antes de ter tentado salvar o casamento. O que havia se revelado um verdadeiro fracasso. Por isso, a palavra traição nunca havia sido bem vista por ela.

\- O importante agora é que eu faça o que puder neste momento para me aproximar dele. – Ginny disse, tirando-a de seu devaneio. - Não acha?

\- Eu acho. - Murmurou, obviamente ainda confusa.

Voltando de uma ida ao banheiro, Ginny olhou para o homem que ocupou seus pensamentos durante toda a manhã. Ela não sabia muito sobre ele, de qualquer forma, mas seus olhos pareciam atraídos por ele e não pareceu nem mesmo notá-la.

Todas a mulheres pareciam ter se interessado por ele. Ginny Weasley não sabia se o motivo era por ele ser novo ali ou era a sua aparência que havia chamado atenção.

Para ela, não foi só sua aparência. De fato, ela o achou lindo. Seu cabelo loiro branco, Draco Malfoy se destacava facilmente da multidão. Entretanto, tinha algo nele que ela não sabia como explicar.

De um jeito estranho e não intencional, ela tropeçou nele. Antes que Ginny pudesse pensar em pedir desculpas para ele, seus olhos encontraram os dela, mas não demonstraram nenhuma emoção. Ele apenas resmungou e virou-se indo na direção oposta e teceu através da multidão em direção saída.

\- Você está bem? – Hermione perguntou.

\- Sim, obrigada. – Ela disse, um pouco decepcionada. - Embora eu esteja envergonhada por tropeçar nele. Não acredito que deixei isso acontecer, agora fiz papel de tola.

\- Não é para tanto.

\- Como não, Hermione? Provavelmente ele pensou que foi proposital.

\- Ele logo esquecerá. – Hermione brincou, mas Ginny ainda parecia nervosa. – Esqueci um livro na sala, me espera aqui.

\- Droga. – A ruiva resmungou para si mesma. - Eu sabia que havia uma razão pela qual eu devia ter evitado esse corredor.

Segundos depois, Hermione estava de volta e elas foram para casa. Ginny permaneceu na sala enquanto sua amiga aproveitou para colocar seu quarto em ordem. Alguém bateu na porta e a ruiva, ainda perdida em seus pensamentos, foi atender.

Os pensamentos de Ginny estavam em Draco Malfoy quando uma voz repentina a fez quase engasgar.

\- Comeu mosca, Weasley?

Ela se virou para ver ninguém menos que Victor Krum, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

\- Krum... que desprazer te reencontrar. – Resmungou.

Ele encolheu os ombros. - Eu assumo total responsabilidade. Onde está Hermione?

Ela fez um som de escárnio. – Deve ter fugido ao notar que você havia chegado.

\- Então, você não foi junto? Provavelmente tem um amor secreto por mim.

\- Não. Nem nos meus piores pesadelos. – Garantiu. – Olha, entra que ela está no quarto. Diga a ela que eu mandei lembranças, preciso levar o Polanca para passear.

Vendo a ruiva deixá-lo sozinhos, Victor seguiu para o quarto que tanto conhecia. Ele abriu a porta e a encontrou enrolada na toalha, Hermione o viu e seus olhos se arregalaram. - Victor!

\- Hermione...

\- Não acredito que veio sem ao menos me avisar. - Disse com firmeza, encarando-o.

O homem olhou para ela até ela sorrir. Então, se aproximou e estendeu a mão.

\- Eu sou uh ... me desculpe. Deveria ter avisado, mas mereço um crédito

Sem hesitar, ele correu seus braços em volta de sua cintura, enterrando o rosto no ombro dela.

\- Quando você vai embora? – Ela o questionou.

Ele sorriu quando se afastou.

\- Daqui a uma hora e meia, temos a concentração para um jogo importante. – O jogador respondeu.

Victor esfregou círculos suaves em suas costas, sussurrando as coisas mais insanas e sem sentido em seu ouvido.

\- Victor, sério que não prefere conversar um pouco?

\- Hermione, não faz isso comigo.

\- Ginny, está em casa.

\- Ela acabou de sair.

Ele a puxou forte e seus instintos inevitavelmente assumiriam o controle. No momento em que Hermione escolheu levantar a mão e levar ai seu rosto, ele a pegou no colo e a levou para cama. Ele pressionou seus pulsos um pouco acima da sua cabeça e beijou seu pescoço.

E ela gostou disso. Por mais que estivesse chateada por ele não optado por conversar, ela abriu a boca para receber sua língua.

(...)

Ginny fez uma pausa na porta, reconhecendo a situação de sua sala para checar se não estava atrapalhando nada.

\- Ele já foi. – Sua amiga sussurrou do sofá.

\- Bem, pelo menos não preciso vê-lo duas vezes em um só dia. Desculpe, ele não é tão ruim sabe. Ele tem um temperamento que precisa aprender a controlar. Hermione, você sabe.

Hermione riu.

\- Oh, Gina. Eu sei que você não o suporta. Ele também não é seu fã. Ela me disse que tinha que ir porque os jogos começarão novamente. Eu não tenho certeza que ele vai voltar tão cedo.

Ginny concordou.

\- Sim, eu ouvi falar. Você está péssima, e eu não a culpo. Eu acho que você deveria parar, Hermione. Isso vai te machucar. Essa coisa que vocês têm é algo de adolescente, já passamos a muito tempo dessa fase.

Hermione revirou os olhos, depois ficou desconfiada. - Viktor e eu concordamos que não teríamos nada sério. Enquanto ele não assumir um relacionamento sério com ninguém, está tudo bem. O que eu não suporto é traição. Ele ter outros rolos não parece ser um problema para mim.

Ginny ficou tenso, olhando para longe dela em direção a cortina que balançava com o vento.

\- Hermione, eu não tenho certeza se eu gosto disso. Mas a vida e sua e você toma as decisões. Agora, não pense que se você assumir algo sério com alguém essa pessoa necessariamente irá lhe trair. Sei que a história da sua mãe e do seu pai lhe deixou com receio. Mas quero que lembre-se que ninguém é igual a ninguém, sabe? É só ... você merece algo melhor do que um jogador de futebol que só vem aqui e te dar uns amassos e vai embora. - Ela virou-se para olhar para ela e resmungou um pouco quando sua amiga pareceu não gostar muito do que ela estava falando. - Escute, eu só quero que seja feliz, eu sou sua amiga. Eu sei que tenho sido uma idiota ultimamente por causa do meu termino com o Harry, e isso me deixou chata e reclamona, mas eu não me arrependo do que eu tive com ele, pelo menos nós arriscamos. O Victor não é para você, se eu puder evitar que você se machuque, eu realmente farei.

Hermione relaxou e assentiu, sabendo que Ginny tinha razão, mas não queria pensar muito sobre aquilo. E ela estava profundamente necessitada da perspectiva de outra pessoa.

\- Ele se acha. – A ruiva sussurrou.

Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas encolheu os ombros e gargalhou, - Eu não tenho tanta certeza, mas ele definitivamente beija muito bem, Gin. Aquela boca faz milagres.

\- Bem, olhando para o outro lado, ele é razoável quando não está preocupado com seu sotaque. Eu realmente não gosto dele, mas tenho que admitir, Hermie. Eu nunca pensei que você caísse para um cara assim. Krum é definitivamente metido a sou o senhor todo musculoso!

Hermione riu novamente em seu tom de provocação, mas assentiu.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Capítulo 3**

Ginny observou sua amiga histérica por cima da borda da xícara de café, os olhos brilhando com diversão oculta.

Não era todos os dias que ela via sua amiga pirar, então, a moça queria realmente aproveitar o momento.

\- Ginny Weasley! - Hermione começou tremula. – Não me olhe assim, todos falam tão mal dele... que Snape é o professor com o maior índice de reprovação e que suas aulas são extremamente confusas. Eu preciso fazer essa matéria, mas eu preciso passar com uma nota boa. O que eu faço?

Em resposta, sua amiga levantou uma sobrancelha ruiva.

\- Eu não tenho certeza do que você quer ouvir, Hermione.

\- Você já fez essa matéria. Me dê alguma dica, pelo amor de Deus. Eu não sei se eu quero ter aula com ele.

\- Hum, eu realmente não tenho ideia do que você está falando, Hermione.

\- Tá vendo... Você não me leva a sério.

\- Eu passei nele... – Ginny se gabou.

\- Ei sei, mas como? - Hermione quase gritou. – Por favor, me diga como!

\- Ohhhh! Não precisa gritar comigo! O professor Snape é como qualquer outro professor!

\- Ah, Por favor... – Resmungou batendo a cabeça na mesa. – Você sabe que está mentindo.

\- Ok. Hermione. Ele é mais exigente dos que os outros, mas não é nenhum bicho de sete cabeças. A leitura dos textos que estão como obrigatórias é essencial para ir bem na matéria. E não se esqueça de ler as notas de roda pé dos textos, vira e mexe ele cobra o que está lá como perguntas nas provas. Além disso, é importante participar dos debates. Ele não gosta que interrompa a aula por um motivo fútil, mas falar é importante. Ainda que ele não concorde, pois na sala dele estamos em um lugar democrático.

Hermione se mexeu desconfortavelmente, mas parecia considerar tudo com muito cuidado.

\- Gin... Eu não sei se devo pegar logo essa matéria. Mas eu preciso por causa do estágio.

Ginny olhou para Hermione, incrédula:

\- Eu não posso acreditar que você é a mesma Hermione que fez todas as outras matérias sem nenhum receio.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que esse homem ainda dê aula em Oxford. Eu esperava que eu tivesse a sorte dele sair antes que eu tivesse que pegá-lo.

Ginny sorriu, antes de olhar para o cachorrinho se lambendo.

\- Você não tem o que temer. – Sua amiga sussurrou.

\- Como pode ter tanta certeza? - Hermione perguntou.

\- Porque eu te conheço. - Ginny bufou: - É claro que você vai passar. É ainda mais certo que vai conseguir o seu tão sonhado estágio naquele escritório que sugará sua alma.

\- Ok, isso é o suficiente. - Hermione disse nervosamente. – Vou fazer a inscrição.

Ginny revirou os olhos, passando por cima da mesa com um grunhido para pegar o notebook e entregar a Hermione.

\- E então, eu faço ou você tem coragem o suficiente para isso? – Sua amiga ruiva perguntou debochadamente e ela riu em resposta.

Hermione bateu a cabeça contra a mesa.

\- Deus me ajude. Preciso dessa aula para conseguir a vaga do estágio. – Disse suspirando e mentalizando. – Vai dar certo.

\- Pare com isso, Hermione. - Ginny bufou: - Enfim, vamos ao abrigo de animais comigo?

\- Acho que tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Sinto muito, Gin.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. Pare agora. Você vai sim, nós duas sabemos que se você ficar aqui você só vai pensar na aula com o Snape e nesse maldito estágio. Querida, nós duas sabemos que esse estágio será seu! Você nasceu pronta, não precisa ficar tanto tempo pensando sobre isso.

\- Você sabe que é mais forte que eu. – Hermione lamentou. – Não ficarei com a consciência tranquila se não fizer isso.

\- Por favor, venha comigo. – Sua amiga sussurrou tentando convencê-la. - Serão apenas duas horinhas. Alguns especialistas afirmar que estar na presença de animais ajuda a reduzir a pressão sanguínea, o colesterol e o nível de triglicérides. Consequentemente, servem de prevenção contra ataques do coração e outras doenças cardiovasculares. – Completou como se fosse uma especialista no assunto. – Você precisa disso, parece que vai ter um colapso.

\- Ginny...

\- Vamos, Hermione... estamos precisando de voluntários e você precisa relaxar um pouco. Podemos juntar o útil ao agradável.

\- Ginny, só me responda uma coisa.

\- Certo, pergunte.

\- Luna me disse que vocês tem uma atividade avaliativa importante amanhã. Que horas você vai estudar? – Disse gargalhando levemente.

\- Hermione, não seja boba, eu já estudei durante a madrugada, tive outra terrível insônia. Quando eu chegar só dou outra revisada

O nariz de Hermione se enrugou em desgosto.

\- Qual é o problema nisso? É minha tática de estudos. – Disse a senhorita Weasley presunçosamente. – Além disso, os pobres animais precisam da gente. Hermione. Pense nisso.

Antes que Hermione soubesse o que estava acontecendo, ela estava sendo agarrada pelo pulso e empurrada para fora de casa.

Vinte minutos depois, Ginny sorriu de onde estava.

\- Aqui estamos! O trabalho nos chama.

(...)

Meia hora após ter chegado Hermione já havia sido colocada na repartição que ficavam os filhotes de gato que precisam de um cuidado maior.

\- Você é tão lindo. Quer ir para casa comigo? – A estudante sussurrou com a voz extremamente doce.

\- Normalmente eu as levo para jantar antes de chegarmos nesse nível. – Presunçosamente, falou uma voz familiar. – Se não é a senhorita irritada do avião.

\- Oh, imaginei que estivesse sozinha. – Sussurrou e se arrependeu imediatamente de ter ido até lá e se virou para sair.

\- Espera! Não precisa correr, eu não mordo, Srta. Não Chute Meu assento.

\- Não tenho tanta certeza, Senhor. – Hermione sussurrou com a voz destilando veneno.

\- Quão indelicado que fui. – Sorriu debochado. - Sou Draco Malfoy.

A única coisa que ela conseguia pensar era como sua amiga podia estar caída por ele. Malfoy era patético.

\- Sou Hermione Granger. E se você de der licença tem alguns animais que precisam de mim. – Disse virando-se sem lhe dar confiança.

\- Tchau para você também, Granger. Prometo não chutar sua cadeira nas aulas. – Disse gargalhando.

Para ser bem sincera consigo mesma, Hermione sabia que não havia se arrependido de ter ido até lá, mas sabia de uma coisa que havia se arrependido. Havia se arrependido de não ter reclamado mais com o esnobe no dia em que ele tirou seu sossego no avião.

Afinal, ele parecia ser ainda mais hostil do que ela achou. Algo que Ginny não percebeu, mas ainda tinha tempo em perceber. Foi com aquele pensamento que ela encontrou sua amiga limpando a sujeira dos lindos filhotes de cachorrinhos.

\- Hermione, você não vai acreditar. – Sua amiga falou ofegante enquanto sentava-se ao seu lado em um amontoado de jornais.

\- Certo, me diga de uma vez. – Sorriu em troca.

Ela sabia que deveria ser algo engraçado.

\- Draco Malfoy estava aqui! Deus, ele passou por mim e nem me notou. – Revelou indignada. - Eu não posso acreditar.

\- Eu realmente não sei o que você viu nele. Malfoy é patético. Ginny, desconheço alguém tão esnobe como ele.

\- Você nem o conhece. Como pode ter tanta certeza que ele não é uma boa pessoa? Hermie, você pode me chamar de louca. Mas eu sinto, eu sinto que iremos ficar juntos. Só preciso fazer que ele me note.

\- Ginny, o que aconteceu com ele? – Perguntou assustada.

\- Ele está com as patas machucadas, estão infectados ... Eu o aconselhei a aplicar bálsamo para as patinhas, mas eu não acho que eles me levaram a sério ... querem a opinião de um veterinário.

Hermione começou a rir dela. Mas Ginny permaneceu com uma expressão presunçosa.

\- Eu sempre me perguntei o motivo de você não ter feito veterinária.

\- Hermie, bem ... sempre há tempo. Eu nunca descartei a possibilidade. – Sussurrou parecendo sonhadora. – Sabe, eu gostaria que eu não tivesse tanto medo de ratos, porque poderíamos olhar os ratos de laboratório.

De repente, Draco entrou onde elas estavam e pegou alguns jornais que estavam no chão, sem nem mesmo olhar para elas, ele saiu.

\- Tenho que fazer ele me notar ou não me chamo Ginny Weasley! Mas como farei isso, Hermione?

\- Gin, por que não nos divertimos dando uma olhada nos coelhos? Sou apaixonada por coelhos. – Disse casualmente, tentando se livrar da conversar anterior.

\- Não mude de assunto. Estou falando sobre algo delicado que merece nossa atenção. - Zombou com os olhos cheios de alegria.

Hermione levantou-se caminhou na direção que as placas diziam onde estavam os coelhos.

\- Você pode me iluminar de como fará para ele te notar enquanto vemos os coelhos. Uma coisa não anula a outra.

\- Bem, eu estava pensando, considerando o quão divertido você acha os coelhos, não acha que pode vim mais vezes para cá, eles dão um bom café da tarde para os voluntários.

\- Você não existe, Gin.

(...)

Snape nunca fingiu ser agradável. Entretanto, Draco Malfoy era filho de um velho amigo. Ele tentou várias vezes expulsar a amizade do pai do rapaz de sua vida, intimidá-lo e colocá-lo longe de si. No entanto, Lucius permaneceu até que ele ficasse com preguiça para insistir que ele se retirasse, tornando-se um velho amigo. Por esse motivo, não havia uma razão para não acolher o rapaz em sua casa quando o jovem mais precisava.

\- Olá, Severus. – Murmurou.

\- Draco... Presumo que sua visita no abrigo de animais tenha ocorrido.

\- Como você sabe?

\- Você cheira pior do que normalmente. – Zombou divertidamente.

\- Culpado. – Disse sorrindo. – O que posso fazer? Gosto de animais, mas dificilmente tenho tempo suficiente para ter o meu próprio. Me parece adequado ajudar um abrigo. Eles precisam de voluntários, você deveria ir.

Severus deu de ombros e olhou para sua roupa imunda.

Os olhos do louro se arregalaram e ele pareceu constrangido. - É apenas difícil impedir que eles não se joguem na gente. Você precisava ver como um pequeno vira-lata me recebeu.

\- Na verdade, eu não sei se quero saber. - Resmungou e o rapaz riu. - Por falar nisso, sua mãe ligou e pediu para que você retornasse.

O jovem ficou em silêncio. Ele não tinha certeza se queria falar com sua mãe naquele momento. Felizmente ele foi salvo de responder quando Snape voltou a falar:

\- Não esqueça de ligar para o encanador. Seu banheiro está com vazamento.

-Certo, você tem um encontro, não tem? – Malfoy perguntou maliciosamente.

\- Não é como se eu tivesse que dar satisfações da minha vida, mas sim eu tenho um compromisso.

\- Quer que eu passe a noite fora? – Sorriu o loiro brilhantemente.

\- Não há necessidade. Bem, está na minha hora. Passe bem. – Resmungou após pegar a chave do carro e sair.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Capítulo 4**

Hermione arrumou suas vestes que pareciam levemente amarrotadas e depois voltou sua atenção para a prateleira de livros. Para sua total satisfação, a biblioteca estava vazia.

Ela deu uma olhada nos livros de direito penal para decidir qual deles pegaria para acompanhar as aulas. O Professor Lupin não descartou nenhuma possibilidade, só havia sugerido que todos ficassem atentos a data de publicação.

Foi quando ela chegou a um título de um livro que já havia ouvido falar muito bem. Como a aula de McGonagoll começaria em menos de dez minutos, ela ficaria com aquele. Sem pensar duas vezes, a jovem estendeu a mão, mas foi impedida.

\- Eu vi primeiro. – Disse ela e se virou para ver Draco Malfoy a encarando.

\- Mas eu peguei primeiro. Estou esperando por esse livro há uma semana. – Falou calmamente. – A bibliotecária já está ciente.

\- Eu não preciso ou quero suas explicações! - Hermione levantou as mãos em exasperação.

Malfoy olhou para Hermione para ver seus olhos se estreitando quando ele olhou, abriu o livro e cheirou as páginas presunçosamente. Assim que teve certeza de que ele tinha toda a sua atenção, disse:

\- Acostuma-se, Granger. Não costumo perder.

Mais do que determinada, ela caminhou até ele e sussurrou de modo que apenas ele poderia ouvir. - Já tive o suficiente do seu comportamento rude, Malfoy! Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça. Está tudo bem, pode ficar com o livro, não é como se não tivesse outros livros bons. – Hermione pontuou com a voz friamente. – Mas, por favor, cuidado, ele está desatualizado, então não serve para aula do professor Lupin. Agora se me permite, tenho que ir. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, vou passar pelo segundo andar. - disse. - Espero que não nos esbarremos.

\- Como quiser, Srta. não chute meu assento. Adeus.

\- Adeus, Sr. Draco Esnobe Malfoy. – Disse e não podia esconder o brilho dos seus olhos.

(...)

\- Com licença. - Disse Ginny, fechando a porta atrás de si e desejando que a professora em questão não dissesse nada.

\- Você está atrasada para a aula Srta. Weasley. - Retrucou a professora Potter, seus olhos se estreitaram e seus lábios franziram em aborrecimento.

\- Desculpe, professora. – Sussurrou constrangida.

Ela não conseguia entender como alguns professores tinham a síndrome do ensino médio. Não era como se ela tivesse que entrar sempre no horário, eles estavam em uma universidade, se ela quisesse entrar na sala dez minutos antes do termino da aula, ela poderia.

Na verdade, a jovem sabia que o problema de Lily Potter com ela era antigo, afinal, a mulher nunca havia lhe aprovado como nora. Ginny ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do dia que havia conhecido a mãe de Harry.

_**Flashback On**_

_\- Harry, - Sussurrou nervosa. - você realmente não acha que era melhor termos marcado um dia e não ter chegado de surpresa? Ela pode não gostar de ser surpreendida._

_\- Vai por mim, ela vai adorar te conhecer._

_\- Uau, esse retrato de sua mãe é lindo! Foi um casamento incrível. – Revelou olhando fascinada para o quadro pendurado na parede._

_\- Sim, no nosso, eu estava pensando em algo parecido, ao amanhecer, para que possamos ver o nascer do sol. Talvez você possa até mesmo usar o amarelo já que é sua cor favorita. - disse Harry, com um olhar sonhador olhando pela janela._

_\- Eu realmente adoraria casar de amarelo._

_\- Casamento? – Lily os surpreendeu, de repente. Não parecendo nada contente. – Quem é você menina? O que ela faz aqui, querido. Não acho que eu estava aguardando alguém._

_Ele suspirou: - Mãe, o que deu em você? Não seja indelicada. Bem, essa é Ginny Weasley, minha namorada. Ginny, essa é minha mãe! Lily Poter._

_\- Weasley? – Indagou parecendo preocupada._

_\- Olá. Sra. Potter._

_\- Harry querido, por que não nos faz um chá? – Lily perguntou. Harry olhou para onde sua mãe estava com uma expressão preocupada e nada feliz._

_\- Mãe, na verdade, acabei de lembrar que não temos tempo. Vamos ao cinema. Por que não amanhã? – Sugeriu ao notar que não tinha sido uma boa ideia ter ido até lá sem avisar. - Você não me parece muito sociável hoje. Algo deve tê-la aborrecida._

_\- Desde que ela não apareça com vestimentas amarelas. Desculpe, Srta. Weasley eu não acho que o amarelo combinaria com você. - Disse de forma amarga, sorrindo._

_GInny olhou para ela, os nós dos dedos ficando brancos enquanto ela tentava se controlar, Harry encarou a mãe aborrecido e a arrastou para fora dali._

_\- Eu realmente lamento por ter dito tantas coisas boas ao seu respeito, mãe. – Harry a informou. – Vamos, Gin._

_Depois daquele dia, Ginny Weasley nunca mais usou amarelo._

_**Flashback Off**_

\- Sente-se para não atrapalhar o andamento da aula. - repreendeu a professora, tirando-a de seu devaneio. – Precisa de ajuda?

\- Não senhora. Sei me virar muito bem.

\- Eu vejo. - disse a professora revirando os olhos.

(...)

De um jeito estranho, a aula de direito processual civil começou e McGonagoll formou as duplas como bem entendeu para uma atividade avaliativa surpresa.

\- Como isso aconteceu? - Hermione perguntou baixinho, sem acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Ela havia apenas piscado e quando notou estava sendo quase que coagida a fazer dupla com Malfoy.

\- Pergunte a essa maluca que vocês chamam de professora. - Ele respondeu sem se importar se alguém poderia ouvi-lo.

\- Fale baixo, garoto! – A menino o repreendeu. - E tenha mais respeito. Se é que você sabe o que é isso!

\- Granger, fale menos e faça mais. - Draco disse, como se estivesse com um grande tédio. Ele olhou cautelosamente para a mesa atrás deles onde duas colegas de turma lhe davam pequenos sorrisos fracos que o encorajaram a olhar para elas novamente.

\- Malfoy, se você prestar atenção na folha de exercício podemos terminar com isso. – Ela falou. – Tenho certeza que isso está sendo uma tortura para você, assim como para mim.

\- Concordo. – Draco disse assentindo. - Faço de um a quinze e você de dezesseis a trinta.

\- Como assim? - Ela perguntou depois de um momento de silêncio. – Achei que a dupla era justamente para fazermos juntos.

\- Assim seremos tão lentos quanto uma tartaruga. Vá por mim, é melhor terminamos com isso logo.

\- Você não conhece McGonagall. Faremos isso juntos ou estaremos repetindo esta matéria. – Ela o informou.

\- Você não pode tá falando sério!

\- Acredite, estou. Provavelmente ela já percebeu seus planos, não tira os olhos de nós. - Ela admitiu, mudando de posição. – Agora vamos ler a número um.

\- Droga! - Draco praguejou e olhou para a folha na mão dela, com certeza a que a aula seria longa e que estava totalmente arrependido de ter mudado de país.

\- Argh... – Resmungou ela. – Não sei como Gin pode gostar de alguém assim. – Bufou incapaz de se conter.

\- O que disse? – Perguntou estreitando os olhos para ela.

\- Nada, Malfoy! Vamos terminar isso, por favor.

(...)

Quando sua aula terminou, Ginny correu até a sala onde sabia que Draco estava e esperou que ele saísse. Ela havia escutado algo no corredor e tinha que averiguar para ver se ele teria companhia no evento em questão.

Com muita determinação em sua mente, ela o seguiu até um novo restaurante não tão distante da faculdade.

Ela não pode evitar de pensar que ele poderia estar acompanhado, afinal, era uma quarta feira e ele iria ao um restaurante que estava inaugurando naquele dia. Então, ninguém normal iria a uma de um inauguração de um restaurante sozinho apenas para saber se a comida era boa. Até porque um restaurante lotado era tudo que alguém como ele evitaria.

Por isso, não podia deixar os pensamentos girarem em sua cabeça até que ela fosse checar. Com isso em mente, arrastando Luna consigo ela se foi.

\- Ginny, você é vegetariana, por que estamos em uma churrascaria? - Luna perguntou enquanto pedia outra rodada de queijo coalho ao garçom.

\- Não seja boba, eu só queria saber como era almoçar aqui. – Ginny garantiu sentindo-se ofendida.

O restaurante era bastante aconchegante, mas Ginny sabia que não poderia ser diferente. Ela conhecia muito bem um dos donos. A ruiva só esperava que ele não a visse, pois o homem sabia que, assim como seus pais, ela não comia carne a anos.

\- Não, Ginny. Parece que você está seguindo aquele tal de Draco. Você está seguindo-o, não é? Me lembro de Hermione mencionar isso em uma mensagem há algum tempo. - Respondeu contemplativamente.

\- Touché. - Ginny riu quando ela acenou para o garçom para conseguir mais um pouco de salada.

Ela sabia que teria que conversar com Hermione para não sair dizendo seus planos por ai.

\- Hmm... – Luna resmungou desconcertada. - Não olhe agora, mas acho que ele tem companhia, Ginny.

\- Deve ser apenas uma amiga. – A ruiva revirou os olhos e perguntou: - como ela é?

\- Seus olhos são muito claros, seu tom de cabelo não combina com seu tom de pele. É muito loiro e tal. O que deixa seu rosto ainda mais translúcidos. Ela tem umas sardas estranhas e a boca é muito rosa, chega ser desnecessário. – Contou parecendo aborrecida.

\- Luna... Ela é linda, certo? – Gargalhou levemente chateada.

\- Claro que não, Ginn. Linda é você.

\- Muito engraçado. Isso foi bastante fofo, mas pode falar, Luna.

Bebendo um pouco mais de suco, ela continuou:

\- Sim, bem, ela é bonita, mas os dois fariam um casal horrível.

Não contente, Ginny virou disfarçadamente e olhou para eles. De fato as características que sua amiga havia atribuído a mulher serviam muito bem a ela.

\- Droga, ela é linda, Luna.

\- Realmente, não é nada extraordinário. – Luna informou. - Não é como se eu fosse uma estrela internacional.

\- Oh, Luna. Você é tão adorável. - Ginny respondeu rindo do comentário de sua amiga.

\- Senhorita Weasley, - Soou uma voz bastante conhecida. - o que na terra tem na sua cadeira que não para quieta? – Disse Severus Snape arqueando uma sobrancelha divertidamente.

\- Nada que eu não posso lidar, Senhor. - Ela disse brincando.

– Senhorita Lovegood. – Disse ele assentindo reconhecendo a presença da outra jovem e ela sorriu em troca. - Mesmo sendo as únicas neste restaurante que não comem carne, espero que vocês estejam apreciando essa experiência gastronômica.

\- Hmm. A salada mais deliciosa que já provei. – Ginny garantiu sorrindo enquanto corava levemente.

\- Sim, senhor. – Luna assentiu. - O queijo coalho é espetacular. Obrigada, senhor!

\- Desculpe a intromissão, mas talvez... – Disse Snape, com sobrancelha levantada que elas não sabiam se era em ceticismo ou espanto – Você deveria apenas trocar de lugar com a Srta. Lovegood, tenho certeza que seria mais fácil para que pudesse observar o Sr. Malfoy. – Ele sugeriu: - Realmente, Srta. Weasley, tenho certeza que ele irá notar se você continuar assim. Agora se a senhoritas me dão licença, o almoço de vocês é por conta da casa. – Ele sugeriu, acenando com a mão em despedida.

Quando o homem já não podia ouvi-las, Ginny voltou a falar:

\- Droga! Talvez não tenha sido minha melhor ideia. Até o Snape percebeu. O que foi, Luna?

\- Só espero que ele não conte para meus pais. Você sabe, seria um pouco difícil explicar o motivo de estar aqui.

Draco se levantou e foi em direção a cozinha do restaurante. No meio do percurso, seus olhos se encontraram com os da ruiva e ele logo tratou de virar o olhar para o outro lado.

_Por que ele não apenas não me nota? Ou talvez apenas perceba minha presença como algo bom?_ – Suspirou pensativa.

Sem perceber, acabou chutando o pé de Luna embaixo da mesa.

\- Desculpe por isso! - ela disse envergonhada.

Sua amiga, com cara de dor, se sentou um pouco mais ereta e resmungou.

\- Diga isso para meu pé! Foi bem na unha que vira e mexe bate no meu guarda-roupa, mas vai ficar tudo bem. - Ela balançou a cabeça. – Olha, Gin. Eu estava esperando que ele te encarasse de forma positiva, mas ele pareceu não gostar.

A ruiva deu de ombros: - Aquela cara foi para outra pessoa, não para mim. Acho que ele nem sabe quem eu sou. E eu pago uma matéria com ele.

\- Ainda assim, é melhor irmos embora.

\- Certo, vamos. Talvez um dia ele me note, bem é o que eu espero. - disse a ela levantando-se.

Luna não respondeu, apenas assentiu. Aproveitando que Gin parecia estar ocupada olhando para saída, seus olhos vagaram para o rapaz que havia retornado para mesa. O jovem levantou-se de repente e sorriu quando um outro homem chegou e beijou a loira que estava com ele.

\- Ginn, não olha agora! Mas a loira que está com o seu crush tem um namorado e não é o Malfoy.

Ginny deu um leve grito de surpresa, e Luna veio para o lado dela arrastá-la para fora antes que eles a vissem.

\- Eu sabia, Luna... EU sabia!

(...)

A noite, quando Hermione chegou em casa, sua amiga estava largada no sofá com uma bacia de pipoca e um refrigerante na outra mão.

\- Achei que havia parado de beber isso, Gin! - Hermione estendeu o braço, pronta para receber um pouca da bebida da amiga.

\- Um dia juro que eu consigo.

Hermione ficou olhando fixamente para a televisão e não acreditou: - Isso é estranho. Velozes e furiosos, isso é sério?

Ginny assentiu, sem ter certeza se estava confortável com em dizer para amiga o seu verdadeiro motivo para o comportamento suspeito.

A castanha virou-se para ela: - Por que a repentina vontade de assistir isso?

\- Uhh ... eu. - Ela disse, ainda parecendo perplexo enquanto procurava palavras.

\- Bem, eu acho que isso explica porque não gosta desse tipo de filme. - ela fez beicinho. – É por causa do Malfoy correto? – A questionou pensando no que sua amiga diria se soubesse que ela havia brigado com o homem em questão.

\- Sim!

\- Meu Deus, Gin. Bem, de qualquer forma, eu tenho que dormir. Amanhã é a primeira aula do Snape e ele não jogou nenhum texto no portal do aluno.

\- Ah, bem... Se eu fosse você, ficaria de olho porque ele costuma postar depois das nove para testar os alunos.

Sua amiga a abriu e ficou horrorizado com o que ela havia dito. Seus olhos se arregalaram um pouco em surpresa.

Ela engoliu em seco: - Isso só pode ser brincadeira. Eu já odeio esse homem. - ela sussurrou.

Ginny assentiu: - Você não é a única, querida. Mas não pense assim, você o verá por um semestre inteiro.

A ruiva ouviu Hermione resmungar, mas voltou sua atenção para o filme, pois uma coisa que ela sabia era que se ela esbarrasse com Draco novamente, teria que ter algum assunto em comum. Ginny Weasley não deixaria outra oportunidade passar.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Capítulo 5**

Hermione havia feito a maldita matrícula para frequentar aula do professor Snape e lá estava ela. Com apenas duas horas de sono e uma dor de cabaça insana.

Por algum motivo que não entendeu, o trânsito naquela manhã era um verdadeiro caos, todos pareciam ter escolhido o mesmo horário para sair de casa. Mesmo que ela havia cumprido com sua tradição de estar sempre na hora, naquele dia, certamente chegaria atrasada.

Com um pouco de dificuldade, agradeceu Luna pela carona, reuniu suas coisas e preferiu ir andando. Para seu grande sofrimento, além da aula de Snape, a moça teria que ir à casa de Malfoy fazer um trabalho, ou seja, seria uma verdadeira prova de fogo conseguir sobreviver.

Esfregando os olhos, Hermione suspirou. A noite tinha sido longa e a estudante estava cansada, seu único pensamento coerente era que após as aulas ela voltaria para seu quarto para descansar um pouco antes de ir ao Malfoy.

Infelizmente para ela, em menos de alguns segundos, teria que enfrentar a aula que mais temia. Por sorte, todos seus fichamentos estavam em sua pasta e se considerava capaz de responder qualquer pergunta que aquele homem pudesse fazer.

Um barulho lhe tirou do transe. Um baque seguido por um estrondo soou e Hermione foi jogada para o gramado caindo de cara no chão. Ela não havia se machucado, o carro havia a acertado de raspão. Mas suas coisas estavam agora espalhadas no chão e o vento insistia em carregá-las.

O carro parou de se mover finalmente e o condutor saiu dele.

\- Malfoy. – Rosnou.

\- Droga, Granger. Não viu que estava estacionando? A culpa é sua por não olhar por onde anda. Merda, você conseguiu amassar o carro!

\- Amassar o carro? Sério? Você me atropela e a única coisa que consegue se preocupar é com o carro? Não posso acreditar garoto! Olha o que você fez comigo, olha o que fez com minhas coisas! - Hermione gritou com um pouco mais de força mostrando a ele o estado de sua roupa e suas coisas jogadas no chão.

\- O dono vai me matar, Granger.

\- Espero que ele te mate mesmo, pois talvez na outra vida você possa ter um pouco mais de empatia.

Com um suspiro, ela se abaixou para tentar recuperar o material caído no chão.

A jovem podia sentir a batida de sua dor de cabeça aumentar com cada palavra que Draco Malfoy dizia.

\- Eu não sabia que uma maluca ia aparecer do nada. Que merda, Granger. Não posso perder minha carteira, é provisória. Talvez você deva andar com mais atenção da próxima vez. – Olhando para a lateral do carro e percebendo o tamanho do estrago, o rapaz quase enlouqueceu. – Olha para isso! Que diabos. Você ficou cega agora? - Ele bufou, o aborrecimento claro em sua voz.

Hermione virou a cabeça para encará-lo, uma mão passando por sua nuca.

\- Que observação astuta, Malfoy. – Se abaixou para pegar a caneta que havia caído novamente. – Você realmente acha que propositalmente, me joguei na frente do seu carro? Quer saber, não tenho tempo para os seus delírios. Se você me desculpar por ter amassado o seu carro em movimento com o meu corpo, eu tenho uma aula importante agora. – Ela disse ironicamente e se moveu para ficar de pé novamente. – Isso não vai ficar assim! Tirei umas fotos e vou tomar as devidas providencias.

O louro agarrou-a pelo braço e bloqueou seu caminho. - É aí que você está errada. Você não pode fazer isso, entendeu?

\- Tire sua mão de mim! - Ela cuspiu sentindo a fina camada de paciência que tinha desmoronado. Hermione levantou a mão, preparada para atacar, mas infelizmente para ela, foram interrompidos.

\- Hum. Estou atrapalhando? – A diretora os questionou e ao lado dela a professora Potter os observava com atenção. – Sr. Malfoy, tenho certeza que não se esqueceu de um dos motivos que te trouxeram até nós.

Eles se viraram em confusão e Draco percebeu o seu erro. Ele tinha ido longe demais. Com cautela, retirou suas mãos dos braços da mulher em sua frente e abaixou a cabeça. Ele havia perdido a cabeça.

\- Sr. Malfoy? – A mulher perguntou novamente.

\- Não, Diretora. Eu apenas cometi um erro, talvez eu deva me desculpar com a Srta. Granger. Talvez eu deva começar de novo.

\- Talvez você deva. – Ela sussurrou para ele. – E você senhorita, caso ele esteja lhe incomodando, sabe onde fica minha sala.

Hermione assistiu e elas se afastarem. Havia uma grande multidão de alunos tentando chegar às suas aulas e ninguém pareceu notar o que havia acontecido.

\- O que foi isso? - Ela perguntou, parando na frente dele e com as mãos esfregando insistentemente no local em que ele havia apertado. – Você me machucou. Bem, você conseguiu fazer isso duas vezes em menos de dez minutos.

\- Eu acho que eu preciso pedir desculpas, Granger. - disse Draco, parecendo frustrado e arrependido. – Perdão! Perdi completamente a cabeça com algo e descontei em você. Fui o único a quase te atropelar e me comportei como um canalha ao te segurar daquela forma. Venha, vamos ao hospital e depois a delegacia. Assim você pode dar parte de mim.

Ela o viu voltar para o carro e sentiu um pouco de pena.

\- Espere! - disse Hermione, agarrando os braços dele. – Não precisa, estou perfeitamente bem. Para seu azar, nenhum estrago foi feito. Mas espero que não volte a se repetir, pois não tenho culpa do que aconteceu que te deixou assim. Vamos lá, Draco. - disse, agarrando o braço dele.

Hermione estava curiosa sobre o que poderia tê-lo deixado tão transtornado. Porém, sabia que não podia perguntar a ele, era contra todos os princípios. _Regras idiotas_, ela pensou.

Seria difícil se concentrar durante a aula de Snape depois daquilo, mas teria que tentar. Foi pensando nisso que subiu as escadas e depois de Draco sussurrar mais alguns pedidos de desculpa, foi para caminho oposto ao dela.

Parte superior do formulário

Apesar de todo o acontecimento que antecedeu sua aula, Hermione estava mais furiosa com Snape do que com Draco Malfoy. O professor havia colocado os textos introdutórios para a primeiro aula uma noite antes da mesma. Ela não conseguia entender como alguém podia ser tão cruel ao ponto de passar algo com mais de setenta páginas para o dia seguinte. No entanto, fez questão de ler todos e fazer o fichamento.

Quando abriu a porta, como esperado todos estavam na aula.

\- Com licença, professor. – Sussurrou envergonhada.

\- Srta. Granger, eu presumo. – Ele disse olhando para a lista de chamada em sua mão. - Bem... chegou na hora certa. Havia acabado de fazer uma pergunta para seus colegas, mas ninguém estava apto a me responder. A senhorita, que acabou de chegar, talvez possa nos iluminar sobre o que o texto um dispõe sobre os princípios que regem esse ramo do direito. – O homem tinha uma voz profunda e nada gentil.

Hermione acelerou os passos e se sentou na primeira cadeira vazia que viu em sua frente. Resmungou levemente após sentir uma dor incomoda nas costas. Após se recuperar, inutilmente, tentou buscar suas anotações, mas elas não pareciam estar colaborando com ela, já que não conseguiu encontrá-las.

_Talvez eu as tenha perdido._ – Pensou irritada.

Snape pareceu ter notado, e voltou a falar:

\- Algum problema, Srta. Granger? – A questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

\- Não acho minhas anotações, Senhor.

\- Se a senhorita precisa de colas para responder essa simples pergunta, assim como seus colegas, você não está apta para responder essa simples questão. – Grunhiu parecendo entediado.

\- Senhor, eu... – Tentou novamente, mas foi interrompida.

\- Srta. Granger, não há necessidade de se explicar. Nós já entendemos, assim como os outros, você não leu o texto. E como me parece que ninguém leu, darei mais uma chance a vocês na próxima aula. – Falou parecendo impaciente.

Snape virou-se em direção ao quadro e fez algumas anotações que considerou importante. Ele terminou de rabiscar algumas regras na lousa branca e olhou para turma.

Hermione olhava para tudo com ceticismo, ela não podia acreditar que o homem havia proibido tomarem café em sua aula. _Como alguém poderia sobreviver a uma aula sem um café? _– se perguntou em descrença.

\- Alguma dúvida sobre o que está disposto no quadro? – Snape os questionou e viu um monte de rostos inexpressivos, entediados e desinteressados olhando para ele e concluiu que não. - Já que ninguém quer dizer nada, vamos ao que interessa. Como todos deveriam saber, o direito internacional é regido por um conjunto de normas definido pela humanidade através de seus representantes. Pode-se dizer que é exatamente isso que auxilia na regulação das relações externas e na boa convivência entre as nações. Ele pode ser um direito objetivo, no qual compreende os princípios de justiça que governam as relações entre povos ou positivo, caracterizado por ser concretamente aplicado a partir de acordos entre os sujeitos.

Em apenas dezessete segundos de aula, ela descobriu que todos tinham razão, além cínico e esnobe, o professor tinha o prazer mais doce de ver todos a sua volta apavorados.

Logo uma mão se levantou e ela imaginou que fingiria que não estava vendo um aluno bem em sua frente pedindo por atenção, mas ficou levemente chocada quando ele não ignorou a mão insistente balançando.

\- Sr. Crevey.

\- Desculpe professor, mas se a vida em sociedade é tal, tendo em vista as diversas disputas entre os sujeitos, existe algum tipo de coerção para essas normas serem respeitadas?

\- O direito internacional não é dotado da mesma coerção existente no prisma interno dos Estados, mas estes princípios e normas são aceitos quase que universalmente, incidindo sobre todas as nações.

Depois de mais uma hora e meia ouvindo Snape balbuciar irritantemente, ela suspirou ao sair da sala e quase vibrou ao respirar um ar mais puro. Aquela tinha sido a aula mais entediante de toda sua vida.

Bem próximo dali ela avistou o loiro que estaria esperando por ela naquela noite em sua casa.

Ele se aproximou e lhe entregou um papel.

\- Não sei se ainda pensa em ir fazer o trabalho, mas aqui está o endereço.

\- Claro que vou. Foi o que combinamos. – Falou como se fosse óbvio.

\- Granger, eu realmente sinto muito. Não só por hoje, por todos os outros dias que lhe causei algum desconforto. Sei que de nada adianta porque, bem, francamente, sei que isso não mudará nada do que aconteceu.

\- Sabe, Malfoy, deveríamos começar do zero. Considerando que nos veremos muito neste semestre, deveríamos tentar.

\- Sério? Você sabe, eu fui bastante rude.

\- Às vezes, eu gosto de pensar que isso é apenas um adiamento da nossa amizade. – Ela gargalhou com um pouco de sarcasmo em sua voz. – Desculpe, acho que me acostumei a lhe desprezar. Vamos ao menos tentar beirar civilidade, quem sabe com o tempo as coisas não melhorem?

\- Quem sabe... – Ele concordou apertando sua mão. - Muito bem, te vejo mais tarde.

Ela assentiu e saiu pelo lado oposto para não ter o risco de ser atropelada pela segunda vez naquele dia.

(...)

\- E a aula com Snape? – Perguntou como não queria nada.

\- Pior impossível, Gin. Ele é pior do que falam.

\- Depois você acostuma. – Ginny tentou tranquiliza-la, mas Hermione resmungou e fez careta. - Ugh, isso está imundo... – A ruiva murmurou para si mesmo, inspecionando o armário da cozinha.

\- Gin, você se importaria de limpar o pó enquanto eu limpo essa parte? As prateleiras estão nojentas, mas só um bom produto de limpeza pra conseguir limpar e você tem alergia a ele.

Agradecida, sua amiga assentiu e pegou o espanador de sua mão e saiu para a sala.

\- Vai sair hoje? – Ginny perguntou.

\- Bem, sim, por isso, eu quero acabar com isso o mais cedo possível. Vou a casa do Malfoy. Você poderia imaginar a cara dele se eu chego depois da hora marcada? – Hermione sussurrou e o rosto da amiga se iluminou como de uma criança que havia ganho um doce com o pensamento.

Hermione descansou a mão na mesa: - Quando surgir a oportunidade, falo de você, mas eu não vou fazer isso aleatoriamente e apenas jogar seu nome na conversa, pode ser estranho.

A menina balançou a cabeça. - De qualquer forma, eu já estou agradecida por isso, Hermie. Obrigada.

Hermione decidiu que voltaria para a limpeza no armário da cozinha e começou a trabalhar. Ela caminhou em direção às prateleiras e começou a tirar coisas de lá.

\- Aposto que ele vai gostar de mim, de qualquer maneira. - Hermione a ouviu dizer baixinho e sorriu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Capítulo 6**

Severus moveu Lily em uma melhor posição em seu colo. De uma forma em que ela ficava entre suas pernas.

Ele colocou alguns beijos em seu pescoço e quase que bruscamente puxou seus cabelos de modo que conseguisse ver seu rosto.

\- Oh, deus... Severus. - Grunhiu quando uma de suas mãos alcançaram seus seios. Em seguida, os olhos de Lily piscaram para ele e a mulher gritou.

\- Droga! – De repente, ele gemeu e a jogou para o lado.

\- O que foi isso? – Perguntou assustada ao ser jogada para ao lado de qualquer maneira.

Severus sentou na cama, olhando para o seu entorno. Eram seis da tarde e Lily e ele tinham um compromisso.

A ruiva olhou na direção em que estavam seus olhos e resmungou, mas não poderia dizer nada já que a ideia de levá-lo ao orfanato naquela noite foi somente dela.

A mulher entrou no banheiro e meia hora depois, a porta do banheiro se abriu e Lily sorriu para ele, mas não deixou passar olhar surpreso dele.

\- Por que nunca aceita tomar banho comigo? – Sussurrou em seu ouvido.

\- Banheiro é um lugar muito privado, Evans.

\- Sev, o que foi? - Lily perguntou, virando-se para ele. – Parece estranho.

\- Nada! - Severus disse desconfortavelmente levantando-se para usar o banheiro.

\- É claro que tem algo, homem tolo. - Lily pulou na cama ocupando o lugar em que havia sido ocupado por Severus. – Diga agora!

\- Se é o que você quer! O você fez em seu rosto, mulher? – Disse com sinceridade e recebeu um olhar magoado em troca. - Achei que estávamos indo em uma ambiente onde tem crianças e não para um bordel. - Severus resmungou quando Lily jogou o travesseiro em seu rosto.

\- Severus Snape!

Severus riu e entrou no banheiro. - Não é minha culpa que você tenha exagerado. – Ela o escutou gritar lá de dentro.

(...)

Hermione entrou nervosamente na casa de Malfoy. Eram apenas sete horas da noite, mas para ela parecia bem mais.

\- Granger, seja bem-vinda. - Draco cumprimentou casualmente, parecendo entediado. Eles haviam entrado em um acordo de bons modos há algumas horas e ela desejava que realmente funcionasse. - Fico feliz em ver que você não errou o caminho. – Falou parecendo dizer exatamente o contrário.

\- Sim, eu nunca teria acertado se eu realmente não precisasse. Por onde eu começo? - O pensamento de ir direto ao trabalho acalmou um pouco a jovem.

\- Vamos começar nos acomodando, Granger. - Acenou com a cabeça para o corredor. – Se não se importar, tem uma mesa no meu quarto.

\- No seu quarto? - Perguntou olhando para Draco com atenção.

\- Sim, é. O dono da casa é um pouco temperamental quando o assunto é a bela nova mesa de jantar com tampão em vidro, com base moderna em madeira. Tenho certeza que com um arranhão nisso serei expulso.

Hermione gargalhou levemente.

\- Ela é bonita, então ele tem razão. – Ela concordou e ele assentiu. – Minha amiga Gin amaria essa mesa. – Disse tentando de alguma forma falar sobre sua amiga, mas quando não obteve resposta, continuou: - Vamos? Seria bom se começássemos agora. - Draco respondeu com um aceno e a guiou até seu quarto.

(...)

Ginny notou que enquanto a professora Potter parecia querer devorar Severus Snape a todo o custo, ele parecia de fato focado na tarefa de elaborar uma boa aula de reforço para as crianças.

Embora contido, ele entrou na sala destinada aos voluntários com uma segurança tranquila, tinha alguns blocos de notas, sem dúvida desenvolvido por sua criação metódica.

De um modo estranho ele se aproximou dela e pediu sua opinião. Ginny inspecionou o material lentamente. A jovem sabia que estava perfeito, mas fez questão de olhar ainda assim.

Quando terminou a leitura, sorriu para ele e o elogiou. A ruiva evitou chamar a atenção para si mesma, afinal, desde que o homem havia chegado a outra mulher parecia desaprovar sua presença.

\- Desculpe, professor. No entanto, devo lhe alertar que a Sra. Potter não parece gostar de nos ver conversando. Não sei a natureza de seu relacionamento com ela, mas talvez o senhor devesse conversar com ela para tranquilizá-la. Ela parece me odiar mais do que o normal.

\- Tenho certeza que é impressão sua, Srta. Weasley. Como bem sabe, a Senhora Potter, além de casada é a pessoa mais calma e cordial que conheço, por isso, tantas doações para esse abrigo. – Disse em seu tom usual e a encantou com sua sagacidade irônica que apontou o comentário, já que o abrigo carecia enormemente de doações.

\- Weasley! – Lily chamou parecendo ter notado que falavam sobre ela.

Ginny se aproximou da mulher e esperou que ela falasse.

\- Adivinhe que bela surpresa nós tivemos hoje? Você pode ir embora, o número de voluntários ultrapassou todas as expectativas, então fiz um novo horário. Sei que não irá se importar.

\- Bem, eu pensei que poderia me juntar a alguém, Sra. Potter. – Inutilmente, tentou contornar a situação.

\- Nããão! O que temos é o suficiente.

\- Claro. – Concordou com decepção. - Bem. Boa noite, senhora.

Ginny Weasley se encontrou do lado de fora do abrigo totalmente perplexa. A jovem não podia acreditar que a mulher havia feito aquilo com ela. Ela sabia do caso da outra mulher com Snape, mas, para Ginny, Lily Potter deveria ser mais confiante consigo mesma, pois ela não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com o caso tórrido dos dois. Na verdade, ela tinha dó do Sr. Potter por não saber nada daquilo.

Para ser bem sincera com ela própria, Ginny também não sabia o motivo que levara Snape a concordar com aquilo, afinal, ele parecia sensato demais para se submeter a um triângulo amoroso.

A ruiva olhou para fora da janela onde nuvens de tempestade estavam se formando, folhas soprando pela rua e ela testemunhou a mãe de Harry olhar pela janela. Ginny sabia que a mulher queria ter certeza que ela estava indo embora. Pensando nisso, ela ligou o carro e se foi.

Com alguma sorte, ela estaria em casa antes da tempestade.

(...)

Para Hermione, tudo parecia estar correndo bem. Draco e ela começaram suas pesquisas por alguns livros e depois olhariam os trabalhos dos anos anteriores para ter uma ideia de como prosseguir.

Hermione ainda não tinham noção de como lidar com o rapaz do seu lado. Como Draco estava atualmente fingindo ser cordial, ela achou que eles pareciam estar indo bem. O louro pareceu até mesmo ser sociável.

De repente, o telefone dele tocou e após pedir licença a ela, foi ao corredor atender. Sem se aguentar, ela o observou pela fresta da porta.

\- Você tem certeza disso? - Disse ele através de lábios apertados, enquanto passava as mãos entre os cabelos nervosamente. - Isso não pode ser verdade. Agora eu entendi o que ela me disse pela manhã!

Seja lá o que estivessem dizendo a ele do outro lado da linha, Hermione percebeu que ele parecia ainda mais angustiado.

\- Claro, isso presumindo que ela já não me amava. – Draco resmungou. - Ela mudou o número de telefone, por isso, me ligou por um número restrito, Longbottom. Quer saber? Preciso ver tudo com meus próprios olhos.

Deixando o rapaz sozinho novamente, ela se sentou e começou a pensar sobre o que havia presenciado.

Se sua amiga Ginny descobrisse, ficaria arrasada. Por isso, Hermione só diria a ela o que ela precisava saber, não poderia dizer a Gin que Draco parecia completamente apaixonado pela sua ex-namorada. Sua amiga saberia depois se o louro não tirasse a outra mulher da cabeça, mas por hora manteria isso para si mesma.

O telefonema que ela presenciou foi muito revelador e apavorante. O homem parecia obcecado.

Por isso, Hermione decidiu que guardaria essa informação para ela por enquanto. No entanto, por outro lado, se ela não contasse e sua amiga descobrisse, Gin também ficaria chateada e ela, provavelmente, usaria aquilo para matar toda a esperança que tinha e jamais arriscaria.

Pensando com um pouco mais de cautela, Hermione via muita coisa que os dois tinham em comum. No quarto dele tinha um pôster do time favorito dela. Pelo que ela havia visto naquela noite, assim como Gin, ele tinha uma fixação estranha por Yakisoba. Por mais louco que poderia ser, o toque do celular dele era da banda favorita dela, Draco e Ginny tinham gostos semelhantes.

Colocando assim, a escolha parecia óbvia era não contar.

\- Granger? – Ele entrou e pareceu surpreso por vê-la arrumando as coisas.

\- Oi. Então Draco, teremos que terminar isso outra hora. Se essa chuva piorar será difícil chegar em casa.

\- Se é o que você quer... – Concordou sem cabeça para estudar.

(...)

\- Não... Não... Não! – A ruiva resmungou.

Ginny estava sozinha e desesperada. Ela estava pensando em como ela poderia fazer o maldito carro voltar a funcionar naquela tempestade para que pudesse voltar para casa. Suspirou, abaixou a cabeça e tentou pensar em alguma coisa.

Seu celular estava descarregado e ela entendia muito pouco sobre os carros e seus possíveis defeitos. A luz no painel estava piscando e ela sabia que tinha alguma coisa muito errada.

De repente, ouviu um carro estacionar e ficar parado por alguns instantes. Ela só desejou que não fosse um psicopata que quisesse fazer algum mal a ela.

Não demorou para que um outro carro também parasse próximo ao seu e ela ouviu vozes familiares. Tentou enxergar através do vidro, mas parecia uma atividade muito difícil já que a chuva parecia cada vez mais forte. Abriu o vidro apenas o necessário para escutar o que estava acontecendo e foi quando se deu conta de quem eram as vozes.

\- É o carro da Srta. Weasley, certamente ela precisa de ajuda para chegar em casa. – Ela ouviu Snape dizer.

\- Nós temos um compromisso, Severus. – Lily Potter disse zangada. - Não temos tempo para os joguinhos da Srta. Weasley.

\- Joguinhos? Não sei se você sabe minha querida, mas, qualquer carro estar sujeito a dar defeitos nos piores momentos.

\- Se você for até lá eu vou embora. Eu vou embora Snape.

\- Adeus, Ev.. Sra. Potter.

Ginny viu o Professor Snape se aproximando do seu carro e notou que Snape parecia zangado e, provavelmente, era com ela.

\- Olá. - Ela disse timidamente enquanto abria um pouco mais o vidro do carro e Snape se abaixou para encará-la.

\- O que houve?

\- Desculpe, eu não faço ideia, senhor. - Disse e jogou o cabelo para trás parecendo cansada. - O volante começou a ficar muito rígido e comecei a ter dificuldade nas curvas e até mesmo a fazer baliza. E do nada essa luz no painel acendeu.

\- Sua a caixa de direção deve estar com problemas, consequentemente o volante está rígido. A senhorita deu sorte, quando isso acontece acidentes graves podem acontecer.

\- Senhor, você realmente pode ir, eu só gostaria de poder fazer uma ligação, meu celular descarregou! Estava começando a ficar desesperada, tenho certeza que conseguirei um guincho.

Snape bufou.

\- Eu não vou deixá-la no meio do nada esperando por um guincho que eu nem sei quem é. Se seus pais estivessem vivos, eles me matariam. Além disso, não ficaria em paz comigo mesmo.

\- Senhor, tenho certeza que tem planos para a noite. – Falou lembrando-se do que tinha ouvido minutos atrás.

Snape ferozmente resmungou e a arrastou para o carro dele. Quando ela já estava lá dentro ele abriu a porta malas e tirou uma corda de metal. Entre os dois carros, adaptou um engate de metal e conferiu para ver se tudo estava certo. Em seguida, pegou o sinalizador que a jovem havia posto no chão e entrou no carro.

\- Agora me diga onde está morando. No mesmo lugar?

\- Sim!

\- Srta. Weasley, tenho coisas mais importantes a falar com você do que sobre isso, mas não conseguiria dormir em paz se não o fizesse. - ele disse, mas seus olhos traíram suas palavras. – Qual é o nível do seu interesse no Sr. Malfoy?

\- Não sei sobre o que você está falando. - Ela sorriu levemente e colocou seus olhos no chão do carro.

\- Por favor. – Ele sussurrou. – Eu tive a oportunidade de conhecê-la quando ainda era uma criança e seus pais foram o mais perto que eu tive do que se pode chamar de amigos. Sei que você é uma boa moça, então, devo alertá-la que o Sr. Malfoy é um jovem na flor da idade que não parece querer nada sério com ninguém no momento. Longe de mim querer dizer quem a senhorita deve ou não se interessar, mas cuidado para não se decepcionar.

Ela suspirou. – Obrigada pelo conselho, senhor.

\- Você não vai me ouvir não é? – Ele perguntou bufando dando uma espécie de sorriso.

Ela corou e fingiu não entender o que ele havia perguntando.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, ele sentiu-se no direito de dizer aquilo. Ele gostava muito do garoto, mas ela obviamente merecia alguém melhor do que um jovem sem juízo como o filho de Lucius.

Quarenta minutos depois, eles estavam em frente ao seu prédio.

\- Aqui estamos!

\- Obrigada, Severus. – Disse suavemente. – Não quer realmente subir? Posso lhe oferecer um café!

\- Fica para a próxima, senhorita. – Ele saiu do carro, tirou o cabo que prendia um carro no outro e despediu-se dela. - Espero lhe ver amanhã no abrigo! As crianças parecem gostar de você.

Quando ele disse isso, realmente a fez se sentir importante. Ele não sabia o motivo, mas ser reconhecida lhe deu um pouco mais de confiança.

Lembrando-se do frio, ela resolveu entrar.

Hermione olhou para ela assim que ela abriu a porta e foi em sua direção.

\- Deus, Gin! Estava morrendo de preocupação.

\- Tem algo pra comer? - ela perguntou.

\- Sério? – Hermione perguntou fingindo aborrecimento. – Digo que estava preocupada e você me diz apenas que estava com fome?

(...)

Completamente encharcado, Snape entrou pelo jardim dos fundos em busca de suas chaves. Antes de alcançar a fechadura, pegou um pedaço de pano que estava caído no chão. Já em suas mãos viu que se tratava de uma blusa de frio feminina, então, ele cuidadosamente abriu a porta levando-a para dentro.

Por alguns instantes, pensou em perguntar a Draco se o menino sabia a quem pertencia. Mas vendo o vazio da casa, preferiu levar para seu quarto.

Levado por um impulso, ele levou a peça até seu nariz e se surpreendeu com o perfume que exalava do tecido. O doce aroma de flores pareceu flutuar da peça de roupa até suas narinas. Por alguns instantes ele pareceu imaginar quem poderia possuir aquele cheiro em particular, e a partir daquele dia, Severus se comprometeu a achar a dona daquele pedaço de tecido e daquele cheiro espetacular.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Capítulo 7**

Capítulo 7

DUAS SEMANAS DEPOIS

\- Arrogante? – Questionou Gin parecendo interessada. – É assim que você chamou um autor que possui um livro aclamado em todo o meio acadêmico na aula do Snape?

\- Sim, Gin. – Falou a jovem parecendo arrependida. – Sou uma tola, não sou? Céus! Ele certamente me odeia ainda mais.

\- Oh, querida. – Ela ouviu sua amiga sussurrar. – Ele já foi a uma palestra que o Snape deu lá em Oxford. Então, provavelmente deve ser um grande amigo dele. Mas me diga o que Snape disse.

\- Ele disse algo como "não necessariamente as pessoas inteligentes são arrogantes, Senhorita Granger." Disse isso parecendo super entediado. Eu quero morrer.

Hermione quase engasgou em sua última palavra, ela não podia acreditar que havia dito aquilo para ele, ela estava perguntando se o homem lembraria daquela cena nas próximas aulas.

\- Bem, pelo menos você não quer conquistar o Snape! Por que o Draco fez dupla comigo na aula de hoje, mas certamente não irá se lembrar. Eu não posso acreditar que ele nem mesmo se deu ao trabalho de olhar para mim. – Ginny disse o nome do louro pela primeira vez naquele dia.

\- Sinto muito. - disse Hermione, tirando os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

\- Não é só isso, ele paquerou a menina que estava sentada na frente. Ele a paquerou, Hermione. Ele nem era uma aluna da graduação. É uma aluna do mestrado que acompanha a professora Potter. – A jovem suspirou e olhou para a janela. - É como se todos os meus piores pesadelos estivessem se tornando realidade.

\- Quer saber, Gin? Vou chamá-lo para vim aqui em casa hoje à noite, temos que terminar um trabalho! Você e ele precisam se aproximar. Chegou a hora de formalizarmos uma apresentação. - Hermione revelou e mudou sua posição no sofá para que ela estivesse de frente a amiga.

\- Isso é uma das coisas mais incríveis que já fez por mim! É sério, Hermione?

\- Claro que sim!

\- O que vamos servir? Tem que ser algo bom.

\- Gin, acalma-se! Vamos pedir comida.

\- Bem. Certo. Você é realmente brilhante. Cozinhar para ele poderia deixar muito na cara minhas reais intenções. - Concordou e Hermione olhou para o rosto sorridente e sonhador da amiga e gargalhou. – O que foi?

\- Desculpe, querida. Mas, Gin, você parece um gatinho que acabou de ganhar uma enorme tigela de leite.

\- Você me pegou num momento de fragilidade! Não há necessidade de parecer tão presunçosa sobre isso.

\- Desculpe! - Hermione disse, tentando mudar sua expressão. – Vou ligar para ele antes que seja tarde.

Ginny observou enquanto a amiga pegava o celular e quase gargalhou ao vê-la com uma cara de decepção ao ler uma mensagem que o professor Snape havia enviado.

\- 30 questões, Gin! Todas elas para responder fundamentadamente. Deus, isso não pode ser possível! – Resmungou furiosa. – Esse homem certamente não tem amigos! Não tem amor no coração! Não tem família!

\- Bem, na verdade, ele... – Ginny começou, mas foi interrompida quando o celular de Hermione tocou.

(...)

Ginny só precisava de uma roupa. Ela não podia acreditar que uma tarefa tão simples como aquela, poderia se tornar tão difícil.

Depois de descobrir que seu jeans favorito estava extremamente apertado em sua cintura, Ginny Weasley caiu na cama frustrada. Ainda tonta de fadiga, ela tentou fechar o botão da calça novamente.

Ela parou de repente quando ouviu um pequeno som de tecido se resgando. Olhando para baixo, a ruiva notou o grande estrago que acabara de provocar com sua insistência.

\- Merda! Merda! Merda! Merda! Por quê? Por que hoje?

Ao tentar tirar a peça e ficar mais entalada, a moça ficou momentaneamente sem saber o que fazer.

Sem entender o que havia acontecido, tentou se mover novamente, mas a roupa não saia do lugar. De um modo estranho, mesmo deitada, perdeu a noção de espaço, caindo no chão e provocando um baque enorme no apartamento.

Em um reflexo assustado, Hermione entrou no seu quarto apressadamente e ao encontrar sua amiga espalhada no chão, ficou em choque antes de explodir em risadas.

\- Hermione Jean Granger! - Ginny soltou um ruído frustrado enquanto tentava se sentar em sua. – Não ouse a dizer uma palavra sobre isso!

Contrariada e de cabeça baixa, Hermione assentiu.

Quando sua amiga finalmente conseguiu deixar seu quarto, ela voltou para sua tarefa de parecer descente para Draco, mas não antes de ouvir Hermione chorar de rir do lado de fora do cômodo. Decidida a acabar logo com aquilo, ela voltou para o quarto e tirou o único vestido que permanecera no agora armário vazio.

Tinha que ser aquele. Não havia nenhuma outra alternativa para ela.

(...)

\- Gin, eu não sei. Isso é demais? - Ela perguntou.

\- Não! – Respondeu. – Quero dizer, espero que não. Hermione, eu não tenho nenhuma roupa suficientemente boa. Tem que ser essa! É muito ruim? – Perguntou por fim.

\- Você parece... – Começou. – Formidável. - Oh, devem ser ele! – Ela revelou e Ginny empolgada. - Entre! - disse Hermione e no sofá Ginny lutava para se sentar em linha reta.

\- Sério, Granger? Logo hoje? – Malfoy reclamou. - Em um sábado?

\- Não é como se tivéssemos muito tempo para terminar isso, Draco. - Hermione abriu espaço para ele passar.

\- É, sei que não. Mas simplesmente preferiria dormir.

Hermione levantou as sobrancelhas e olhou para o rapaz interrogativamente. Definitivamente, dormir em um sábado à noite não era algo que ela imaginaria para ele.

\- O quê? - Draco perguntou inocentemente. – Foi uma semana difícil. Eu gosto de dormir.

\- Certo. – Sussurrou sorrindo entendendo totalmente o que ela se referia. – Draco, eu quero te apresentar a minha amiga. Essa é Ginny Weasley! Nós dividimos o apartamento há uns quatro anos.

A ruiva o olhou apreensiva, mas bastou a primeira palavra do jovem para que ela se decepcionasse.

\- É um prazer conhecê-la. Srta. Weasley. – Falou cordialmente.

\- Bem, é bom te ver, Sr. Malfoy. Mas nós fazemos algumas aulas juntos, então, tecnicamente, eu te conheço. – Informou-lhe sem graça

\- Sério? Ah, claro. – Respondeu ele quando se lembrou de tê-la visto. - Acho que já te vi. Eu acho... – Disse tentando se recordar.

Ginny suspirou e Hermione resolveu dar uma forcinha:

\- Acredito que seja em empresarial II, Draco.

\- Claro! É isso. Sinto, muito Srta. Weasley. Podemos estudar, Granger? Está ficando tarde.

(...)

Uma hora e meia depois, os dois pareciam ter feito as perguntas que Lupin havia passado. Como sempre, Granger parecia estar mais que satisfeita consigo mesma e, por isso, não era de admirar que ela havia revisado todas as questões antes de se dar por satisfeita.

\- Hermione? – Disse Gin da porta da cozinha.

\- Sim?

\- Estou pensando em pedir algo para comer, vocês querem se juntar a mim? – Ela perguntou. – Pra mim, vou pedir um yakisoba.

\- Sim, claro! – Sussurrou de volta sorrindo e dando uma piscada para amiga. – O que acha de comermos pizza, Draco?

\- Acho que também vou de Yakisoba, Granger.

\- Certo. – Gin respondeu sorrindo feito uma boba. – Vou ligar! Em menos de meia hora nossa comida deve chegar.

(...)

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça e gargalhou levemente.

\- Então, como vocês dois foram parar lá? – Hermione questionou sem aguentar mais.

\- Bem. - disse Draco, - nós dois estávamos muito, muito bêbados... eu não sei bem como conseguimos. Mas ele teve a ideal genial de abrir o pub com uma espécie de chave mestra que abria qualquer fechadura.

\- Draco! - Hermione o atingiu de brincadeira. – Não posso acreditar que você furtou um estabelecimento.

\- Não furtei. Nós pegamos a bebida, mas deixamos uma boa quantidade de dinheiro lá. Pense bem, Granger! Eu não ia deixar a falta de bebidas estragar a noite, afinal, elas disseram que eram modelos. Eram lindas e mereciam isso.

\- Mas você disse que não terminou bem. – Gin sussurrou não querendo deixar transparecer que ela estava mais do que interessado no que havia acontecido.

\- Verdade, o que aconteceu? – Hermione perguntou, confusa.

\- Quando chegamos ao apartamento, não havia ninguém. Na verdade, não havia nada. Elas nos roubaram.

\- Oh, não. – Gin disse gargalhando.

\- Oh, pobre Draco ... Você não deveria ter gostado tanto. – Hermione brincou com ele.

\- De qualquer forma, nunca mais levamos estranhas ao nosso apartamento. Bem, não enquanto eu estive lá. Vai saber o que Longbottom anda aprontando.

\- Agora é minha vez. – falou Hermione e pegou a taça de vinho sorrindo, enquanto sua amiga olhava de um para o outro com bastante atenção. Ela estava com um pouco de medo do que Hermione pudesse falar.

\- Foi uma noite bastante peculiar, Ginn iria cozinhar para o noivo dela. - Começou dramaticamente.

\- Hermione! – A ruiva exclamou. - Você não pode contar essa!

Hermione se inclinou para trás e gargalhou, porém, antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa bateram na porta.

\- Não posso acreditar que a comida já chegou! – Hermione ouviu Gin exclamar ao correr para sala e abrir a porta. –Ah, pelo amor de Deus. O Que está fazendo aqui, Krum? - Ela cuspiu, impacientemente.

Draco se aproximou parecendo hipnotizado.

\- Weasley! Olá para você também.

A jovem se recompôs o suficiente para ofegar e deixou que ele entrasse.

\- Hermione está na cozinha! – Sussurrou a contragosto.

\- Ele namora Granger? – Draco a indagou.

Ele franziu o cenho.

\- É um pouco complicado, não sei se um relacionamento. Mas é inegável que eles tem alguma coisa.

\- Eu não posso acreditar que Granger namora um jogador de futebol famoso. – Sorriu parecendo impressionado. – Nem sabia que Granger namorava. - ele revelou, parecendo quase sincero.

\- Agora, Weasley! – Krum disse quando apareceu na sala novamente com severidade falsa. – Diga a Hermione que ela pode ir jantar comigo!

A ruiva ergueu as sobrancelhas friamente, mas pareceu levar o pedido em consideração.

\- Olha. Granger. – Draco começou. – Você não precisa se prender por nós. Certo, Srta. Weasley?

\- Claro. – Respondeu parecendo um pouco aflita.

A cabeça de Gin era uma verdadeira confusão. Se Hermione aceitasse a oferta de Krum, significaria que ela e Draco ficariam sozinho. Talvez, aquela fosse sua chance de mostrar a ele quem ela realmente era.

Talvez, aquela era a chance que ela precisava para se aproximar dele.

\- Vá, Hermie. –Disse de repente, sem acreditar que realmente estava concordando.

Hermione curvou o lábio: - Muito bem! Vamos.

\- Você acabou de confundir meu coração, Weasley! - Krum balbuciou. - Não tem como te odiar assim. E você, foi um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Malfoy.

\- O prazer foi meu, sou seu fã. – Revelou.

Hermione se despediu e Victor a arrasou para fora.

\- Pelo jeito só seremos nós dois. Nossa comida já deve estar chegando. – Gin sussurrou.

\- Claro! Estou faminto. – Disse sorrindo e Ginny quase se jogou em seus braços. – Escuta, você acha que Granger conseguiria alguns ingressos da próxima temporada?

\- Tudo é possível. Eu posso perguntar a ela se você quiser! – Falou corando levemente.

– Voce é incrível. Putz... acabo de receber uma mensagem. – Falou pegando a carteira no bolso. – Um amigo precisa de mim e parece realmente urgente. Não posso esperar, sinto muito.

\- Não vai? – Perguntou parecendo decepcionada.

– Não, mas aqui está o dinheiro do Yakisoba e da pizza de Granger.

\- Não precisa me dar nenhum dinheiro, sério. – Sussurrou.

\- Faço questão. É o mínimo que posso fazer, Srta. Weasley. – Se despediu e ao pegar suas coisas bateu a porta atrás de si. Em questão de segundos, a campainha soou e Gin se deparou com várias sacolas de comida somente para ela.

\- Que ótimo! Obrigada, Krum. – Sussurrou amargurada.

(...)

Quando Draco chegou no pub, Blaise Zabini já esperava por ele.

\- Espero que seja de fato importante. – Resmungou.

\- Claro que é, Draco. Espero, mas porque está tão nervosinho?

\- Não parece ser tão importante como você disse. Estava no apartamento de Granger prestes a jantar com a amiga de apartamento dela. E ela era uma gracinha, Zabini.

\- Espera, você estava com a Weasley? – Perguntou e endureceu um pouco.

\- Sim.

\- Merda, Draco. Sai fora dessa menina que ela é problema. - Ele manteve a voz neutra, com cuidado para não implicar em uma coisa ou outra pela sua postura ou seu tom. Ele não queria demonstrar que estava interessado na ruiva para não incentivar ainda mais o louro. – Você não sabe, mas ela já ficou com mais da metade dos estudantes daquela universidade. Não existe ninguém tão mal falada quanto ela.

\- Não pode ser verdade. – Falou em descrença.

\- Estou falando sério! - Seu sorriso era arrogante. – O último que ela fisgou foi o filho da professora Potter! Quase arrastou o pobre homem para o altar sem que ele a amasse. Dizem que ela ficou com o melhor amigo dele enquanto estava com ele.

\- Entendo. Ficarei longe! Não é algo que eu preciso no momento. - Ele suspirou, de repente cansado demais para lidar com isso. – Agora diga de uma vez o que não poderia esperar até amanhã.

\- Tem alguém que gostaria de lhe conhecer melhor. – Sussurrou maliciosamente.

Draco olhou para onde Zabini apontava e observou a bela jovem que o encarava. Ela estava sentada com as mãos cruzadas no colo e o seus cabelos encaracolados caiam lindamente em seus ombros.

Ele viu quando a moça sorriu levemente e piscou lentamente para ele pegando sua taça de bebida e se levantando para se aproximar. O último pensamento coerente de Draco Malfoy era que aquela noite não seria um desperdício total.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Capítulo 8**

Fazia meia hora que Snape falava, mas para Hermione, parecia uma eternidade. Era sua última aula daquele dia. Ela estava tão ansiosa para sair dali. Em menos de quatro horas ela estaria fazendo a entrevista mais importante de sua vida. No entanto, para que isso ocorresse, ela teria que sobreviver a aquela aula patética.

\- Eu fiz uma pergunta, Sr. Zabini. - Severus Snape lembrou cautelosamente.

\- Eu não li o texto professor. - Disse Blaise. - Eu acabei de sair do hospital, estive internado.

Severus piscou. - Eu não me interesso por sua vida pessoal, bastava dizer que não fez a leitura.

\- Eu acho que você deveria. - Blaise interrompeu friamente.

Severus simplesmente ignorou a atitude de Blaise e seguiu sua aula.

\- Com licença, Professor Snape. – Lily disse após uma leve batida na porta.

Blaise revirou os olhos e resmungou.

\- Sim?

Severus ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Posso dar um recado? – Em reposta Severus assentiu, mas suspirou exasperado, Hermione quase sorriu. Ginny ia amar em saber que Snape fez aquela cara para a Professora Potter.

**\- **Bom dia a todos. – Sussurrou. – Como a maioria sabe, sou a Professora de Direito empresarial! No entanto, o que me trouxe aqui são algumas questões a respeito da comissão da sustentabilidade. Se alguém quiser se inscrever para fazer parte dessa comissão, apenas me mande um e-mail e diga sobre o seu interesse. A professora de Direito ambiental está afastada, porém, logo estará de volta. Alguma pergunta? Sim, rapaz?

\- Pode faltar quantas vezes?

\- Sério Sr. Kaus? Essa é a sua única dúvida. – Lily gargalhou levemente com uma irritação. – Me recuso a responder. – Falou vagarosamente e permitiu que Isis Lovegood fizesse sua pergunta.

\- A Senhora saberia dizer em quais dias da semana a comissão se juntaria?

\- Salvo engano, todas as quintas-feiras, Sta. Lovegood. Cabe lembrar que aqueles que se manifestarem e de fato entrarem para a comissão, serão recompensados com cinquenta horas extras. Mas somente aos que comparecerem Sr. Kaus. Obrigada Professor Snape. – Em resposta, o professor abriu a porta e esperou que ela passasse.

\- Já que ninguém leu o texto que foi pedido, vocês estão liberados a começarem agora. - Rosnou com impaciência.

Apenas 55 minutos depois que a aula de Snape acabou e ela pôde correr para se aprontar para a entrevista. Ela correu para fora da sala e foi em direção à ala dos armários.

De onde estava, avistou Ginny e Luna do outro lado e fez um gesto de modo que a ruiva a encontrasse do lado de fora. Hermione resmungou quando viu uma pequena cena entre Malfoy e Pansy e saiu sem querer entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- Realmente Draco, você deveria vir - disse Pansy, se alongando dando a ele uma bela vista ao seu decote.

\- Não obrigado. – Rosnou ele, sem sequer olhar para ela, olhando para o celular em sua mão. – Tenho alguns compromissos, Parkison. Quem sabe na próxima.

\- Você vai se arrepender. - Pansy reafirma - Está se tornando a pessoa mais solitária desse campus, isso é quase patético.

Draco abaixou o celular irritado e olhou para ela.

\- Parkison, do que você está falando? - pergunta ele, nervoso.

Ela olha de volta para ele, sorrindo zombeteiramente.

\- Malfoy - ela sussurra como uma explicação.

\- Você deveria parar de flertar com qualquer um. Você mal me conhece, deveria se dar o respeito.

\- Eu não estou flertando com você! - Respondeu, indignada - Por que você pensa isso? Só queria ser educada.

Draco riu e se aproximou dela.

\- Querida, é tão óbvio. - Ele murmura. – Pense no que te disse. Não fica bem para uma dama.

\- Seu idiota!

Ginny resmungou e olhou para Luna.

\- É isso que ela faz! – Sussurrou zangada. – Como ele pode não olhar quando ela faz todas essas coisas como empurrar o peito para fora? – Em resposta Luna levantou uma sobrancelha e franziu os olhos.

\- Gin, essa não parece você. Desde quando você faz esse tipo de comentário?

\- Droga, você tem razão! Agora eu faço comentários machistas. – Sussurrou assustada consigo mesma.

\- Não se preocupe com isso! Todo mundo desliza em algumas situações. Olha, eu posso dizer que quando ela faz isso parece apenas irritá-lo.

\- Você tem razão! Eu não entendo, ontem parecia ter formado algo entre nós. Mas eu acenei para ele e ele fingiu não ver, nem parece à pessoa que esteve lá em casa uma noite atrás. - ela resmungou, pegando sua mochila e saindo.

Ela não disse mais nada, mas Luna era íntima o suficiente para saber o que sua amiga ruiva estava pensando. Parkison era uma mulher bonita e popular, poderia ser questão de tempo para conseguir o que queria. E Luna sabia que Ginny ficaria angustiada, porém, ela não sabia o que fazer.

Luna olhou para Draco atentamente, com as mãos cruzadas na frente e balançando as pernas impacientemente. Quando notou que o louro percebeu que ela estava queimando-o com olhar, abaixou a cabeça.

Ao perceber o que os olhos do rapaz implicavam, Luna quase gritou com ele quando percebeu que ele pareceu entender que ela estava flertando com ele.

Para não julgá-lo, ela preferiu pensar que Malfoy achava que todas as garotas estavam afim dele, então, preferiu sair. Mas apenas conseguiu tropeçar em Gin que havia voltado para onde elas estavam.

\- Luna, levei sua bolsa por engano. – Ginny disse parecendo ofegante e automaticamente, olhou para o lado a tempo de ver Pansy e Draco se beijando. Em resposta, Gin olhou para o outro lado.

Logo Luna viu Draco se afastar, mas não soltar a menina.

\- Parkison - ele rosnou, ainda muito próximo a ela. - Apenas suma da minha frente, garota.

\- O quê? – Murmurou confusa, mas ciente que nenhum dos presentes podiam ouvir sua reclamação e poderiam apenas achar que ele tinha se rendido.

\- Você tem que parar de flertar comigo. Eu não sou para você. – Gritou chamando atenção das pessoas que estavam por perto.

\- Por enquanto, Malfoy. Por enquanto. – Sorriu maliciosamente.

Pansy sorriu para Ginny, feliz por saber que a ruiva havia presenciado toda a cena.

(...)

Estagiar no CMS London advogados associados certamente seria trabalho duro e muitas vezes exigente. Mas ela precisava alcançar aquela conquista. Hermione sabia que para ter sucesso depois de formada, tinha que ter aquele estágio em seu currículo.

A jovem sentia-se preparada. Ela havia comprado à roupa, os sapatos, tinha ensaiado o que falar.

Faltava apenas uma pessoa na sua frente para que sua entrevista chegasse, mas se parecia mais com uma eternidade.

Os minutos pareciam se transformado em horas, as horas em semanas e finalmente em meses, mas parecia que a sua vez nunca chegaria, Hermione lentamente se levantou para pegar um capo d'água.

A jovem esperava que a confiança que ela demonstrava normalmente e sua capacidade de administrar o tempo pudessem ajudá-la a conseguir.

Sentindo-se um pouco perdida, ela resolveu que ligaria para Ginny já que sua amiga era mestre em fazer que o tempo pascesse depressa, mas logo o rapaz saiu da sala que ela entraria e, então, desistiu da ideia.

Enfim, era sua vez.

\- Entre. – Solicitou a mulher enquanto suspirava e massageava as têmporas.

\- Olá. Boa tarde.

\- Boa tarde. Srta. Granger certo?

\- Isso mesmo, Sra. Benks. – Sorriu em troca. Hermione Granger sabia que teria que mostrar sua simpatia.

\- Sente-se, por favor. Muito bem, a Srta. é a última entrevistada. Vamos ser bem diretas! Por que nosso escritório?

\- Eu – mas.. - ela gaguejou. – Achei que faríamos a entrevista acadêmica primeiro.

\- Sério, vai questionar os meus métodos? Quer saber? Já entrevistei pessoas como você. Se acha esperta, não é? – Perguntou com ar de superioridade. - Isso será tudo, criança. - Disse friamente. – Tenho o bastante para tomar uma decisão.

\- Como assim? Acabei de me sentar, Sra. Benks. Exijo que siga o mesmo procedimento em mim que fez com os demais!

\- Você percebe que está me irritando e isso não será bom para você? – A questionou com um olhar zombeteiro.

Hermione se recostou e cruzou as mãos, olhando para mulher esnobe em sua frente.

_Como ela poderia agir de forma tão não profissional?_ – Pensou revoltada. O estágio era importante para ela, por isso, não deixaria ir tão fácil assim.

\- Vim até aqui com o objetivo de realizar uma entrevista, Senhora. Esperei por meses até que isso se tornasse real. Então me desculpe se o meu desejo de que tudo saia conforme o planejado possa estar estragando o seu dia. Só sairei daqui quando a entrevista acontecer, Senhora. - Disse a ela. – Além disso, devo lembrá-la o que estava exposto no edital de seleção de estagiários ou a senhora pode fazer isso sozinha? Devo comunicar aos seus superiores?

\- Oh.. bem... Muito bem. Não precisamos chegar a esse extremo. - Respondeu, sem olhar para ela parecendo aterrorizada. – Para além de suas notas, o que a diferencia dos outros candidatos? E me diga sobre o motivo de sua escolha por essas atividades complementares. – Perguntou enquanto segurava seu histórico escolar.

Naquele momento, a jovem universitária aproveitou para falar de todas as suas qualidades com bastante propriedade. Afinal, depois de desafiar a mulher daquela forma, ela teria que dar o melhor de si.

(...)

\- Assim como todos os alunos daquela instituição. - Zombou. - Por que razão deveríamos te contratar para essa vaga?

\- Vou ser bem sincera, tenho o perfil de funcionária desejada, tenho uma grande motivação. Flexibilidade de horário, o espírito de grupo, extrema competência.

\- Muito bem.

\- Só isso? – Disse um pouco mais dura do que desejava.

\- Cuidado com o seu tom, Srta. – A senhora a alertou, sua voz endurecendo.

\- Desculpe senhora. - Ela disse finalmente, mas tendo certeza que jamais conseguiria aquela vaga.

\- Nós mandaremos um e-mail com uma resposta, Srta. Granger. Tenha uma boa noite! – A mulher disse saindo sem menor esperar por sua resposta.

Ainda nervosa Hermione olhou para sala agora vazia, antes de empurrar o peito e se render a um riso histérico.

\- Oh, eu nunca vou conseguir! - Reconheceu sem entusiasmo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notas do Autor**

Olááá, pessoas.

Sinto muito pela longa demora. Mas aqui vai outra capítulo.

Boa leitura e até breve.

TatianyPrince.

Beta Reader: sara_bdp

**Capítulo 9 - Capítulo 9**

Quando Ginny olhou ao redor do corredor, viu que Hermione já esperava na entrada principal e Draco estava parado perto das escadas parecendo perdido. Sem nem mesmo pensar no que falaria, ela se aproximou.

Quando seus olhos pararam no seu, o sorriso da ruiva era o mais brilhante possível.

\- Olá, Draco! Espero que naquele dia seu amigo tenha conseguido resolver o grande problema que não podia esperar. – Brincou ela, esperando que ele não notasse seu rosto corado.

Estranhamente, Draco Malfoy não pareceu nada interessado em lhe ver. Na verdade, ele carregava um semblante sério e infeliz.

\- Olá, Srta. Weasley. Sim, fui capaz de resolver o pequeno problema do meu amigo. - O rapaz murmurou, mas só tinha olhos para seu relógio de pulso. – Desculpe, estou atrasado. Preciso ir. – Sem esperar por nenhuma outra palavra ele se foi.

Hermione que havia acabado de ser aproximar, olhou para ela sem saber o que dizer.

\- Ele deve ter algum compromisso importante, querida. Certamente depois irá lhe explicar o motivo de tanta pressa.

\- Eu não tenho tanta certeza Hermie, há algo a mais. Não pode ser a mesma pessoa que esteve em nossa casa duas noites atrás. - Gin respondeu formalmente.

Ela havia sofrido durante toda a manhã. Quando Draco havia passado por ela, o rapaz parecia ter a ignorado. Tudo o que ela queria agora era se aproximar dele, mas tudo parecia estar perdido naquele momento.

Porque ela não tinha ideia. Talvez ele a tenha achado para frente demais. No entanto, pelo o que parecia, ela nunca saberia.

\- Bom dia, Weasley. – A gentileza de Zabini a atingiu antes que ela pudesse fugir. – Oi Granger.

\- Na verdade, já é boa tarde. - Ela respondeu rigidamente e Hermione o ignorou. – Olha estou com um pouco de pressa, então...

\- Você sabe, meu convite ainda está de pé.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, menino! Eu entendo que o Harry não esteja morando mais aqui. Porém, você deveria se envergonhar só de pensar nessa possibilidade. Ele é seu amigo. - Ela afirmou e o jovem franziu a testa.

_Ele realmente estava tentando iniciar algo com ela? _\- Sua mente refletia com um grande horror. Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, certo? - Ela respondeu rapidamente expressando preocupação.

\- Isso é por sua conta. - Ele zombou, - Não vou desistir assim tão fácil. Ah, eu vi o seu olhar minutos antes, talvez seja bom que se acostume com aquilo. Draco não gostou de você, melhor que desista e não gaste tanta energia nisso. Aproveite o dia, Ginny Weasley. - Seu tom era frio e abrupto quando ele subiu as escadas e se afastou da pequena ruiva.

\- Deus. – Hermione resmungou. – Ele só não é mais cretino por falta de espaço.

\- Como na terra ele sabe sobre isso? - Gin indagou decepcionada e sua amiga lhe abraçou em troca.

\- Não faço ideia, querida. Mas esqueça esse idiota e vá almoçar. Vamos logo porque não quero me esbarrar com Snape depois do que eu disse em sua aula.

(...)

Depois de se instalarem na mesa mais reservada possível, elas pediram o cardápio e tentaram colocar a conversa em dia.

\- Você ouviu que o professor Snape estava furioso com uma aluna? - Hermione a questionou. – É claro que essa aluna sou eu, não há possibilidade alguma de não ser.

\- O quê? - Ginny perguntou incrédula.- O que na terra lhe deu essa impressão? Não é você, tenho certeza! – Sua amiga tentou novamente. – Snape tem vários alunos! Pelo amor de Deus. O que você fez, não foi tão grave assim. Criticar o livro que faz parte da grade curricular dele não é algo tão sério. - Sussurrou também tentando se convencer. - Dizer que o autor é soberbo e arrogante não é tão ruim assim. É a sua opinião.

\- Isso foi... muito delicado de você. - Hermione disse, suspirando em derrota. – Mas eu decidi que vou largar a matéria. Não faz sentido, estou lutando contra a maré.

\- Minhas desculpas, Hermione, mas você não pode fazer isso. Não agora! Dificilmente ele irá se aposentar ou parar de dar aulas. – Disse em leve desaprovação.

\- Esse homem deve me odiar. – Falou com firmeza. – Mas como não poderia?

\- Ah, pare. Ele nem deve se lembrar disso.

Ao contrário do que sua amiga queria convencê-la, Hermione sabia que seu plano de desistir da matéria era perfeito. Então, não havia outro jeito de ser. Ela o faria.

O barulho da porta de entrada do restaurante interrompeu sua linha de pensamento por um instante.

Para o seu total horror ela avistou Severus Snape, o professor que ela havia evitado durante toda manhã, que havia acabado de entrar. Ginny de repente se deu conta da tensão de sua amiga e revirou os olhos e bufou mentalmente enquanto olhava para a fonte de sua atenção.

\- Droga, Hermione. Se não te conhecesse, diria que você está gostando do Snape.

Severus não pôde deixar de observá-la. O homem não ficou nem um pouco surpreso ao ouvir a voz da Srta Weasley dizendo que certamente ele nem lembrava do pequeno incidente da última aula. Normalmente, ele ficaria feliz em demonstrar o contrário. Entretanto, era raro ver alguém desafiá-lo como uma opinião tão forte quanto a de Granger.

Então, ele deixaria por isso mesmo, já que percebeu que ela hesitou apenas brevemente antes de tomar sua opinião pública. Quem quer que ele fosse, ela obviamente não importou e Snape havia gostado daquilo.

\- James Potter, como você foi capaz de conversar com ela na minha frente? – A esposa do homem cuspiu.

\- Por favor, esqueça isso. Ela foi minha namorada no colegial! Lily, já faz anos. – Se justificou ele. – Quer saber, não tenho tanta certeza se de fato foi uma boa ideia vir até aqui, agora você está zangada. - Divagou James Potter enquanto ocupava um lugar vazio na mesa e olhava para o cardápio que acabara de oferecido a ele. – Deus o que aquilo significa? – Perguntou um pouco surpreso.

\- Quando foi a última vez que você comeu em um restaurante em Londres, Potter? - Snape perguntou casualmente, dando a ele um sorriso presunçoso. - Esqueça o que eu disse, não me importo. Bem digamos que as coisas mudaram muito. Aquela moça não se incomoda em dividir, você sabe, você também deveria tentar.

Após quase se engasgar, Lily olhou para a mesa a qual era fonte da atenção dos homens a mesa e xingou Snape internamente. Havia duas moças e um rapaz conversando amistosamente, entretanto, algo parecia muito intimo na cena. Certamente era a moça era casada com um e tinha algum caso sórdido com o outro ou estavam em algum tipo de relacionamento aberto.

Ela mataria Severus Snape antes que ele percebesse. Lily sabia que não deveria cair na conversa de Lupin para que todos almoçassem juntos, afinal, o que deu a ideia não tinha exatamente um bom gosto para restaurantes.

\- Aqui em Londres, talvez um ano atrás, mas apenas brevemente. – James sussurrou tentando lembrar da última vez que havia tido a oportunidade de sair para algo tão simples como um almoço. - Eu não tive tempo suficiente para tal coisa. Mas ainda assim, não é algo que eu possa dividir.

A ruiva foi puxada de volta para o presente quando o ouviu seu marido dizer que precisava usar o banheiro, mas não demoraria. Então, quando ele já não podia ser visto, tão sutilmente quanto ela podia, a mulher limpou sua garganta e voltou a falar:

\- Se você não se importa, eu realmente gostaria que você pudesse parasse com isso.

\- Por que você ficou tão brava, mulher? - Ele disse tão baixo que Lily teve que se inclinar em direção a ele para ouvir.

\- Por quê? Oh, por Deus! Como você pode ser tão sínico? Às vezes eu realmente penso que você quer que meu marido descubra sobre nós.

\- Não me lembro de ter dito nada demais. - Resmungou.

\- Aquela indireta não foi nada para você? – O questionou e Severus se virou para ela e sorriu zombeteiramente.

\- Sabia que esse almoço era uma péssima ideia. – Resmungou antes de respirar fundo e encará-la novamente: - Eu sempre admirei o seu espírito livre e seu senso de humor, Lily. Porém, me encontro decepcionado por esse ser que você se tornou. Você acha que eu estava me referindo a você?

\- Quem mais seria? Claro que foi sobre nós. - disse a ruiva. – Você foi... impulsivo. Não faça mais isso, te imploro.

Ele riu.

\- Não era sobre você mulher tola. E Potter entendeu perfeitamente sobre o que eu estava me referindo. Você não é o centro do mundo ainda, minha querida.

\- Lily? – James chamou de repente, ao chegar na mesa em que eles estavam.

\- Sim? - Deu-lhe um olhar curioso e assustado, imaginando o que o deixara ouvir algo que não deveria.

\- Snape tem razão, depois que almoçarmos eu deveria tentar dividir a sobremesa com você. Snape, tem certeza que não é algo inapropriado? Ah, esquece.

Se não fosse tudo tão trágico, Severus sabia que teria rido da boca dela tão aberta que uma mosca poderia ter passado por ela.

\- Sobremesa? – Perguntou bastante desorientada. - Eu pensei que dividisse a sobremesa, bem, eu posso conviver com uma taça de sorvete com chantilly.

\- Ótimo, meu amor. - ele acrescentou rapidamente. – Onde está Lupin? Achei que estacionar um carro fosse algo simples.

\- Não para ele! – Snape rosnou. – Não confio nele no volante.

\- Você não confia em ninguém, Severus. – A ruiva exclamou e se arrependeu, já que recebeu um olhar questionador do marido. - Não estou me sentindo muito bem. Vou tomar um ar. – Lily falou de repente, levantando-se.

\- Isso se tornou cheio demais, não acha, Potter? – Snape perguntou ao homem que estava sentado à sua frente que em troca acenou com convicção e arrumou os óculos que deslizam pelo seu nariz.

\- Desculpe por minha esposa, ela não parece estar em um bom dia. – James Potter disse inocentemente e Severus assentiu em relutância em continuar essa conversa. – Você sabe, acredito que seja minha iminente viagem, Lily não esperava por isso.

\- Sua esposa está sendo surpreendentemente cordial, não se preocupe. - Ele observa com uma voz suave e fria, e contorce os lábios através dos quais ironia e desprezo falam. – Mas já que mencionou, você anda viajando bastante ultimamente.

\- De fato, mas com a publicação de meu artigo nunca pensei que seria diferente. - Ele diz em voz baixa.

(...)

\- Aham, sim, bem, eu agradeço a informação. Vou ter certeza de manter isso em mente! – Hermione se recuperou, um pouco envergonhada.

\- Pare, Hermione. O seu relacionamento com Krum é aberto, certo? A intenção, apesar de sua falta de compreensão, é que você, assim como ele, se aproveite disso! Está vendo aquele rapaz? Ele está te encarado desde que chegamos.

\- O quê? Não. - Ela gaguejou sentindo como uma adolescente desajeitada. – Ele quer ser gentil porque está trabalhando.

Ginny parecia divertida.

\- Se você preferir, o Snape também deu alguns olhares em sua direção.

Hermione corou.

\- Agora, por favor... Ginny Weasley!

Como se percebesse que era o assunto delas, Snape olhou para ela. Hermione olhou de volta para ele. Não esperando por isso, ele não conseguiu esconder seu olhar momentâneo de confusão que cruzou seu rosto.

\- Merda! Ele acabou de olhar para cá. Ele deve estar pensando: "lá está a aluna impertinente que que me desafiou na sala de aula".

Houve um pequeno estrondo e a única coisa que Hermione pôde ver foi um prato de sopa caindo sob a cabeça da professora Potter.

A mulher parecia estar fumegando de raiva. A briga no restaurante foi percebida só pelas pessoas que estavam ali por perto, já que um pequeno aglomerado de pessoas se formou

\- O que você fez, sua estúpida?! - Ela teria que ser a única a se desculpar.

\- Você? – Perguntou surpresa, ao reconhecer a outra mulher. - Eu não te vi. Mas me desculpe, por favor, me permita ajudá-la.

Lily cruzou os braços e a atmosfera pareceu congelar.

\- Não será tão simples assim, você fez de propósito. Como você pôde? Sua imprestável!

A boca de Catherine, a garçonete do restaurante, se abriu. A mulher ficou chocada que a ruiva iria acusá-la de tal coisa.

\- Bem, eu confesso que deveria ter tido um pouco mais de atenção, mas você foi a única a aparecer tão de repente a minha frente.

\- Professora, desculpa. – Hermione se meteu e Ginny olhava horrorizada para a ousadia de sua amiga. - Eu não acho que ela tenha feito de propósito. Você passou tão passou por ela tão rápido. - Disse calmamente. – Porque a senhora não vai se limpar, posso te ajudar.

\- Você nem mesmo comece a pensar que vai me dizer o que fazer! – Lily esbravejou.

\- Mas eu ... – Tentou inutilmente.

\- Você realmente quer entrar nisso? – Gritou sem nenhuma compostura.

Hermione olhou para todos ao redor do antes de sacudir a cabeça. Se aquela mulher não fosse sua professora, ela voaria em cima dela. Hermione não conseguia entender como Ginny tinha aguentado ter aquela mulher como sogra por tanto tempo.

\- Tem certeza de que tudo isso é necessário? - Ginny perguntou quando tomou coragem, afinal, a mulher tinha o poder de reprova-la novamente, como fez no ano anterior. – Ela é nova aqui!

\- Olha aqui, senhorita, embora ela nunca tenha trabalhado aqui, isso não significa que ela não deva ser responsabilizada.

\- Ninguém disse que ela não irá, Sra. Potter. – Hermione interviu. - Mas estamos dizendo apenas que foi um acidente, a senhora passou rápido demais e praticamente se jogou para cima dela. – Falou, mas sabendo que aquela não era uma boa abordagem. - Não há necessidade de tamanho alvoroço.

\- Eu me joguei? Então, agora eu sou a culpada? Sério? – Perguntou indignada. - Pelo amor de Deus, eu tenho cebola no meu cabelo e uma gosma verde em minha roupa.

\- Eu desisto. – Hermione revelou. - Tem certeza que você não precisa de uma água? - Hermione ofereceu, mulher parecia ter perdido a cor.

\- Estou bem, obrigada. – Disse mesmo que gaguejando.

\- Esse restaurante já foi melhor. – Lily provocou. - Você é paga para oferecer um serviço de qualidade e não para sujar os clientes e fazê-los passar vergonha por causa de vingança do passado. - Pressionou.

(...)

\- Que confusão é aquela? – James perguntou de repente.

\- Deus te proteja, Potter. Sua esposa é a única que está gritando com aquela sua ex. Melhor que você vá até lá.

Com apenas alguns segundos, James já estava ao lado de Lily, tentando entender o que na terra tinha ocorrido.

\- O que houve?

\- Essa maluca me sujou da cabeça aos pés, James. Isso é o que houve. E adivinha o motivo? O motivo é você é claro, não superou o fato de você tê-la deixado para ficar comigo.

\- Isso não é verdade. – Tentou a outra mulher se defender.

\- Olha, Sr. Potter - Hermione se intrometeu. – Sua esposa está exagerando. A pobre moça nem mesmo a viu. Foi tudo tão rápido.

Lágrimas surgiram nos olhos de Catherine.

\- Você está chorando? – James perguntou sem saber como agir.

\- Claro que não! - Negou, tentando se recompor. – Por favor, Jam... Sr. Potter, deixe-me pedir desculpas. Eu realmente sinto muito. Pagarei por todo o prejuízo.

\- Obrigado, por pedir desculpas... muito obrigado. Mas você sabe que não foi sua culpa. – James sorriu. – Foi um pequeno incidente. Não acho que existe algum culpado.

\- Eu não acreditar que estou vendo essa cena patética na minha frente, James Potter. - Ela cuspiu. – Quero falar com o gerente! Agora!

\- Ok, tudo bem! – James se manifestou. - Vou pagar a conta e vamos embora. Minhas mais sinceras desculpas, Cat.. Catherine. Tenho certeza que não fez por mal. Pagarei pelo incidente.

\- Você o quê? – Lily perguntou indignado e quase escorregou por causa da gosma que estava no chão.

Ginny e Hermione se olharam e tiverem que se segurar para não gargalharem na frente de todos.

\- Certo, Potter. – Alertou Snape, que havia se aproximado e estava tentando ajudá-la e se pôr em pé. - Vá com calma...

\- Só preciso resolver isso.

\- Deixe que seu marido resolva, você extrapolou qualquer limite hoje.

\- Severus Tobias Snape, como ousa? Já não chega essas pirralhas, você também quer me humilhar?

\- Pirralhas? – Hermione questionou indignada. – Desculpe, professora Potter, mas acredito que esteja confundindo as coisas. Jamais pensei em te humilhar, na verdade, a única a humilhar alguém, foi a senhora. Eu esperava pelo menos um pouco de consideração de sua parte.

\- Garota petulante!

\- Chega, Lily. Srta. Granger... – Snape tentou intervir. – Ela está tendo um dia ruim, mas...

\- Olha, professor, basta um dia ruim para saber quem é um ser humano e quem não é. Me desculpe, mas ela pode me chamar do que quiser, mas se ela acredita que agredir, diminuir ou ofender pessoas, vai fazer o dia melhorar, sinto em informar, não é assim que as coisas funcionam. Eu, sinceramente, me recuso a acreditar que alguém em sã consciência queira, deliberadamente, fazer mal a outra pessoa. Bem até esse momento eu não acreditava. Eu ainda acreditava nos seres humanos.

\- Olha aqui garota. – Lily começou.

\- Por Deus, mulher. Chega! Aquela mulher estava apenas trabalhando, você é a única que está perdendo as estribeiras. _–_ Lembrou ele, olhando em volta. – Você deveria se desculpar com todos. – Disse apenas para ela, mas teve certeza que as duas jovens tinham o ouvido. – Isso foi totalmente desnecessário e fútil.

Quando Lupin finalmente apareceu, parecia totalmente perdido.

\- O que aconteceu?

\- Lily Potter aconteceu. – Snape explicou rabugento. – Vamos embora! Adeus Senhorita Weasley... Senhorita Granger.

Ginny e Hermione não puderam deixar de sorrir com toda a situação, Hermione nunca imaginou que veria o lado humano de Snape e que iria gostar tanto de presenciar tal fato. Sua alegria momentânea foi rapidamente sufocada pelo olhar questionador de Gin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Capítulo 10**

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

Quando abriu o e-mail da universidade naquela manhã, Ginny Weasley sentiu que havia uma tensão crescendo dentro dela. No final do semestre passado, devido a sua reprovação, ela tivera que entrar com um recurso a respeito de sua prova de Direito empresarial I.

Gin sabia que a professora Potter havia pegado pesado na correção de sua prova devido ao seu passado com Harry.

Somado a isso, não era reconfortante ter aula de Direito Empresarial II com ela naquele semestre. Ela havia desejado tanto que outro professor estivesse com a matéria.

Então, naquela manhã, quando viu que a defesa do recurso seria naquele dia, a jovem quase teve um infarto. De qualquer forma, algo dentro dela dizia que não deveria ir e simplesmente pagar aquela matéria novamente.

Como ela poderia encarar aquela mulher depois da confusão no restaurante apenas uma semana atrás?

Não, ela não iria para ser humilhada na frente de outros dois professores.

\- Hermione - Ginny começou a falar um pouco apreensiva. - lembra-se que eu comentei com você por mensagem que tinha reprovado em Direito Empresarial I, mas que entraria com um recurso porque tive a impressão que a correção dela foi totalmente injusta quando comparei com a prova dos outros alunos?

\- Sim, saiu a data que eles vão avaliar seu pedido?

\- Sim, mas eu não vou. - Afirmou quando sua amiga se aproximou.

\- O quê? – A castanha agarrou-se à manga da blusa da amiga e a encarou ferozmente. – Como assim não vai? Você precisa ir, Ginny. Se essa correção foi totalmente parcial, deve ser corrigida.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, amiga. Sejamos sensatas, nós duas sabemos que eu vou falar "a questão sete" e ela vai me interromper já dizendo que está errada e que eu posso pular para a próxima. Isso só vai servir para eu passar mais uma vergonha na frente dela. - Ela rebateu. – Além disso, aquele dia ela piorou ainda mais na sala de aula.

\- Não. - Hermione respondeu calorosamente. – Alguém tem que parar essa mulher, você não vai fazer isso. No edital diz que outra pessoa pode fazer sua defesa perante a banca, não diz?

\- Sim, mas tem que ter uma espécie de avaliação antes para saber se aprovariam. - A ruiva olhou para amiga, enquanto ela parecia traçar alguns planos em sua cabeça.

\- Isso no mesmo dia?

\- Sim, minutos antes. – Responde a ruiva com aparente desdém, com a mão coçando os cabelos. – Olha, está tudo bem. Pego essa matéria maldita de novo semestre que vem. Neste semestre, empresarial II já está me sugando o suficiente.

Hermione franziu o cenho quando finalmente perdeu seu temperamento e pegou o rosto da amiga junto ao seu para que ela pudesse ver bem sua expressão.

\- Ginny Weasley, preste bem atenção no que vou dizer. Eu e Luna vamos fazer sua defesa e se aquela mulher pensa que pode te tratar assim só porque o filhinho dela passou por cima dela para continuar o namoro com você, ela está enganada. – Hermione quase gritou. – Além disso, se ela acha que pode usar o episódio no restaurante contra a gente, se enganou novamente. Vista-se, vou ligar para Luna.

Ver Hermione brava havia servido para que sua aparente tensão se dissipasse. Ela conhecia sua amiga bem o suficiente para saber que ela daria sua vida para aquilo, mas ela sabia que não seria tão simples. A ruiva parou sua ação, tomando o celular de sua mão.

\- Realmente aprecio sua consideração, mas você não vai querer fazer isso. Bem, Hermione, a banca foi sorteada, Lupin e Snape estarão ao lado da Potter mãe. Eu sei do seu ódio por Snape, jamais faria isso com você.

\- Ah, Gin... Eu acho que você está sendo fofa, mas não há nada com que se preocupar. - Ela explicou sorrindo enquanto pegava o celular de volta. – Nem mesmo dois Snapes iriam me parar! Eu vou te ajudar, nem que para isso eu precise enfrentar a ira da Potter mãe.

\- Obrigada, Hermione. - Ela ronronou para si mesma, já que sua amiga já não podia ser vista.

(...)

Depois de tudo resolvido, Hermione e Luna estavam passando as últimas informações que podiam ajudá-las.

Ginny olhou em volta do campus por puro instinto. Ela fez isso algumas vezes, mas não pôde deixar de se sentir nervosa, especialmente devido aos eventos recentes. Elas estavam próximas a sala em que seu recurso seria avaliado, mas não tinha visto os professores chegarem.

\- A questão 7, 8 e a 12? – Luna indagou.

\- Hmm. Isso pode ser bom, afinal de contas essa menina colocou basicamente a mesma coisa e Ginny tirou uma nota bem inferior - Hermione disse e sorriu para amiga.

Ginny sorriu brevemente para as duas, mas sua expressão era de intensa preocupação.

\- Vocês duas realmente querem cutucar a onça com vara curta? - A ruiva franziu a testa para elas, que estavam lutando com gráficos e slides. – Sério, não vale a pena ser inimiga daquela mulher só por mim.

\- Temos sim. - Concordou Luna. – Aquela mulher já não parece muito feliz de qualquer maneira. Não vamos perder nada.

\- É claro que ela é feliz, mas só com os favoritinhos dela. – Sussurrou Ginny com desgosto e todas as três suspiraram.

\- Isso vai ser bastante divertido. – Hermione afirmou lembrando-se que Snape estaria presente. - Lá estão eles!

Para Ginny, aquele pequeno medo, o tímido constrangimento e orgulho desajeitado se prolongaram durante a manhã, porém, ver suas amigas tão focadas e determinadas a ajudá-la, lhe deu um pouco mais de confiança.

\- Então, o que temos aqui? – Lily Potter sussurro. – Trouxe companhia? Que interessante! – Zombou parecendo entediada. – Muito bem, Srta. Weasley, suas amigas precisam ficar aqui fora, você pode entrar.

\- Na verdade, Professora Potter... Minhas amigas estão aqui com uma função especial, elas querem me representar na defesa do meu recurso.

\- Nós estamos com um pouco de pressa, senhorita. É um sábado e temos nossos compromissos. Irônico, não é? – Gargalhou levemente. – Nós também temos uma vida.

\- Com todo respeito, estamos cientes Professora. – Hermione sussurrou, mas todos podiam ouvi-la corretamente. – No entanto, o edital diz que ela tem esse direito e vai usufrui do mesmo.

\- Exatamente. – Lupin disse e Snape concordou com a cabeça.

\- O edital é bem claro, Professora Potter. – Snape exclamou e ignorando a interrupção da professora, continuou a falar: - Muito bem, Srta. Granger e Srta. Lovegood, vocês possuem quinze minutos para nos convencer que esse recurso deve ser feito por vocês e não pela colega de vocês.

Os professores se sentaram, Ginny se deslocou para um local um pouco atrás das amigas e elas ficaram na frente dos professores.

\- Como todos sabem - A jovem de cabelos castanhos começou. - o advogado que atua em causa própria, acaba aguçando a emoção em boa parte no processo, motivo pelo qual entendo que Ginny Weasley não possa fazer sua própria defesa perante essa banca. Não pode ser minimamente razoável que a aluna atue defendendo a si mesma diante de uma questão tão importante para ela. - Hermione exclamou, olhando para todos os professores e parou em Lily que respondeu, lançando-lhe um sorriso irônico e parecendo esperar que ela terminasse logo. - A autodefesa é uma prerrogativa desse tipo de recurso que tem como objetivo a revisão da nota. Todavia, comumente, observa-se que tal diligência é feita de forma que torna prejudicial para o requerente, já que o mesmo acaba sendo influenciado por suas emoções.

(...)

\- Enfim - Luna continuou sua fala. - queremos que os senhores levem em consideração e entendam que é imprescritível que se tenha um imenso cuidado ao atuar em causa própria, se constata que inúmeros profissionais acabam por assim atuar de forma prejudicial. - Informou, soando tão convencida o quanto podia. - Por favor, pensem na necessidade dessa análise em especifico, de modo a se permitir que façamos a defesa da aluna.

\- Bem... - Lily falou parecendo entediada. – Então, seria apenas uma questão de se ter uma isenção emocional? Sabe, realmente devo lembrá-las que na contestação, é exatamente o acusado que irá se se defender, uma vez que ninguém melhor que ele, em princípio, vai poder dizer a seu advogado como e o motivo que o levou a agir daquela forma. Pelo amor de Deus, apenas cumpre ao advogado adequar aqueles motivos à forma e aos dispositivos legais e processuais pertinentes e que lhe socorram a tese...

Hermione suspirou, e tentou deixar toda a raiva que ela estava sentindo devido a visível soberba da outra mulher e continuou:

\- Desculpe, Professora Potter. Eu realmente entendo que a própria pessoa tem excelentes, se não as melhores, condições de defender seus direitos. Porém, não se pode esquecer que os juízes e alguns advogados experientes veem com maus olhos ou muitas reservas aquelas petições ou contestações em que se advoga em causa própria.

\- De fato. – Luna concordou. – Desculpe a palavreado, mas eles chegam a dizer que somente os incompetentes advogam em causa própria, e, portanto, deve o advogado confiar a defesa de seus interesses a um colega.

\- Muito bem. – Falou o professor Lupin limpou a garganta. - Faremos uma pausa de 20 minutos e logo estaremos de volta com uma decisão. – Informou ao notar que parecia ter uma enorme tensão no ar. – Muito obrigado pelo que acabaram de apresentar senhoritas.

Ele acabava de agradecer quando a professora Potter saiu. Snape esperou com a porta aberta para que Lupin passasse e perguntou e elas se elas também sairiam, quando as alunas disseram que permaneceriam ali com um leve aceno de cabeça, ele se foi.

\- Ei, Hermione? Luna?

\- Sim, Gin? - Lovegood perguntou, sem levantar a cabeça do livro que ela tinha em mãos. A loura tinha dominado a arte de manter uma conversa com qualquer pessoa, enquanto ainda mantinha sua atenção em qualquer livro que ela estivesse encantada.

\- Vocês foram fantásticas! Independentemente do resultado, hoje iremos para um pub e tudo será por minha conta.

\- Gin - Hermione falou baixinho, chegando mais perto delas. Sua voz tinha uma sugestão de cautela começando a rastejar. – Você se livrou de uma boa! Eu sabia que ela não gostava de você, mas não sabia que ela te odiava tanto.

\- Sorte sua não tê-la como sogra. – Luna concordou.

\- Não é? – Respondeu Ginny, soando tão inocente quanto podia. – Tem males que só chegam para o nosso bem. Bem, eu pensei que iria achar legal ver a cara dela tendo vocês como minhas defensoras. – Gargalhou baixinho. – Mas estava enganada, eu amo isso.

A melhor parte de todo o desenrolar da defesa de seu recurso era que a Professora Potter parecia furiosa.

Hermione olhou para ela, considerando criticamente o que ela queria dividir com elas, antes de sorrir fracamente.

\- Não sei vocês, mas tanto o professor Snape quando Lupin parecem estar do nosso lado. - ela disse com aprovação. – O que é estranho, pois nunca pensei que Snape pudesse estar do lado de alguém.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, ela sentou-se no banco vazio bem próximo de onde as outras estavam, foi quando Ginny começou a falar novamente:

\- Sabe, eu não duvido que ela esteja destilando seu veneno para que eles não aceitem nossa proposta. Aquela mulher é uma vaca estúpida. - Ela murmura e recebe um olhar furioso de Hermione. - Você vai me dizer com que você está preocupada? - ela pergunta gentilmente.

\- Não, não! – Disse ela. Ela estende uma das mãos e pega o papel que a orientaria sobre tudo que deveria alegar sobre a correção da prova. – Algo me diz que tudo dará certo.

Ginny Weasley franziu a testa, mas não disse nada.

(...)

\- Ugh, eu disse que não queria uma resposta precipitada, Remus. - Ele abriu os olhos para vê-la com um olhar feroz cheio de frustração. - Você ainda tem 10 minutos, não quer pensar um pouco mais? – Lily tentou novamente.

\- Você sempre quer parecer tão durona? - Ele soltou uma risada curta e sorriu quando viu o rosto confuso de Lily. – Estou certo sobre minha decisão, Professora! Não há necessidade de negar a esse pedido, elas conseguiram me convencer. E você, Severus?

\- Estou com você, deixe que elas ajudem a colega. Isso vai ser muito interessante.

Lily o encarou parecendo incrédulo, a ruiva não podia acreditar que ele estava realmente considerando isso. Ele deveria tomar a mesma decisão que ela dado que eles tinham uma história.

\- Você não pode estar pensando corretamente, Professor Snape. – Ela resmungou. – Essa defesa foi vazia e patética.

\- Eu gosto, foi muito dramático. – Snape disse e Remus deu um suspiro de alívio.

\- Meu Deus, Snape. - Lily grita de repente. - É por causa deles, não é? Porque foi amiguinho dos pais dela. Esperava mais de você, sério que será parcial nisto?

Um pensamento cruzou-lhe a mente: ele não tinha certeza de como havia sido o relacionamento do filho dela com a garota, mas ele se lembrava de com Lily e Ginny não pareciam se bater tendo em vista suas reclamações. Então, aquele era o único motivo de fazê-la odiar a menina. Oh, bem, isso realmente não importava, mas ele não permitiria que uma vingança tola atrapalhasse a vida acadêmica da aluna tão brilhante como Weasley.

\- Quem aqui está sendo parcial, Potter? Poderíamos jogar enquanto estamos nisso, certo? Sim, porque eu sei separar minha vida pessoal da minha vida profissional. Você por outro lado, não parece que está avaliando a Srta. Weasley como aluna, mas sim sua ex-nora.

Remus apenas olhou incrédulo para a mulher e resmungou:

\- Pelos céus, o tempo está acabando, meu voto é que ela tenha as duas alunas como suas representantes. Vou para sala e aguardo os dois.

\- Como ousa a dizer que eu não sou imparcial? - Ela explodiu, depois que Lupin deixou a sala.

\- Sinto muito Potter, mas me parece suspeito. - Quando ele olhou para cima encontrando seus olhos, viu que ela estava sorrindo, quase que uma risada diabólica.

\- Você está apaixonada por ela? - Ela soltou a risada que ela estava segurando. – Quão patético! Foi isso que motivou aquela cena lamentável não foi? Por isso que desmarcou a nossa noite para levá-la para casa? Me diga Snape, a levou para cama?

Severus ficou absolutamente imóvel, ele nem mesmo piscou enquanto olhava para a Sra. Potter, suas mãos descansando firmemente em cima da mesa.

\- Como ousa insinuar algo desse tipo? – Rosnou. - Bem, neste exato momento, chegamos ao fundo do poço. – Disse ele, finalmente pensando que não seria capaz de não gritar com a mulher. – Ao contrário de você, POTTER... quando parei para ajudá-la, pensei no que ela faria sozinha naquele lugar. Pratique um pouco de empatia, talvez você se torne uma pessoa melhor. – Zombou. – Faça-me um favor, quando voltar para aquela sala, comece a agir como alguém da sua idade. Comece a agir como a professora renomada que você é. - Disse Severus. Houve silêncio e nenhum dos dois disse nada, até que ele voltou a falar: - Meu voto é que a Srta. Weasley seja representada.

\- Isso é tão ridículo. - Ela murmurou para si mesma, em uma voz sugerindo que aquela discussão havia sido desnecessária.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - Capítulo 11**

Quando os dois professores entraram na sala destinada à análise do pedido do recurso novamente, Remus deixou escapar um sorriso irônico aos lábios, mas não quebrou o contato visual com o homem parado na frente dele. Pelo olhar do outro homem, ele havia permanecido com sua escolha inicial, mas a mulher não parecia nada bem.

No fundo, ele às vezes quase que raramente, gostava do humor de Severus.

\- Muito bem, devo informá-las que o pedido foi aceito. – A mulher falou, com uma voz exausta e ligeiramente irritada.

Severus não se importava que ela estivesse irritada, para ele, Lily tinha que entender que não havia razão alguma para que ela negasse o pedido.

A absoluta quietude entre os habitantes da sala poderia ter sido cortada com uma faca, e só se intensificou, pois ninguém fez um movimento para começar. Granger e Lovegood pareciam está esperando um tipo de autorização e Lily não estava com cara de quem as daria.

\- Vocês terão cerca de 30 minutos, a partir de agora. – Disse Snape, finalmente solicitando que elas começassem o argumento delas.

\- Bem - Falou Hermione movendo-se para ficar um pouco mais próxima da banca. – Começarei pela questão 7. A questão de número 7 determinava que o aluno assinalasse a assertiva correta e justificasse fundamentadamente o motivo de sua escolha.

\- Sim - Luna concordou. – E a aluna fez o que foi pedido, todavia, a professora disse que havia uma contradição a respeito da justificativa que a mesma utilizou e deu uma pontuação bem ínfima. Porém, o verdadeiro problema se revela ao compararmos a mesma questão com a de outros alunos. – Informou e olhou para Hermione para que ela completasse.

\- Cabe dizer que pelos menos em quinze provas, houve o mesmo raciocínio em um desenvolvimento da justificativa até mesmo inferior, mas a nota foi excelente. Se não fosse isso, não teríamos o que se discutir, porém, a comparação em si não demonstra em nenhum momento que se trata de visões diferentes, no entanto, as notas são muito dispares.

Foram preciso pouco mais de 40 minutos para que elas continuassem defendendo a linha de raciocínio e tanto Lupin e Snape demonstravam grande interesse e foliavam o material que foi disponibilizado por elas com o maior cuidado.

\- Muito bem - A professora Lily pronunciou. – Como as senhoritas devem saber, precisam de dois terços dos votos para que o recurso seja provido e você tenha sua nota modificada. Professor Snape, por favor. – Articulou duramente.

\- Nota-se total discrepância em relação à correção de sua prova, Srta. Weasley, com os demais alunos. - Ele se inclinou para frente e folheou os papéis novamente. - A professora provavelmente não estava no melhor momento quando a corrigiu, pode acontecer com qualquer um, corrigir mais de cem provas não é uma tarefa fácil. - Disse com cuidado. – Por isso, voto para que sua nota seja corrigida.

Vendo sua deixa, Remus também decidiu falar.

\- Sigo o relator. – Gargalhou levemente se referindo a Snape. – Não vejo motivos para que a Srta. repita a matéria quando sua prova me parece tão boa. – Disse alfinetando a colega de trabalho. – Sua organização ao responder as perguntas é de dar inveja, não vejo a hora de lhe ter como aluna, Srta. Weasley. A última prova que corrigir tinha um limite de exatamente trinta linhas, responderam em uma. – Bufou decepcionado. - Professora Potter? Sua vez.

\- Como já conseguiu os votos necessários, não vejo necessidade de votar. Sua nova nota estará disponível ainda hoje no portal, Srta. Weasley. Boa noite a todos. - Ela desejou sem se virar para olhá-los, batendo a velha porta de madeira ao sair.

\- Não se preocupem. - Interrompeu Lupin, com uma voz mais ameaçadora que Severus. – É apenas a professora Potter sendo ela mesma.

Ginny conteve uma risada. Ela tentou tanto, quase toda a sua vida, não rir, mas estava sendo difícil.

Hermione se virou para olhar Severus, que estava sentada em uma das velhas cadeiras sem se mexer, mas foi apenas notar os olhos dela nele que o homem saltou da cadeira.

\- Desejo uma boa noite a vocês! Remus? Vamos que preciso de uma bebida. - A última frase foi dita naquela voz lenta e intimidante e Hermione sabia que ele realmente precisava relaxar.

Os dois homens saíram e elas aproveitaram o momento para pular e gritar. Havia sido uma vitória linda e mais do que justa. Depois de uma dancinha estranha, todas decidiram que também mereciam ir até um pub para brindarem pelo fim daquele dia tenebroso.

(...)

Não diferente de todos os sábados, o pub estava cheio e bem animado. Elas entraram e escolheram uma mesa em um canto reservado.

Foi Hermione que avistou os dois homens sentados à mesa no outro canto e pareciam totalmente alheios ao ambiente, mas pareciam se deliciar com suas cervejas.

\- Sabe - Hermione sussurrou. – me parece estranho pensar que eles também tenham uma vida fora das paredes daquela universidade.

Em resposta, as meninas apenas sorriram.

\- Sabe o que lembrei? – Ginny perguntou de repente. – Que da última vez que estive aqui, eu bebi tanto que até hoje não sei como cheguei em casa.

\- Você o quê? – Hermione perguntou surpresa, mas foi acalmada por Luna.

\- Calma, Hermione, ela precisava de um pouco de esperança e, de qualquer maneira, nós meio que precisávamos. - respondeu sorrindo ao se lembrar da noite. – Foi um semestre difícil e você não estava para nos acalmar.

\- Sim, Hermie. Luna e eu apenas sentamos aqui e bebemos! Ah, lembro que choramos, choramos muito. Eu estava bêbada, eu tinha acabado de ver minha nota de direito empresarial I e Luna sua nota de história da moda. Foi terrível!

\- Vocês não precisam soar tão desanimadas, já passou. – Gargalhou a castanha.

Luna deu um olhar significativo para Ginny que pareceu captar a mensagem e olhou para onde os olhos da amiga estavam. Victor Krum tinha acabado de entrar no estabelecimento e tinha suas mãos na cintura de uma mulher. Para sua sorte, Hermione estava de costas e não podia vê-los.

\- Logo estarei de volta, só um minuto. – Tagarelou a ruiva.

Ginny Weasley levantou-se de seu assento no canto do pub, deixando seu copo meio vazio na mesa e foi até o homem. Ela suspirou, com raiva por ter permitido que sua amiga se envolvesse com aquele tipo de homem.

Ela sabia que eles tinham um tipo de relacionamento aberto, porém, a ruiva achava que a amiga não precisava presenciar algo daquele tipo.

Ao se aproximar dele ela gemeu de frustração, o homem parecia bem bêbado.

\- Krum, eu não acho que você deve permanecer nesse pub! – Falou educadamente. – Her... – Começou, mas foi cortada.

\- Weasley, não acho que você deve achar alguma coisa. – Gritou chamando atenção das pessoas a sua volta, sua fala parecia mais embolada do que o normal, Ginny logo imaginou que fosse o álcool. - Suma daqui. – Sussurrou bem próxima a ela com um tom ameaçador e ela quase se arrependeu de ter ido até lá. – Quer dizer que está com ciúmes? Sempre soube que tinha uma coisa por mim, Weasley. Tem um hotel bem ali na frente, vamos? – Perguntou pegando em seus braços com um pouco de força.

\- Você me dá nojo. - O som do tapa não silenciou o lugar, todos pareciam muito ocupados para perceber o que havia acontecido. A jovem estava tremendo de raiva e Victor Krum tinha uma mão sobre a pele queimando em seu rosto antes de avançar sobre a mulher.

\- É bom que você a solte agora, rapaz. – Snape rosnou e o outro homem que levantou a mão para revidar o tapa, parou no meio do movimento.

\- Quem você pensa que é? - Victor tentou dizer quando ele se aproximou dela, mas descobriu que não deveria quando o outro homem se pôs na frente dela e limpou a garganta o desafiando a continuar.

\- Hermione também está aqui, Krum. Não vou permitir que a minha amiga presencie essa cena lastimável. - Ela falou em voz baixa, mas sua voz quase forte, ignorando o comentário de homem. – Se você tem alguma consideração por ela, vá embora. Não importa se vocês possuem um tipo estranho de relacionamento aberto, porque isso para mim é uma farsa. – O jogador pareceu pensar por um momento, mas ainda furioso saiu sem dizer nada.

\- Você está bem? – Snape a questionou vendo o vermelho em seu braço.

\- Sim, obrigada! - Ginny respondeu, escondendo o marca do braço com o cabelo. – Desculpe novamente, é a segunda vez que o senhor me salva em menos de dois meses. Bem, talvez a terceira. – Completou lembrando-se dele ter votado ao seu favor na revisão da nota.

Snape pensou por um momento em brigar com ela por ter sido tola em se meter com um brutamontes como aquele, mas lembrando-se do motivo que parecia ter feito que a menina tivesse feito aquilo, parecia uma coisa tola a se fazer.

\- Estou indo embora Srta. Weasley. Você não vai se meter em outra briga, vai? - Ele perguntou. – Seu pai ficaria orgulhoso, mas sua mãe definitivamente não.

\- Não vou, Senhor. - Finalmente disse, ela olhou para ele sorrindo. – Eu juro.

Agora ele podia ver o rosto dela, ele estava preocupado, mas decidiu ignorar, ele apenas se despediu e esperou que ela chegasse até a mesa para conferir que a jovem chegaria até lá sem arranjar nenhuma briga, vendo que tudo parecia em ordem, se foi.

\- Eu me sinto horrível. - disse Ginny, quebrando o silêncio. - Eu fui cumprimentar um amigo e esqueci da hora.

\- Ginny, como você pôde fazer isso? - Luna perguntou. – Tivemos que tomar sua bebida, quase que o álcool saiu correndo dela. - A última parte fez Ginny soluçar de tanto rir.

\- Adivinhe quem acabou de chegar? - Ginny disse. – A família Potter, Harry está com eles! E ele não está sozinho. Inferno, eles provavelmente começarão a planejar o casamento já.

\- Vamos embora, Gin. – Sussurrou Hermione. – Podemos beber em casa enquanto falamos mal deles.

\- Sim, obrigada. - Ginny respondeu. - Quero dizer, em outros dias eu não iria, mas hoje o dia foi desgastante, eu não posso... eu só não posso, mas vamos beber apenas mais uma bebida.

Por alguma razão, Hermione não pôde deixar de imaginar que se fosse o contrário, se fosse Victor com outra, ela não conseguiria nem mesmo um segundo ali, ela ficou feliz por ser amiga de alguém tão forte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 - Capítulo 12**

\- Espere... – Ginny sussurrou. - Hermione Granger você perdeu a cabeça e gritou com o professor Snape? - disse ela, sorrindo enquanto sua amiga revirava os olhos para ela.

\- Eu não gritei com ele! Só me dirigi a ele com um tom mais endurecido. Você não vai me deixar em paz nunca mais, não é? – Hermione perguntou, lembrando-se de como todos a encararam depois do pequeno incidente, ela só queria um buraco para colocar sua cabeça gentilmente no chão.

\- NÃO POSSO ACREDITAR. – Gargalhou Ginny.

\- Nem eu! Como eu fui tola, onde eu estava com a cabeça? Deus, o que eu fiz da minha vida? Por que não calei a boca?

Ginny parecia claramente chocada quando a colega de apartamento começou a lembrar de um evento que a levou a estar com uma vergonha _eterna._

_**Flashback on**_

_Foi uma humilhação total, Snape parecia ter acordado totalmente desgostoso da vida. Pelo menos, depois que ela passasse naquela maldita matéria, nunca voltaria a ter aulas com o professor Snape._

_Claro, nunca se deve falar muito cedo, Hermione pensou secamente enquanto observava Snape se aproximar do rapaz novamente. Afinal, ela ainda não sabia se iria passar naquela matéria ou não._

_\- Não leu o texto da aula de hoje, Sr. Devens? – Zombou o professor levemente._

_\- Professor? – Hermione disse de repente. – Ela disse seis vezes que não leu. Não acho que tenha necessidade de tamanha insistência._

_\- Então, a Senhorita está apoiando a falta de interesse do seu colega sobre a leitura dos textos?_

_\- O que você quer que ele diga professor? – Com um pouco de ousadia, Hermione perguntou educadamente a ele. – Eu realmente sinto muito, Senhor, mas da meia noite até a seis, nós costumamos dormir, então não se decepcione quando postar um texto para a aula as onze da noite e apenas uma minoria conseguir ler. – Lhe alfinetou._

_Severus revirou os olhos. – Então, a Srta. está questionando meu método de ensino? _

_A jovem aluna franziu os lábios. – Sim, professor. Estou questionando o seu método de ensino. Sinto em dizer, professor, mas os seus métodos de ensino são ultrapassados. Desculpe, mas a sociedade, os alunos e os professores mudaram. Talvez se o Senhor tentasse não ser tão duro.. – Falou, mas se arrependeu de ter falado demais._

_Severus deu a impressão de que ia dizer alguma coisa, mas olhou pela janela e respirou fundo._

_\- E eu pensei que eu era temperamental! - disse Severus, - Srta. Granger, você é o epítome da loucura. Deixe-me esclarecer uma coisa, não estamos no ensino médio. Estamos em uma universidade! Vocês não são obrigados a assistir a minha aula, mas para aqueles que quiserem, essa porta sempre estará aberta. Para que se possa obter ensinamentos novos é preciso ter maturidade para aprendê-los e incorporá-los à sua vida. Um dos segredos para alcançar a grandeza é estar acima da média. Não estude apenas para ser aprovado nas disciplinas, mas sim para aprender o máximo que puder. Então, não faça o mínimo e depois culpe os professores, a universidade ou qualquer outra pessoa por seus eventuais fracassos. Todos os nomes dos textos do semestre, estão no portal do aluno, não esperem que eu coloque o texto à disposição, sejam responsáveis o suficiente para correr atrás por si mesmos e nunca terão problema com a hora que disponibilizarei o arquivo com os textos para leitura._

_Ela não esperou pela resposta de Severus Snape, mas quando ele disse tudo aquilo, Hermione se odiou por concordar que ele tinha razão. Ela só queria poder se teletransportar para longe dali, para que pudesse esquecer a vergonha que acabara de passar._

_**Flashback off**_

Hermione começou a se mexer desconfortavelmente em seu assento, recusando-se a fazer contato visual com a outra menina.

\- Odeio aquele homem. Ele me tira do sério. Sério, Ginny, estava começando a ter um pouco de simpatia por ele.

\- Sabe, se não te conhecesse eu iria dizer que isso é amor.

\- O quê? – Perguntou assustada. – Não brinque com isso. – Falou desconfortável.

\- Bem, eu disse que eu acharia isso se não te conhecesse bem. – Sorriu implicando. - Mas obrigada, Hermie. - Ela disse, apertando a mão dela. – Muitas pessoas gostariam de fazer o que você fez! O Snape professor certamente deve ter merecido.

Sua amiga assentiu desanimada, mas não quis dizer mais nada.

\- Hermione, vamos mudar um pouco de assunto. Você não sabe o que aconteceu! – Ela disse, escondendo o sorriso atrás da cortina habitual de cabelos vermelhos.

– Isso diz respeito ao fato do professor Black e Lilá Brown foram pegos em uma situação bem comprometedora?

\- Situação comprometedora? - Disse enfaticamente, sentando-se em seu assento um pouco mais corretamente. – Amiga, eles foram flagrados copulando em cima da mesa! Isso está mais para situação embaraçosa, uma situação constrangedora.

\- Achei que você fosse mais mente aberta. – Gargalhou enquanto se servia com um pouco mais de chá.

A ruiva limpou a garganta antes de falar. - Eu diria que sou bem mente aberta e não me importo se ela é aluna dele, não estamos no ensino médio! São dois adultos. Convenhamos amiga, acontece o tempo todo. Mas eles poderiam pelo menos pagar um motel... Francamente, uma mesa de uma universidade não é um bom lugar para fazer aquilo.

Pelo olhar que sua amiga dava, aparentemente Hermione estava pensando nas mesmas linhas.

\- Sabe, Hermie... As pessoas ficariam chocadas em saber quão aberta é minha mente. - ela disse com um sorriso suave.

\- Oh, Deus, não seja tão descarada, Gin, melhor mudar de assunto. – Gargalhou levemente pegando o celular e lendo a mensagem que acabara de chegar. – Escuta, fiquei sabendo que o time do seu amor jogou hoje!

(...)

\- Como foi o jogo? – Snape perguntou e Draco estremeceu quando seus dedos dele atingiram uma área particularmente sensível.

\- Normal.

\- Tão ruim assim? - Ele zombou, olhando para ele, obviamente convencido do fracasso. - Você tem 3 costelas quebradas e uma hemorragia interna? Várias esfoliações e uma fratura na cabeça talvez?

\- Óbvio que não. - Ele disse com naturalidade, como se estivesse pronto para retrucar, mas escolhendo contra isso. – Potter e Lupin roubaram. Cavaram a falta, e o juiz era um ladrão.

\- Vocês deveriam saber melhor do que ninguém que é melhor perder deles do que ganhar. Eles são seus professores. – Sussurrou maliciosamente enquanto continuava a trabalhar. - Bem, claramente seu amuleto da sorte está quebrado. - Severus zombou se referindo ao objeto que o rapaz havia encontrado dias atrás e atribuído a ele o motivo de sua sorte dos últimos dias.

\- Não duvido, essa coisa me deixou na mão. Traidora. – Resmungou arrancando o colar que estava envolto do seu pescoço. – Escute, ouvi dizer que uma aluna te enfrentou na aula de ontem.

\- Eu não diria que me enfrentou! - disse Snape enquanto mudava de página do exercício avaliativo que estava corrigindo.

\- Deus, então é verdade.

\- Cale a boca, Draco. - Veio voz escura, Draco o encarou, mas seu olhar não tinha nenhuma maldade, no entanto, o homem parecia intimidador.

\- Minhas mais sinceras desculpas Professor Snape. – Draco sussurrou. – Me diga, como foi ser desafiado em sua própria aula? Você não a alertou para prestar mais atenção para onde aquela conversa estava indo? Vai reprová-la não vai? Diz que que sim. – O louro gargalhava insistentemente. – Quem era ela? Isso é algo que não consegui descobrir.

Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha escura e o rapaz sorriu ainda mais.

\- Não é da sua conta. - Ele respondeu, guardando o que estava folheando e cruzando os braços na frente dele, ainda olhando fixamente para o rapaz. - Você ia me deixar em paz, ou você está interessada em ser expulso da minha sala de estar? - Severus perguntou secamente. – Estou te convidando a se retirar.

\- Se eu não soubesse melhor, diria que tem uma queda por essa pessoa. - Ele disse e Snape reprimiu um gemido. – Já sei, estou sendo convidado a me retirar. – Falou ironicamente enquanto pegava a mochila. - Bem, há rumores de que ela era bem bonita. – Draco gargalhou e depois se acalmou quando viu o olhar do homem. - Vamos, quem é ela? - Draco Malfoy perguntou, olhando para cima do livro sobre a mesa na frente dele. Você sabe que não seria um romance proibido, não sabe? Nas universidades, acontece o tempo inteiro. - Ele estava mantendo a voz baixa.

\- Saiaa! - Veio a resposta seca de Severus.

\- Ela deve ser pelo menos importante...Se não você, não ficaria assim. – Murmurou enquanto ia para o quarto. – Já que não quer colaborar, vou descobrir sozinho.

\- Garoto intrometido. - bufou com raiva, endireitando as vestes e pegando a chave do carro e recolocando no bolso, ele precisava de um ar.

(...)

\- Seu namorado ficará impaciente. - Gina disse a ela, tentando mascarar seu tom de provocação. – Já passou da hora do encontro de vocês.

\- Victor? - Perguntou, olhando. – Sobre isso, tenho algo a te dizer. - disse a Ginny com um sorriso. – Acebei de desmarcar com ele! Na verdade, tenho outra coisa para te contar.

\- O quê? Não acredito que desmarcou com o Sr. Musculo. Vocês tinham tanto o que fazer, querida. - Ginny sorriu maliciosamente. – Mas o que era a outra coisa? - tentou perguntar levemente, sem pular de felicidade. – O que tem a me dizer? Se arrumou outra colega de quarto eu te mato.

\- Não, não arrumei outra colega de quarto, Gin. Como pode pensar tão mal de mim? – Fingiu-se ofendida. - Ginny, adivinhe, você não vai acreditar em quem conseguiu o estágio dos sonhos!

\- Quem?

\- EU consegui! – Hermione gritou quando a felicidade não coube no peito.

\- Você conseguiu? Ai meu Deus, conseguiu o emprego. Sim! Eu sabia que você faria isso! Estou tão feliz. Não tenho palavras para parabenizá-la! Vamos comemorar! Vamos para o Pub!


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Capítulo 13**

Ginny Weasley estava furiosa. Quando Victor apareceu atrapalhando a sua noite, a ruiva só queria voar para cima dele e atacá-lo até que ele virasse um homem de verdade.

A jovem estava tão nervosa que seu rosto lembrava um tomate.

Draco, que estava junto com elas quando tudo aconteceu, parecia não acreditar no que havia presenciado.

Como sabia que o rapaz era um fã do jogador, Ginny não achava que ele também ficaria tão zangado.

\- Srta. Weasley. - Chamou Draco, freneticamente seguindo-a para fora do pub.

Mas a menina o ignorou e tentava chamar um táxi para seguir o carro que acabará de partir em alta velocidade. A mente da ruiva estava zumbindo com pensamentos irados.

\- Weasley! Me escute! Diga-me que você não é tola o suficiente para isso! – Draco implorou. – Podemos ajudá-la, mas não assim. Deus sabe o que poderia acontecer se ele percebesse que alguém estava atrás dele.

\- Não, você não entende! - Ginny estalou. – A minha melhor amiga está naquele carro! Aquele idiota parece transtornado. Ele vai matá-los, não posso apenas observar.

A menina tentou correr atrás de outro táxi, mas ele a agarrou pelo ombro e a impediu.

\- NÃO! – O rapaz gritou. – Você não fará isso, estou tão preocupado quanto você. Mas não vamos fazer essa loucura. Podemos colocar a vida de Hermione em risco.

Ginny estava cega de raiva. Então, ela sabia que, provavelmente, ele tinha razão.

\- Caramba, Draco! O que você quer que eu faça? – Perguntou ainda assim. - Não posso ficar de braços cruzados. Preciso alcançar Hermione. Minha amiga precisa de mim. – Sussurrou já se derramando em lágrimas.

\- Vou ligar para polícia. – Disse ele. – Você tenta ligar para ela.

A ruiva piscou algumas vezes e se odiou por não ter pensado naquilo antes.

\- Tudo bem. – Concordou.

(...)

A noite estava ótima. Era para ser uma linda comemoração entre duas amigas e Draco que havia chegado até elas por acaso, entretanto, Victor havia aparecido e, se achando o dono da razão, arrumou uma grande confusão sobre aquilo.

Na tentativa de acabar com o grande tumulto que havia se formado, Hermione havia concordado em sair com ele para conversar.

Todavia, vendo com ele estava dirigindo, Hermione havia se arrependido imediatamente.

\- Como eu disse, estava bem até você aparecer, Victor. – Gritou Hermione. - Só sai de lá por causa da vergonha que me fez passar, então, não se iluda.

\- Por que é que está tão zangada comigo? – Questionou ele segurando seu pulso esquerdo, mas ela puxou a mão para longe dele como se o homem fosse a criatura mais repugnante de toda a população humana. – A única pessoa que deve estar bravo aqui sou eu, Hermione.

\- Porque eu não deveria estar brava? Você me humilhou e humilhou minha amiga, aliás, humilhou meus amigos. Pelo amor de Deus, o que estava na sua cabeça?

Ele olhou para ela sombriamente.

\- Olhe para frente, Victor. – Gritou com suas mãos tremendo.

Ele cortou outro veículo e aumentou ainda mais a velocidade do carro e uma Hermione desesperada voltou a falar:

\- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te dizer para parar a porcaria do carro? Me deixe sair daqui, se você quer se matar tudo bem, mas não me inclua nas suas loucuras.

\- Você desmarcou comigo para beber em um pub lotado de homens com ela e com aquele playboy? Você acha que eu sou trouxa? Ela é uma puta que só queria te lavar para o pior caminho. E pelo que vi, ela conseguiu, Hermione.

\- Cale a boca, você não sabe o que está falando. A minha amiga não é uma puta, você que é um cretino, um imbecil, um canalha, um monstro. – Ela gritou para o homem. – Você me dá nojo, Victor.

\- Cale a boca, Granger. – Rugiu.

\- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? Homem nenhum tem o poder de me ofender dessa forma. Qual é seu problema, afinal? - Estalou para ele. – Confesse, Victor. Você está assim porque não conseguiu nenhuma idiota para passar a noite com você. Por causa disso você está com o orgulho ferido.

\- Você não sabe o que está falando garota. - A interrompeu,

\- ENTÃO VÁ! - Ela gritou: - Me prove o contrário!

\- Você é ridícula, Granger. Você achou que podia me fazer de trouxa? - Disse com raiva. – Desmarquei as merdas dos meus compromissos e você me dispensou. Quem você pensa que é, garota? Você tinha que agradecer a Deus por ser notada por mim, mas não... Me faz de idiota! Certamente estava rindo de mim com aquela vadia ruiva e com aquele loirinho almofadinha! Você é tão vadia quanto sua amiga.

\- Não estava com ninguém, mas quem disse que eu não posso? Não temos nada sério. Quer saber, você é desprezível. Você é um ser humano nojento, Krum. Pare a merda do carro. Você quer nos matar?

Quando um caminhão veio na direção deles, ela fechou os olhos imediatamente. Mas para sua sorte, eles conseguiram desviar.

\- Talvez eu devesse. – Gritou nervoso cortando outro carro.

É claro que ela tinha medo pelo modo que ele estava dirigindo. Ele estava transtornado. Victor não era bem um exemplo quando se tratava de dirigir, mas ele estava superando todas as expectativas. Então, ela viu quando ele aumentou a velocidade com a intenção de ultrapassar outro carro, mas acabou sendo impedido quando um caminhão que veio na outra mão também passou por eles em alta velocidade.

Victor tentou apertar o freio e desviar, mas acabou batendo no carro que estava em sua frente. Quando os dois carros colidiram, ela bateu a cabeça um pouco a cima do porta luvas e um pequeno filme passou por sua cabeça.

O carro da frente rodou na pista e parou no acostamento.

\- ÀS VEZES EU ACHO QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE A VIDA É UMA BRINCADEIRA! – Gritou em desespero quando se recuperou do choque. - POR DEUS, VICTOR, VOCÊ QUASE NOS MATOU. QUASE MATOU OUTRAS PESSOAS. EU DISSE QUE NÃO DEVERIA CORRER ASSIM! – Disse passando a mão na cabeça e se assustando com a quantidade de sangue.

\- Meu advogado irá resolver, não foi nada demais. - Foi tudo o que ele disse em resposta a isso.

Ela estreitou os olhos para ele, mas ela o conhecia, sabia que ele estava com medo.

\- Nada demais é você tropeçar em alguém, isso aqui é muito coisa. - Ela exclamou. - Merda... Merda.. Merda... - Ela olhou pela janela e ela pôde ver o dono do outro carro se aproximando.

\- Só não responda nada a ele. – Krum alertou. - Na maioria das vezes eu sei que isso é melhor. Ele? – Se surpreendeu o jogador de futebol mordendo a língua. Ele havia reconhecido o outro homem. Era o mesmo que havia defendido Ginny Weasley no pub semanas atrás. Naquele momento, ele estufou o peito e saiu do carro.

O homem mais jovem engoliu em seco, olhando para o homem parado em sua frente. Tudo que Krum conseguia se lembrar era daquele homem humilhando-o no pub. Ele sabia que o velho deveria ser amante da ruiva, caso contrário, nunca defendido a jovem daquele jeito.

Para Victor Krum, aquela era a oportunidade perfeita de ensiná-lo a não se meter nos assuntos dos outros.

– Eu deveria saber. – Gargalhou Krum. - Tinha que ser um idoso. A culpa foi totalmente sua, pois eu estava na velocidade certa. Você estava lento demais, velhinho.

Snape sabia do famoso temperamento do jogador e mania de se achar melhor que os outros, então, ele mostraria para aquele jovem como que as coisas funcionavam com ele.

\- Olha como você fala comigo seu moleque. – Severus latiu enquanto enroscou os pulsos no colarinho do outro homem e olhou desafiadoramente para ele.

\- Fique longe de mim. – Krum se debruçou sobre ele, preparando-se para revidar.

\- O que você está fazendo? – Hermione chorou vê-los se atacando, surpreso por vê-la, Severus parou imediatamente e não pôde evitar de se assustar com a quantidade de sangue que tinha em seu rosto.

Hermione tentou puxar Krum, mas ele a empurrou fazendo-a cair no chão sem nenhuma cerimônia.

\- Não se meta, Hermione. Ninguém te chamou aqui. – O jogador respondeu.

\- Você deveria se envergonhar, rapaz. – Snape murmurou com raiva e com um suspiro exasperado. – Só os canalhas fazem isso com uma mulher. Venha Srta. Granger. – Disse lhe ajudando a ficar de pé.

\- Fique longe dela. – Exigiu o jogador de futebol. - O único culpado aqui é você, seu velho babão. – Gritou, mas foi empurrado pelo outro homem.

\- Pare, VICTOR. O único culpado foi você. - Ela acusou, olhando em volta para ele. Seus lábios estavam pressionados firmemente.

\- Você não sabe o que está falando, Hermione. – Victor retrucou furioso se aproximando dela novamente.

\- Escute aqui rapaz. – Snape sussurrou e olhou para ele tão sombriamente que Victor teve vontade de correr dali. – O estrago que provocou no meu carro é um dos seus menores problemas, então tire suas mãos nojentas de cima dela. - Ele informou duramente, como se estivesse tentando deixar bem claro que nada sairia impune. – Agora você pode começar usando um pouco da educação que você possui para tentar minimizar um pouco dessa bagunça que você provocou antes que a polícia chegue.

As bochechas de Victor Krum ficaram vermelhas de raiva. A visão de Hermione escondida atrás do outro homem deixou Victor com um gosto amargo no fundo de sua garganta.

\- Foi minha culpa. Me perdoe. Vamos resolver isso sem a polícia. – Solicitou por medo. Algo que pudesse prejudicar sua carreira era algo que ele não queria no momento. - Venha Hermione, vamos embora. Meu advogado irá ressarci todo os danos desse senhor.

\- O quê? - Ela gaguejou. – Quem você acha que eu sou? - Hermione parecia furiosa. - Não vou com você. Esqueça que eu existo, Victor. Esqueça que algum dia existiu alguma coisa entre nós.

\- Hermione... – Gritou. – Vem comigo agora.

\- Se tentar chegar perto de mim, te acuso de sequestro.

\- Você não seria capaz, Granger.

\- Experimente. - Ela gritou. – Você não sabe do que eu sou capaz.

Quando o jovem ouviu a sirene da polícia tocar não tão distante dali, indicando que estavam bem próximo, escolheu sair do local, mas não antes de lançar para os outros dois um olhar sinistro.

(...)

\- Obrigada por ter permitido que eu ligasse para minha amiga. Ela estava preocupada. – A jovem sussurrou. - Não se preocupe que liguei restrito.

\- Não foi nada, Srta. Granger.

\- O Senhor acha que eles conseguiram alcançá-lo? - Hermione disse, lutando arduamente para não chorar.

\- Com o carro naquele estado ele não irá longe.

\- Ele é o imbecil mais insuportável e cretino que existe! - Ela reclamou, mesmo que no fundo de sua mente o pensamento de dizer aquilo ao professor não era algo certo a se fazer.

Mas a jovem sabia que precisava desabafar, a agonia que estava sentindo minutos antes, ainda estava lá. Suas pernas ainda estavam trêmulas e ela estava se sentindo fria, porém, sabia que podia se consequência do machucado na testa.

-Sabe, Srta. Granger, esperava bem mais de você do que sair por aí com pessoas assim.

Hermione suspirou pesadamente, mas não objetou, ao invés disso virou-se para ele, encarando-o. Estranhamente, além de parecer preocupado, o homem em sua frente parecia mais tenso do que parecia querer demonstrar.

\- Sou uma idiota, Senhor. – Disse baixinho, abraçando a si mesma tentando afastar o frio, então, ele tirou o casaco e entregou a ela. - Mas eu não tenho desculpas suficientes para essa burrada, Senhor...

\- De fato. – Ele disse entendendo seu ponto. Severus não sabia dizer ao motivo, mas lembrar do outro homem o incomodava. – Venha já liguei para o seguro do carro logo estarão aqui. Chamei a ambulância para cuidarem desse seu machucado em sua testa. – Disse apontando para o socorro que acabara de chegar.

\- Oh, eu não vi eles chegarem. – Sussurrou ela surpresa.

\- Nós vamos cuidar disso, Senhorita. Apenas relaxe. - Informou o paramédico.

(...)

Para sua sorte, o professor Snape havia chamado um táxi para os dois e, depois de registrarem um boletim de ocorrência, ele havia cuidado de deixa-la em casa.

\- Oh, Hermione, eu estava tão preocupada. – Começou a ruiva. - Você não sabe o quanto enlouqueci. Tentei te ligar várias vezes, até eu perceber que você havia deixado o telefone na mesa do pub, já haviam se passado pelo menos meia hora. Foi terrível não saber seu paradeiro! Não saber se você estava bem ou se ainda estava com ele. Estava preocupada que algo ruim pudesse ter acontecido com você. - Disse ela rapidamente, sem parar. – Não sabe como fiquei grata por ter conseguido me ligar.

\- Sinto muito, Ginny. Me desculpe. Só, por favor, me perdoe. Ele foi um idiota com você. – Falou, abraçando-a.

\- Do que você está falando? Eu não vou deixar você se desculpar por algo que não fez. - Disse a ela, distanciando-se para olhá-la nos olhos, como se quisesse ter certeza que sua amiga estava realmente bem. – Krum foi um nojento. Babaca. Escroto. Ridículo, porém, tudo que ele disse não me surpreendeu em nada. Eu sempre soube que ele não prestava. – Grunhiu. - Mas, Hermione, eu tive tanto medo de te ver saindo de lá com ele.

\- Eu sei. – Concordou. – Mas parecia a única maneira de fazê-lo parar de dar aquele vexame, Gin. Foi horrível. Nós estávamos brigando e a próxima coisa que me lembro é de ver o carro colidindo com outro bem na minha frente.

\- Oh, querida. Não chore! Já passou..

\- Só preciso de um tempo para me acalmar. - Ela respondeu suavemente e soluçou. – Ele foi maravilhoso.

\- Quem?

\- O professor Snape, Gin. - Disse, tentando manter a calma. – Ele me acalmou e me fez sentir segura. Snape brigou com Victor por mim.

\- Olha, nada disse me surpreende. - Ela disse, tentando fazer a amiga se acalmar. – Se eu fechar os olhos consigo imaginar a cena. – Sussurrou com um sorriso gentil.

Hermione estava feliz que Snape havia lhe ajudado. Era difícil acreditar que ele que havia chamado a ambulância para ela e ainda havia deixado-a em casa.

O homem realmente havia lhe surpreendido.

\- Hermie, você promete que nunca mais irá deixar esse nojento do Krum chegar perto de você? – Sua amiga perguntou.

\- É claro que eu prometo. Não quero vê-lo nem pintado de ouro. - Ela disse, sorrindo para ela tranquilizadoramente.

\- Bom. Agora vá se arrumar para dormir! - disse Gin.- Vou preparar um chocolate quente para nós duas. Mas antes vou ligar para o professor Snape e agradecê-lo por hoje.

Hermione estava tão cansada com tudo que havia acontecido que a informação de que Ginny possuía o número do professor passou despercebido. Já era tarde e seu dia havia sido horrível, ela só queria dormir e esquecer de toda a tensão daquele dia.

**Notas Finais**

Ódio do Krum? Eu tô com nojo. Mas pelo menos avisto algo muito bom entre Snape e Hermione hahahah  
Gente, o próximo capítulo, ta muito legal hahahaha


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 - Capítulo 14**

Mesmo envergonhada pelo que havia ocorrido no dia anterior, Hermione havia ido a aula de Snape. Assistir aquela aula estava sendo difícil para a Hermione Granger. Ela sabia que não poderia ser diferente, visto que o professor havia presenciado algo constrangedor que ela só queria se esquecer.

Ela realmente estava agradecida pela ajuda dele, estava verdadeiramente feliz por Snape ter lhe ajudado. Bem, na verdade, algo dentro dela havia mudado depois daquilo.

Entretanto, ao analisar toda a situação, a jovem tinha quase certeza que ele havia pensado mal dela depois de toda a cena com Victor.

Para piorar as coisas, Hermione viu Snape se aproximar e temeu pelo que estava por vim.

\- Srta. Granger, eu li suas respostas do exercício da última aula. – Sussurrou com sua voz profunda. - Foi bastante denso. Você já pensou em dar monitoria? Minha monitora está se formando esse semestre, então a vaga estará vaga no semestre que vem.

A jovem, por alguns instantes, olhou para cima de seu manual parecendo perdida.

\- Isso é uma pergunta capciosa? Você está tentando tirar sarro de mim? – Hermione perguntou desconfiada, afinal, não era por aquilo que ela esperava.

Ela o encarava parecendo não acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

\- Bem, não. – Respondeu Snape. - Eu estava apenas pensando que você poderia pensar no assunto. Mas esqueça o que eu disse. A senhorita não está preparada para tal coisa.

\- O quê? Como o Senhor pode ter mudado de opinião tão rápido? Eu realmente já lhe convenci do contrário nesse curto espaço de tempo? Espero que não tenha desistido por causa daquele incidente no restaurante ou o incidente da última aula. Ou ainda por causa do dia anterior. Por Deus, não vai se repetir.

Neste ponto, o rosto de Hermione ficou completamente vermelho.

\- Estou penando. – Snape revelou. - Quero dizer, pensando.

\- O quê? – Ela perguntou ofendida.

\- Podemos conversar depois da aula, Srta. Granger.

Uma hora e quarenta minutos depois, o sinal soou e ele a viu levantando-se e recolhendo seus livros, ele pode ver o rosto da jovem lentamente voltar à sua cor branca normal, embora ele podia ver um toque de vermelho ainda em suas bochechas.

\- Tudo bem, Srta. Granger. Vamos lá. – Disse apontando para a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

\- O Senhor mencionou sobre a vaga de monitoria. - Ela disse em um sussurro. – Não vai me dizer que já se arrependeu?! Por Deus, Professor. Eu esperei tanto por isso. Além disso, você sabe que seria ótimo para qualquer currículo. Eu duvido que consiga alguém melhor do que eu para indicar. Sou uma boa aluna. - Sacudiu a cabeça. - Você sabe, certo?

\- Muito bem, Granger. - Responde Severus em um tom suave. – Mas chega de tagarelice... não me faça desistir.

\- Oh! - Uma ligeira hesitação e depois perguntou: - Como faço para concorrer a vaga? Tem algo que eu possa fazer hoje?

\- Vou considerar que você está brincando. Não existe nada que você possa fazer hoje. – Zombou. – Adeus, Granger. Te envio um e-mail com o que precisa saber. – Disse se retirando.

Com isso, a jovem mulher pulou da cadeira e examinou a sala com bastante atenção. Hermione estava quase certa que aquilo havia sido um sonho, mas quando o sinal soou novamente, ela teve certeza que não era um sonho.

Seu rosto irradiava alegria, e ela exclamou:

\- Preciso contar para, Gin! O que deu nele? – Perguntou para si mesma, ainda pulando de emoção.

(...)

\- Você pode acreditar? - Hermione riu. – Foi tudo tão rápido...

Ginny, sua melhor amiga, sorriu e lhe puxou para o sofá.

\- Querida, é claro que dá para creditar. Você é uma ótima aluna e a monitora dele está saindo. Além disso, acho que todo esse negócio de que o professor Snape é um carrasco é superestimado. - Ginny cochichou continuando suas reflexões. - Realmente, ele é uma pessoa justa! Não vejo ninguém melhor do que você para isso

Hermione concordou cautelosamente e observou que Ginny já havia arrumado as algumas malas para deixar o apartamento. Hermione ainda não podia acreditar que as duas teriam que sair para dedetizar o local.

\- Vejo que já fez as malas! – Falou de repente.

\- Sim, Hermie. – Respondeu parecendo triste. – Não sei como isso foi acontecer... Estava sentada lá, pensando nada além do que como me aproximar do Draco... – Hermione ouviu sua amiga dizer. - Quando eu vi dois ratos enormes próximos a nossa porta. – Rosnou desgostosa. - Dar para acreditar nisso? – Ela perguntou revoltada. – Uma hora nosso apartamento está limpo e cheiroso, na outra estamos sofrendo uma infestação de ratos.

Ginny sacudiu a cabeça no que parecia ser nojo e descrença e Hermione concordou.

\- Já tem lugar para ficar, Hermie? Luna me disse que você pode ficar conosco na casa dela.

\- Oh, Luna é uma fofa, mas não precisa. Vou passar o final de semana no Malfoy!

\- O quê? - Perguntou surpresa.

\- Vou ficar no Malfoy. Acredita que ele me chamou para fazer o trabalho lá novamente? Ele está realmente focado. - Virou-se para a Gin que parecia pasma. – Temos que terminar um trabalho então aproveitaremos o final de semana.

\- Há quanto tempo você e ele trocam mensagens durante a madrugada? Eu vi seu celular apitando com uma mensagem dele um dia desses.

\- Por cerca de uma semana agora. - Respondeu colocando mais uma peça de roupa na mochila. – Algum problema? – Perguntou com sinceridade.

\- Não! Nenhum. É que não tem saído nada como eu planejei, acho que vou desistir dessa tolice.

Hermione riu. – Te juro que farei o meu melhor ao tentar falar de você para ele novamente.

\- Isso, Hermione. Diz o quanto eu amo animais. Que não sou antipática. Sou simpática. Adoro a natureza. Nada superficial e nada mal-humorada.

\- Sinto muito, mas não, eu não sei do que você está falando. – Implicou.

\- Estou falando sério.

\- Ta bom, Gin. Juro que abrirei os olhos dele para você. Mas eu juro que já disse isso tudo, mas tentarei dizer novamente.

(...)

Ginny Weasley ficou na frente do espelho do quarto e nervosamente mudou de um lado para o outro. Foi um esforço inútil, mas ela andou várias vezes.

\- Não precisa ficar nervosa, Gin. – Luna informou.

A ruiva se virou e caminhou em direção a sua amiga que estava na porta.

\- Não posso evitar. - Ela murmurou e deu um rápido beijo na bochecha da amiga. – Será que ela já falou sobre mim? Ele precisa saber que sou uma ótima pessoa, Luna.

Luna acharia tudo muito engraçado se não estivesse tão preocupada com sua amiga. Afinal, quando Ginny começava algo ela poderia ser bem insistente e maníaca. E fazia meses que ela estava tentando que Draco a percebesse, mas não havia um sinal de interesse.

\- Provavelmente hiperventilar até você saber notícias, não vai ajudar. Vamos que o jantar já está servido e temos outro convidado para o jantar dos meus pais.

\- Vamos pegar nosso jantar e sair correndo? - Ginny sugeriu.

\- Não podemos.

(...)

Snape sentou-se pesadamente em uma cadeira e esperou que o jantar começasse.

\- Ouvi dizer que tem uma reunião da equipe. Ansioso? – Pandora Lovegood perguntou com simpatia, mas sabendo que a resposta era não e que o homem odiava aquele tipo de coisa.

\- Por mais que eu ame essas reuniões, não sei como vou sobreviver a ela. – Snape disse ironicamente.

\- Eu sei, professor. – Ginny sussurrou. – Eu, por exemplo, tive que participar de uma delas, uma que era aberta aos monitores, foi terrível. - suspirou.

\- Sério? – A mãe de Luna perguntou incrédula. – Achei que gostava de coisas que envolviam o mundo acadêmico, querida.

\- Eu gosto! Gosto de dar monitoria, das horas extras que elas rendem. – Disse em uma voz confiante. – Mas reuniões tendem a ser chatas.

\- Sim, - Snape concordou. - Mas fiquei com a impressão de que ainda podemos discutir outras coisas que não envolva aulas. Afinal de contas, nós merecemos isso. - disse Severus interrompendo a conversa com a voz tão digna de pena.

Xenofílio Lovegood, pai de Luna e Pandora Lovegood começaram a rir e as meninas extremamente sérias.

\- Sabe, - Disse Snape se dirigindo a Luna e Ginny. – É bom que vocês não riram, nunca se sabe quando podem ter aula comigo de novo. - Severus zombou. Ginny pensou que ela podia ver uma sugestão de um sorriso em seu rosto, no entanto, ela penas assentiu. Ela jamais riria dele, não sabendo que nada o impedia de pegar outra cadeira na universidade só para provar seu ponto.

(...)

Hermione olhou para Draco atentamente e sentiu uma grande vontade de sacá-lo. Honestamente, ela não poderia dizer-lhe o que estava passando por sua cabeça, então, ela preferiu respirar antes de começar a questioná-lo.

Eles haviam marcado de terminar o maldito trabalho e lá estava ele mexendo em um site de relacionamento. Era uma noite de sexta-feira às 22:30 e ela está prestes a xingá-lo.

\- O que está fazendo? – O questionou tomando o notebook de suas mãos.

\- Me dê isso, Granger. – Falou não olhando para ela.

\- São 22:31 da noite de sexta e estamos aqui para fazer o trabalho, Malfoy. Se você não entendeu, a ideia era terminar para que ficássemos livres! - Afirmou em tom de completo aborrecimento.

\- Eu sei. - Ele respondeu. – Apenas me dê esse maldito computador. É importante.

\- Tenho certeza que isso pode ficar para depois. – Ela disse decidida desviando dele para que ele não tomasse o objeto de suas mãos.

\- Vamos. Granger. Não estou brincando. Me dê essa coisa maldita.

\- Não! Não antes de terminarmos o trabalho de McGonagoll.

Ela tinha sua total atenção naquele momento. No entanto, seu olhar era tão feroz que Hermione podia jurar que ele queria matá-la.

\- Draco, nós dois temos trabalhos importantes que devem ser entregues em um curto prazo.

\- Certo, Granger. Você venceu. – Ele suspirou ainda parecendo aborrecido. – Aqui estão os livros que achei na biblioteca e lhe enviei por e-mail os textos que achei em PDF que podem nos ajudar.

Ela olhou para ele com um pouco de pena. Definitivamente não parecia que ele estava naquele site em busca de qualquer garota. Draco parecia ter um interesse especifico que ela estava em dúvida se devia perguntá-lo sobre isso ou não. Sua impressão era que todos os homens que faziam busca naquele site queriam fazer sexo, mas ele parecia mexido demais. Por isso, ela concluiu que poderia ter outro motivo para ele estar naquele estado.

\- Certo, Malfoy. Eu não consigo! Juro que estou me esforçando, mas não consigo. – Ele levantou os olhos para encontrá-la. – O que você tem que fazer naquele site é muito importante? Sabe, se for... apenas faça o que tem que fazer! Eu não consigo te encarar com essa cara.

\- Não é importante. Vamos terminar logo isso.

\- Vamos nós dois sabemos que se você não o fizer, não conseguirá se concentrar nesse caso horrendo. – Hermione tentou novamente.

\- Granger, eu praticamente acabei de sair de um longo relacionamento e acabo de saber que minha ex apagou seu perfil naquele site. – Disse ele e ela se odiou por ter se intrometido, era óbvio pelo suspiro alto e pela longa pausa que aquilo estava sendo doloroso. – Agora é oficial. Ela está com outro.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Foi a única coisa que Hermione conseguiu dizer.

\- Não sinta. Sabe, é bom saber que ela seguiu em frente, talvez esteja na hora de fazer o mesmo. – Depois de um longo suspiro, ele a encarou de um modo estranho e voltou sua atenção para o livro em sua frente. – Hermione, eu quero saber de onde aquela mulher tira esses casos!

Ela achou um pouco estranho o fato dele chamá-la pelo nome, mas preferiu não comentar.

\- Bem, - A estudante começou incerta. - O juiz a quo entendeu que os apelantes não eram carecedores de ação, em razão da impossibilidade jurídica do pedido, e extinguiu a demanda sem resolução de mérito. Por isso, cabe recurso.

\- Sim, mas não entendi essa sentença, a fundamentação é confusa. – Draco revelou.

\- Nem eu.- Ela revelou. - Completamente confusa!

\- Vamos atacar a fundamentação? Para mim, ele não fundamentou. Parece tudo tão raso e superficial.

\- Estou mais inclinada e atacar a decisão. – Resmungou parecendo perdida. - Ele fala em carência de ação, mas há possibilidade jurídica do pedido, legitimidade das partes e interesse processual. Então, ele não deveria ter extinto sem a resolução de mérito.

\- Podemos atacar dos dois, não podemos?

\- Sim, acho que sim, Draco. Droga nessa hora já não consigo pensar adequadamente.

\- Sabe, Granger. A questão está falando de poliamor e isso piora ainda mais as coisas. Nem sabemos se esse instituto é aceito no nosso ordenamento. Há tantas correntes sobre isso. Isso é incrivelmente injusto. – Ela o viu reclamar. - O que há de errado com os bons e velhos clichês dessa disciplina? Por que não uma batida de carro na divisa de um distrito?

\- Eu tenho que dizer, sinto falta deles. – Ela brincou. – Era tão bom quando tinha que responsabilizar o causador do acidente e o carro não era dele.

\- Vou fazer um café bem forte. Quem sabe isso não é o que precisamos?! - A questionou. - Eu odeio aquela mulher, Granger. Odeio. - Ele protestou. – McGonagoll não colabora em nada para tornar nossa vida mais agradável.

(...)

A maioria das coisas que eles precisavam fazer estava pronto. Havia, no entanto, alguns detalhes que poderiam dar um pouco mais de trabalho que eles gostariam.

\- Eu odeio essa mulher. – disse Malfoy ao ler pela décima vez o modo que o trabalho deveria estar configurado. - Colocar nas normas exigidas é um pesadelo.

\- Não é tão ruim assim, Draco. – Sorriu ela.

\- A maioria dos professores não se incomodam com isso... ontem mesmo, vi o professor Lupin recebendo o trabalho em uma guardanapo.

\- Não pode estar falando sério. – Gargalhou levemente.

\- Estou, Granger.

\- Eu entendo. É exatamente por isso as aulas dele estão sempre cheias. Por outro lado, as do Snape está cada vez mais vazia. – Reclamou.

\- Você faz aulas com o Snape? – Ele a questionou parecendo surpreso.

\- Sim, fiz intercambio no semestre passado e tive que pegar as matérias que acumularam.

\- Entendo. – Falou desconcertado.

\- Não sabia que já o conhecia... Mas, enfim... Olha, Malfoy. Não acho que dará tempo de terminarmos hoje. Estou morta, mas não é para menos se considerarmos que já são duas da manhã.

\- Quantas aulas teve hoje? Deixa. Não responde. Vamos dormir, amanhã terminamos. O Quarto de hóspedes já está arrumado. Se for tomar banho, terá que usar o banheiro do quarto ao lado do seu. Não se preocupe, o dono não está em casa!

\- Tem certeza que não tem problema? – Hermione perguntou.

\- De forma alguma. – Respondeu antes de fechar o computador e se levantar para um banho.

Ainda sentada onde estava, Hermione ouviu a porta se fechar quando Draco saiu e, finalmente, ela se levantou. Foi para o quarto que Draco já havia lhe mostrado e suas coisas já estavam lá.

Hermione trocou de roupa e se deitou para dormir, como havia tomado banho antes de sair de casa, decidiu que tomaria outro somente na manhã seguinte. Seu último pensamento coerente era que aquela cama não poderia ser mais confortável.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notas do Autor**

Oi, gente.  
Gostaria de agradecer a Mary Snape por ter me alertado sobre um erro na postagem de dois capítulos. Sério, se não fosse seu comentário provavelmente ficaria assim por um longo tempo. Hehe Agora sim os capítulos estão corretos.  
Boa leitura.

TatianyPrince.

**Capítulo 15 - Capítulo 15**

Apesar da cama estar quentinha e aconchegante, o quarto estava gelado demais para o gosto de Hermione. Ela tinha quase certeza que se mudasse de posição seria surpreendida com a perda de calor. Porém, o relógio apenas a lembrou que deveria se levantar naquele momento.

\- Um banho! Um banho quente é o que eu preciso! – Sussurrou para si mesma.

Na noite anterior, Draco havia dito a ela que ela usasse o banheiro do quarto ao lado do seu. Logo, ela concluiu que era o quarto do dono da casa. Mas como ela sabia que ele estaria fora todo o final de semana, achou que não faria mal algum se render a aquele pequeno mimo.

Vagorosamente, levantou-se da cama e se agarrou ao seu roupão. Pisando levemente no antigo e polido piso de madeira, ela abriu a porta e saiu no corredor.

De fato, o quarto ao lado do seu estava vazio. Ela viu a porta do banheiro e caminhou até lá. Vagorosamente abriu a porta do banheiro, para sua surpresa, SEVERUS SNAPE, seu mais temido professor, estava de costas para ela totalmente nu.

\- AAAAH!- Ela gritou, cobrindo os olhos. Sem pensar tentou voltar pela porta que acabara de entrar, mas suas pernas não obedeciam.

\- O quê? Granger? Mas que diabos. – Snape rosnou, percebendo que a menina parecia paralisada em sua frente, mas seus olhos estavam cobertos, ele resolveu falar. - Certo. Está tudo bem! - Gritou, fazendo Hermione se arrepiar levemente. – Então você é a amiga de Draco que passaria a noite aqui. – Ele contemplou e ela viu que ele havia se enrolado na toalha.

Hermione olhou para ele intrigada, um pouco confusa. Ela tentava não olhar para ele. No entanto, seu peito largo e ainda nu chamou sua atenção mais uma vez

\- Sinto muito. - Ela engasgou, correndo para fora do banheiro e esperando no quarto dele. - Draco achou que o senhor não estava, por isso, permitiu que eu usasse seu banheiro, já que aconteceu um pequeno acidente no dele.

Respirou fundo antes de olhar para a tatuagem praticamente apagada do homem e olhou para o chão novamente. Ela estava totalmente envergonhada.

A imagem das nádegas nuas do homem não saia de sua cabeça.

\- Está tudo bem, Srta Granger. Basta que se certifique que não há ocupantes da próxima vez.

\- S-senhor, desculpa por este mal-entendido infeliz, no entanto, você não pode me culpar por reagir da maneira que eu fiz. Quero dizer, foi me dito que o senhor não estava em casa.

\- Hermione. - Seu discurso foi interrompido por Draco, que pareceu corar quando viu o anfitrião. – Desculpe, Severus. Achei que não estava.

\- Já estou de saída. Srta.. agora você pode utilizar o banheiro. Draco, ligue para o encanador e diga que o problema no seu banheiro não foi resolvido.

Antes que eles pudessem dizer qualquer coisa, o homem saiu em direção a porta ainda enrolado na toalha e com uma muda de roupas na mão.

\- Você tá bem? - O louro sussurrou parecendo inquieto.

\- Sim. - Sussurrou ainda muito vermelha

\- Fica tranquila, ele não vai descontar nenhum ponto seu. – Gargalhou, mas logo se arrependeu.

(...)

\- Ficar para almoçar, Draco? Desculpe, mas não. Não, vai funcionar. - Hermione assegurou a ele.

\- Ele acabou de sair!

\- Eu sei, mas não. Eu farei o que puder para este trabalho, mas em outro lugar, Draco.

Então, com um sorriso malicioso, ele acrescentou: - Você não está com vergonha. Está apenas com pressa por saber que Snape mora embaixo desse teto.

Ele teve uma visão de uma Hermione Granger em pé na frente dele, parecendo muito zangada.

\- Estou indo embora. - Foi tudo o que ela disse. – Te mando mensagem quando fizer a capa, o sumário e a referência para que você possa juntar no resto do trabalho.

Parte superior do formulário

Em silêncio, a jovem recolheu todos os seus pertences do quarto e Draco podia facilmente ouvir o pequeno suspiro da mulher em frente a ele, sabendo que ele estava muito próximo a ela, resolveu esperar do lado de fora do quarto.

Demorou apenas alguns instantes para que a menina saísse do quarto e se encontrasse com ele.

\- Certo ... – A estudante abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompida pelo dedo de Draco pressionado firmemente contra os lábios dela.

\- Não fale, confie em mim ... está tudo bem, Granger. Foi apenas um choque! Eu também ficaria assim se soubesse que McGonagall divide o apartamento com você.

Ela sorriu levemente, mas ficou quieta, saber que Snape morava ali só tornava a situação mais intensa.

\- Espera, - Draco continuou: - ela não divide o apartamento com você, divide?

\- Não seja bobo. – Ela sorriu e deixou um pequeno resmungo escapar dos lábios. – Você sabe que não. Só tenho uma colega de apartamento e você a conhece! Ela é jovem, ruiva, inteligente, ama os animais e está solteira. Se isso te interessar. – Sussurrou, mas ele não pareceu notar.

\- Muito bem, te levo até a porta.

\- Obrigada.

(...)

Ginny olhou para cima e sorriu. Hermione olhou para ela visivelmente angustiada, sua amiga tentou frear o sorriso, mas ela não teve sucesso.

\- Bem, Draco Malfoy, que surpresa ... – Revelou a ruiva. – Nunca imaginei que ele estaria morando com Severus Snape.

Hermione riu, de uma maneira bastante falsa, e sorriu. - Eu devo sair para que você possa rir mais de mim?

\- Não seja tão dramática, querida.

Ginny sorriu, maliciosamente e piscou.

– Eu flagrei Severus Snape, o professor mais temido, nu no banheiro da casa dele. Ginny, eu vi a bunda dele. Tem ideia de quão constrangedor foi tudo? Eu mal troquei uma palavra com ele, mas já vi o seu bumbum.

\- Oh, Hermione, como é o bumbum dele? - Hermione olhou para cima e tentou não parecer tão chocada. – É peluda ou lisinha?

\- O quê? - Ela piscou perplexa. – Não posso acreditar.

\- Só estava curiosa. - Gin fez o seu melhor para não gargalhar. – Brincadeira, não é algo que eu queira saber. Pode ser ruim para mim quando eu esbarrar com ele por ai.

\- É muito bom ver que você está se divertindo. – Sussurrou e Ginny sorriu para ela, calorosamente, o que levou Hermione relaxar. - Então, o que posso te dizer é que foi apenas um acidente infeliz. Vamos esquecer por alguns instantes. Um copo daquele maravilhoso licor para mim e você?

\- Por favor. – Implorou.

Ginny passou seu pedido para o garçom e agradeceu a ele. Pensando se deveria ou não a questionar sobre aquilo que estava te matando por dentro, a ruiva sorriu fixando em Hermione.

\- Ele é peludo ou não?

\- O quê? - Hermione quase cuspiu a água e corou. Ela não deveria pensar nele assim, mas ela tinha se surpreendido. – Não tem pelos lá em baixo. - Ela voltou a ler o cardápio. – Não muitos.

\- Hermione Granger, não se atreva a dizer que ele não é peludo e se esconder, por que não me conta tudo? Por favor. Nunca lhe pedi nada.

O garçom voltou com suas bebidas. - Então, o que vai ser, senhoras? Já escolheram?

A ruiva olhou para Hermione e as bochechas começaram a corar quase instantaneamente. Então, Ginny tentou se concentrar no que o homem havia dito e se voltou para respondê-lo:

\- Salada de brotos de couve crua e couve de bruxelas com molho de bordo e tahine para mim, por favor. E para a Sta. Granger, um bacalhau com natas.

\- Desculpe, mas você está bem senhorita? - Ele sorriu para Hermione, notando o tom rosado de suas bochechas.

\- Uh ... sim ... obrigada. – Respondeu e o homem assentiu se retirando.

\- Bem, - Gin sussurrou. - se você gostou do bumbum do Snape eu não sei Hermione, mas o garçom certamente acabou de flertar contigo. Foi fofo.

\- N-não ... eu não penso assim. - Hermione gaguejou. A Srta. Weasley assentiu, conscientemente.

\- Você quer apostar nisso? - Hermione olhou para ela, incrédula. - Se eu estiver certa, se ele está mesmo flertando com você, você paga pelo almoço. Se você estiver, e ele não está, então eu vou pagar pelo almoço.

Hermione reuniu toda a coragem que pôde, - Eu aceito essa aposta.

Alguns minutos depois, o homem voltou com seus pratos.

\- Eric, Hermione e eu estávamos nos perguntando se você está solteiro. - Então ele voltou sua atenção para Hermione e sorriu.

\- É engraçado você perguntar, estou. Se quiser me ligar. – Ele falou baixinho e tirou o guardanapo do balso com seu número. – Seria o ápice do meu dia, Srta. Granger.

\- Obrigada. – A mulher de cabelos castanhos disse timidamente.

\- Você está pagando pelo almoço, você sabe. - Hermione apenas olhou para ela por um momento e resmungou.

Ela assentiu, se arrependendo imediatamente da ideia estupida que foi ter apostado com Ginny. Não por ter que pagar, afinal, o almoço ali era bem barato. No entanto, ela certamente seria importunada até que ligasse para o rapaz. Sua amiga não deixaria aquilo passar tão facilmente.

\- Você não gostou? - Hermione só conseguiu acenar e gemer. - Bom ... Você vai gostar ainda mais quando ele estiver alimentando você enquanto você estiver nua na cama. – Ginny gargalhou e ela engasgou

(...)

Lily e Severus estavam jogados na cama, Evans parecia aborrecida.

\- Não posso acreditar, Severus. – Ela gritou jogando o travesseiro nele.

\- Isso nunca me aconteceu, Evans. – Revelou desconfortável.

O tom da mulher tinha sido bastante rude, embora Severus sabia que ele não havia conseguido fazer nada com ela naquela tarde devido ao pequeno acidente naquela manhã que não saia de sua cabeça. Ele não jamais contaria a Lily

\- Não sei o que está te perturbando tanta! Mas seja lá o que for que estiver te distraindo, pare, por favor.

\- Não sei o que está insinuando, Evans. – Ele rosnou enquanto colocava suas roupas.

\- É Potter e você sabe. Saiba que se tiver outra mulher eu saberei.

\- Não devo satisfação a você, Potter. – Ele enfatizou a última palavra com bastante desdém. - Não sei se você sabe, mas sou um homem livre. O único homem que você pode cobrar fidelidade é de seu marido.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Não precisa ser grosso. – Resmungou.

\- Por falar nisso, diga a ele que mandei lembranças... - Ele falou, provocando-a e pegou a chave de cima do criado mudo.

\- Não seja tão mal.

Finalmente, ele examinou olhos verdes afiados e Severus e resmungou.

\- Adeus, Potter.

-Você é meu, Severus Snape! - Sussurrou enquanto ele fechava a porta.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 - Capítulo 16**

UMA SEMANA DEPOIS

Ginny abriu a porta e se deparou com uma estranha a encarando.

\- Srta. .. Weasley!? - A voz da mulher tirou-a de seus pensamentos e, ao mesmo tempo, descartou qualquer possibilidade de ser um engano.

Gin olhou nos olhos frios da mulher e todo seu corpo se arrepiou. Para ela, algo parecia errado.

\- Sou eu! Posso te ajudar? - Disse fracamente, e em resposta a estranha lhe entregou um pequeno envelope que estava em sua bolsa.

\- Me chamo Emmy, Harry, o meu noivo, achou que deveríamos te convidar para nosso noivado. – Disse ela soando profissional e Gin se lembrou dela. Harry e a mulher estavam juntos no pub. – Ele disse algo sobre os anos de amizade e que seria interessante a sua presença.

A ruiva ficou de boca aberta, ela não esperava um convite como aquele. Gin balançou a cabeça, obviamente chocada. Primeiramente, Harry, seu primeiro amor, era uma das pessoas mais gentis que ela já conhecera, por isso, sempre imaginou que passaria toda a sua vida ao seu lado. Ela nunca imaginou que ele pudesse fazer algo do tipo. E segundo, ela nunca pensara que ele pudesse se casar tão rapidamente.

\- Me diga, Emmy... – Disse se recuperando do choque. - Por que Harry acha isso? - Perguntou friamente.

\- Sinceramente? Espero que você não vá. Não fica bem. Mas ele acha que existe uma espécie de amizade entre vocês.

\- Diga a ele que eu não iria nem se a minha vida dependesse disso. Agora Saia! – Ginny Weasley gritou, fazendo todo o corredor ecoar a sua voz.

Irritantemente feliz a outra mulher se despediu e partiu.

\- Eu te odeio, Harry. - Ela chorou baixinho, correndo para seu quarto e trancando a porta.

(...)

Naquela noite, enquanto Snape fazia o jantar, Draco colocava a mesa. O jovem Malfoy sabia que quando o outro homem fazia com que eles compartilhassem o jantar daquela forma, havia um significado. Normalmente, era um termo que costumava sinalizar que ele tinha algo a dizer.

\- Estou preocupado, Severus. - Ele disse parecendo entediado. – Você mal falou o dia todo. Estou no limite.

Após acenar e concorda, o homem abaixou o fogo e deu total atenção a ele.

\- Tenho uma notícia para te dar, Draco. Você prefere saber agora ou durante o jantar? - Snape perguntou casualmente.

Um longo silêncio se espalhou, misturado com uma corrente de tensão. Draco tinha seus ombros tensos enquanto pensava.

\- Pode ser agora. – Disse o loiro, finalmente.

O professor balançou a cabeça solenemente e deslizou para o assento mais próximo.

\- Estou ciente que você queria manter um tempo para si mesmo após a morte de seu pai. Porém, já se passaram alguns meses e sua mãe precisa saber se o filho dela de fato está bem.

\- Você quer que eu a visite?

\- Droga, teria sido uma boa alternativa. – Zombou Snape, mas sem malicia. – Não, Draco. Estou querendo dizer que receberemos sua mãe por duas semanas.

\- Ela vem aqui para me assombrar? – Resmungou decepcionado. - Não posso acreditar.

Severus fez uma careta quando se lembrou que de fato a mulher era uma pessoa difícil. - Assombrar é uma palavra forte. Mas definitivamente, vem para algo parecido.

\- Quando ela chega?

\- No dia 24, ou seja, você tem sete dias para se acostumar com a ideia. - Ele se inclinou para trás e levantou-se para checar a panela.

\- Não é como se tivesse outro jeito, não é mesmo? – Resmungou sem esperar uma resposta. – Vou tomar banho. Escuta, Hermione vem hoje para que possamos estudar, tem problema ela jantar com a gente?

De repente, Severus teve um vislumbre do dia em que a menina o flagrou usando o banheiro e ficou um pouco tenso.

\- Se ela não se sentir desconfortável devido ao nosso último encontro. – Sussurrou voltando sua atenção para a comida. – Você deve estar ciente que sua amiga faltou as duas únicas aulas da semana.

\- Er, posso imaginar que deve ter sido terrível. Eu ficaria longe de você por um mês. – Draco gargalhou.

\- Saia da minha cozinha! – Snape rosnou.

(...)

Snape abriu a porta e ela deu um leve sorriso, olhando por cima do ombro dele para desviar o olhar. Ela não podia acreditar que havia deixado Draco convencê-la de voltar lá. Era tudo tão constrangedor que ela queria sair correndo e voltar para casa.

\- Entre e fique à vontade, Srta. Granger. - Ele murmurou para ela. – Draco deve estar no banho.

Hermione corou levemente e tentou desviar o olhar. Ela sabia que estava em um terreno perigoso, sabia que não deveria demonstrar que ainda estava constrangida devido ao último encontro debaixo daquele teto.

\- Obrigada, Senhor. Ótima noite, não? O clima está adorável. – Falou sem pensar e quase se bateu por ter sido tão tola.

\- Bem, eu ... eu não odeio o inverno. – Ele ponderou.

\- Gosto muito desse clima. – Respondeu um pouco sem jeito, tentando esconder seu rosto vermelho. – Bem cheira maravilhosamente. - Sussurrou para se esquivar da tolice do clima.

\- Obrigado, é uma receita de família. – Snape olhou para ela. – Posso te oferecer algo para beber?

\- Uma água já basta, Senhor.

(...)

Hermione estava sentada na frente de Snape e o jantar estava tão bom que ela que ela queria que o relógio corresse um pouco mais devagar. Só queria poder ficar ali, escutando-o, observando-o.

\- Srta. Granger! Eu nunca esperaria ouvir de você algo assim! – Falou Snape.

\- Bem, professor. - A menina respondeu, - Estou um pouco surpresa. Nunca pensei no senhor como um cozinheiro tão formidável. Pensava mais no Senhor como alguém que costuma frequentar vários seminários e palestras. Ouvi dizer que o Professor Potter está em Praga novamente.

\- Agora, isso foi injusto. - Severus disse com uma sugestão de sorriso. – Draco, por favor, da próxima vez você cozinha. Eu me recuso a cozinhar para ela, teve a ousadia de comer minha comida e falou no Potter na minha mesa de jantar.

\- Por favor, Hermione. - Draco disse com um aceno falsa impaciência, - Essa mesa é um lugar sagrado, não suje esse templo. Podemos deixar o professor Potter em Oxford. Eu gostaria de aproveitar minhas últimas horas antes dele desistir de nos alimentar. Por favor, não faça isso agora que ele acabou de nos convidar para almoçar no restaurante dele.

\- Tudo bem. – Gargalhou ela levemente. – Não vai acontecer novamente.

\- Certamente. - Ele respondeu. - Posso pegar outra bebida para você? Draco, você também?

\- Isso seria maravilhoso. – Hermione disse com um olhar desconfiada, afinal, ela nunca imaginou que fora da sala de aula Snape pudesse ser tão descontraído e divertido.

Percebendo que ela o encarava de um jeito estranho, Snape resolveu a questionar sobre aquilo. - Existe alguma coisa que você gostaria de me perguntar, Srta. Granger?

\- Como o Senhor pode ser tão diferente na sala de aula? – Ela o indagou e Draco quase se engasgou com um pão ao tentar dar uma gargalhada.

\- Sou a mesma pessoa. - Severus disse inocentemente.

\- Ah, por favor. – Ela resmungou.

– Pense um pouco, Srta. Granger, - O homem começou. - aqui não estou tentando fazer os cabeças ocas a levarem a universidade a sério.

\- Pode ser. - Ela encolheu os ombros sorrindo. Hermione podia sentir o vinho subir a cabeça.

\- Então. – Draco começou. - Estou chocado que você perguntou isso a ele. -O sorriso ainda estava no rosto de Severus. – Granger, você me surpreendeu, mas há algo que eu preciso perguntar a você.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha quando se inclinou para ele.

\- Você poderia me acompanhar até o aeroporto para buscar minha mãe? – Disse sem nenhum rodeio. – Quero que ela tire o foco de mim, talvez você possa ser uma boa distração.

Hermione ficou em silêncio por um momento e depois riu. Essa foi uma mudança drástica, considerando que ela nem mesmo conhecia a mulher.

\- Será um prazer, Draco. - Ela disse com um aceno de cabeça.

\- Boa sorte, Srta. Granger. - Severus disse enquanto se servia de mais um pouco de bebida. – Você vai precisar. – Sussurrou maliciosamente.

\- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntou Hermione e segurou seu copo.

\- Você vai descobrir. - Severus disse quando ele balançou a cabeça. – Mas não de uma boa maneira.

\- Agora Severus, não seja tão mal com ela. – O loiro sorriu.

(...)

Duas horas depois do jantar, quando Hermione abriu a porta do apartamento que dividia com a amiga, ela a recebeu com um olhar desagradável. Era quase como se Ginny tivesse chorado minutos atrás. Um papel apareceu nas mãos Gin e ela o amassou e jogou na mesa.

\- Oi. – Sussurrou a ruiva, totalmente sem chão. – Como foi sua noite?

\- Foi agradável, mas a sua parece ter sido horrível, querida. Gin? Algo interessante para me dizer?

\- Se é interessante eu não sei, Hermione. Mas Harry ficará noivo daqui a três dias. – Ela murmurou, entregando o outro convite que estava jogado na mesa. - Eu tinha ideia de que ele já estava vendo outra pessoa. Você sabe, eles estavam no pub aquele dia. Porém, não sabia que ele pudesse se casar tão rápido.

\- Sinto muito, querida. - Murmurou, abrindo o pequeno envelope com o convite. – Ginny, eu pensei que você já havia o esquecido. Já faz um ano.

\- Eu esqueci! Mas... bem... Namoramos por oito anos! – Lembrou. – Como eu não poderia me abalar ao receber um convite de casamento? - Perguntou, quase largando a xícara de chá. – Como alguém manda um convite para a ex? Hermione, como isso aconteceu tão rápido?

Sua amiga assentiu, examinando rapidamente o convite. Ela bufou, percebendo imediatamente o que sua amiga queria dizer. Ginny e Harry haviam ficados juntos por anos e ele nunca deu a entender que a pediria em casamento. No entanto, agora estava de casamento marcado com alguém que provavelmente acabara de conhecer.

\- Hermione... Porque ele me mandaria um convite para o casamento dele? Isso foi baixo. A noiva dele trouxe pessoalmente.

Sim, era realmente baixo, Hermione não podia negar. Mesmo que o relacionamento havia ficado no passado, e mesmo que os sentimentos e as relações mudam, o que Harry e Ginny tiveram não era algo inexpressivo. Mesmo sabendo que não é todo mundo que pensa assim, ela mataria Harry Potter.

\- Querida, ele foi realmente um cretino. Olha, aparentemente, ele vai se casar com essa garota, Gin. Mas tenho certeza que ela não é incrível igual a você. Então foi ele quem perdeu uma grande chance de estar com alguém tão maravilhosa.

A ruiva franziu os lábios. – Diz isso porque é minha amiga.

\- Todo mundo sabe o quanto você é linda por dentro e por fora. Além disso, logo Draco estará apaixonado por você. Quem sabe você não manda um convite para o Harry? Imagine só ele recebendo o convite do seu casamento? - Disse, dando um sorriso tentando aliviar um pouco a sua dor.

\- É claro que farei isso. É cruel, mas farei ainda assim.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 - Capítulo 17**

Quando Hermione bateu naquela porta naquela noite, ela estava decidida a ajudar Harry a perceber o erro que ele havia cometido ao enviar um convite do seu noivado para Ginny.

Mesmo estando em um terreno perigoso, já que era o noivado dele, ela não desistiria de mostrar que ele havia cometido o maior erro de sua vida.

Ele estava conversando animadamente quando a viu entrar. Por um momento ele ficou parado, observando-a e então se dirigiu a ela.

Harry parou em sua frente e Hermione estremeceu, ela estava com tanta raiva dele, tanto ódio. Quando se deu por si, estava praticamente gritando com ele e todos os convidados estavam os observando.

\- Hermione, eu nunca quis dizer ... – Harry começou, mas ela a interrompeu.

\- Eu não quero ouvir isso! Eu não aguento mais suas desculpas, apenas me deixe falar, ok? - Ela exclamou, virando para ele, mais uma vez. – Qual o seu problema? Como pôde enviar um convite para a mulher que quase se casou com você?

Ele assistiu, derrotado quando ela cuspia todas aquelas coisas em sua cara.

\- Eu realmente achei que você fosse diferente, Harry. Que você não fosse mais um babaca como todos os outros. Eu não entendo como alguém que se diz tão maravilhoso e gentil possa fazer algo tão baixo como isso. Gin não mereceu tamanha humilhação, como foi capaz? – O questionou muito revoltada.

\- Eu a amei, Hermione. Você não sabe? - As lágrimas agora estavam claras em sua voz, mas Hermione nunca acreditaria se não estivesse presenciando. – Gin foi a mulher da minha vida. Por isso, nunca faria tal coisa com ela. Que espécie de homem você acha que eu sou? Falo sério quando digo que não mandei o convite para ela, pode ter sido algum erro.

\- Erro? – Ela suplicou. – A sua futura esposa fez questão convidá-la atendendo a seu pedido! Como pode ser um erro?

Ele a encarou confuso e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Saia da minha casa, Senhorita. – Lily exigiu ao surgir no meio do aglomerado que havia se formado.

Harry foi afastado por sua mãe. Hermione viu quando a mulher dos cabelos vermelhos sussurrou para que Snape tirasse ela dali para que a confusão acabasse.

As pessoas logo começaram a circular, mas todos os olhos ainda estavam um pouco desconcertados. Severus Snape apareceu do seu lado e a ofereceu uma bebida enquanto a direcionava para porta.

\- Toma, - Snape falou. - alguém tem que beber essa noite. Além disso, você precisa mais do que eu.

\- Sou uma pessoa horrível! – Hermione revelou um pouco desnorteada e entrou no elevador. – Onde estava com a cabeça? Queria ajudar a minha amiga, mas não sei se aparecer aqui foi uma boa. A noite pode piorar?

Para seu total horror, as luzes do elevador piscaram e tudo se apagou.

\- Bem, talvez sim. – Snape sussurrou um pouco descrente.

\- Desculpe por isso.

\- Tudo bem, Srta. Granger. Jantares de noivados costumam ser um verdadeiro tédio, obrigado por aquilo.

\- Com tantas pessoas para eu ficar presa no elevador, logo você? Oh, meu Deus. Não faz nem 10 dias que eu te peguei nu! – Exclamou e logo se arrependeu. Ela não podia acreditar que havia dito aquilo em voz alta.

\- Mesmo? - Ele respondeu. – Achei que tinha sido ontem. – Brincou, embora constrangido.

Ela concordou com Severus pela primeira vez.

\- Foi apenas um acidente, Srta. Granger. – Ele disse e ela virou o copo na boca.

\- Tão rápido assim? - Severus perguntou.

\- Se eu não beber o suficiente, será um problema.

\- Eu suponho. - Concordou Severus. - Talvez devêssemos comemorar, a Srta. Weasley nunca seria feliz tendo Lily Potter como sogra.

Ela assentiu e olhou para ele, com a cabeça inclinada para cima, e seus olhos traçaram cada detalhe do rosto dele. As mandíbulas, o queixo do homem, o nariz e até mesmo seus lábios finos. Hermione sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a falar:

\- Harry foi o amor da vida dela e, de repente, já não era. Como isso pode ser? Em um dia ele diz a ela que a ama e no outro diz que precisam terminar por ser o melhor. Melhor para quem? Nunca entendi isso.

\- Aah, sim, a famosa desculpa. - O sarcasmo encheu a voz de Severus. – Cretino. – Sussurrou para si mesmo.

\- A mãe dele. – Disse Hermione. – Sei que foi ela. Mas o que causou sua antipatia por Ginny? Minha amiga é um ser maravilhoso. – Sussurrou e Snape teve a certeza que ela já havia bebido antes de chegar ali.

\- A Sra. Potter não precisa de um motivo, Granger. - Severus murmurou, olhando sombriamente para o copo dela.

A jovem mulher soltou um suspiro irritado. Para seu horror, sua barriga fez um pequeno barulho e ela olhou para ele envergonhada.

\- Desculpe, não tive a chance de comer nada. – Disse descrente consigo mesma.

De repente, o elevador voltou a funcionar e ela suspirou de tamanha alegria.

\- Venha, Srta. Granger! Vamos comer alguma coisa.

Depois de ser expulsa do noivado de Harry foi com uma enorme surpresa que Hermione recebeu um convite especial de Severus para visitar seu restaurante.

Ainda não recuperada do constrangimento que havia passado em sua presença, ela não pôde deixar de se perguntar se o destino estava brincando com ela. Afinal, ela ficara dias fugindo dele devido ao episódio no banheiro, porém, seria a segunda vez que ela jantaria com ele.

Hermione não sabia dizer se era a bebida influenciando em seus pensamentos, mas a apreensão da moça aumentou quando ela chegou à conclusão seria a primeira vez que eles estariam juntos sem a presença de ninguém. Ela sabia que não era um encontro e que ele estava apenas sendo cordial, mas de um modo estranho ela gostava daquilo.

_Talvez seja o álcool,_ pensou

Ela ficou aliviada quando descobriu que naquele dia da semana o lugar não funcionava.

Quando Severo lhe deu o cardápio ela deu uma breve olhada no que estava listado. Havia tantas coisas para escolher que ela lutou para não pedir tudo já que estava morrendo de fome.

Apesar da estranha sensação de Hermione sobre tudo, notou que que ele na cozinha era algo extraordinário. Ele pertencia ao lugar.

O jeito que ele cortara o açafrão deveria entrar para a história.

\- Então você é um professor que nas horas vagas é um chefe de cozinha! – Sussurrou o observando.

\- Diria que sou um chefe de cozinha que teve que ser um professor antes de exercer o que realmente queria.

\- Entendo. Bem, as pessoas perderam bons anos de experimentar essa comida.

A mente dela ainda estava se recuperando daquela bela visão quando ele anunciou que eles deveriam beber um vinho. Ela estava inebriada com a voz de Severus enquanto ele continuava com a narrativa de como preparar um risoto de camarão adequando.

\- É um tempero tentador que vem do norte da Espanha. - Ela o ouviu dizer quando ele chegou ao fim da receita.

Ela ainda não conseguia explicar o motivo de estar tão hipnotizada pela voz do homem.

Severus levou Hermione para o que segundo ele era a melhor mesa e eles começaram a comer o delicioso prato.

A experiência de jantar a sós com Severus Snape havia sido algo inexplicável. A comida preparada por ele era tão maravilhosa que quase trouxera lágrimas aos olhos. Conhecendo-o um pouco mais, ela só teve ainda mais certeza que ele era diferente do imaginara.

\- Isso se tornou mais do que apenas um restaurante, Severus. Juro que já não consigo me lembrar o que era antes de se tornar o que é hoje. Ficou fantástico, a comida é fantástica! Então, você é tão fantástico na cozinha, por que o direito? Por que ser um professor?

\- De certa forma, me pergunto constantemente. Porém, não havia grandes opções para mim. – Lamentou.

\- Como assim? – A estudante mostrou interesse. – Era uma tradição familiar?

\- Não. Vamos dizer que se formar em direito seria uma boa maneira de ascender financeiramente.

\- Bem, na minha família é tradição. – Disse ela servindo-se com um pouco mais de vinho. - Tradição estúpida. Mas uma tradição.

\- Não seja tola, - Rosnou o homem suavemente. - tradições familiares devem ser preservadas. Todas as famílias têm as suas tradições, a sua herança cultural, transmitida de geração em geração.

\- Severus, desde de que trate dos bons valores familiares, ok. No entanto, na minha família houve um tempo que provocou sérios problemas. Meu primo, por exemplo, fugiu de casa aos 16, pois tinha outros sonhos para ele.

\- E você?

\- Nunca fui uma fã assídua, mas aprendi a gostar. Quando entrei naquela universidade, meu plano era me formar e entregar o diploma ao meu pai e finalmente viver minha vida. Não vou mentir, as vezes penso em fazer isso, mas aprendi a gostar disso.

\- Se te consola, meu plano era dar uma vida razoável para minha mãe e deixar o direito, mas quando fui ver estava dando aulas há quase 20 anos.

\- Mas agora você tem seu restaurante. – Ela disse sorrindo. - E ele é incrível!

Severus percebeu que existia um brilho diferente em seu olhar, mas preferiu não pensar muito naquilo.

\- Bem, fico feliz em saber que de fato gostou. - Ele disse cuidadosamente. – Eu aprecio a sua opinião, Hermione.

\- Mas para que eu possa dar a nota, eu preciso da sobremesa. - Ela disse meio brincando.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem, Madame. - Ele disse a ela, sua expressão ilegível. – Vamos ver o que posso fazer por você. – Ele se levantou, foi até a cozinha e voltou com um pequeno prato com o que parecia ser pudim. – Aqui está, acredito que tenha sido feito hoje. Não estava desenformado.

Ele passou para ela e a viu provar.

\- Não vai comer? – Ele negou com um aceno e ela voltou a atenção para seu prato. - Deus isso é tão bom! Tem certeza que você não quer?

\- Eu passo! – Disse quase em um sussurro.

\- Ah, por favor! – Disse fazendo beicinho. - Vamos prove é uma das coisas mais incríveis que provei.

Em desanimo, ele fez o que ela tanto insistiu. Com a mesma colher que havia estado em sua boca segundos atrás, Hermione tirou um pedaço generoso de pudim e levou a boca dele.

Hermione parecia estar hipnotizada pelo modo em que ele se deliciou com o pudim. Ela olhou para seus olhos e mergulhou na imensidão que era seu olhar.

Ela se viu inclinada para frente, mas ela não era a única; Ele se inclinou mais sobre a mesa também e olhou para sua boca.

\- De fato, muito bom. – Ele sussurrou, seus rostos estavam próximos agora. Hermione podia sentir o calor de sua respiração em seu rosto,. – Se..

Sem resistir nem mais um segundo, ela fechou os olhos pouco antes de seus lábios roçarem os dele e suas palavras foram cortadas quando ela o beijou. Se ele não conseguisse receber a mensagem, ela teria que repetir até que ele entendesse, mas para sua surpresa, Snape se levantou abruptamente.

\- Vamos embora. – Anunciou asperamente quebrando o clima.

Em silencio, ambos saíram do restaurante e ele abriu a porta do carro para ela. A volta para casa de Hermione havia profundamente decepcionante.

**Notas Finais**

E ai? Sev babaca? nervoso? Surpreso? confuso? kkkk ou apenas mais um idiota no mundo?


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - Capítulo 18**

TRÊS DIAS DEPOIS

Sorrindo astutamente Ginny alegremente saiu de seu quarto com uma bela peça de roupa na mão. Uma vez que ela tinha juntado todo o look que achara adequado, convenceu Hermione que aquele era a peça ideal para a mesma.

Cantarolando baixinho, a ruiva começou a arrumar os cabelos da amiga juntando-o em um lindo coque. Certificando-se de que não havia nenhum fio fora do lugar, ela se viu contente.

Sorrindo alegremente quando viu o resultado, Ginny pôde se sentar aliviada.

Mais do que satisfeita, deixou que Hermione se sentasse no sofá até que Draco fosse buscá-la.

Com as pernas cruzadas nos joelhos. Com seu cotovelo esquerdo encostado no apoio do sofá, apoiando o queixo na palma da mão, o único pensamento de Hermione Granger era em Severus Snape.

O homem era o seu único pensamento por três dolorosos dias.

Ela estava se odiando. Se achando a pessoa mais burra do mundo. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que havia assaltado a boca do homem daquela forma. Claro que ela não era ingênua de ter se arrependido do melhor beijo que já tivera, mas o modo como que tudo havia acabado havia lhe mostrado que ela podia ter sido mais cautelosa.

Como mulher, ela havia ficado desapontada por ter ele ter quebrado o beijo de forma tão abrupta. Porém, Hermione tinha certeza de que ele havia entrado em conflito consigo mesmo por ela ser sua aluna.

Outra coisa que havia a incomodado era foto dele não ter aparecido nas aulas. Ela soube pelos outros alunos que ele nunca havia desmarcado nenhuma aula em toda sua carreira acadêmica. No entanto, nos dias anteriores, suas aulas haviam sido canceladas e ela não teve a chance de vê-lo novamente.

Sua última esperança era que após buscarem a mãe de Draco ela pudesse vê-lo.

Atrás dela, Ginny dey suspiro exasperado e olhou Hermione.

\- Hermione, acorde. Draco está te esperando.

(...)

Hermione se viu encarando o chão, mordendo meu lábio inferior. O fato de estar aguardando alguém que não conhecia estava deixando-a nervosa. Quer dizer, ela não sabia se estava nervosa pela mulher que iria conhecer ou pela expectativa de rever Snape naquele dia.

\- Confesso que queria que ela não viesse tão cedo. – Ao seu lado, Draco resmungou.

\- Então você decidiu fugir das lembranças, não é? - A voz de Hermione era estranhamente baixa. – Por isso se mudou para Londres...

\- Um covarde, não acha? – Draco sussurrou. – Mas como eu poderia ficar naquela casa com todas aquelas lembranças? – O jovem se viu se questionando.

\- Realmente deve ser muito ruim, Draco.

\- Sim, mas ainda bem que Severus me recebeu em sua casa. – Concluiu um pouco menos tenso. – Escute, Hermione, tem certeza de que não é um incomodo? – O rapaz perguntou hesitante. - Quero dizer, você não precisava vir até aqui.

Hermione deu uma leve gargalhada e olhou para ele. – Não, realmente não. É um prazer te acompanhar. Draco, por falar no professor Snape, o que houve com ele? Ele cancelou as aulas da semana. Dizem que ele nunca havia feito isso. – Falou preocupada.

\- Relaxe, nada grave. O homem está bem. Apenas problemas pessoais. Se não me engano, amanhã ele está de volta e hoje ele estará preparando o jantar. – Sorriu satisfeito. - Olhe, lá vem ela. – Informou apreensivo.

Hermione quase ofegou ao ver quão linda era a mãe de Draco. Ela imaginou que era quase impossível uma mulher tão nova quanto ela ter um filho na idade de Draco.

A jovem não se surpreendeu com a quantidade de malas que a mãe dele trazia consigo. A mulher se aproximou cautelosamente e Hermione ficou nervosa quando sentiu seus olhos a observarem de cima a baixo. Era um tanto quanto constrangedor.

Hermione viu quando o nome de Draco escorregou pelos lábios dela com uma ligeira soberba na voz. Era como se a mulher estivesse se referindo a alguém da família real britânica.

\- Meu Deus, Draco. – Resmungou levemente. – Por que está tão magro? Não está se alimentado?

\- Olá, mamãe! – Sussurrou constrangido. - Vejo que a senhora parece estar ótima.

\- Você eu não conheço. - Narcisa suspirou, batendo os próprios cabelos de volta no lugar, após uma corrente de ar tê-los levado ao rosto.

Draco olhou para Hermione como se pedisse desculpas e voltou a falar:

\- Oh, bem... Desculpe. – O rapaz sussurrou. - Deixe que eu te apresente uma amiga. Essa é Hermione Granger. Hermione é minha colega de algumas aulas e agora colega de estágio. E por último, mas não menos importante, colegas de fast food.

\- Deus, Draco. Eu já te disse para não comer tantas besteiras, não faz bem para saúde. – O repreendeu, mas logo se virou para olhar para a jovem mulher ao seu lado: - Olá, Srta. Granger. Bem, já ouvi falar de você, então, é um prazer finalmente lhe conhecer. - Narcisa disse a ela com uma risadinha que trazia algo a mais, algo que ela não soube identificar.

\- O prazer é todo meu, Sra. Malfoy. – Hermione sorriu.

\- Bem, mamãe... Vamos para casa? Severus fez um ótimo trabalho na cozinha. – Disse com sinceridade.

\- Eu pensei que jantaríamos em um restaurante. Não é justo com Severus que o façamos cozinhar.

Draco riu: - Nós vamos ficar bem, mãe. Severus fica mais sociável quando cozinha. Acredite.

\- Se você diz. – Disse a contragosto.

\- Me dê sua bagagem! – Pediu.

(...)

Narcisa manteve um sorriso brilhante no rosto, enquanto ela e Draco brigavam para decidirem como arrumariam a mesa. Severus olhou cautelosamente para os dois um pouco irritado, afinal, para uma tarefa tão simples, os dois estavam sendo terrivelmente chatos.

\- Por favor, chega vocês dois. – Snape quase gritou, perdendo a paciência. – Me dê isso, Draco. Deixe que eu coloco a mesa.

Draco e sua mãe estavam tendo um grande impasse sobre como dispor os talheres a mesa.

\- Nós estávamos apenas matando a saudade. – Narcisa falou enquanto o encarava com um olhar de superioridade bem típico dela.

\- Vocês estão sendo irritantes, - O homem grunhiu. - Devo informá-los que vocês têm um péssimo jeito para isso. - Severus assobiou, e caminhou para a mesa de jantar tentando organizar os talheres.

Um raio de luz entrou pela janela assustando todos presentes, Hermione deu um leve pulo mas voltou sua atenção para os outros. Ela estava um pouco angustiada com o homem, já que o mesmo parecia a ignorar.

\- Terminei. – A jovem falou apontando para o trabalho no computador e por um segundo seus olhos encontraram os de Severus e depois ele abaixou a cabeça, virando o rosto. – Bem, desculpe por isso ter tomado tanto tempo. Agora vou deixá-los para que vocês consigam aproveitar a noite.

\- Você é bem-vinda a se juntar a nós para o jantar, Srta. Granger. - Disse Snape, colocando uma máscara de indiferença em seu rosto. Tentando a todo custo esquecer o episódio do último encontro dos dois que não saia de sua cabeça. – Com essa chuva, não chegará a lugar nenhum. É extremamente perigoso tentar sair. – Tentou ser gentil.

\- Fique, Hermione. – Draco pediu. – Mamãe ficará encantada em conhecê-la melhor, tenho certeza.

\- Oh, não quero incomodar. – Sussurrou. - Honestamente, posso chegar em casa sem grandes problemas.

\- Não é uma boa ideia sair. - Disse Narcisa imediatamente quando chegou até eles e viu toda a interação. – O noticiário informou que o transito está totalmente parado, fique querida. E então, Severus... - Ela dirigiu-se ao homem. – E Letta? Como vocês estão? E o...

\- Tenho certeza que você sabe. - Ele respondeu, não deixando que ela terminasse de falar.

Ela fez beicinho por um momento. Narcisa fingiu pensar em algo, depois pegou o braço dele para chamar sua atenção. Hermione olhou para eles curiosa, ela não fazia ideia do que eles estavam falando. Mas sabia que o homem estava desconfortável já que o mesmo olhava para mãe de Draco com uma expressão quase predatória.

\- Oh, tudo bem. - Ela concordou finalmente. – Confesso que tinha esperança em vê-los juntos novamente. Mas você sabe, basta pedir a ela para voltar que ela estará de volta a sua vida. Eu não tenho certeza se existe alguém tão adequado a você como ela. E você, sabe, ..

\- Não acho que isso esteja nos meus planos, Cissa. - Ele disse a ela em um sussurro silencioso e um pouco desesperado.

\- Oh, Severus. - Narcisa disse baixinho, olhando para o rosto dele. - Meu marido me disse uma vez que... – Ela parou de repente, sentindo a tensão do homem. – Esqueça o que eu disse. Entendi, vocês estão divorciados e não tem volta.

Ao contrário do que Hermione imaginou, Snape não disse mais nada. Ela, por outro lado, estava se fazendo um monte de perguntas internamente. Até porque nunca havia passado por sua cabeça que Snape já havia sido um homem casado.

\- Granger, eu confio que você está bem? – Draco perguntou estranhando seu silencio, os ombros dela pareciam ter uma sugestão de hesitação prolongada.

\- Claro que sim. - Ela disse finalmente, tentando não focar demais no que acabara de saber. – O jantar está maravilhoso, Senhor.

\- De fato, está. - Respondeu Narcisa. – Sabe, Senhorita, fico contente em saber que você e Draco, trabalham juntos. – Disse com um olhar presunçoso. – Meu filho pode ser uma ótima companhia. - Ela acrescentou suavemente, e pela primeira vez seu olhar escorregou de Severus.

\- Sim, é verdade. – Respondeu Hermione, sentindo uma leve constrição em sua garganta. – Embora eu lamente que só ficarão com um de nós.

\- Draco não me disse sobre isso. – A mulher mais velha revelou. – Bem, tenho certeza que vocês estão dando o melhor de si. Não é Severus?

\- Sim. - Snape concordou. Um silêncio caiu entre eles.

Depois de olhar para Severus Snape e ser ignorada pela décima vez, Hermione desistiu de tentar qualquer tipo de comunicação com ele. Infelizmente para ela, Snape parecia não querer encará-la tão cedo e ela decidiu que iria respeitar sua escolha.

Quase uma hora depois, todos já haviam jantado e a chuva parecia ter chegado ao fim. Narcisa insistiu que Hermione ficasse para a noite, mas ela negou. Hermione agradeceu, mas se despediu de todos e foi embora.

(...)

Ginny estava sentada e as crianças do abrigo estavam a sua volta. Ela havia contado cerca de três histórias para eles e eles ainda não haviam cansado de escutá-la.

\- Srta. Weasley, - A pequena Isadora sussurrou. – Você é a única voluntária que sempre volta. Você não cansa?

\- Como eu me cansaria de vocês? – Surpresa, ela os questionou e continuou: – Sabe, crianças... Acho que nunca disse isso, mas também já morei em um abrigo como vocês.

\- O quê? – Surgiram vários gritos de surpresa.

\- Eu ... uh ... bem ... fui adotada quando tinha oito anos de idade.

\- Você acha que ainda temos chance? Eu tenho nove e acho que nunca vou sair daqui. – Resmungou a outra garotinha.

\- Não diga isso, Tifani. – Ginny a repreendeu. – Todos aqui podem ser adotados. Não existe uma idade para isso, querida.

\- Existe sim, Srta. Weasley. – Layla resmungou. – Ontem mesmo outra bebê foi adotada. Só essa semana duas foram embora. Nem mesmo a Sra. Potter conseguiu convencer o casal de levar um de nós. A mulher disse que sentiu que o bebê era filho dela assim que pôs os olhos nela.

\- Eu sinto muito, crianças. – Sussurrou com pesar, Gin sabia que a menina tinha razão, sabia que aquela situação era real, mas ela realmente queria que não fosse. - Os adultos são uns tolos! Se eles soubessem quão lindos e amorosos vocês são, você não estariam aqui. Não vou mentir, eu tive muita sorte, mas torço todos os dias por vocês.

\- O que os bebês têm que nós não temos?

\- Aposto que nada de diferente, Natan. Vocês são tão inteligentes quanto qualquer outra criança.

\- Srta. Weasley... – Lily gritou da porta parecendo irritada. – O que pensa que está fazendo? - Ela exclamou e Ginny ouviu alguns resmungos das crianças. – Olha a hora, eles já deviam estar na cama.

\- Desculpe, perdi a noção do tempo. - Confessou inocentemente.

\- Não quero saber... – Grunhiu. – E vocês? O que estão fazendo que não se levantaram ainda? – Sussurrou um pouco mais gentilmente. - Vamos... Vamos.. – Os apressou enquanto ajudava alguns a se levantar. – Boa noite, queridos e adeus, Srta. Weasley.

Ginny viu a sala esvaziar e ficou um tempo ali pensando no quão injusta era a vida. Ela mesmo já havia feito milhares de inscrições de casais que queriam adotar, no entanto, todos os inscritos tinham interesse em adotar uma criança com menos de três anos.

Apesar da enorme vontade de mudar aquela realidade, ela não sabia como. Ela mesma sofrera anos em um abrigo sem nenhuma expectativa de receber um lar. Ginny começou a chorar desesperadamente, ela odiava não ter uma solução para algo tão triste.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notas do Autor**

Olá! Leitores, espero realmente que gostem do capítulo.

Feliz aniversário, prof. Snape!  
Boa leitura e até breve.

TatianyPrince.

**Capítulo 19 - Capítulo 19**

15 DIAS DEPOIS

Ginny se mexeu na cadeira de plástico desconfortável. Sua memória de como havia parado naquela prisão era um pouco turva, mas ela sabia que não havia outro jeito de ser.

Foi extremamente doloroso saber que o prédio antigo que acolhia todas as crianças seria demolido e todos ficariam sem lar. Ela não poderia dormir em paz se não fizesse alguma coisa. A jovem sabia que a mãe de Harry estava lutando para que as crianças permanecessem no abrigo, mas Ginny também queria fazer alguma coisa.

Ginny não era tola, sabia que o dono do local tinha legitimidade de demolir o prédio, era seu direito. No entanto, apesar de saber que que teu dever era lutar pelo Direito, sabia que se um dia encontrasse o Direito em conflito com a Justiça, deveria lutar pela Justiça.

Ela tinha escolhido o seu curso por realmente amar a causa. Entre o direito e a justiça, sabia que deveria ficar com a justiça. Não era justo demolir um espaço que era tão importante para tantas pessoas.

Sem pensar muito, juntou sua bolsa e foi para lá. Levou apenas dezoito minutos para que os arquitetos que estavam estudando o local chamassem a polícia para que eles a tirassem de lá.

A jovem ruiva brigou com alguns policiais e foi levada a delegacia por ter desacatado uma autoridade. O que levou a sua situação atual, ela estava tendo problemas para convencer os policiais que não fez por mal, no entanto, sua desculpa pareceu não importar para eles.

Era a primeira vez que ela havia sido detida e não gostou da sensação, ela só esperava que Hermione não demorasse a chegar. Ginny também estava curiosa para ver como sua amiga lidaria com aquilo, ela só pedia para que Hermione não se importasse com continuar dividindo o apartamento com uma detenta.

(...)

\- Gin ... Ginny ... Ginny foi presa... – Disse Hermione com a voz tremula ao desligar o celular.

\- Huum... – Draco respondeu em troca sem ao menos olhar para ela. Blaise havia mandado mensagens segundos antes informando-o sobre aquilo. Seu amigo havia lhe informado que a menina havia brigado na rua e, por isso, havia ficado detida.

Para Draco, era graças a seu amigo Blaise Zabine que ele não havia caido no papo furado da ruiva. Era visível que ela não era adequada para ele.

\- Desculpe, - Sua mãe o tirou de seus pensamentos. - sei que não me diz respeito. Mas quem é Ginny? – Narcisa perguntou.

\- Minha amiga, Sra. Malfoy. Ginny e eu dividimos o apartamento há uns bons anos. – Respondeu solicitamente e a mulher assentiu.

Hermione deu uma última olhada em Draco e resmungou. Por um momento, os pensamentos dela eram que ela devia golpeá-la para que conseguisse alguma reação mais decente dele. Mas o conhecendo como ela o conhecia, preferiu deixar para lá.

\- Eu tenho que ir, Draco. – Sussurrou tentando se acalmar. - Te vejo amanhã.

\- Vai soltá-la? – Gargalhou, mas foi recebido por um olhar feroz. - Você não precisa de um advogado? – Tentou se recompor.

\- Eu não sei, não faço ideia. Nunca precisei libertar ninguém antes, não de verdade.

De repente, Snape saiu da cozinha com uma xicara de café na mão. Como todos pareciam sem reação, ele resolveu se manifestar:

\- O que houve? – Snape perguntou ao notar um clima estranho.

\- Minha amiga foi presa. - Ela respondeu e continuou: - Talvez eu deva ligar para um advogado antes, não sei como prosseguir.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- Uma amiga? – A questionou preocupado e pensativo.

Pela primeira vez somente naquele dia, ele notou o quão bonita ela ficava quando parecia preocupada, seu comportamento demonstrava ainda mais que de fato ela era uma mulher, não uma menina.

Embora seus 23 anos demonstrasse que ela era jovem, havia algo em seus olhos que não condiziam com sua idade. Como ele queria beijá-la, mas ele não poderia.

\- Oh, desculpe. – Hermione sussurrou um pouco em pânico. – Você sabe, a ex-nora da professora Potter.

\- A senhorita Weasley? – Snape perguntou após se recuperar.

\- Sim, eu não sei o que fazer. Não sei se vou imediatamente ou se busco um advogado antes. – Ela lamentou.

\- Bem, - Ele sussurrou massageando as têmporas. – Vou com você. Temos que ser rápidos, caso contrário ela só será liberada amanhã. – Disse por fim.

\- Obrigada. – Sorriu em troca, mas ainda parecendo nervosa. - Draco, tudo bem se terminarmos amanhã?

\- Não, estou bem. Obrigado por perguntar. – Disse parecendo pouco afetado por tudo que estava acontecendo. - Eu gostaria de poder estudar, mas a detenta precisa mais de você.

\- Não fale assim, Ginny não é isso que está falando, deve ter uma boa explicação para isso. Sei que tem algum motivo bem relevante para ela se encontrar nessa situação.

\- Aqui, coma isso. – Entregou o prato com alguns sanduiches. - E não seja patético. – Severus empurrou o rapaz. – Narcisa, se tudo correr bem, nos vemos no jantar.

(...)

Enquanto estavam no carro, eles ficaram em silêncio por um momento. Hermione ficou com um pouco de vergonha de tê-lo colocado naquela situação.

\- Por que tão quieta? – Snape perguntou quando já não suportava o silencio. – Para alguém que fala tanto é um tanto perturbador vê-la assim, Srta. Granger.

\- Eu só ... ela é minha família aqui. Meus pais estão na Austrália, então, Ginny é quem eu tenho como família.

Severus percebeu que ela parecia frustrada.

\- Eu ofereceria a você meus pesamos se não soubesse o que estava acontecendo, mas não poderíamos considerar que a Srta. Weasley está morta agora, nós poderíamos? – Ele sorriu zombeteiro.

Ela sorriu, mas não sem antes batê-lo levemente no braço.

Severus estava concentrado, mas era impossível não perceber o quanto Hermione parecia perturbada. Ele a viu fechando os olhos, mas por alguma estranha razão, ela não conseguia se acalmar.

\- Tenho certeza que a Srta. Weasley também lhe considera alguém especial, Hermione. – Snape tentou acalmá-la. – Afinal, ela perdeu os pais quando era muito jovem, então, certamente você é a família que ela tem.

\- Eu não sabia que você sabia sobre isso. - Falou virando-se para olhá-lo.

\- Como não saberia? – Ele perguntou com sinceridade. – Bem, os pais dela eram meus amigos. Quando Molly e Arthur perceberam que não podiam ter filhos, optaram pela adoção. Ajudei com todo o processo!

\- Oh, não fazia ideia.

\- Chegamos. – Ele a alertou, encerrando a conversa anterior.

Hermione assentiu e quando ele estacionou, ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

\- Se quiser me esperar aqui, posso resolver isso. - Severus respondeu honestamente, após se recuperar do choque de ser beijado novamente. - Eu acho que vou checar o que houve e livrá-la disso logo.

\- Eu vou com você. - disse Hermione, sentindo-se um pouco doente, mas muito determinada.

Eles entraram na delegacia e Severus conversar com algumas pessoas.

Hermione sentiu-se tão fascinada ao ver Snape resolvendo toda a situação que mal acreditou quando ele conseguiu que ela visse a amiga enquanto acabava de endireitar as coisas.

\- Deus. Ginny! Você ficou maluca. Insultar dois policiais, sério?

\- Mmmm… .Ummm… - Ginny murmurou enquanto tentava manter a boca fechada por estar envergonhada.

\- Você passou dos limites dessa vez. – Sua amiga a repreendeu.

\- Confesso que insultar autoridades não estava nos meus planos para o dia. – Confessou um pouco triste. - Hermione, foi sem pensar, aqueles policiais foram rudes. Minhas intenções eram as melhores, só queria que aquelas crianças não fossem jogados na rua. Precisamos de um prazo maior, Hermione. Quinze dias é muito pouco, no mínimo uns seis meses para conseguir um lugar para eles.

\- Bem Srta. Weasley, você está livre. – Snape garantiu e olhou para ela com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

\- Obrigada, Senhor. Mas juro que foi um mal-entendido. – Falou indignada e eles lhe retornaram um olhar estranho. - Vocês não acreditam em mim, certo?

\- Eles estavam fazendo o trabalho deles, querida. – Hermione sussurrou.

\- Senhor... – Disse virando-se para o homem que a encarava.

\- Estou inclinado a acreditar em você sobre isso, sei quem são eles, Srta. Weasley. Não duvido que eles a tenham tratado mal, mas você aprenderá que terá que aprender responder a comentários inadequados e acusações grosseiras, sem perder a razão. – Snape respondeu com um ar de confiança.

Eles caminharam para fora da delegacia e entraram no carro. Ginny se assustou quando viu Lily Potter do outro lado da rua falando no celular.

\- O que a Sra. Potter está fazendo aqui? – A ruiva perguntou um pouco inquieta.

\- Esqueci de mencionar, – Snape começou. – ela também estava tentando te soltar! Para ser sincero, a Sra. Potter fez um ótimo trabalho.

\- O quê? – A jovem perguntou boquiaberta e Hermione também olhava para ele bem surpresa.

\- Parece que você ganhou uma nova admiradora, Srta. Weasley. – Snape revelou. - A Sra. Potter mencionou algo sobre o abrigo ter conseguido mais sete meses antes da demolição.

\- Parabéns, Gin. – Hermione sussurrou lhe dando um beijo na bochecha.

\- Oh... – Disse limpando as lágrimas. – Era o que eu mais queria. Vocês acham que poderíamos para no meio do caminho para ter um pouco sanduíche? Estou com fome.

\- Bem, eu não sei, Gin. Estamos de carona com o professor Snape. – Advertiu Hermione.

Snape gargalhou levemente, antes de se pronunciar:

\- Me recuso a parar em qualquer uma dessas lanchonetes que servem um lixo como comida. – Ele disse parecendo sério e a ruiva resmungou. – Tenho certeza que podemos jantar em algum lugar decente. A Srta. Granger e você são minhas convidadas, mas receio que tenho que avisar que o Sr. Malfoy e a mãe dele também.

\- Obrigada. - Ginny disse enquanto tentava esconder um sorriso.

(...)

O restaurante de Severus estava lotado e ele não estava sentado com eles por causa do grande movimento. Mas Hermione considerou que era melhor daquele jeito, já que talvez ela não conseguisse esconder que estava ainda mais apaixonada por ele estando muito tempo no mesmo ambiente.

\- Hermione, você está me ouvindo? – A ruiva lhe sacudiu. - Ou você está sonhando acordada de novo? – Ginny sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Ginny Weasley foi bastante paciente, especialmente com sua melhor amiga. Entretanto, ela queria tirar informações da mesma e Hermione não estava colaborando. Não fazia ideia se sua presença estava sendo apreciada e Hermione Granger parecia uma caixinha de segredos, era muito difícil arrancar qualquer tipo de informação dela.

Mas ela realmente precisava saber o que Draco estava achando dela. No entanto, para seu azar, Draco e sua mãe pareciam não querer colaborar com ela.

Vendo que Luna e seus pais haviam chegado, a ruiva achou que seria bom cumprimenta-los.

\- Com licença Sr. Malfoy, Sra Malfoy, - Ginny falou, chamando a atenção para si. - preciso falar com uns conhecidos naquela mesa. Mas logo estarei de volta.

Então, Ginny se foi e deixou os três sentados à mesa. Mas quando o olhar dela pousou sobre o loiro, a moça sorriu.

\- Sério, Granger, você não deveria passar tanto tempo com ela. –Reclamou incomodado. - Weasley não parece ser uma boa companhia.

\- O quê? Ah, por Deus. Você não sabe o que diz. – Hermione resmungou. - Ela é minha melhor amiga, Draco. E ela é definitivamente a pessoa mais incrível que eu conheço. Por dentro e por fora. A Senhora certamente vai gostar dela, Sra. Malfoy.

\- Certamente não. – Draco respondeu pela mãe e Narcisa sorriu. – Minha mãe não é muito fã de quem vive se metendo em confusão. – Ele revelou.

\- Ela não vive se metendo em confusão! Não sei de onde você tirou essa história. Porque você não dá uma chance para conhecê-la? - Hermione disse com a cabeça entre as mãos. – Olha, tenho certeza que vai gostar dela, tem muito mais em comum do que você imagina.

\- Nem vem, Granger. Nunca fui preso.

\- Draco! – Ela o repreendeu, - Você só pode estar brincando! Você sabe os motivos que a levaram para cela?

\- Sim, foi me dito.

\- Mas... – Hermione começou, porém não teve a chance de dizer mais nada, pois logo sua amiga estava de volta.

\- Voltei. – Disse sorrindo.

\- Aqui está o vinho que a Senhorita pediu. – O garçom disse a Ginny Weasley, servindo-a.

Draco encarava Ginny com um olhar bastante curioso.

\- Domaine Leroy Musigny Grand Cru? – Malfoy a questionou surpreso. - Um dos mais caros vinhos franceses? Interessante. – Draco revelou parecendo pensativo.

\- É um bom vinho! - Respondeu envergonhada.

Hermione não conseguia entender o motivo que levou Draco a estar tão na defensiva. Olhando para as pessoas sentadas a mesa, ela notou que Ginny estava mais quieta que o normal, Narcisa parecia um pouco desconfortável com Ginny ao seu lado e apesar de Draco tentar manter as aparências, Hermione sabia que ele tinha bebido mais do que deveria.

Ela precisava quebrar o gelo que estava entre eles, afinal, se Ginny queria Narcisa como sogra, eles precisariam se dar bem e Hermione iria ajudá-las para tal coisa.

Rindo do que Narcisa havia falada, Hermione continuou a falar:

\- A primeira impressão que tive do seu filho não foi uma das melhores. – Argumentou arrancando uma grande risada de Narcisa.

\- Hmmm... obrigado, isso foi bom. - Draco disse dando uma boa garfada em seu prato.

\- Foi realmente muito ruim? – A Sra. Malfoy perguntou distintamente.

\- Sim, foi. – Deu uma leve risada. – Bem, será uma conversa para depois, pois preciso ir ao toalete. – Hermione os informou levantando-se, tentando deixá-los por alguns instantes para forçá-los a conversar, de longe ela ainda podia vê-los em silencio, mas sorriu quando viu Narcisa falando algo.

\- Draco! – Sua mãe advertiu. - Eu pensei que você tivesse hábitos alimentares melhores do que isso. Não foi assim que lhe criei. – Reclamou quando ele jogou mais maionese caseira no prato.

Essa revelação repentina fez com que Draco quase se engasgasse.

\- Meus hábitos alimentares não são tão ruins. – Ele disse convencido. – Não tem nada de errado com a boa e velha picanha.

\- Com esse tanto de gordura e maionese? Querido, nem os porcos se alimentam assim. – O acusou.

\- Mãe.. – Rosnou levemente, tentando ignorá-la.

\- Você mereceu isso. - Ginny disse com confiança, sabendo que deveria entrar no clima da conversa.

Seus olhos cinzentos se voltaram para ela, Draco a olhou diretamente nos olhos e disse:

\- Você não está em posição de criticar ninguém. – Cuspiu irritado. – Não foi eu quem fui preso.

Ginny ficou surpresa e se sentou mais ereta.

\- Draco, não seja indelicado. – Sua mãe pediu.

\- Tudo bem, mas ela pediu por isso. - Draco disse enquanto se servia com um pouco mais de vinho. – Não sei como Hermione pode ter uma amiga como você.

\- Sinto muito, Senhorita. Mas tenho que concordar que não esperava algo assim da Srta. Granger. – Narcisa falou parecendo convencida de que a ruiva não deveria ter amizades como a de Hermione. A mulher mais velha estava horrorizada com que Draco havia dito a ela.

\- De fato tenho muita sorte de tê-la como amiga. - Ginny falou quando se recuperou do choque com um leve tremor em sua voz. – Percebi que não sou bem-vinda aqui, então, é melhor que eu vá embora.

\- Nunca concordei tanto com você, Weasley, - disse Draco, quase no rosto de Ginny. – Vai ser melhor. - Ele sussurrou entediado. – Não queremos alguém com sua fama na nossa mesa.

De repente, a jovem sentiu o mundo girar e tentou se concentrar para que não caísse do seu assento. Totalmente envergonhada, ela se levantou olhou para eles pela última vez e saiu mais depressa do que suas pernas permitiram.

\- Draco, preciso falar algo com a Srta. Weasley.

\- Tudo bem, mamãe! Mas cuidado, não sabemos do que ela é capaz.

Narcisa acelerou um pouco os passos e encontrou a menina encostada na parede. Ela ficou com um pouco de pena da garota, mas sabia que não podia se deixar levar por seu coração.

\- Só vou dizer uma vez, menina. – Começou friamente. - Sei bem o tipo de pessoa que você é. Uma mulher sem futuro algum. Não sou boba, sei que anda atrás do meu filho, vi como olhou para ele. Serei bem direta! Ele não é para você, procure alguém do seu nível, garota. – Rosnou impaciente e saiu.

Ginny ficou ali parada sem entender absolutamente nada. Ela sabia que o fato de ter sido presa podia passar uma má impressão para as pessoas. Mas ficou horrorizada e chateada por ver o quão rude e desagradável Draco havia sido com ela.

Para ela, a mãe dele havia sido ainda pior. Pela primeira vez, Gina sentiu raiva. Gin decidiu que ficaria longe de Draco Malfoy e de sua mãe. Sentiu-se tão humilhada, ela só queria cavar um buraco e se esconder.

(...)

Narcisa olhou para Hermione e sorriu brevemente:

\- Querida, certamente você teria entendido se estivesse aqui. Infelizmente, a Srta. Weasley recebeu uma ligação que a impediu de permanecer. Não há mais nada que possamos fazer sobre isso, então teremos apenas que ficar e jantar.

\- Não entendo! Acho que devo ligar para ela.

\- Não! – Falou ofendida, Narcisa cuidadosamente colocou a mão sobre a dela. - Aparentemente, a comida não caiu bem. Então, só irá constrange-la se ligar. – Sussurrou como se quisesse que Draco não escutasse.

Estreitando os olhos, Hermione perguntou:

\- Como assim? Ginny nunca teve esse tipo de problema.

\- Você não vê? Estamos em uma churrascaria. Nunca se sabe se algo que não deveria foi parar no prato dela. Não poderíamos confiar em absoluto! – A mãe de Draco declarou.

\- Pode ser. – Hermione respondeu pensando no comportamento estranho da amiga e no estado deplorável que Draco estava.

(...)

Não foi difícil para Luna encontrar sua amiga sentada na calçada do lado de fora. Ela estendeu a mão e puxou a amiga para cima.

\- Luna, obrigada por ter saído de lá. – Sussurrou. – Sinto muito por estragar seu jantar. – Falou limpando as lágrimas.

Ginny ofegou tentando recuperar o fôlego.

\- Você tem que me dizer o que aconteceu contigo, Gin. Você parece péssima, não vi quando saiu de lá.

\- Não consigo, não agora.

\- Ok, você não se parece com a pessoa que eu conheço, então vou esperar que esteja melhor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20 - Capítulo 20**

Ao ouvir gritos vindo do quarto ao lado, Hermione entrou em alerta. Mesmo com enorme cansaço, tentou levantar-se sem fazer nenhum barulho. Sem saber pelo o que esperar, pegou um bastão de baseball que estava em baixo da cama e foi para o quarto de sua amiga.

Em instantes, ela abriu a porta e se deparou com a ruiva lutando em seu sono. Hermione havia vivido tempo suficiente com a menina para saber que algo havia acorrido na noite passada. Durante os anos em que vivera com Gin, descobrira que quando a jovem tinha pesadelos era um sinal de que algo no seu dia não havia corrido bem.

Quando a mulher de cabelos castanhos havia chegado em casa na noite anterior, a sua amiga estava confortavelmente acomodada em sua cama, e acordá-la para saber o motivo de seu sumiço pareceu extremamente desagradável.

\- Fique longe de mim! – Ginny gritou em seu sonho. – Não... Não... Chega..

\- Acorde! – Hermione disse agitando-a. – Gin? Acorde... Isso é um pesadelo.

\- Não! - Gritou desesperadamente e Hermione começou a dar leves tapas em seus braços.

\- Vamos querida, acorde. – Implorou novamente.

\- O quê? – Gritou quase jogando Hermione no chão. Ginny Weasley a encarou assustada e tentou se recuperar. – O que houve? Santo Deus, já é segunda-feira?

\- Não, Gin. É sábado... Você está bem? Você estava chorando, então tive que lhe acordar. – Sussurrou.

\- Estava? Bem, então obrigada por isso. Merda, foi horrível. – Resmungou passando as mãos pelo rosto.

\- Com o que sonhou? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Com as crianças! Elas estavam sendo expulsas, Hermione. Parecia tão real.

\- Não acontecerá, você sabe. Graças a você, isso não vai acontecer.

\- Você tem razão... Como foi sua noite? – Questionou tentando se manter calma.

\- Bem, podia ser melhor se você estivesse lá. Me diga, Gin, por que foi embora sem ao menos dizer que estava saindo? – Hermione perguntou não parecendo satisfeita. – A Sra. Malfoy disse que você havia passado mal do estomago. Mas não me pareceu muito honesto.

\- Foi exatamente isso! – A ruiva mentiu. – Fui uma tola em ter aceitado ir até lá. Sou uma vegetariana, Hermione. Você vê, certamente algo contaminou o meu prato. Eu vou fazer xixi! Por favor, espere um momento. - Ela implorou à beira de explodir.

Quando sua amiga voltou minutos depois, Hermione havia notado que ela parecia horrível, a moça tinha um olhar triste e solitário. Algo digno de pena. Talvez, se conseguisse arrancar um pouco mais dela, Hermione poderia descobrir o que de fato havia ocorrido.

\- O que achou do Draco? - Perguntou ligeiramente preocupada.

Gin se virou para encará-la e pareceu estar pensando.

\- Nada. – Disse quando finalmente sabia que não deveria dizer.

\- Nada? Só isso que tem a me dizer? – Sorriu com honestidade.

\- Sim, Hermie. – Sussurrou. - Bem, tenho que ser sincera com você, amiga. O Sr. Malfoy não é bem o que eu imaginava. – Confessou. – Então decidi que seria melhor desencanar dele, acho que não preciso me amarrar a alguém agora.

\- Uau... não esperava isso. – Sorriu Hermione.

\- Agora que você me acordou, o que faremos?

\- Eu vou ... – Hermione se inclinou como se fosse contar um grande segredo. – Oh, querida... eu tenho que me encontrar com Draco. Sinto muito! Estou sendo uma péssima amiga, não estou?

\- Oh, não é nada demais.

\- Você não ficará chateada?

\- Não, Hermione... não ficarei. Não esqueça a sombrinha, está um tempo terrível lá fora.

As duas continuaram a conversa por mais alguns minutos, finalmente parando quando Hermione saiu para encontrar seu mais novo amigo. Três horas depois quando Ginny ouviu alguém bater na porta, ela imaginou que sua companheira de apartamento já havia retornado.

\- Você? Por que você está aqui, Sr. Potter? - Gin perguntou com desdém enquanto desviava o olhar do dele. – Se for para me entregar o convite do casamento, perdeu seu tempo, já que não vou. - Acrescentou.

Harry olhou para ela, claramente desconfortável. Ele balançou a cabeça e por fim resolveu falar:

\- Não mandei aquele convite para você, Gin. - Sussurrou em voz alta. – Fiquei horrorizado quando soube de que forma ele chegou a você. Escute, me perdoe! – Pediu e segurou as mãos dela para chamar sua atenção.

A jovem olhou para cima novamente, escondendo seu choque.

\- Você acha que as coisas são simples assim, Harry?

\- Com você sempre foi, Gin. - Ele disse a ela gentilmente, com os olhos cheios de sinceridade. – Volta para mim.

Ginny Weasley quase caiu quando ouviu aquelas palavras. Ela não tinha certeza se havia escutado aquelas palavras ou se era sua mente brincando com ela. Ainda assustada, olhou para ele, com lágrimas nos olhos e toda a dor que havia sentido no término do relacionamento havia retornado.

\- É algum tipo de brincadeira? - Ela choramingou, quebrando o contato visual. – Pois digo que não tem graça nenhuma!

\- Não é brincadeira. - Assegurou ele antes de pegar a mão dela novamente. – Por favor, me deixe entrar. Vamos conversar.

Ginny abriu um pouco mais a porta e observou enquanto Harry passava por ela, a jovem não sabia se aquela era uma boa decisão, porém, ouviria o que ele tinha para dizer.

(...)

Depois de uma longa reunião, todos os professores já haviam saído e Lily sorriu suavemente para o homem ao seu lado:

\- Nosso apartamento nunca esteve tão vazio. Por que não vamos até lá já que não temos mais nada a fazer aqui?

Snape balançou a cabeça e respirou profundamente. Ele parecia fazer um grande esforço.

\- Não. - Ele limpou a garganta. – Está na minha hora, Evans.

\- Nos encontramos amanhã? – Embora decepcionada, o questionou com um sorriso malicioso.

\- Não penso assim. - Ele disse enfaticamente, sentando-se mais ereto no assento. - Lily, nós precisamos conversar! - Disse atordoado. – Mas não pode ser aqui!

\- Não pode ser aqui? Olha, seja lá o que precisa me falar, fale logo Severus. Somos dois adultos! Seja lá o que for podemos resolver isso.

\- Não podemos continuar com isso. – Ele revelou levantando-se. Ele olhou para ela estranhamente.

\- O que está acontecendo? – A mulher perguntou, com a voz uniforme e sem emoção. - Por que não pode ser aqui?

\- Você vê, percebi que... Como eu digo isso... - Ele começou parecendo entediado. – Decidi que já não quero isso que temos.

\- Eu ... eu ... - ela parou, tentando encontrar uma resposta para sua revelação. – Achei que nosso arranjo era satisfatório, a vida está boa assim. Sou casada há mais de 20 anos, Severus. Eu preciso disso! Não vai me dizer que está com outra!?

\- E se eu estiver? – A questionou. - Então você quer que eu prometa exclusividade a alguém que já é casada? – Perguntou pensativo. – Desculpe, mas não sou tolo a esse nível. Você já deveria me conhecer melhor do que isso, Evans.

Ela se levantou e jogou a cadeira no chão. Percebendo a exaltação da mulher, Snape se aproximou e a encarou.

\- Severus Snape, você não pode ser de mais ninguém. Você entendeu? Você me pertence! – Ela gritou com uma ponta de irritação em sua voz.

Lily colocou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e o puxou para mais perto para lhe dar um beijo. Ele estava tenso. Ela não era tola para não perceber.

\- Não podemos, Lily. Não mais. – Disse saindo, se afastando dela novamente. – Não percebe que isso foi longe demais?

\- Seu traidor. Seu covarde. - Lily gritou baixinho, quando ele se afastou e ficou parado virado para a janela. - Você não pode estar falando sério! Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? Não tem graça alguma, Snape.

\- Nunca falei tão sério, Lily. – Ele disse e ela viu seu semblante cair por alguns segundos. - Já se passaram anos. É insano pensar que nos sujeitamos a isso por tanto tempo.

\- Ah, pare! Espera, você voltou para sua ex-mulher e não estou sabendo? – Perguntou assustada.

\- Não, Lily. Isso não tem nenhuma ligação com Letta.

\- Sev, por favor. Podemos resolver isso! - Ela implorou para ele.

\- Não, não podemos resolver isso. Acabou, Lily! Quer você queira ou não! - Snape respondeu com firmeza. –Espero que você me entenda.

Com um mau humor, Lily levantou a cadeira caída e começou a andar de um lado para o outro

\- Certo, Severus, não sou burra! Vai me dizer que essa ideia surgiu de repente? – Disse quando bateu a mão no lugar vazio na mesa. – Você está com alguém, não é?

\- Estava demorando, Sra. Potter. - Disse Snape, sarcasticamente. – Não faço ideia do motivo por sua fixação nessa ideia, mas te garanto que não. Mas eu devo lembrá-la que você é casada e eu posso fazer o que quiser com minha própria vida?

\- Certo, Snape! Foi isso que combinamos, não é? – Concordou sem acreditar. - Quando um já não quisesse pararíamos com isso. Pois bem, se é o que você deseja.

Ela vestiu o manto, olhou para ele uma última vez e saiu.

Lily não conseguia entender o motivo de Severus parecer ainda mais mal-humorado do que normalmente ele era. Apesar de querer questioná-lo sobre sua pequena mudança de mentalidade, ela preferiu ir contra seu desejo. Talvez ele só precisava de algum tempo para si mesmo.

No entanto, a mudança dele era mais perceptível que ela queria admitir. Não foi no início das aulas que havia ocorrido aquela mudança repentina. O evento provavelmente estava um pouco mais a frente. Lily não duvidava que uma hora ela descobriria o motivo, mas ela só conseguia pensar que queria Severus de volta e que uma mulher era o único motivo dele estar daquele jeito.

**Flashback on**

_Sim, aquilo parecia mais sonho do que realidade para Lily, mesmo que tivesse que ir embora em poucas horas, tinha sido tão delicioso quanto a noite anterior._

_\- Bom, você parece se superar a cada dia, Sev._

_\- Se você diz. - Ele disse, beijando seu pescoço e ombro enquanto ele acelerava o ritmo, suas mãos se ocupando acariciando seus seios. – Lingerie nova, Evans? - Ele perguntou ao notar a peça descartada na cama._

_\- Eu comprei pensando em você. - Ela disse, e ela o sentiu sorrir contra seu pescoço. – Você gosta?_

_\- É tolerável. Você, bem, nós sabemos que você fica bem em qualquer coisa. - Ele rolou para o lado enquanto segurava seus quadris._

_\- Droga, Severus. - Ela murmurou. – Eu nunca vou cansar disso._

_\- E vou continuar fazendo isso até que dê a hora de seu marido chegar em casa. - Disse a ela, enquanto olhava para o relógio. – Certo, Evans... Temos cerca de quarenta minutos... posso fazer muita coisa nesse tempo._

_\- Você pode?_

_\- Sim, você sabe que posso. - Severus afirmou._

_Seu sorriso tinha acabado de se transformar em um olhar malicioso quando eles voltaram a suas atividades._

**Flashback off**

Ela não conseguiria ficar muito tempo sem suas noites memoráveis. Sua única alternativa era acabar com o que estava sendo a distração do seu homem.

(...)

Para desgosto de Ginny, eles estavam conversando por cerca de quatro horas. Mesmo que ela estivesse muito brava com ele, não conseguiu mandá-lo embora. Não com a chuva do jeito que estava.

Harry parecia determinado a conquistá-la e a lutar por ela. Porém, em sua cabeça, tudo aquilo parecia errado e sem sentido.

\- O que te faz pensar que agora será diferente, Harry? Até onde sei, somos a mesma pessoa.

\- Fui estúpido, Gin. Cai na conversa de pessoas que acreditei serem minhas amigas.

\- De fato foi bem estúpido. Onde estava com a cabeça para cair na conversa de Zabini? – O questionou, mas logo se arrependeu ao notar seu semblante arrependido. – Desculpe, Harry. A verdade é que não podemos chorar pelo leite derramado. Não é como se pudéssemos mudar o passado.

\- A questão é que eu te amo, Gin. Ainda te amo e não consigo enxergar uma vida na qual você não faz parte. Terminei meu noivado por não conseguir te esquecer.

\- Harry...

\- Me dê uma chance. Apenas uma chance!

\- Você não entenderia, sabe? Não é tão simples assim.

Harry limpou a garganta antes de falar.

\- Então, existe outra pessoa?

\- O quê? Bem...eu..

\- Existe. – Ele concluiu.

\- Não existe ninguém, mas é complicado. Na verdade, nunca existiu. Fui apenas boba em ter me iludido por quem não merecia. Porém, não posso negar que você ainda é uma pessoa especial para mim. Foram anos juntos.

\- Exatamente! E é por isso que devemos tentar novamente, Gin. Nós merecemos isso.

\- Preciso de um tempo para pensar! - Ginny disse a ele, tentando mascarar seus reais sentimentos.

\- Você tem todo o tempo do mundo. - Sorriu docemente para ela, estendendo a mão e inconscientemente para onde ficava seu colar e não o encontrou. – Onde está o seu amuleto? Nunca te vi sem ele.

\- O perdi! Já faz algum tempo... – Ela resmungou. – Certamente minha falta de sorte se deve a isso. Quer mais um chocolate quente?

(...)

Três horas depois, Snape entrou em casa, completamente ensopada, pendurou seu casaco e apesar de sua vontade de afundar na cadeira, ele preferiu ir para seu quarto trocar de roupa.

\- Severus, que bom que chegou! – Narcisa o recebeu. – Bem, nós deixamos um pouco do jantar para você.

\- Obrigado, Cissa.

\- Bem, espero que não se importe, mas a Srta. Granger ficou para a noite. – Disse e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando pensar se o homem acharia ruim. – Não ficaria tranquila se deixasse que ela fosse embora nessa chuva.

\- Não vejo problema. - Snape disse, apesar da sua dureza habitual de sua voz.

\- Que bom porque é tarde demais para mandá-la para casa. – Narcisa balançou a cabeça novamente.

\- Eu vejo, há alguma coisa em particular que você gostaria de dizer?

\- Não.

\- Bem, você não se importa vou subir, tenho algumas provas para corrigir. Não estranhe se não me encontrar pela manhã, pretendo sair bem cedo, Cissa.

(...)

Era tarde da noite quando Hermione percebeu que Draco e sua mãe já estavam dormindo e resolveu ir atrás de Severus. Ela não conseguia, por mais que tentasse, não conseguia tirá-lo de sua cabeça.

Depois daquele jantar tenebroso com apenas Narcisa e Draco, ela queria estar com ele. O queria com todas as suas forças.

Hermione Granger caminhou silenciosamente pelo corredor viu a porta do seu escritório aberta e a luz acesa. Ela diminuiu o ritmo de seus passos, já que não tinha idéia de como o abordaria.

Quando havia descoberto o relacionamento de Severus com uma pessoa chamada Letta tudo que ela havia idealizado havia terminado. No entanto, depois que soube que não existia mais nada entre eles há anos, ela resolveu que arriscaria.

Com determinação, entrou e olhou para ele. Severus logo percebeu a sua presença e olhou para cima.

O homem permaneceu em silêncio em sua mesa, o pedaço de papel que ele estava rabiscando foi guardado em sua gaveta mais do que de pressa.

Hermione notou que ele parecia perdido no momento.

A porta se fechou em um baque e ele não disse nada, perdendo toda a sua coragem ela rapidamente se virou para sair, rezando para não ter feito papel de tola.

\- Senhorita Granger? - A voz de Snape ecoou profundamente, - O que você está fazendo aqui? Não deveria estar dormindo?

Surpreendentemente, ele não parecia rude. Hermione pensou que ele parecia um pouco estressado.

A jovem engoliu em seco e se virou para o encarar. O homem que ocupava seus pensamentos na maioria do tempo, permaneceu a onde estava, esperando por ela. Claro que ela não esperava que Snape se movesse silenciosamente em direção a ela, mas certamente esperava um pouco mais dele.

\- Srta. Granger, sinto em dizer, mas não tenho a noite toda. Realmente estou muito ocupado. - Disse ele cautelosamente, mas suas palavras apenas serviram para que ela tomasse coragem para aproximar-se dele.

Hermione o ignorou e começou a dar vários passos em direção a ele.

\- Não consigo! – Hermione se pegou dizendo enquanto olhava profundamente os olhos negros, cheia de desespero e muita agonia. – Pelo amor de Deus, Severus. – Ela disse com mais firmeza. - Não posso dormir adequadamente sem lembrar do seu beijo. Não consigo não pensar em você, sei que é loucura, mas não consigo te ver e não poder te tocar. Isso está me fazendo mal, ontem mesmo enquanto eu lavava o cabelo, certamente passei shampoo por mais vezes que o necessário. Você vê, havia acabado de comprar e já está vazio. E a culpa é inteiramente sua.

\- Eu tive uma noite difícil, senhorita Granger, não posso sequer começar a lidar com suas questões.

Hermione observou quando Snape pegou a caneta para começar a escrever novamente, porém, em um ato impulsivo, ela tirou a caneta das mãos dele.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério! Realmente. - Hermione começou, enquanto Snape a observava com cuidado. – Eu não posso estar ficando louca, eu não fui a única a beijar naquela noite. Eu posso ter tomado a iniciativa, mas você continuou. Mesmo que brevemente!

\- Granger, honestamente. - Snape sentando-se corretamente e fechando os olhos. – Você não deve estar pensando adequadamente.

\- Como não? Nunca pensei tão adequadamente, se é que isso faz algum sentido. Não estou mentindo, cada segundo de cada dia meu corpo sente vontade de estar perto de você, sentir o calor do seu corpo pressionado no meu.

\- Sou seu professor, Granger. – Rosnou tentando se convencer de que aquilo era um empecilho.

\- Meu Deus, nós somos dois adultos, não existe nada ilícito nisso.

Quando ele não disse nada, ela voltou a falar:

\- Não faz nenhum sentido, Severus. - Disse e engoliu em seco, - Não se comporte como se você fosse indiferente, eu sei que sente o mesmo que eu. - Ela suspirou e limpou as lágrimas do rosto antes dela continuar. – Eu realmente acreditei que poderíamos ter algo especial como a maioria das pessoas... Mas vejo que provavelmente não. Então, é assim que será, não é mesmo?

Surpreendentemente, Snape se levantou e diminuiu a distância que havia entre eles e foi para mais perto.

\- Espero que você esteja certa sobre tudo que disse. - Ele sussurrou. – Deus me ajude, Granger. - Snape a pegou pelo pulso e a arrastou para a porta de seu quarto. - Se não é isso que você realmente quer, é melhor que não entre nesse quarto, mas se for o contrário...

Hermione respirou fundo e o puxou para mais perto, surpreendendo-se, ela se aproximou dele de bom grado. Depois de um longo e faminto beijo eles entraram no quarto dele.

\- Nunca tive tanto certeza! – Ela confirmou antes de puxar a cabeça dele para baixo, beijando-o novamente.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21 - Capítulo 21**

O quarto foi agradavelmente quente, as paredes eram cinzas. A cama dele estava coberta com lençóis brancos e uma colcha marrom.

Hermione observou que olhos negros uma vez perversos pareciam quase gentis, então quando ele se aproximou, acariciando sua bochecha com cuidado, ela sorriu para ele sem nenhum receio.

Com cautela, ele a guiou para a cama

\- Hermione... - ele soluçou superficialmente enquanto abaixava o joelho em sua cama, o colchão afundando com seu peso: - Você ainda pode sair daqui se quiser. – Sussurrou, seus olhos se abaixaram, meio que implorando para que não desistisse enquanto a observava apoiando-se nos travesseiros.

Severus respirou fundo e ousadamente se aproximou mais alguns centímetros.

\- Bem, Severus ... isso não estava nos meus planos para a noite, mas pretendo aproveitar cada segundo.

Ela sorriu lentamente, olhando para ele com alegria. Bastante ousado, Snape foi tirando sua roupa peça por peça. Hermione fechou os olhos quando o viu puxando sua lingerie preta até os seus tornozelos sem nenhuma cerimônia.

Snape estava se empenhando tanto que ela estremeceu de prazer e gemeu quando os dedos dele invadiram suas partes intimas. Quando ele chegou no seu ponto mais sensível, as costas se arquearam e ela soltou um gemido silencioso.

\- Oh, sim.. – Hermione engasgou, empurrando seus quadris para o dele. Severus observava sua expressão facial fascinado. As mãos dela estavam enterradas no seu cabelo e ele entrou nela lentamente.

Snape não tinha ideia de como a mulher ofegante em baixo de si era incrivelmente quente. Ele quase explodiu quando ela começou a deslizar as mãos para seus quadris para aumentar a velocidade.

\- Foda-se! - Ele ofegou, aumentando a velocidade.

Hermione tentava se controlar, mas sua respiração estava irregular e então ela estava chorando, um grito que simplesmente não conseguia segurar. O próximo instante encontrou Severus ali com ela, seu orgasmo deixando-a totalmente fora de si.

Finalmente, completamente esgotados, Hermione se inclinou para frente para reivindicar a boca dele novamente.

\- Eu nunca mais vou deixar você ir. - Ela respirou, agarrando-se ainda mais a ele, mas aquela posição pareceu desconfortável e ela resmungou. Na tentativa de facilitar para os dois, Snape rolou-os para o lado, manteve-os juntos, esfregou pequenos círculos nas costas dela. Seus olhos se encontraram em uma conexão ardente.

\- E agora? – Ela perguntou parecendo um pouco perdida.

\- Hermione, não sei se você vai me entender mal, mas não sei se é uma boa ideia tornar isso público agora. Pelo menos não tão rápido. – Disse pensando na confusão que Lily armaria se soubesse.

Ela o observou por alguns instantes parecendo insegura sobre como prosseguir.

\- Na verdade eu prefiro, mas não por achar que existe algo de errado nisso. – Sussurrou parecendo aliviada. - Mas não quero ser alvo de fofocas. Estou quase me formando. – Revelou de repente. - Podemos manter isso até que eu me forme. Não podemos? Ou pelo menos até que eu conte para minha amiga. – Falou pensando na confusão que Ginny armaria ao ficar sabendo por terceiros.

\- Acha que conseguiremos? – Ele a questionou. – Você se forma em três semestres.

\- Há muitas coisas que eu mantive escondidas. - Ela tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo preto da bochecha dele. – Posso fazer isso.

Ela manteve a mão em sua bochecha, inclinou-se para beijar as cicatrizes ao longo de seu pescoço.

\- Como você conseguiu isso? – A mulher ao seu lado perguntou ao encarar sua cicatriz profunda.

Ele fechou os olhos.

\- Um acidente de carro. – Sussurrou incerto.

\- Severus. – A voz de Hermione ecoou, interrompendo seus pensamentos. – Não pense tanto.

\- Eu não estava! - Protestou calmamente, embora, claro, ele estivesse sim pensando.

Ela pegou o cobertor nos pés da cama e os cobriu. Hermione olhou para ele fixamente e sabia que ele olharia para ela se ela fizesse isso, e ela estava correta, já que Severus a observava curioso.

Em cima dele, ela sorriu, colocou um beijo em seu pescoço e outro em seus lábios.

\- Acho que foi a melhor noite que já tive, Severus. – Ela revelou e pela primeira vez, desde muito tempo, ele se sentiu contente.

Depois de mais alguns beijos, a morena de cabelos encaracolados se acalmou um pouco e descansou novamente contra os travesseiros. Estar com ele havia sido incrível, Hermione estava cansada demais qualquer outra coisa.

Internamente, ela estava travando uma batalha consigo mesma. Ela não sabia se poderia passar a noite com ele ou se deveria ir para o quarto de hospedes.

\- Você quer que eu saia do seu quarto agora? - Ela perguntou baixinho, um pouco envergonhada, tentando desviar o olhar do dele.

Snape a observava agora, apenas com a ajuda da luz entrava pelas cortinas. Ele estava começando a gostar do jeito que ela se comportava em sua frente.

Ao mesmo tempo que Hermione parecia uma mulher sensata, era assustadoramente ousada e decidida.

\- Vou ser bem direto, Hermione. Você pode sair, se é isso que você deseja. Porém, se quiser passar a noite aqui, será bem-vinda. – Respondeu a ela.

\- Prefiro ficar. Será uma noite bastante agradável. – Ela sussurrou e Severus capturou os lábios da mulher em um beijo suave.

Quando Hermione adormeceu, Severus Snape se arrastou para mais perto dela. Sussurrou em seu ouvido que teria que sair pela manhã e pela primeira vez em anos, ele caiu em um sono profundo e tranquilo.

(...)

Quando Severus acordou quase sete horas depois, pegou seu telefone para ver a hora, apenas para constatar que estava atrasado. Embora quisesse permanecer na cama por mais tempo, sabia que não podia, já que seu dia seria cheio.

Olhando para o outro lado da cama, sorriu ao notar que Hermione ainda dormia. Seus cabelos selvagens tapavam todo o seu rosto, seus braços estavam esparramados para fora da cama e seus pés enrolados ao dele.

Com o tempo, ele certamente teria que aprender como empurrá-la de volta para seu próprio lado da cama. Assustado com seus próprios pensamentos, Snape se levantou.

Depois de um breve banho, estava brigando consigo mesmo sobre se poderia ou não acordar a mulher que ainda estava dormindo tão pacificamente em sua cama. Hermione parecia tão bem que ele decidiu contra isso. Então, pegou um pedaço de papel, escreveu um bilhete e deixou o telefone para que ela ligasse.

Snape abriu a porta do quarto esperando não encontrar ninguém, quando nada aconteceu, saiu do corredor indo em direção a porta. Sua primeira parada seria há duas horas dali.

(...)

O sol estava passando pelas frestas da janela quando a luz atingiu o seu rosto fazendo-a abrir os olhos. Hermione começou a se mexer na cama e logo percebeu que estava sozinha.

Para ela, havia sido um pouco frustrante acordar sozinha depois de uma noite tão boa quanto a que tinha tido. No entanto, a jovem imaginou que ele havia saído antes para não serem descobertos.

Pronta para um novo dia, tomou um banho, saiu do quarto e agradeceu por não ter encontrado ninguém no corredor.

Pensando nisso, caminhou lentamente até a cozinha, onde encontrou Narcisa, a mãe de Draco, colocando a mesa do café da manhã. A mulher a convidou para se juntar a ela e Hermione aceitou.

\- Bom dia querida. – Narcisa falou alegremente. – Vou considerar que você teve uma noite de sono bastante agradável. Sua pela está encantadora. – Revelou e Hermione se segurou para não se entregar.

\- Sim, realmente, Senhora Malfoy. – Ela riu quebrando o gelo.

\- Querida, me diga, o que há entre você e meu filho? – Questionou sem nenhum rodeio.

Sem receber nenhuma resposta, a mulher pigarreou e a cozinha ficou em silêncio novamente.

\- Eu... é... – Gaguejou. – Não... Não sei exatamente sobre o que quer dizer, como sabe, seu filho é meu amigo. – Cuspiu envergonhada.

\- Você tem certeza que é só isso? - Hermione assentiu. Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia entender o motivo de tamanha curiosidade. Mesmo de forma sutil, a jovem queria encontrar as palavras certas para dizer a mãe de Draco que ela estava sendo inconveniente. Mas em vez disso, sorriu e levantou a mão confirmando o que já havia dito_._ \- Se você quiser me dizer, pode dizer. – Tentou a Sra. Malfoy.

\- Sim, tenho certeza. – Sussurrou sem graça. – Draco é um ótimo rapaz, estou muito feliz com a amizade dele. – Hermione franziu o cenho. - Eu não estou com fome, na verdade. Tenho que ir, Sra. Malfoy. - Disse, encolhendo os ombros tentando fugir dali o mais rápido possível.

\- Bem, tudo bem. Mas saiba que faria gosta de vê-los juntos. – Revelou e Hermione se virou para sair.

(...)

Quase duas horas depois, lá estava Severus em seu destino. Com cautela, se aproximou mais da porta de entrada, apertando o interfone. Instantes depois, a porta da frente foi totalmente aberta.

\- Entre. – Ela informou.

Snape deu um aceno com a cabeça, fechando a porta quando passou.

\- Senta-se. – Pediu a mulher com sua baixa voz que quase a traiu.

Ele sentou.

Embora já fizesse muito anos, Letta tinha que fazer um enorme esforço para evitar encará-lo com lágrimas, afinal, sabia que ele não merecia uma lágrima sequer.

\- Severus... – Disse a ele. – Que bom que veio. Precisamos conversar!

\- É por isso que estou aqui. – Resmungou sem paciência. – Letta, por favor, me diga que o que me trouxe aqui é relevante e não é nenhuma de suas histerias.

\- Sério, não pode ao menos ser cordial? – Ela resmungou cansada.

\- Por que eu faria isso? Você é a única a nunca facilitar nada.

Ela olhou para ele fixamente, mas logo abaixou a cabeça em derrota.

\- Muito bem, Severus. Vou ser bem direta! Recebi uma oferta de emprego em Nova York, mas não poderei levar nosso filho comigo. Pelo menos não agora. Estou indo amanhã a noite.

\- O quê? Como assim?

\- Exatamente o que você ouviu. – Resmungou sem paciência. - Preciso me estabelecer primeiro, nesses primeiros quatro meses não terei tempo nem para respirar! Então, você ficará com ele.

\- Eu não posso ficar com ele. – Disse prontamente. – Pelo menos não tão de repente. Você deveria ter me dito antes.

\- Como não pode ficar com ele, Severus? Eu não posso levá-lo! Por Deus, ele também é seu filho.

\- Letta, eu não posso ficar com uma criança de 6 anos, porque não sei fazer isso. Dê um jeito, leve-o. Contrato uma babá, mas eu não sei como fazer isso.

A mulher suspirou exasperada e abaixou a cabeça.

\- Por Deus, Severus, não o vê há um mês. No feriado, não fez nenhum esforço para encontrá-lo. – A mãe de seu filho o acusou. - E não pode ficar com ele por esse período curto de tempo para que eu possa me organizar para recebê-lo?

\- Eu não me orgulho disso, mas os negócios estão cada vez mais complicados. Eu trabalho dia e noite para ver resultado. Se faço tudo isso é porque quero dar tudo de melhor para ele.

\- Talvez ele só quisesse te ver. Já parou para pensar que você esteve de férias por três meses, mas tirou apenas um dia para seu filho? – O questionou severamente.

\- Eu tentei vê-lo mais, mas você não atendeu meus telefonemas. – Rosnou em resposta. – Imaginei que tivesse bloqueado meu número.

\- AH, por favor.

\- Você foi a única a fugir de mim, minha querida. E agora, do nada, quer me jogar essa responsabilidade de um dia para o outro! – Falou estupidamente, já que sabia que ele tinha tanta responsabilidade quanto ela, porém não sabia se conseguiria dar conta.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério! Seu filho não é um fardo. - O celular dela apitou e qualquer coisa que ela fosse dizer, morreu em seus lábios. - Droga. – Praguejou em desanimo.

\- O que houve? – Snape a questionou.

\- Os novos inquilinos querem ver a casa, havia esquecido que eles viriam hoje. – Disse e tentou novamente. – Severus, por favor, você precisa ficar com ele.

\- Eu realmente não posso fazer isso! Dou aulas de manhã e a noite! A tarde estou tocando o restaurante!

\- Você é um canalha, Snape! Você consegue receber o filho de um amigo que não via há anos, mas não pode ficar com o próprio filho. - Ela sussurrou jogando-se no sofá, tentando pensar em uma solução. – Sim, sua amante me contou sobre isso! Nós nos esbarremos um dia desses... Sabe, eu não sei porque me surpreendo tanto. Não é como se você fosse presente de qualquer forma. É triste dizer, mas eu consegui dar ao meu filho um pai que realmente o negligencia, não lhe dá a devida atenção e nem tenta remediar isso quando tem a chance.

\- Draco tem vinte e tantos anos, Letta. Luke tem apenas seis.

Ninguém prestou atenção no menino que ouvia tudo no pé da escada.

\- Mas Draco não é seu filho. – Sussurrou amargamente. - Você pode ir, Severus. Darei o meu jeito! Como sempre fiz.

Snape sabia que a separação tinha sido conturbada. Olhar para a mulher que havia sido casado por dois anos, só trouxe à tona tudo que ele tentara esquecer, os dois anos mais insuportáveis de sua vida. Quando tudo parecia estar bem, ela o acusava de algo que ele não havia feito.

\- Adeus, Letta. – Disse se dirigindo para a porta.

Para Leta Lestrange, olhar para Severus Snape causava-lhe dor, tristeza, raiva e, até mesmo, a grande mágoa. Entretanto, era por ele, seu filho Luke, que ela havia feito tudo que fez. E, provavelmente, faria tudo outra vez.

Luke e Severus sempre foram muito unidos. E não podia ser diferente, eles sonharam tanto em tê-lo. Sua gravidez tinha sido devidamente planejada.

Vê-lo sofrer com a separação não tinha sido fácil.

E quando tudo veio à tona os laços foram se desfazendo lentamente. No início, Severus e Luke se viam semanalmente. No entanto, quando Lily, sua amante, conseguiu se tornar ainda mais presente na vida dele, seus encontros ficaram cada vez mais escassos e os telefonemas diminuíram drasticamente.

No entanto, Leta só percebeu que precisava tirar seu filho daquela cidade, quando ouviu da boca dele que seu próprio pai já não o amava.

_**Flashback On**_

_2 Anos atrás._

_\- Querido, de novo nesse videogame? Você precisa tomar banho e se arrumar. Seu pai estará aqui em 40 minutos. Ele não vai gostar de ter que esperar. - Disse sentando ao lado dele. _

_\- Não vou. – Revelou ainda com os olhos na televisão._

_\- O quê? – Perguntou tirando os fios do brinquedo de sua mão._

_\- Eu não quero ir, mamãe._

_Ouvir aquilo da boca do seu filho, tinha sido uma das piores sensações que a mulher já experimentara._

_\- Luke, meu amor, por que não? – Indagou suavemente._

_\- Por que ele nem gosta de mim. É melhor eu nem ir. – Falou em um pequeno sussurro._

_\- Meu amor, é claro que ele gosta. Seu pai te ama._

_\- Não ama não, mamãe. Não precisa mentir pra mim. Quando tá comigo, ele fica o tempo inteiro no celular._

_\- Você é filho dele e ele te amo, Luke._

_\- Eu não quero dizer tchau mais uma vez, mamãe. Ele só vai lembrar de mim no natal agora. Faltam muitos dias pro natal. É melhor eu não ir mais._

_**Flashback Off**_

Para ela, aquilo havia sido a gata d'água. Afinal, ouvir de uma criança que o pai não o amava era forte demais para ela.

Pensando nisso, ela subiu as escadas e o encontrou sentado no corredor.

\- Mamãe, tem certeza que tenho que ficar? – Perguntou Luke com um fio de esperança. – Quero ir com você!

\- Nós já conversamos sobre isso! – Falou um pouco mais dura que gostaria, mas logo se lamentou ao ver o seu semblante. - Amor, sinto muito, mas sim você tem que ficar. Não é minha culpa, porém, o escritório me transferiu para Nova York. A firma me delegou tantas funções que não teria tempo para você nesses quatro meses, amor. Mas serão apenas quatro meses, Luke. Além disso, você teria que mudar de escola! É melhor assim, terminando suas provas, venho te buscar. – Sussurrou para ele.

Ele a olhou com os olhos marejados que só a fez querer puxá-lo para seu colo para abraça-lo e beijá-lo até que um sorriso aparecesse em seus lábios.

\- Prometo que logo eu venho te buscar. Eu te juro. – Disse abraçando-o. – Acebei de mandar uma mensagem para sua tia. Ela ficará com você.

Se desvencilhando-se dele, Letta voltou aos seus afazeres. Mas não antes de mandar uma mensagem malcriada para o pai do seu filho.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo 22 - Capítulo 22**

Era segunda-feira de manhã. Severus não havia pregado o olho durante a noite. A conversa que tivera com a mãe do seu filho não saia de sua cabeça. Snape sabia que Letta estava certa, afinal, ele havia sido capaz de abrir sua casa para um estranho, mas não parecia está fazendo nenhum esforço para acolher seu filho.

Além disso, sabia que tinha sido um idiota com ela. Como poderia negar algo assim para a mulher que cuidava do filho deles com tanto zelo? Que abdicava de todo o tempo dela para cuidar do filho deles sem precisar de sua ajuda?

Somado a isso, a criança era seu filho. O menino também era sua responsabilidade. Por isso, retornaria a Bournemouth para consertar aquela bagunça que havia feito.

O homem sabia que seu comportamento do dia anterior era exclusivamente por causa dela. Toda vez que seu olhar encontrava o dele, se lembrava do fatídico dia que chegara em casa e eles já não estavam.

Claro que Severus não esperava que o casamento durasse por muito mais tempo, não depois de todas as acusações infundadas que ela fazia questão de jogar em sua cara. Ele sabia que não era o marido perfeito e às vezes ficava nervoso por nenhum motivo relevante, porém, nunca havia a traído.

No entanto, depois que ela saiu, eles não se falaram por um bom tempo depois daquilo. Ambos sentiram que tinham chegado ao ponto em que não podiam continuar, mas havia sido um baque saber que sua esposa havia saído de casa com seu filho sem dar a ele um único aviso.

Foi apenas oito meses após sua partida que ele havia procurado por Letta para tentar reestabelecer o contato com Luke. Ele descobrira que, com o tempo, tudo que a mulher havia o acusado, já não o atingia.

Tentando tirar aquilo do sua cabeça, Snape colocou as mãos no bolso, certificando-se de que a chave do carro estava ali. Ele não sabia o que falaria para ex mulher, mas sabia que iria se esforçar para consertar aquela lambança.

\- Severus? – Falou Narcisa se surpreendendo com sua presença. – Não é um pouco tarde? - Se levantou do sofá e caminhou até a porta. – Achei que sua aula começasse as oito.

\- Sim, mas não vou dar aulas hoje. Estou indo a Bournemouth.

\- Ah, sim, esta é a primeira vez que escuto você dizendo que vai visitá-los! - Ela disse com uma pequena risada. – Você sabe, ela vai amar.

\- Lá está você, Cissa. – Resmungou. – Tenho certeza que o único sentimento que a mãe do meu filho nutre por mim neste momento é o ódio. Acredite, não a culpo.

\- Sinto muito? – A Sra. Malfoy perguntou confusa.

\- Desculpe, minha querida, estou com pressa. Pode me fazer um favor? - A mulher franziu a testa, mas assentiu.

(...)

A segunda-feira de Hermione estava sendo um tédio. Ela estava tentando se concentrar no livro em sua frente, mas só conseguia pensar em Snape. A jovem tinha certeza de que assim que o visse iria matá-lo.

Eram onze horas da manhã e ele não havia dado sinal de vida. Desde de o dia anterior que não tinha nenhuma notícia dele. Hermione estava começando a ficar preocupada, pois aquilo não parecia ser um bom sinal.

De repente, a porta se abriu Ginny entrou com várias bolsas na mão e lhe deu um sorriso fraco e Hermione sentiu uma pontada de tristeza. Não era justo com a amiga que ela estivesse tão ocupada nos últimos dias.

\- Gin, você quer almoçar comigo hoje? Faz um bom tempo que não fazemos isso. - Exclamou.

Sua amiga sorriu, mas negou com a cabeça.

\- Desculpe, mas não dá. Hoje tenho compromisso com meus animaizinhos preferidos. E não é o povo da minha dala.

\- Isso me faz sentir melhor. – Hermione gargalhou.

\- Vem cá... – Ginny sussurrou como se estivesse tentando guardar um grande segredo. – Você não matou aula, matou?

\- O quê? Oh, não. – Respondeu assustada. – O professor Snape não apareceu. – Grunhiu.

\- Que estranho, ele nunca fez isso.

\- Foi o que disseram, mas só nesse semestre foi a terceira vez. – Informou. – Bem, acho melhor comer por aqui mesmo. Você se importaria de me dizer o motivo de nosso apartamento está sendo vigiado por Harry? Ele ficou cerca de uma hora parado lá.

\- Sério? – Fingiu demência.

\- Você sabe que sim.

Gin se aproximou de Hermione e sentou à esquerda no sofá.

Depois de mais 15 minutos organizando seus pensamentos, ela foi capaz de contar tudo que sua amiga havia perdido e com um grito alto Hermione se levantou.

\- Que mulher baixa, Gin, - Ela ofegou, encarando a ruiva. - Eu não tinha ideia do que havia acontecido!

\- Sim. - Disse brevemente, não parecendo nem um pouco triste_._ Um olhar interessante passou pelo rosto dela e Hermione soube imediatamente o que havia acontecido.

\- Ele passou a noite de sábado aqui não foi?

\- E de ontem para hoje também. - Disse Ginny finalmente escondendo o rosto. – Ai, Hermie. Ele só foi embora hoje pela manhã porque eu o obriguei a sair para que eu pudesse ir para aula.

\- Oh. Estou entendendo que vocês voltaram, certo?

\- Não! – Gargalhou levemente. – Para isso, ele vai precisar de se esforçar muito. Na verdade, acho que nem assim. Mas está sendo bastante agradável estar com ele.

\- Sim, mas eu não preciso de imagens mentais do que está acontecendo no quarto ao lado. Pelo menos vocês são bem silenciosos.

\- Não necessariamente.

Hermione riu e Ginny lhe deu um leve tapa no braço.

\- Esqueceu o Sr. Malfoy? - Perguntou.

\- Sim! E está sendo maravilhoso. - Ginny respondeu mesmo sem ter certeza. - Eu amo isso que estou tendo com Harry. É tão bom... estou apenas curtindo o momento. Não quero me apegar.

(...)

Severus entrou no apartamento da ex-mulher novamente e não se surpreendeu ao encontrar a entrada cheia de caixas lacradas.

\- Onde ele está? Ficarei com ele. - Ele declarou olhando profundamente nos olhos dela.

\- Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Severus. – Sussurrou também o encarando. - Você foi muito insistente da última vez que nos vimos. – Aproveitou para alfinetá-lo. – Espere, isso foi ontem.

\- Está vendo, ai está... você está dificultando as coisas novamente. - Disparou, sacudindo a cabeça. - Não vai me dizer que a proposta tinha prazo de validade? – Perguntou determinado.

\- Proposta? – Rosnou ofendida. – Foi um pedido, agora você está sendo infantil. Você me disse que não ficaria com ele, então pedi a minha irmã e ela permitiu que eu deixasse nosso filho com ela até que eu voltasse para buscá-lo. Nem tudo é sobre você, Severus. É sobre nossa filho. Somente por ele.

\- Você ficou maluca? A sua irmã não tem estrutura nenhuma para ficar com o menino. Ela vai dar cereais para ele jantar e chocolate no café da manhã! Ela não será uma boa influência.

Letta deu um suspiro exasperado e se sentou. Para ela, as coisas seriam muito mais simples se tivesse um jeito de decifrar aquele homem irritante. Na noite anterior, Snape não estava fazendo nenhum esforço para ficar com o filho, porém, agora que ela já havia resolvido com quem Luke ficaria, lá estava ele para bagunçar todos os seus planos novamente.

\- O que você queria que eu fizesse? – O questionou com ressentimento. - Esperasse que uma força maior tocasse no seu coração para que você fizesse essa caridade por nós? Por favor, vá embora.

\- Letta, sua irmã não tem responsabilidade nem com ela mesma. - Rosnou fazendo uma careta.

\- Assim como você, segundo você mesmo. - Afirmou ela. – A diferença entre vocês é que ela não o rejeitou. Ah, e também não está abrigando um marmanjo em casa como você.

-Tudo bem! Consigo ver o seu ponto. Fui um canalha e quero me desculpar com você. Com vocês dois.

\- Desculpas aceita, mas já está decidido. Meu filho ficará com minha irmã.

\- Eu vim até aqui para tentar me redimir, mas vejo que não será possível, não é? O que você quer? Que me ajoelhe para que eu posso ficar com ele?

\- Não, meu querido. Sinto em dizer, mas é um pouco tarde para isso. Para ser sincera, queria que você tivesse pensado assim ontem.

\- Letta, me dê uma chance. – Implorou. – Por favor.

Ela olhou a mensagem no celular e o encarou novamente.

\- Sabe, Severus, devo dizer que não esperava tudo isso de você. Quer saber? Posso me arrepender amargamente, mas muito bem. Confiarei em você para que cuide dele até que eu volte. Mas tente não machucá-lo. Ele tem apenas seis anos, quando você estiver com raiva de alguma coisa me ligue e desconte em mim, mas não faça isso com ele. Bem, estávamos de saída, iria levá-lo para minha irmã. Meu voo é a noite, mas tenho que entregar a chave da casa...

\- Sim, eu sei! Pode chamá-lo? - Ele se apressou antes que ela pudesse encontrar uma chance de mudar de ideia.

\- Sim.

Enquanto ela subia a velha escada de madeira, Snape pensava o como seria sua vida nesses quatro meses.

(...)

Fazia duas horas que ela estava no abrigo de animais e Ginny estava triste pela cadelinha. Sua condição física era lamentável. Dificilmente, ela conseguiria dar à luz sem nenhum apoio.

Seu senso de pavor subiu para um nível mais alto quando Malfoy se aproximou para olhar o animal e não pareceu gostar nada do que havia visto. Draco Malfoy lambeu os lábios nervosamente enquanto tentava desesperadamente pensar em alguma coisa.

\- Emma, - Ginny começou. - eu já vi esses sintomas antes, não me parece que tudo ficará bem.

\- Como você pode dizer isso? – Emma a questionou. - Afinal de contas, nosso veterinário acabou de verificá-la. Ele tinha uma coisa em família, mas disse que tudo ficaria bem com ela. - Disse, balançando a cabeça em confusão.

\- Então, ele mentiu. – A ruiva garantiu. - O Pior é que não conheço uma pessoa que pode ser capaz de ajudar.

\- Teremos que esperar. – A outra mulher respondeu.

\- Ela está sofrendo, essa quantidade de sangue não é normal! – Disse Ginny com pavor. – Ela não vai conseguir. Precisamos de um veterinário urgentemente.

\- Infelizmente, já não temos verba. – Sussurrou sem graça. – Teremos que anunciar e contar com a sorte de poder contar com algum voluntário.

\- Oh meu Deus. Não! Deve haver alguém. Só preciso fazer uma ligação. Não vou deixá-la assim, posso pagar.

\- Não precisa, Srta. Weasley. – Draco disse de repente.

\- Não? Não sei se percebeu, mas ela não pode ficar assim. - Disse Gin bruscamente e o rapaz dirigiu um olhar mortal para ela.

\- Não precisa porque acabei de conseguir um veterinário. - Draco disse lentamente enquanto se virava para sair.

(...)

\- Sobre o que você falou com Ginny. Não foi muito legal, Draco. – Emma o repreendeu.

\- Eu sei, mas quando vi já tinha dito. - Ele murmurou rapidamente e tentou correr dali, mas foi impedido. - Ah, mas vamos lá... Sempre podemos desconfiar quando alguém já foi detido. – Explicou tentando amenizar sua situação.

\- Espera como o sumiço de sua carteira pode se relacionar com isso? Desde quando fazer o que ela fez pode ser visto como ruim, Draco? – Sorriu sem graça. – A Srta. Weasley confrontou algumas pessoas, mas as pobres crianças iriam para rua se não fosse por ela. Gin me disse que agora eles possuem um pouco mais de tempo para desocupar o orfanato. – Sorriu orgulhosa. – Gosto dela, sabe, ela está quase me convencendo que adotar uma criança pode ser viável para meu caso.

Tudo que ele pudesse falar havia morrido em seus lábios. Aquela informação atormentou seu cérebro e ele não conseguia formular nenhuma resposta.

\- Draco, você está bem? Você pode ir se quiser, não vai poder trabalhar comigo tão verde como está.

O rapaz mordeu os lábios de maneira séria.

\- Que orfanato é esse? – Perguntou de repente.

\- Oh, meu Deus. – Gritou surpresa. - Desculpe, Draco. Aquele que passou aqui correndo é o ex de Ginny. Será que eles estão juntos novamente? Seria tão bom. Ficaram juntos por quase oito anos.

\- Weasley ficou com alguém por oito anos? - Ele bufou.

\- É realmente difícil de acreditar? – Emma cuspiu antes de pegar suas coisas e sair. - A menina só teve um namorado em toda a sua vida. Tenho que ir falar com ele.

A mulher saiu correndo e de repente, a cabeça de Draco começou a girar e várias dúvidas apareceram diante de seus olhos.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 - Capítulo 23**

**Três dias depois**

Snape olhou para Draco e rosnou.

\- O quê? – O jovem perguntou. – Apenas disse o que eu acho. Não me parece muito inteligente deixar uma criança dormir as seis da tarde. Você é um pai estranho.

\- Ele estava cansado. – Severus bufou, descansando os braços contra o balcão. – O que queria que eu fizesse?

Narcisa sorriu educadamente com a resposta de Severus, embora concordasse com Draco. Porém, não podia ficar surpresa com a falta de bom senso do homem quando o assunto era crianças.

\- Você, sabe... – Draco começou. – Agora temos uma grande responsabilidade, há uma criança nesta casa. Então, temos que dar o exemplo.

\- Não seja ridículo, você não é responsável nem mesmo por você. Do meu filho cuido eu. Mas sobre dar o exemplo, nada de trazer mulheres para seu quarto, nem mesmo depois que todos estiverem dormindo. – Alertou e franzindo a testa. – As paredes são finas.

Draco pareceu profundamente ofendido, mas logo assentiu. Ainda calada, Narcisa olhava para os dois com bastante interesse. Era visível que nenhum dos dois sabia como lidar com a nova realidade, embora, dada sua circunstância, eles teriam que dar um jeito.

\- Deus proteja essa criança. – Murmurou Narcisa com um pouco de pena. – Me diga, Severus... Letta realmente mudou de ideia tão facilmente? - Perguntou de repente enquanto ela e Draco estavam se deliciando com uma taça de vinho.

\- Você acredita em papai Noel? – Snape rebateu. – Obviamente a irmã dela desistiu, pude notar seu olhar enquanto olhava para o celular.

\- Então por que pediu desculpas? – Persistiu a mulher no assunto. - Parece que você ficaria com ele de qualquer forma!

\- Bem, você também faria se tivesse se comportado como me comportei. Fui um estupido. Além disso, é do meu filho que estamos falando, então eu devia isso a ela. Se você entende o que quero dizer. – Explicou enquanto se levantava para pegar um pedaço de queijo na geladeira.

\- O que fará quando voltar a trabalhar? – A mulher perguntou interessada. - Luke estuda apenas no período da manhã. Você não poderá levá-lo para escola e buscá-lo todos os dias. E a tarde com quem ele ficará? Você ficou nesses três dias, mas e depois? Ele é uma criança e você sabe o quão difíceis eles podem ser. - Respondeu depois que ela engoliu uma fatia de queijo que Snape lhe ofereceu.

\- Fui até uma agencia de babás e consegui algumas entrevistas. Eu só vou ter que ser franco e dizer que espero que seu filho não estrague isso. -Respondeu casualmente e olhou para Draco.

\- Desculpe-me? – Narcisa lhe lançou um olhar de insulto e continuou: - Não entendi!

\- Você entendeu sim. – Implicou cautelosamente. - Seu filho é um jovem de 24 anos muito famoso pelo número de mulheres que ostenta pelos corredores daquela universidade... pelo que vi, a babá de Luke terá essa mesma faixa etária. Pelo menos até que achem outra pessoa, quero ele distante dela.

Narcisa rosnou, mas Draco sorriu maliciosamente concordando.

\- Quase hora do jantar. – O jovem alertou. – Snape, já conseguiu fazê-lo conversar com você? – Perguntou Draco e o outro homem revirou os olhos. – Esquece não quero saber, mas também ficaria puto com você se fosse ele. - Disse e começou a comer.

\- Não tenho tempo de ouvir suas gracinhas, Draco. Tenho que acordá-lo.

\- Não! Você não sabe acordar as pessoas. Vai assustá-lo. – O louro alertou e seu sorriso se alargou quando o homem lhe lançou um olhar mortal. – Deixa que eu faço isso.

(...)

Draco Malfoy olhou para o menino jogado na cama e sorriu. O quarto improvisado era quente, aconchegante e cheio de muitos brinquedos estranhos. Para ele, as gerações anteriores que sabiam como se divertir. Crianças normais não deveriam ter tantos jogos envolvendo física.

\- Oi garotão. – Draco sussurrou. – Que bom que já acordou.

\- Oi. – Respondeu sonolento.

\- Quer sair para jantar? Seu pai estava se perguntando se você acordaria a tempo ou não.

\- Não me sinto bem.

\- É fome. – Respondeu com propriedade. - Sabe, Luke, chegou ao meu conhecimento que você não fala com seu pai. Eu te entendo, Snape pode ser um otá... Uma pessoa difícil! Mas faça um esforço, está bem? Vai ser melhor...

O menino resmungou e os lábios de Draco se contraíram.

(...)

\- Não vai conosco? – Snape perguntou a Draco.

\- Bem, você sabe, quinta-feira. - Respondeu e riu novamente, e apesar de estar completamente acostumado com o outro homem, ele ainda sentia seu estômago contorcer-se na expectativa de ser expulso.

\- Não importa ... - Snape ofereceu como resposta. – Vamos Luke.

\- Você tem certeza que ele é seu pai? – Draco fez uma careta involuntária. – Você é bem mais divertido.

O menino sorriu e o outro homem respirou fundo.

\- Suma, Draco. Achei que tinha compromisso. Está pronto Luke? - Perguntou e de repente, o celular começou a tocar. – Desculpe por isso. Me dê só um minuto.

O menino permaneceu indiferente. Afinal, sempre que o pai estava com ele, tudo parecia ser mais importante do que ele próprio. Então, sabia que não seria diferente agora.

\- Está tudo bem. Eu nem queria jantar mesmo.

\- O quê? – Draco o questionou sem entender. O rapaz examinou o rosto do menino e tudo que ele podia ver era desanimo.

\- Alguém deve estar esperando por ele. – Luke respondeu jogando-se no sofá.

\- Criança, ele é o responsável por você nesse meio tempo que sua mãe não estiver. Se não quiser sair para jantar, ele pode pedir comida por telefone ou até mesmo fazer. Mas se fosse você saia e pedia o mais caro.

Em pouco tempo, Snape estava de volta e Draco preferiu deixar o assunto de lado.

\- Sua mãe já se instalou, mas ela ligará depois. Vamos? – O menino abaixou a cabeça indeciso. - Você está vindo? – Snape tentou novamente e recebeu um leve aceno de cabeça como resposta.

(...)

Depois de insuportáveis 40 minutos parados no trânsito, Severus e Luke haviam chegado no destino final. Chovia terrivelmente do lado de fora, mas o clima abafado dominava o lugar.

\- AH, ela não veio hoje? – A garçonete enxerida perguntou quando Severus e Luke se aproximaram.

O rosto de Severus ficou vermelho, algo que ele mais odiava eram pessoas curiosas.

\- Meu filho e eu gostaríamos de uma mesa. – Ele respondeu ignorando a pergunta da mulher.

A mulher lançou um rápido olhar de julgamento antes de seu sorriso retornar rapidamente. Eles a seguiram até uma mesa que ficava bem no canto e se sentaram.

Luke olhou para o pai sem saber o que dizer ou como prosseguir e Severus deu-lhe um meio sorriso, apesar do fato de que o menino não queria estar lá, Snape ficou contente pelo fato do menino não ter negado o seu pedido.

\- Ainda sem falar comigo? Tudo bem, Luke. Você sabe, ficar em silencio é um direito seu. Mas terá que dizer para aquela moça qual é seu pedido.

Severus se sentiu desconfortável. Perceber que seu filho não queria sua companhia era um pouco desconcertante. Mas o que ele poderia querer? Ele não tinha sido um pai exemplar, então não poderia cobrar nada do menino.

Deus, como ele deveria agir em torno do menino? Ele nem sabia qual era sua comida favorita. Definitivamente, ele era patético. Não sabia sobre a vida do próprio filho.

Snape parou para pensar em tudo que sua ex esposa havia dito. Apesar das amargas palavras que ela falara, Severus sabia que ela tinha razão. Ele era desprezível.

A verdade é que Severus sentia vergonha. Quando ele olhava nos olhos de Luke a única coisa que conseguia lembrar era de como ele havia chorado quando o viu indo embora há anos atrás.

Ele sabia que não conseguiria consertar tudo, nunca mais seria o mesmo. Ele só tinha que tentar sobreviver aos seis meses sem decepcionar aquela criança ainda mais.

(...)

Severus ficou surpreso ao encontrar Minerva e o neto no mesmo restaurante que ele.

\- Eu senti sua falta, Sr. Sverus! - Disse Henry.

Luke observou seu pai sorrir estranhamente.

\- Eu senti sua falta também, Henry. Quando passará alguns dias com sua avó? Aquela universidade não tem sido a mesma sem você.

Os olhos de Luke se estreitaram. Ele ficou decepcionado com toda aquela interação. Seu pai parecia se importar muito mais com aquele menino do que com ele. Ele mesmo nunca tinha ido ao trabalho do pai.

\- Não vai demorar, não é mesmo Henry. – Disse Minerva, envolvendo os braços ao redor da criança. – Mas primeiro todos precisam se recuperar da primeira visita. – Gargalhou levemente e virou-se para a outra criança que estava sentada. – Oh, meu Deus! Não me diga que...– Exclamou extasiada.

\- Absolutamente Minerva, tenho certeza que você se lembra do meu filho.

\- Como posso não lembrar? – Sussurrou emocionada. - Olá, Luke. Você cresceu um bocado desde a última vez que lhe vi.

\- Luke, - Severus começou. - Essa é Minerva McGonagall, minha colega de trabalho e este é Henry, seu neto.

\- Prazer em conhecer vocês. – Disse educadamente. Ele olhou rapidamente ao redor do restaurante, em seguida, olhou em direção à saída, como se esperasse que o engolisse e o cuspisse em sua nova casa.

\- Oi. - disse Henry, sorrindo.

\- Estamos felizes em te encontrar aqui, Luke. – Minerva o informou. – Henry e eu temos que ir, mas espero que você possa ir até a minha casa com seu pai. Adeus, rapazes. – Severus assentiu e observou enquanto se dirigiam para fora.

\- Você parece estar aborrecido. – Severus revelou. - O que você tem? – Perguntou, mas não obteve resposta. - Não gostou da pizza? – Tentou novamente. – Podíamos ter ido a outro lugar se você tivesse me alertado.

\- Pare de me perguntar coisas. – Sussurrou parecendo totalmente desconfortável. – Não gosto de tantas perguntas, Senhor.

\- Vamos lá, Luke. Qual é o seu problema? – Severus o questionou sem entender. – Podemos resolver qualquer coisa que esteja te incomodando. É melhor resolvermos isso agora!

\- Não existe nenhum problema, Senhor.

\- Eu mereço ao menos uma explicação, Rapaz. Não estou gostando da sua atitude, você é muito novo para ter esse comportamento. – Falou ligeiramente aborrecido. – O que há com você? Se não gostou da comida, podemos ir em outro lugar.

\- Não importa o que eu acho. De qualquer forma, não é como se você se importasse.

\- Espere um pouco ai, criança. Me respeite que sou seu pai, não vou tolerar tal comportamento!

\- Se não gosta de mim, por que não me manda para minha mãe? Sabemos que é o melhor para todos. O senhor pode esquecer de mim, pode para sua casa e voltar para sua vida. Assim será bem melhor.

\- Luke Lestrange Snape... – Repreendeu.

\- É Luke Lestrange! Luke Lestrange! – Grunhiu aborrecido. - Eu quero ir para casa! Cansei disso.

\- É Luke Lestrange Snape, foi assim que lhe registrei. Vamos voltar para casa depois que você comer ao menos fatia de pizza. – Tentou ser paciente, após respirar fundo.

\- Eu quero ir para casa, por favor. Eu quero a minha mãe. - Suplicou abaixando a cabeça enquanto deixava algumas lágrimas caírem. – Não quero ficar com o Senhor.

Snape pigarreou e, novamente, voltou os olhos para o menino. Seu filho era excepcionalmente talentoso quando se tratava de testar sua paciência. Severus tinha constantemente que se lembrar que estava lidando com uma criança que se parecia com ele demais para o seu próprio bem.

\- Luke, você sabe que sua mãe não está em casa. Por isso, essa possibilidade está descartada.

A criança piscou de repente e deixou a mão cair dos lados da cadeira. Ele olhou para o pai com os olhos arregalados e os lábios franzidos. Por um momento, o menino parecia incapaz de falar e aquilo pegou Snape de surpresa.

\- Luke?

\- Pode me deixar sozinho lá mesmo. – Sussurrou minutos depois. - Assim o senhor poderá voltar para sua paz. Você sabe que você quer isso mesmo, pode dizer! Eu não me importo mesmo, não mais.

\- Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Vá ao banheiro, lave o rosto e volte para comer. Essa conversa acaba aqui!

A criança levantou-se e foi em direção ao banheiro. Severus o observou silenciosamente, tentando pensar em qualquer coisa que o tirasse daquela situação, mas nada parecia certo.

\- Não posso acreditar, Severus! – Ele ouviu a voz da mulher que não saia da sua cabeça nos últimos dias. – Faz dias que não consigo te encontrar... você está com uma mulher, não está? Eu sabia.

\- Sente-se, Hermione.

\- Como você pode ficar tão calmo? – Grunhiu ela. - Bem, qual será a desculpa? Quer que eu saia antes que ela volte?

O rosto de Severus era uma máscara de pedra quando eles se entreolharam.

\- Não agi corretamente ao não entrar em contato com você, Hermione. Mas eu preciso te contar algo importante.

Ele olhou de volta para ela, e viu em seu rosto em linhas cansadas.

\- Não zombe de mim, Severus. Somos dois adultos, apenas diga que se arrependeu. - Ela se acalmou e olhou para o chão, passando as mãos nas bochechas.

\- Não estou zombando de você, mulher. Eu acho que você está se sentindo magoada, eu entendo, mas me escute.

\- Chateado? Você fugiu de mim por três dias inteiros, Severus... - Ela se inclinou ainda mais para ele, como se fosse atacá-lo.

\- Com licença, - A garçonete se aproximou. - mas acho que vocês perderam essa criança! Eu o peguei tentando pegar um táxi sozinho ali na frente.

\- Mh-hh Não. – Hermione sussurrou com simpatia, tentando se recompor. – Você se enganou.

\- Obrigado, Senhora! Ele é meu. – Severus informou - Me descuidei.

\- Sei bem o que é... – A mulher confirmou se retirando.

Hermione encostou-se na cadeira, atordoada pelo o que acabara de ouvir. Snape olhou para ela, depois para criança, e Hermione sentiu seu nível de consciência gradualmente desaparecendo, então, preferiu se sentar.

\- É sobre isso que eu deveria conversar com você. Esse é meu filho, Hermione. Luke essa é a Srta. Granger.

\- Muito bem, - Disse ela, assustada. – como... vai...? – Gaguejou. - Bem eu tenho que ir. Agora que o ar está de volta entre nós, eu suponho que eu devo ir... – Atordoada, ela se levantou, mas voltou a se sentar. – Um filho? Você tem um filho? Quando planejava me contar? Esquece, eu não quero saber.

Ela saiu da mesa e uma enorme tensão se instalou sobre os dois,

\- Sério, Luke? Onde você planejava ir? - Ele olha para cima, a voz ligeiramente descontrolada.

\- Para a minha mãe. – Reclamou com os olhos repletos de lágrimas. O garoto tremia com uma mistura de raiva e tristeza.

\- Vamos embora. – Falou cansado. – Definitivamente o único culpado sou eu.


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 - Capítulo 24**

Quando Hermione voltou para o seu apartamento, todas as emoções que ela tinha tentado segurar em seu percurso, simplesmente saíram. Nem mesmo a presença de Ginny e Harry conseguiu impedir que ela não explodisse. Depois de alguns resmungos de desculpas, se trancou em seu quarto e tentou pensar em tudo adequadamente.

Bastante tremula, deitou na cama, decidida a tomar uma decisão a respeito de tudo.

Severus Snape tinha um filho. O homem pelo qual ela se descobriu apaixonada tinha um filho.

Aquele pedaço de informação pareceu mudar totalmente sua perspectiva, afinal, um filho com a ex-esposa era algo que os ligava para toda a eternidade. Além disso, quem poderia garantir que se ela continuasse com Snape, não estaria impedindo que uma família pudesse ser reconstruída?

Hermione não havia tido uma boa experiência com seu pai e sua mãe. No passado, tudo que ela queria era que as amantes de seu pai se dessem conta do mal que estavam fazendo a ela e a sua mãe.

Não que ela colocasse a culpa naquelas inúmeras mulheres, já que o único errado na história toda era apenas ele, seu pai. Porém, na época ela realmente achava que se as mulheres que andavam com ele tivessem um pouco mais de compaixão pela família que esperava por ele em casa, eles poderiam ter tido uma chance.

A jovem sabia que não poderia continuar com aquilo, a presença do menino na vida do pai certamente poderia reacender algo e, talvez, eles poderiam ter uma nova chance.

\- É o fim de algo que mal começou. - A voz pequena e exasperada saiu de sua boca.

Ela estava se sentindo a mulher mais patética do mundo por estar sofrendo por um homem que mal conhecia daquela forma. Mas não conseguia evitar todos aqueles sentimentos desagradáveis.

A idéia em si me deixou enojada, porém, era um sentimento inevitável.

Ela não tinha estado em um relacionamento por muito tempo. Não se apegar deixava as coisas bem mais simples. Mas lá estava ela, refém de suas próprias escolhas.

Hermione sempre entendeu que o melhor era manter distância para que expectativas não fossem criadas. Ela sabia que aquilo era consequência do relacionamento conturbado dos seus pais, sua psicóloga já havia dito que era medo do abandono, rejeição. Um sentimento que há havia experimentado.

As coisas com Victor haviam sido como deveriam ser. De repente eles se conheceram, houve um interesse mútuo, eles conversaram. Pouco depois trocaram mensagem e saíram juntos.

Quando dava se ligavam, um dos dois simplesmente sumia e não ligava mais e estava tudo bem. Era algo bom e confortável.

Hermione estava se perguntando o motivo de ter abandonado o seu plano mais do que perfeito. Não se apegar era o ideal e ela havia se perdido naquela missão.

(...)

Harry e Ginny estavam distraidamente jogados no sofá aproveitando o restinho da noite.

\- Você acha que eu devo tentar falar com ela novamente? – A ruiva perguntou.

Harry deu de ombros e levantou a cabeça olhando em direção a porta. Hermione parecia estar passando por uma espécie de luto que ele não conseguia entender, mas certamente uma conversa com Ginny poderia ajudá-lo.

\- Eu não sei. Acho que deveria sim. Ela pode querer alguém para chorar, certo? Deve ter terminado com Krum.

\- Krum? Não... eles já não estão juntos. Bem, acho que eles nunca ficaram verdadeiramente juntos. Era uma espécie de relacionamento aberto, se é que era um relacionamento. Mas essa não é a questão, já faz algum tempo que aquilo acabou. Acho que vou dar um tempo para ela. Talvez ela precise de um tempo. - Ela olhou para ele, deu um pequeno sorriso. – Está na hora de você ir!

\- O que? Por quê? – Resmungou.

\- Estamos indo devagar! Se esqueceu?

Ele passou um braço em volta dos ombros dela e a puxou para ele:

\- Tudo bem, mas amanhã você tem um compromisso comigo, não se esqueça. - Ele passou em seu rosto, e a beijou.

Depois de mais um beijo, Harry se levantou e saiu. Ali onde estava sentada, Ginny piscou de repente e olhou para o lugar vazio no sofá. Ela não tinha certeza se aquilo estava certo, algo dentro dela não estava feliz como deveria, porém, ela daria a eles mais uma chance, talvez, com o tempo, as coisas pudessem ser como eram.

Deixando seus problemas um pouco de lado, lembrou-se de como a amiga havia chegado e concluiu que era hora de conversar com ela.

Quando Gin abriu a porta, Hermione fechou o livro com força, enxugando as lágrimas do rosto esperando que a amiga não visse. Gin se aproximou e deitou ao seu lado. Em resposta, sua amiga enterrou a cabeça em seu pescoço e deixou que as lágrimas caíssem novamente.

\- Foi um dia ruim? – Gin sussurrou.

\- O quê? Você nem imagina.

A ruiva olhou de volta para ela, tentando decifrar o que se passava por baixo daqueles olhos castanhos.

\- Certo! Bem, ele deve ser alguém bem importante para você, Hermie.

\- Como você sabe que é por alguém?

\- Ah, por favor. – Gargalhou levemente. – Conheço de longe um choro de um coração partido. Me conte quando estiver pronta.

\- Como posso dizer isso? – Sussurrou em meio aos soluços. - Eu finalmente achei que havia conhecido alguém que valesse a pena. Por alguns instantes, acreditei que havia encontrado a paixão da minha vida.

\- Achou? – Gin engasgou.

\- Bem! As coisas mudaram. - Disse mordendo o lábio inferior.

\- Como? Tenho todo o tempo do mundo.

\- Eu descobri uma coisa que muda um pouco as coisas. – Grunhiu caindo no choro novamente.

\- O que há de errado Hermione? Por que você está chorando? Ele fez algo com você ou com alguém? – Questionou apreensiva. - Oh amigaa... o que seria tão grave?

\- Ele tem um filho!

Depois de um pequeno suspiro de alivio, a ruiva segurou o queixo de Hermione na mão

\- Um filho? Bem, então ele tem um filho. Achei que ele tivesse matado alguém. – Hermione a encarou sem entender. – Ok! Olha amiga, um filho não é algo que muda muito, é? Ele não te disse?

\- Não disse, mas essa não é a questão.

\- Então por que você acha que um filho muda as coisas?

\- Quem me garante que ele e a mãe dessa criança não irão voltar, Gin? Quem garante que existe algo inacabado entre eles? Não serei eu a estragar isso. Jamais farei com alguém o que fizeram com minha mãe! Eu sei que ele não é casado, mas... ele foi casado e... bem... Não é certo.

\- Meu Deus, amiga. – Repreendeu com pena. - Olha para onde essa conversa foi! Pare, isso não faz sentido nenhum.

\- Para mim faz. - Hermione interrompeu.

\- Não faz não, Hermione. Mas se isso é tão importante para você, converse com ele. Isso é muito diferente do que aconteceu com seus pais.

\- Não posso. Para mim é igual, Gin.

\- Tome seu tempo, mas quando estiver com a cabeça no lugar já sabe o que fazer.

\- Está decidido, Gin.

\- Oh, querida. Bem, que tal um chocolate tempo?

(...)

\- Severus? - Narcisa chamou por ele.

\- Na sala de jantar! – Respondeu e a mulher logo percebeu a diferença em sua voz.

Narcisa não estava preparada para o que encontrou. Snape estava com um copo de Whisky na mão e a garrafa vazia na mesa.

Esfregando o pescoço, ele olhou para ela e voltou seu olhar para sua bebida.

\- Percebo que não teve uma noite agradável. - Disse timidamente.

\- Isso é um eufemismo. - Ele riu. - Não correu bem.

\- Provavelmente a próxima tentativa vai ser melhor, Severus. - Disse a ele. – Ele é seu filho, uma hora vocês irão se acertar. Além disso, ele é só uma criança.

\- Bem Tobias e eu nunca nos demos bem, e eu era só uma criança. Então, isso não diz muita coisa.

\- Ah, deixe disso. Você não é o Tobias! Se tudo que sua mãe já me disse diz algo sobre ele, ele não era nada como você! - Sussurrou baixinho no pequeno espaço entre eles. – Tenho certeza que encontrarão o caminho. Nem tudo foram flores entre Lucius e Draco, mas isso não diminuiu o amor que eles sentiam um pelo outro. Boa noite, Severus.

\- Boa noite, Narcisa. - Severus disse suavemente.

Uma vez que a mulher havia se retirado, ele se pegou pensando no dia que ficara sabendo que Letta e ele estavam esperando um menino. Severus achava que aquele dia em questão, junto com o dia que Luke nascera, era definitivamente era um dos seus dias mais felizes.

_**Flashback on**_

_\- É um menino ou menina? – Sua esposa perguntou._ Ela hesitou e olhou para ele.

_\- Nem sempre podemos dizer tão cedo, mas vocês serão agraciados com um menino! – O médico revelou ajustando a direção do monitor para que marido e mulher pudessem ver a tela._

_\- É um menino? Um filho ... eu terei um filho! – Severus Snape respondeu, embora obviamente surpreso. O médico apertou sua mão, embora Letta ainda estivesse um pouco atordoada ela tinha um sorriso deslumbrante que Snape não via há um bom tempo._

_\- Ai está! Sabia que você tinha uma preferência. Não acredito que você não tenha me dito. – Letta disse com um tom vago de descrença, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios. - Precisa disfarçar melhor sua satisfação, Severus._

_Snape se virou e olhou para ela com certa malícia, seus lábios puxados para o lado em um sorriso._

_\- Não tenho a menor idéia do que você esteja falando. – Ele sussurrou. – Não existia uma preferência._

_\- Você sabe muito bem do que estou falando, Severus. – Sussurrou e mordeu o lábio inferior.- E pelo jeito existiu._

_\- Não veja as coisas dessa perspectiva, Letta. Qual será o nome dele, Sra. Snape?! – Perguntou._

_\- Não sei, mas estava pensando que se fosse um menino, poderia se chamar Luke._

_\- Luke Lestrange Snape! É um bom nome. – Severus examinou. – Olá, garotão... – Sussurrou para a barriga da esposa. - só queremos que saiba que você é muito esperado. - Sua voz falhou na última palavra quando sua esposa o surpreendeu com um beijo._

_**Flashback off**_

Uma vez que aquela breve lembrança havia passado bem diante de seus olhos, ele percebeu que Narcisa estava certa no que ela acabara de dizer. Severus sabia que com o tempo consertaria as coisas com o filho. As coisas com Hermione, por outro lado, ele não sabia dizer do que esperar.

(...)

Eram duas horas da manhã quando Ginny ouviu que alguém batia na porta. Bastante sonolenta, a ruiva passou as mãos pelos cabelos desgrenhados e se levantou.

\- Krum? – Perguntou com a mão na porta.

\- Cadê ela?

\- Hermione está dormindo! Onde mais ela estaria a essa hora? – Perguntou brava. - Aliás, você não deveria estar aqui. Pelo amor de Deus, vá embora!

\- Ah, mas ela vai me ouvir. - Começou a rir descontroladamente. – Ela me deve.

Ginny Weasley o encarava estranhamente. – Até onde eu sei, Hermione não te deve nada, Krum. Vá embora ou chamarei a polícia. Você está bêbado e cheira mal.

\- Tenho uma notícia muito emocionante para ela. - Disse ele, revoltado.

\- Não me diga! Existe um problema? – Grunhiu ironicamente.

\- Claro que existe um problema! Hermione deu queixa de mim! Ela ficou maluca, Weasley? Como teve a coragem de dizer que a sequestrei? Ela tem noção que vai acabar com minha carreira? Hermione tem que fazer isso parar!

\- Na verdade, você que acabou com sua carreira. - Disse Weasley, tentando fechar a porta, mas ele impediu. – Você a sequestrou Krum! E até onde sei nem deveria estar aqui porque existe uma medida protetiva contra você.

\- Foi o Snape, não foi? Aquele velho tolo. Isso não ficará assim.

\- Vá embora! - Estalou. – Se não for, farei um escândalo. Meu vizinho é um renomado jornalista, ele ficará muito feliz em escrever uma matéria sobre como você acordou todo o prédio neste estado deplorável.

\- Isso não ficará assim. - Ele gritou: - Todos vocês irão pagar.

\- Vai tarde. - Gritou de volta. – Não temos medo de você, Krum. – Revelou batendo a porta.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo 25 - Capítulo 25**

**SEMANAS DEPOIS**

\- Não há como escapar disso. – Minerva reclamou.

\- Eu sei, é insuportável. - Severus faz uma careta sombria. - É apenas o jeito deles mostrarem que precisam desesperadamente de notas...

\- Bem ... – Lupin começou. – Acho bastante divertido. Faz uns quinze dias que não sei o que é apagar um quadro. – Disse e sorriu maliciosamente para eles. – Eu poderia conviver com isso. Pena que final de semestre é apenas duas vezes no ano.

\- Felizmente. – Snape sussurrou cansado.

\- Por que não estamos no seu restaurante, Severus? Não gosto desse lugar! - McGonagall exclamou, olhando desconfiada para os lados.

\- Não iria me opor. - Afirmou Lupin alegremente, acenando para o garçom pedindo outra bebida. – O ambiente lá é bem mais agradável.

\- Para quê? - Ecoou, virando-se e olhando para eles. – Vocês me assistiriam trabalhar. Meu restaurante não é uma opção.

\- Nada é perfeito, Severus. - Disse o outro homem, servindo-se com uma poção generosa de petiscos. - Isso é delicioso. Mas você sabe, as do seu restaurante são mais crocantes.

Uma parte da noite foi gasto discutindo sobre a possibilidade ou não de dar um décimo para um aluno que estava pendurando.

(...)

Draco e Hermione estavam sentados na biblioteca, com um único objetivo: terminar a última atividade avaliativa do semestre.

Hermione sabia que não estava tão focada como deveria, porém, ela simplesmente não conseguia força suficiente para fazer um pouco mais. Naquele momento, ela estava emocionalmente exausta.

\- Dá para acreditar que é final de semestre? – Draco resmungou. – Preciso de férias! Preciso desesperadamente de férias. Se eu tiver que ouvir mais alguma reclamação de McGonagall não respondo por mim.

\- Não vejo a hora de entregar a última prova. – Ela sussurrou desanimada. – Os dias nunca demoraram tanto para passar. Essas paredes nunca me sufocaram tanto.

Draco deu um sorriso para ela. – Nunca pensei que ouviria isso de você, Granger.

Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha para ele e resmungou. – Terminei o resumo. Conseguiu colocar as referências nas normas?

\- Por que não conseguiria? Você me dar pouco crédito. – O rapaz revelou, finalmente encontrando os olhos dela. – Agora precisamos desenvolver melhor o capítulo dois para que possamos ter mais uma página. O mínimo é quinze laudas e só temos quatorze.

\- Então, vamos lá... – Sussurrou não tão animada. Assim que pegou no computador, seu celular apitou notificando a chegada de uma mensagem. Checando o conteúdo da mensagem ela desejou não ter perdido tempo lendo. – Droga...

\- O que foi? - Draco perguntou, batendo levemente o livro na mesa que eles compartilhavam.

\- O que poderia ser? Victor, claro. Ele não me deixa em paz.

\- Então ele recebeu a intimação. – Concluiu.

\- Sim, - Hermione suspirou, respirando fundo. – Fui uma idiota por tê-lo suportado por tanto tempo. Como consequência tenho que aguentar esse tipo de mensagem. – Falou irritada.

\- O quê? Claro que não. Hermione, você não é obrigada a conviver com esse tipo de coisa. Tem que fazer um boletim de ocorrência para anexar essas mensagens. – Disse incrédulo com que acabara de ouvir.

\- Sim, você tem razão. – Disse parecendo a pessoa mais patética do mundo. – Está vendo? Estou tão cansada que não estou nem raciocinando. – Lamentou. - Estou cansada de receber aquelas mensagens. Mas não adianta bloquear o número, ele sempre arruma outro.

Draco levantou-se e olhou para ela novamente. - Ele está furioso porque não costuma ser confrontado, e se você não pará-lo agora, ele encontrará maneiras muito mais dolorosas de te ferir do que palavras. Vamos a delegacia agora? Posso te acompanhar.

\- Não, Draco, preciso fazer isso sozinha, - Avisou. – Porém, muito obrigada pela força. Amanhã farei isso! Agora vamos terminar isso logo, ok?

(...)

Minerva observou com bastante horror quando uma jovem puxou um rapaz desconhecido pelas mãos e o beijou. A mulher olhava para tudo boquiaberta, parecia que a luxúria adolescente zumbia nas veias dos dois.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, o que é isso? Eles podem fazer isso aqui? – Questionou ela.

\- Obviamente. – Snape cuspiu e Lupin gargalhou.

\- Não vi nada de errado. - Remus falou suavemente. – As mulheres desse século quando querem um beijo vão atrás dele.

Minerva ficou chocada com tamanha ousadia. – Que coisa ridícula! Não se faz isso em público. – Sussurrou baixinho. – É uma total falta de pudor. E se tiver crianças por aqui?

Remus gargalhou: - Se tivesse crianças a essa hora por aqui isso sim será um problema.

\- Realmente, Minerva... – Snape começou. – Existem coisas piores do que isso.

\- Como o quê? – Ela rosnou. – Não existe coisa mais horrenda, Severus.

\- Existe, sim. E aquelas crianças que podem ser expulsas do orfanato a qualquer momento? Ridículo é notar que as pessoas se preocupam mais com coisas banais do que com que realmente é digno de atenção. – Bufou e Minerva se calou entendendo estar horrorizada atoa.

(...)

\- Posso te perguntar uma coisa, Hermione? - Draco disse em um sussurro, tão perto do rosto dela. – Você está conhecendo alguém? Parece muito distante ultimamente. Nem parece a mesma. Sei que não é só porque aquele babaca está te perturbando com mensagens.

\- Oh, bem.. Não! - Hermione engasgou surpresa pela pergunta. – Não estou interessada em me envolver. Não no momento, na verdade, estou tentando esquecer uma pessoa e estou falhando miseravelmente. - Disse concentrando-se novamente.

\- Não me diga que... – Quase engasgou.

\- O quê? Oh, não... Não estou falando de Victor.

\- Então há outra pessoa e está tentando superá-lo? - Draco disse, trazendo o tópico em questão novamente.

Bastante inquieta, Hermione deu um pulo para longe dele, parecendo pensativa. Por um momento, pareceu magoada, mas não disse nada.

\- Quer saber? Não diga nada! – Draco respondeu por ela. – Mas sobre o que você me disse mais cedo, pode esquecer! Hoje é sexta-feira. Você vai sair comigo e não aceito um não como resposta! - Cuspiu decidido e recebeu um resmungo como resposta.

\- Sair? São quase dez horas, Draco.

– E que horas você sai? As melhores festas começam as onze. Que mundo você vive, Granger? Nem me responda! – Exclamou presunçosamente. - Pronto! Terminamos. Vamos?

\- Como assim vamos? Olha como eu estou! Não estou pronta para isso. Você salvou o arquivo no pen drive e enviou para o e-mail?

\- Sim, fiz tudo isso. Mas não fuja do assunto. Granger. Você está ótima. Vamos. – Exigiu. – Não é um convite, acredite em mim.

(...)

No Pub, Snape avistou quando Lily Potter chegou para se juntar a eles. Ela esperou do lado de fora por alguns instantes, mas percebendo que ele não iria até lá, resolveu entrar no estabelecimento.

\- Hora, hora, - Minerva murmurou. – Sua presença é uma surpresa! James não chegaria hoje de viagem?

\- Pois é... era o que eu achava. – A mulher de cabelos ruivos respondeu. – Mas o avião teve que fazer um pouso de emergência por causa do mau tempo. Então, ele estará em casa amanhã.

\- Bem, já que é assim.. vamos lá. – Lupin sussurrou colocando um copo de chope na frente da mulher. – A noite é uma criança, Senhora. – Falou gentilmente e ela sorriu em troca.

\- Está na minha hora. – O homem de cabelos negros informou.

\- O que há de errado, Severus? - Lily sussurrou para ele. - Com medo de alguma coisa? - Ela riu e agarrou a mão dele por de baixo da mesa. – Minha presença é insuportável ao ponto de querer ir embora? – Questionou e alheia a toda a situação Minerva gargalhou levemente.

Snape a encarou por alguns segundos e acabou puxando sua mão de volta.

\- Na verdade, sim. Há algo errado. - Revelou. – Se não for embora agora, a babá ficará com o meu salário do mês. – Ele disse e se afastou.

\- Bem lembrado. - Lupin sorriu para ele.

\- O quê? – Lily fez beicinho. – Não sabia que você precisava de uma babá.

\- Não seja boba. - Ele respondeu. – A babá é do meu filho. Luke está passando uma temporada comigo.

\- O quê? Mas e a mãe dele? – Lily questionou e olhou para ele esperando por uma explicação. – Vocês voltaram? – Perguntou alarmada.

\- A mãe dele precisou viajar a trabalho. – Respondeu calmamente.

\- Meu Deus, Letta não mudou nada. – Lily grunhiu, porém, parecia aliviada. - Como ela pode ser tão egoísta?

\- Como assim egoísta? – McGonagall questionou bastante ofendida. – Uma mulher não pode contar com o pai de seu filho quando ela mais precisa?

Por alguns instantes, Severus quase sorriu. Ele havia se esquecido de como Minerva era fã de Letta.

(...)

Depois de vinte minutos, Hermione e Draco estavam em frente ao Fabric, uma casa noturna que tinha a fama de ser uma das melhores de Londres. Ela nunca havia chegado nem perto do local, mas segundo Draco Malfoy a Fabric era uma das melhores baladas da capital inglesa e que sempre recebia os maiores DJs de Londres.

Quando eles entraram no lugar, Hermione se sentiu um pouco ofendida quando o segurança se recusou a olhar sua identidade antes de deixá-la entrar. O segurança fez uma careta para ela como se estivesse chamando-a de velha.

Tentando deixar aquilo fora de sua mente, se concentrou no estreito corredor escuro que tinham que percorrer. De onde estavam, já podia sentir o zumbido da música aumentar. Quando enfim atravessaram uma grande porta, subitamente foram inundados de sons.

Fazia séculos que ela não se dava ao luxo de sair para um lugar assim. Por uma fração de segundos, Hermione se permitiu sorrir.

O ambiente era agradável. A pista de dança estava lotada, era tudo tão irreal que uma espessa fumaça se instalara sobre os dançarinos parecia seguir o ritmo da música.

Hermione fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, sentindo a música. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sentiu-se viva. Ao abrir os olhos, ela descobriu que Draco parecia irritado e desconfortável.

\- O que foi? - Hermione disse olhando nos olhos dele, o som estava alto, mas ele pareceu entender.

\- Não podemos ficar aqui, Granger. - Ele disse olhando para ela com tristeza. Hermione levantou uma sobrancelha e estava prestes a questioná-lo, mas ele resolveu continuar: - Estava aquela mulher parada do balcão? É a minha ex!

\- O quê? Aquela? Oh... – Sussurrou surpresa. – Eu a conheço. – Gritou.

Hermione não sabia o que dizer, porém, se perguntou o quão pequeno o mundo era. A mulher que Draco ser referira como ex-namorada, era justamente a mulher que quase se casou com Harry.

Draco não podia acreditar que com tantos lugares em Londres, eles estavam de baixo do mesmo teto. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, seus olhos pareciam treinados a encontrá-la mesmo que no meio da multidão. Mas uma vez, se viu atraído por aquela mulher. A mulher dos longos cabelos loiros e de olhos verdes profundos que tanto conhecia.

Quando os olhos dela se encontraram com os dele, o ar pareceu faltar.

\- Vamos? Acho que minha noite acaba por aqui. - Draco confessou.

\- Bem, Draco, se você quer agir feito um fracote e fugir para casa, tudo bem. Mas se quiser ficar, poderíamos nos divertir. – Gritou puxando-o para a pista de dança tentando convencê-lo. – Mostre para ela como você está ótimo, Malfoy. Você não me arrastou até aqui para sairmos assim.

\- Granger... – A repreendeu com um sorriso fraco.

\- Não te escuto daqui, você está muito longe, moço! - Disse colocando os braços em seus ombros.

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás e riu, ele não sabia onde aquela noite iria terminar, mas estava curioso para saber.

(...)

Quando Emmy sua ex havia ido embora, Draco finalmente decidiu que estava na hora de ir embora também. Ele não sabia como ou por quê, mas finalmente sentiu que estava livre dela, pois já não sentia mais nada em relação a mulher.

Seu único problema naquele momento era Hermione Granger.

Fazia meia hora que Draco estava tentando arrastar Hermione para casa, mas ela parecia convencida a ficar um pouco mais.

Então, primeiro teve que mentir a hora. Depois, teve que implorar para que o barman parasse de vender bebidas para ela. Foi quando enfim conseguiu levá-la para fora.

\- Hermione, eu vou lhe dizer uma coisa, por favor, pense sobre isso, ok? - Draco disse olhando para ela. – Nunca... Nunca mais beba assim! Você não foi feita para o álcool. – Gargalhou.

\- Não estou bêbada. - Disse, se arrastando. – Me respeita. – Sussurrou antes de tropeçar nos próprios pés.

\- Ah, eu vejo. – Zombou com uma sobrancelha levantada. – Venha, tem um taxi parado bem ali na frente. Vou te deixar em casa!

(...)

Duas horas após deixar Hermione em casa, Draco havia chegado em casa. O rapaz sabia que não deveria ter bebido tanto, mas ele não conseguiu ignorar as várias mensagens de seus amigos dizendo o quão importante era a sua presença no pub.

Porém, ele só havia entendido seu erro quando chegou em casa, mas não conseguia abrir a porta. Várias tentativas depois, suas chaves pareceram entender que ele não iria conseguir e decidiram cooperar.

Tonto, ele tropeçou no sofá onde teria desmaiado se não fosse o medo de ser pego por Snape.

Severus estava parado no pé da escada olhando abismado para o estado de Draco. O rapaz havia derrubado as cadeiras da sala fazendo um enorme estrando. Ele tinha quase certeza que havia vômito no seu carpete.

Snape sacudiu levemente a cabeça enquanto se aproximava.

\- Senhor? – Luke murmurou atrás do pai enquanto esfregava os olhos.

\- Shh, volte a dormir. – Severus sussurrou enquanto passava a mão pelas costas do garoto.

\- Ele está bem? – Sussurrou curioso.

\- Não, definitivamente não. Mas ficará. Então, volte para a cama que amanhã nós conversamos.

\- Draco está encrencado? – Perguntou enquanto subia as escadas novamente.

\- Não tenha dúvidas. Destruir a minha sala foi uma péssima ideia, a última vez que alguém fez isso, arrumou um problema bem sério. Tenho certeza de que posso pensar em uma boa punição. - Severus afirmou enquanto levava o menino de volta ao seu quarto e levantando os cobertores, indicando para Luke que era hora de voltar a dormir.

Voltando para a sala, Snape começou a pensar se era uma boa ideia acordar o rapaz que agora estava jogado no chão com um dos pés jogados no sofá. O homem sabia que acordar Draco e gritar com ele era uma perda de tempo. Afinal, o mesmo não se lembraria de nada.

Então ele decidira que de manhã o rapaz receberia a punição adequada. Ninguém faria aquela bagunça em sua casa e sairia em puni.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo 26 - Capítulo 26**

\- É por isso que pessoas normais compram remédio para ressaca. – Zabini gargalhou. – Já são sete da noite e você ainda está péssimo.

\- Concordo, - Draco assentiu, colocando mais um pouco de açúcar no seu café. - Mas tomar duas xícaras de café preto por hora também é útil. Escute, sobre o que eu disse ontem à noite... queria que ficasse entre nós.

\- Você me disse alguma coisa? – Blásio Zabini respondeu calmamente e Draco agradeceu: - Quer saber o que eu acho? Se estar dividido entre Weasley e Granger é melhor focar em Granger.

\- Não estou dividido entre elas duas. – Rosnou em sua defesa. – Disse apenas que a Weasley me deixou confuso por algum tempo e que vinha pensando bastante em Granger ultimamente.

Blásio balançou a cabeça: - Weasley voltou para o namoradinho. Então, não é uma opção. – Murmurou sombriamente: - Além disso, você está iludido. Aquela ruiva não faz o seu tipo, ela não é mulher para você. Aproveite que Granger tá solteira.

Malfoy respirou fundo: - Como pode ter tanta certeza sobre Weasley? Se eu soubesse melhor diria que gosta dela. Por um bom tempo você me fez achar que ela era a pessoa mais fútil da face da terra. – Grunhiu irritado. - Mas isso não vem ao caso, como você disse, ela já tem alguém. E sobre Hermione, não sei se a vejo desse modo ou se estou confundindo as coisas.

Seu amigo levantou uma sobrancelha: - É Hermione agora? – Perguntou maliciosamente e Draco resmungou revirando os olhos. - Você está esperando ela voltar para o babaca que ela está tentando esquecer?

Draco o encarou, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Sabe, Sr, Malfoy. – Ele murmurou, - só saberá o que sente por Hermione se você arriscar. E digo mais, se não tentar agora, será tarde demais! Se ela te colocar no rol de amigos, pode esquecer meu caro. – Tentou persuadir o amigo tentando fazê-lo esquecer de Ginny Weasley.

Draco bufou em sua bebida: – Tenho que pensar sobre isso. Podemos mudar de assunto, por favor?

\- Ok. – Concordou. - Já se acertou com Snape?

\- Você tá brincando? Quase fui expulso! – Malfoy murmurou mal-humorado.

_**Flashback on**_

_Outro bufo veio quando Draco tentou pegar a garrafa de café, mas foi impedido. _

_\- Pelo amor de Deus. – O rapaz implorou com raiva, batendo a xicara na mesa. – Preciso disso. - Ele gemeu exasperado. – Não me mate assim._

_\- Você precisa disso? Me diga, Draco. O que havíamos falado sobre dar um bom exemplo para o Luke?_

_\- Juro, Severus. Sou um ótimo exemplo para o garoto, ele me ama._

_\- Chegando bêbado em casa e agindo como um idiota? É assim que você é um bom exemplo? – Rosnou._

_Draco abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos: - Não se preocupe, minhas cotas de burradas acabaram. Nunca mais colocarei uma gata de álcool na boca. - Revelou e se moveu para alcançar a garrafa de café que foi tirada imediatamente de seu alcance._

_\- Eu sei que você precisa disso. – Snape declarou._

_\- Oh? – Sussurrou surpreso._

_Em resposta, ele se esticou para pegar a garrafa, mas Snape agarrou a garrafa novamente, abriu o recipiente e jogou na pia._

_\- Honestamente, Snape, o que você pensa que está fazendo? – Draco retrucou, não querendo aceitar a ação. – Isso não é justo! Você ficou louco? – Gritou sem pensar e logo se arrependeu._

_\- Louco eu fiquei quando limpei a bagunça que o senhor fez na minha casa na noite passada. Estou sendo muito paciente com você, rapaz. Da próxima vez que chegar em casa daquela forma pegará o primeiro voo de volta para os Estados Unidos. Eu não estou brincando. – Snape disse, mordaz, acomodando-se em uma cadeira e tomando o seu café._

_Um silencio constrangedor caiu sobre eles._

_**Flashback off**_

Zabini suspirou: - Você bebeu demais na noite passada.

\- Não me diga. – Grunhiu incrédulo.

(...)

As cadeiras estavam dispostas de modo que havia formado um círculo e quando as crianças foram chegando lentamente foram ocupadas, exceto as duas que estavam aguardando por Hermione e Ginny.

Hermione sabia que embora sua noite não tivesse sido a que ela havia planejado, ela devia uma visita ao abrigo. Então, após ter feito vários pratos de biscoitos para as crianças, ela e Gin haviam decidido que era hora de ir.

Quando todos estavam acomodados, a conversa simplesmente fluiu.

\- Sabemos que logo teremos que deixar esse lugar, - Gin lamentou. - mas agora que temos mais tempo, seremos capazes de achar um local tão bom quanto esse.

\- Certamente um lugar bem acolhedor. – Hermione concluiu. – Acho que vocês merecem um lugar perfeito.

\- Eu ... eu acho que não existe um lugar mais perfeito do que este... por favor, não minta pra gente. – Uma menina implorou, entre soluços.

Hermione estava tentando acalmá-los, mas não sabia o que dizer diante daquilo. Como ela poderia não se emocionar diante de tantos olhos apreensivos? Como poderia dizer que estava tudo bem quando nem mesmo sabia o que seria deles? Só de pensar naquilo sentia vontade de chorar. Ginny pegou em sua mão e ela tentou lhe oferecer um pequeno sorriso. A mulher de cabelos castanhos sabia que sua amiga queria que ela fosse forte na frente das crianças. Então, ela tentaria.

\- Eu não sei o que devo dizer para fazer você se sentir melhor, Luana. – Hermione Granger lamentou. – Não sei o que dizer para todos vocês. Porém, quero que confiem em tudo que foi dito. Todos estão lutando por vocês.

\- Sim, - Gin concordou contente. – estamos juntos nisso.

\- Aqueles homens são uns idiotas desagradáveis. – Sussurrou um garoto no fundo da sala. – Eles estragaram tudo.

Ginny e Hermione riram concordando.

\- Você disse tudo, Enrico. – A mulher de cabelos castanhos concordou. - Ele é um idiota. Um idiota que não sabe como vocês são incríveis. Mas, por mais que eu não queira dizer isso, temos que esquecer esse senhor e pensar no futuro. Ah, antes que eu me esqueça...- Ela começou, mas foi interrompida por uma batida na porta.

Quando Snape entrou na sala que elas estavam, Hermione, que havia se distraído com as crianças, olhou para ele com os olhos arregalados: - Severus. - Ela sussurrou, inconscientemente, mas ninguém pareceu notar.

\- Senhor! – Gin sussurrou alegre e Hermione teve certeza que seu embaraço passou despercebido. – Que bom que veio, já não sei o que fazer para animar essas crianças.

\- Na verdade, Srta. Weasley, o que tenho para compartilhar é muito bom.

Lily entrou na sala, ficou ao lado do homem, apoiando a mão em seu ombro.

\- Bem-vindo de volta, Severus.

\- Obrigado, Sra. Potter. É bom que você esteja aqui. O que tenho para dizer é do interesse de todos.

\- Severus, por favor, sente-se. – Lily educadamente pediu.

\- Não será necessário. - Severus silenciosamente entregou cópias dos documentos para os adultos presentes e esperou que elas acabassem de ler.

Alguns segundos depois, Ginny olhou para ele com olhos arregalados sem acreditar no que acabara de ler. – Eu.. eu não entendo. – Sussurrou perdendo o ar.

Os lábios dela se contraíram; seu coração estava batendo com tanta força que ela quase jurou que ele sairia para fora. E então, ela riu, riu até chorar, lágrimas rolaram por suas bochechas e lhe faltou o ar.

\- Isso... Isso é tão inesperado. – Ginn sussurrou ainda instável.

Snape respondeu rapidamente: - Oh não! – Murmurou e lhe ofereceu um lenço. - Tem coisas que não devemos entender, Srta. Weasley. Temos apenas que aceitar. - Severus pigarreou e todas as cabeças giraram para encará-lo.

\- Isso é sério? – Lily perguntou, não sabendo esconder sua felicidade.

\- Isso é mais do que todos nós poderíamos imaginar. - Hermione disse suavemente.

Severus Snape observou em choque enquanto a srta. Weasley em lágrimas se jogou em direção a ele. Severus sabia que em outra situação ele a teria afastado, porém, parecia que ela precisava daquele momento.

E de repente Lily Potter a puxou lentamente e ele sentiu o frio dos olhos da outra mulher fazer gelar a sua pele. Ele havia esquecido de como ela poderia ser possessiva mesmo quando a situação era totalmente inocente.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Gin murmurou ainda muito emocionada. – Não sei no que estava pensando.

\- Nenhum dano. – Snape sussurrou. – Você tem o direito de se emocionar, se eles irão permanecer também é graças a você, Ginevra Molly Weasley. Seus pais ficariam orgulhosos de você. – Disse e ela sorriu ainda muito emocionada.

Em solidariedade, Hermione a abraçou: - O Sr. Snape tem razão, querida. Você conseguiu, Gin.

Ginny sabia que havia sido uma jornada difícil, mas obter aquele resultado lançou sobre um sentimento que ela nunca pensou sentir. Era impossível não se emocionar.

\- Crianças, - Lily Potter começou: - graças ao Sr. Snape, não teremos que sair. O abrigo não irá para lugar nenhum.

Enquanto as crianças corriam para fora pulando e gritando de alegria os quatro permaneceram na sala. Era visível que para as três mulheres a ficha ainda não havia caído.

\- Como o Senhor conseguiu? - Ginny perguntou, intrigada.

\- A conversa foi desagradável, talvez! Mas eficaz. As crianças ficarão e a universidade terá que prestar assistência jurídica gratuita para eles. São criaturas altamente repugnantes, mas a causa é nobre.

Um pequeno traço de sorriso apareceu nos lábios de Hermione. Apesar de toda a sua raiva e ressentimento, ela não podia negar, Snape era ótimo quando o assunto era brigar com tubarões.

Os olhos de Lily se estreitaram e ele cruzou os braços.

\- Obrigada, Severus. – Lily sussurrou.

Snape assentiu decisivamente. - Bem, isso já foi resolvido. Tenho que ir.

\- Espere, Senhor. – Gin chamou e se arrastou para o seu lado. – O Senhor poderia levar Hermione para casa? Ela tem algumas coisas para resolver.

\- O quê? Gin... Não... – Engasgou sua amiga. – Não precisa. Não queremos atrapalhar o professor Snape.

\- De qualquer forma, é caminho. – Respondeu ele.

\- Obrigada, Senhor. – Disse a srta. Weasley feliz.

(...)

Severus Snape observou Hermione andar na sua frente com bastante determinação. Durante todo o percurso para fora do abrigo, ela permaneceu em silencio. Seu olhar era uma mistura de pavor e confusão.

Hermione parou na frente do seu carro e ele soube imediatamente que ela estava prestes a explodir.

\- Por que você disse que me levaria? Você sabe que não vai funcionar? – Questionou, mas ele não respondeu. - Estou falando com você, Snape. - Hermione gritou, sentindo um nível quase irracional de raiva

\- É apenas uma carona, Granger. – Grunhiu sem paciência.

\- Desculpe, o que você disse?

Ele revirou os olhos.

\- Eu deveria saber que você não estava me ouvindo. Você não é muito boa nisso, não é mesmo? – Ele sussurrou. – É apenas uma carona, Granger. Não existe nenhum significado nisso. Ah, se é que isso importa para você, minha prova é daqui há três dias e não sou eu que irei aplicar. Agora me diga, o que você está pensando da vida? Mal vai as aulas!

Ela olhou para ele chocada.

\- Desculpe-me, mas da última vez que verifiquei, não devia explicações da minha vida a ninguém. – Ela o lembrou. - Portanto, não vejo motivo algum para responder a essa pergunta!

Ele riu amargamente.

\- Não sou eu quem corre o risco de reprovar. – Snape respondeu. – Mas esqueça o que eu disse, achei que estava falando com um igual, mas você tem razão, não deve explicação a ninguém. Mande lembranças a srta. Granger centrada, porque com essa é impossível ter qualquer tipo de conversa. Está se comportando feito uma criança.

Lágrimas começaram a se formar nos olhos dela e ela olhou para o outro lado. Suas palavras a machucaram tanto que Hermione teve vontade de voar para cima dele: - Me comportando feito uma criança? Ah, claro. Porque você é um ótimo exemplo quando se fala em agir como um adulto. Sim, porque...

\- Eu já me desculpei, Granger.

\- Não me interrompa, Snape. Eu ainda não terminei de falar. – Ela estalou, sacudindo a cabeça. – O que você estava pensando? Você ia manter o seu filho escondido para sempre? Sim porque você deliberadamente o escondeu de mim por quase uma semana. Eu me pego pensando o que mais você poderia esconder.

\- Você acha mesmo que não iria te contar? – Ele rosnou. – Pelo amor de Deus, Hermione. - Ele bufou com dignidade. – Que espécie de homem você pensa que eu sou?

\- Não sei e não quero saber, Snape. Aquela noite foi um erro! - Hermione disse decidida.

\- Um erro? – A questionou surpreso.

– Realmente não sei no que eu estava pensando. – Ela deu a ele um último olhar e saiu correndo.

\- Adeus, Granger. - Ele disse antes de abrir a porta do carro e sair.

(...)

Uma hora após chegar em casa, Snape sentou-se em sua cadeira e olhou para tela do computador. Ele sabia que deveria terminar de elaborar a prova, mas não conseguia parar de pensar em Hermione Granger.

Ele pensou que com o passar dos dias ela pudesse reavaliar toda aquela situação e quem sabe pudesse perdoá-lo. Porém, a mulher parecia ainda mais magoada.

Snape não sabia dizer o motivo, mas ele não conseguia tirá-la da cabeça. Havia sentimentos que ele não conseguia descrever.

\- Sr. Snape? Está na minha hora, mas Luke acaba de se lembrar que possui dever de casa para amanhã. Como já passou das nove pensei que o senhor poderia ajudá-lo.

Snape empurrou o computador para o lado e olhou para ela

\- Diga-me que ... – Ele piscou para ela. – Você é uma completa idiota?! Deixei bem claro que o dever de casa deveria ser feito assim que ele chegasse.

\- Desculpe, Senhor. Mas ele acabou dormindo quando chegou. Ele disse algo de não ter dormido na noite passada e o senhor Malfoy confirmou.

\- Se está com tanta pressa por que ainda está aqui? – Rosnou sem paciência.

A mulher engoliu em seco e assentiu, encarando seus pés. – Sinto muito, adeus. – Disse num sussurro.

Minutos depois de assistir a mulher correr de seu escritório, Snape foi ao encontro do filho. Ele bateu na porta e esperou a permissão dele para entrar, como não houve resposta decidiu entrar. O menino estava sentando na mesa com cara de poucos amigos.

\- Você não é necessário aqui! – Luke informou assim que o viu. – Não foi culpa da Kate. Não precisava daquela sua explosão.

Era bom saber que o menino podia ouvir tudo que se passava em seu escritório, ele teria mais cuidado.

\- Eu precisava sim! – Snape respondeu. - Ela está ganhando para mantê-lo dentro de uma rotina. Sua mãe deixou bem claro como as coisas deveriam ser, não queremos confrontá-la, queremos?

\- Não, Senhor. Mas minha mãe sempre disse que temos que ter educação independente de qualquer coisa. – Revelou um pouco bravo. – Você deve desculpas a ela.

\- E sua mãe tem toda a razão, Luke. – Respondeu em um suspiro. – Talvez eu tenha descontado toda a minha frustração na sua babá. Amanhã irei pedir desculpas a ela. – Disse com toda a sinceridade. Snape sabia que sua raiva não era pela indisciplina da babá, então, sabia que deveria se desculpar. – E peço desculpas a você também, minha explosão foi totalmente desnecessária e sem motivos. Muito bem, o que precisamos fazer?

\- O senhor não precisa se não quiser. – Sussurrou chateado.

\- Eu quero ... - ele fez uma pausa, tentando pegar o livro na frente do menino. – Porém, realmente preciso que da próxima vez você faça assim que chegar da escola como sua mãe ordenou.

Luke ofegou e balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu sei... mas não sou bom em matemática... – Falou envergonhado. - Mamãe é muito boa, sempre podia me ajudar.

\- Para sua sorte sua mãe me ensinou muito bem matemática.

\- O quê? – Perguntou de repente.

O Menino olhava para ele completamente confuso. Luke nunca havia parado para pensar que um dia seus pais poderiam ter convivido em harmonia.

\- Sua mãe nunca te contou?

\- Não. – Luke franziu a testa e fez beicinho.

\- Ela era uma ótima professora de reforço. – Severus sorriu levemente pela lembrança.

\- Não sabia. - Olhos levemente vermelhos se voltaram para olhá-lo.

\- Pronto para começar? - Snape perguntou, olhou nos olhos escuros dele e gentilmente acariciou sua bochecha.

Luke o estudou lentamente por um momento, ponderando qual seria sua resposta. Mas ele não conseguia dizer não. Então, com um grande suspiro, ele concordou.

\- Obrigado, Senhor. – Sussurrou menino antes de se voltar para o livro, Severus queria questioná-lo sobre não chamá-lo de pai, mas decidiu contra aquilo. Achou melhor aproveitar aquele pequeno instante de paz.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27 - Capítulo 27**

Quando Ginny Weasley olhou para a estrutura que eles haviam acabado de montar pensou que era possivelmente a coisa mais adorável que ela já tinha visto. As tendas estavam montadas e os animais estavam nas cerquinhas prontos para a adoção.

A jovem não via a hora de ver o local cheio de pessoas.

Ginny podia ver Draco lutando para fugir dos lugares que ela estava, cada movimento dela parecia irritá-lo. A certa altura, ela pensou em puxá-lo para conversar e entender o motivo de tanta hostilidade, mas decidiu contra quando viu que Luna havia cumprido com a promessa e havia aparecido disposta a ajudá-los.

Mas minutos depois, quando olhou para Draco novamente, percebeu que o jovem parecia inquieto e agoniado. O loiro andava de um lado para o outro completamente desnorteado. Então, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, tentou encontrar a fonte de sua atenção. Quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo seu coração quase saiu pela boca.

Um pequeno e inofensivo filhote de gato miava desesperadamente de cima de uma árvore. Por uns instantes, ela se repreendeu por ter deixado o cercado dos felinos tão próximo da árvore. Sem saber o que fazer, ela largou os papeis que estavam em sua mão e se aproximou.

\- Você pode subir lá? – Pergunto perdida. – Ele não pode ficar tanto tempo lá em cima, vai acabar caindo.

\- O quê? Não... é perigoso. - Ele disse, sentando-se na beira da mesa. – Liguei para os bombeiros.

\- Os bombeiros? Na última vez que ligamos para eles, demoraram cerca de uma hora. Não acho que seja uma boa esperar por eles, o gato vai cair.

\- Weasley, se ele realmente vier a cair, logo estará correndo por ai no mesmo instante. – Disse mesmo que não estivesse tão convencido sobre aquilo. - Não posso falar a mesma coisa de mim.

Incapaz de aceitar o que ele havia dito, ela dobrou as mangas da blusa. Ainda insegura, Ginny olhou para o tamanho da árvore e tentou se convencer que ela nem era tão alta como parecia.

Olhar lá de baixo lhe enviou uma onda de nervosismo e temor, fazendo uma batida forte soar em seu coração.

Ginny sabia que para seu medo de altura não havia lógica que explicasse a sua causa, muitas vezes ela havia tentado encontrar respostas para aquilo, mas nunca havia encontrado.

Sabia que era possível conviver com aquele medo sem problemas, embora acabasse atrapalhando a sua vida. Naquele momento, por exemplo, ter medo de altura não foi algo que lhe ajudou muito, porém, mesmo que com muita relutância, Ginny decidiu que não podia ficar ali vendo aquele pobre animal sofrer sem fazer nada.

Antes de fazer o que seu coração estava pedindo, a ruiva olhou para Malfoy e lembrou-se de quando o viu pela primeira vez. Para ela, Draco seria certamente o seu grande amor.

Talvez ela precisasse daquilo na época, afinal, havia acabado de sofrer uma grande decepção com Harry e Draco havia acendido algo a muito tempo esquecido dentro dela. Ela não sabia que ele se mostraria aquele ser tão desprezível. Observando-o agora, ela só conseguia pensar no quão sortuda ela havia sido por ter se libertado de todas aquelas besteiras que sentia por ele.

\- Você é um idiota, Draco Malfoy. – Ela disse a ele antes de pegar um caixote e tentar subir na árvore.

(...)

O plano era muito simples. Hermione entraria na cafeteria, compraria seu Caramelo Macchiato e daria sua caminhada de cerca de vinte minutos até Oxford.

Nada poderia dar errado, eram sete horas da manhã e ela estava determinada a estudar o dia inteiro para a prova de Direito Internacional que seria no dia seguinte.

Não teria aula naquele dia, então Hermione sabia que se não fosse estudar na biblioteca da universidade, pensaria nos seus problemas com Snape durante todo o dia. Pensar nele justamente na véspera da prova que ele aplicaria não era algo que ela queria no momento.

Com seus planos em mente, mais do que depressa, entrou no estabelecimento e esperou na fila. Enquanto ela estava lá, explorando o local apenas com o olhar, quase deu um pequeno salto quando o rapaz colocou seu copo no balcão à sua frente. Ela estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem notou quando a fila começou a andar. Então, com um pequeno sorriso agradeceu e virou-se para sair.

Bem, a jovem sabia que aquela seria a melhor parte do seu dia, era o que ela sentia, pelo menos. Para ela, não havia nada, absolutamente nada, mais reconfortante do que estar em uma cafeteria. Era estranho, mas aquilo costumava acalmá-la.

Mas foi quando ela se dirigiu para a porta que Hermione o viu. Suspirando revoltada com o que acabara de ver, tentou voltar para dentro da loja, mas sabia que era tarde demais. Ele também havia a visto.

\- Bom dia, Granger. – Sussurrou bem próximo.

\- Já não tenho tanta certeza se será realmente bom. – Disse a garota cansada, acenando com a cabeça.

\- Nós precisamos conversar.

A estudante fungou, franzindo o nariz. – Estou com um pouco de pressa, Snape. Quem sabe na outra vida?

Severus Snape olhou com uma expressão entediada no rosto.

\- Prometo que nunca mais irei insistir, Hermione. - Ele fez uma pausa. O coração de Hermione bateu mais rápido. - Mas, por favor, me dê vinte minutos do seu tempo.

Segundos depois, Hermione se viu sentada em frente a ele em um profundo silencio. Ela não sabia o motivo de ter aceitado entrar para conversar, mas lá estava ela sentada com o homem que havia literalmente quebrado o seu coração. Percebendo que ela não diria nada, Snape quebrou o silêncio:

\- Que bom que aceitou. - Falou ele, beliscando suavemente a linha da mandíbula,

\- Não faço ideia do porquê. Não devia. – Resmungou tentando se levantar como se a sanidade tivesse lhe acertado.

\- Não, espere, eu preciso conversar com você. – Implorou desconcertado. - Quero estar com você, Hermione. Quero que me perdoe. Pensei muito nesses últimos dias. Percebo o quanto fui um idiota ao não lhe dizer sobre meu filho antes de tudo aquilo ter acontecido.

\- Ah, jura? - Hermione disse, sua voz ficando trêmula. – É muito comovente. – Falou sarcasticamente. – No entanto, não quero ouvir mais nada de você, Snape. - Hermione falou enquanto afastava uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em tapar seus olhos.

Estar perto dela só o ajudou a perceber o que o quanto ela era importante para ele. Snape não podia negar, Hermione Granger mexia com ele como ninguém mais fazia.

\- Me perdoe, Hermione. – Ele pediu e ela ficou lá, boquiaberta, Snape parecia tão verdadeiro que ela quase acreditou em suas palavras, mas em vez disso, Hermione riu profundamente. - Não iria esconder meu filho de você. Só não sabia como lidar com aquilo. – Ele sussurrou e ela revirou os olhos para ele. – Foi tudo muito repentino, precisei de um tempo para me organizar.

\- AH, por favor, Snape. Não me venha com essa. – Gritou e olhou para ele confusa. – Se organizar? Você precisou de uma semana para se organizar? Não podia ter me telefonado? Jura? Um sms? Uma mensagem em qualquer rede social? Conte outra, a verdade é que você conseguiu o que queria de mim e resolveu desaparecer.

\- Não tire palavras da minha boca. Quero dizer exatamente o que eu disse. – Ele alertou. – Amo o meu filho, mas não estava preparado para recebê-lo.

\- Boa maneira de dizer que o ama. – Hermione revelou sarcasticamente e ele ficou quieto por um minuto enquanto pensava no que dizer.

– Não seja boba, foi bastante assustador não saber como agir naquela situação. Não fazia ideia de como cuidar dele por tanto tempo.

Hermione suspirou e olhou pela janela, dezenas de cenários passando por sua cabeça, porém, ela não podia dar o braço a torcer. O filho do Snape merecia uma infância bem melhor do que a que ela havia tido. O menino merecia ter a família de volta e, por isso, ela não poderia ser fraca.

\- Quando eu decidi que estava pronto para te contar... – Severus começou e desviou o olhar.

\- Era tarde demais... – Hermione cortou. – Olha, Snape. - A moça divagou. - De qualquer forma, não daríamos certo. Não para um envolvimento romântico. No momento, estamos em sintonias diferentes. Você está tentando voltar para a vida do seu filho e eu estou tentando focar na minha vida acadêmica, na minha carreira profissional. Então, para responder à sua pergunta, sim e não. Sim eu te perdoo e não, não quero nada com você, Snape. - Sussurrou em pura raiva.

Ele a encarou um pouco confuso e totalmente decepcionado, mas logo se recompôs. Na verdade, as palavras da mulher fizeram que momentaneamente ele sentisse um nó no estômago.

\- Obrigado, Hermione, por me dizer isso. - Ele encolheu os ombros. Embora temporariamente atordoado com a revelação, ele era maduro o suficiente para saber que havia perdido. – Se é a sua última palavra, entendo perfeitamente. Adeus, Srta. Granger. Como prometido, não irei lhe procurar.

\- Adeus, Snape. – Sussurrou tropeçando enquanto tentava se levantar e correr ao mesmo tempo. No segundo em que Hermione saiu pela porta, todos seus sentimentos vieram à tona. Ela tentou respirar mais rapidamente para frear as lágrimas, mas foi impossível.

Hermione caminhou até o ponto de táxi mais próximo e se sentou. Ela não havia sido sincera em suas palavras, ver seu amor arrependido lhe pedindo desculpas era tudo que ela queria. A moça queria tanto poder voltar aos seus braços e lhe abraçar, mas ela sabia que não podia.

Aquele garoto merecia uma família estruturada, merecia ser feliz.

(...)

O loiro olhava lá de baixo completamente chocado. Outras pessoas também expressaram uma grande surpresa enquanto observavam a menina subir na árvore tão decidida. A multidão que se formou em volta parecia fascinada com a cena.

Draco, por outro lado, só conseguia olhar e se revoltar com a falta de juízo de Ginny Weasley. Ele chegou a franzir as sobrancelhas ao pensar na besteira que a menina estava fazendo. Apenas o pensamento dela caindo o enfureceu.

\- Weasley, desça daí! – Draco chamou do chão, sua voz gotejando impaciência.

\- Por quê? - Ela perguntou trêmula.

\- Por quê? Você só pode estar brincando comigo! Você não percebe? Vai cair você e o pobre gato. Ele não tem culpa por você ser uma maluca. - Ele respondeu enquanto chegava mais perto.

\- Maluca? - Ginny girou, parecendo a mais irritada que Draco já havia visto. – Então querer tirar o pobre animal de cima dessa árvore me faz uma maluca? E você o que seria? Um covarde?

\- Desculpe Weasley, velhos hábitos são difíceis, as vezes me esqueço que é impossível dialogar com você. – Falou ironicamente. - Eu disse que devíamos esperar pelo bombeiro por uma questão de segurança. O que você quer provar?

\- Como pode ser tão cego? – A ruiva grita com raiva. - Se esperarmos pelos bombeiros pode ser tarde demais. Não ver que ele está caindo? Eu realmente não quero ser grosseira, mas se você fosse realmente um cavalheiro não estaríamos tendo essa conversa, então, por favor, me deixe fazer a minha parte.

\- Não estou sendo grosseiro sua tonta, mas é muito provável que você simplesmente caia e quebre alguns ossos. E o gato sairá intacto. De qualquer maneira, não importa. Não fará nenhuma falta para esse mundo. – Soltou Draco fazendo-a ficar vermelha como um tomate,.

\- Que bom que deixamos as coisas bem claras, não é mesmo? - Ginny retrucou, lançando um olhar mortal a ele.

Então, tentando se concentrar, ela olhou para o gato que parecia estar ainda mais distante dela, e tentou subir um pouco mais. Claro que estava com medo, Ginny morria de medo de altura. Embora estivesse determinada a pegar o pobre animal, seu joelho estremecera quando o galho que ela havia segurado ameaçou partir.

Quando o galho pareceu se estabilizar novamente, o mais gentilmente possível, esticou os braços. A ruiva quase estremeceu de emoção quando o felino veio ao seu encontro.

Como uma manteiga derretida, Gin começou a chorar. Trouxe o pequeno filhote mais próximo e o abraçou. Esfregando as costas e sussurrando palavras de conforto em seu ouvido como se ele pudesse entender.

\- Pronto! – Gritou alegre quando percebeu que todos olhavam para ela.

\- Jogue ele que eu pego. – Draco sussurrou cansado de toda a coisa.

\- Se deixá-lo cair, você me paga, Malfoy.

Sem questioná-la, ele estendeu um grande cesto em sua direção e, com cuidado, ela jogou o bicho. Atenciosamente, Draco devolveu o animal para o cercado.

\- Agora você pode descer sua maluca. – Grunhiu.

Tremendo, ela olhou para baixo, mas não disse nada.

\- O que foi, Weasley? O gato comeu sua língua? Pode descer! Desça antes que esse galho ceda.

\- Não posso. – Sussurrou.

\- O quê? - Ele sorriu um pouco não acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

\- Está muito alto.

\- Weasley. Pelo amor de Deus... – Ele berrou. - Você conseguiu subir, certamente pode descer. Esse galho vai quebrar e você cairá feito uma fruta podre no chão.

\- Não grite comigo, Malfoy. Está começando a machucar meus ouvidos. – Sussurrou nervosa e Draco podia jurar que havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Luna Lovegood apareceu no meio da multidão com os olhos arregalados. Depois de um momento, Draco começou a se perguntar onde ela estava todo esse tempo que não havia impedido a amiga fazer tamanha besteira.

\- Gin? O que você faz ai? - Luna observou a cena surpresa. – Quem colocou ela lá em cima? – Virou-se para Draco.

\- A maluca subiu sozinha. – Ele revelou.

\- Impossível, ela morre de medo de altura. – A menina dos olhos azuis respondeu. – Ginny tem acrofobia. Não subiria lá nem se pagassem.

\- Bem, - Draco começou devagar. – Aparentemente ela fez isso de graça. Obviamente, foi uma péssima decisão, já que não pode descer sozinha.

\- Parem de falar de mim, estou aqui. - Ginny murmura em um estrondo.

\- Por que você estava ai em primeiro lugar? – Luna perguntou.

\- A vista daqui é fascinante. - Sua amiga respondeu meio brava e logo se arrependeu. – Desculpe, não quis ser essa pessoa horrível, Luna. É que um gatinho ficou preso aqui e ele estava muito assustado.

\- Então você achou que poderia salvá-lo. - Luna sussurrou e a amiga concordou de bom grado. – Vou procurar uma escada, ok?

\- Sim, por favor. – Falou tarde demais. Uma rajada de vento surgiu, arrepiando Ginny até os ossos. Ela apertou o galho com a mão, mas foi impossível permanecer ali, já que o galho começou a estralar.

Por reflexo, o rapaz entendeu as mãos e, em questão de segundos, sentiu-se ser jogado para o chão. Em instantes, a menina caiu em cima dele e, em um primeiro momento, ele só conseguia pensar que precisava respirar.

Logo depois, os olhos deles se cruzaram e Draco sentiu o coração disparar. Quando a euforia pareceu passar, um sentimento desconhecido se habitou em seu peito. Ele não conseguia não olhar nos olhos dela.

Por alguns instantes, o mundo pareceu parar e, sem tirar os olhos dos dela, ele lentamente levou a mão direita a sua cintura.

\- Malfoy ... – Respirou sem realmente acreditar no que havia acontecido. – Pode tirar suas mãos de mim? – Repreendeu quebrando o clima completamente.

Ele tirou as mãos, desviando o olhar com um rubor suave no rosto. Ele estava incrédulo com a atitude da garota.

Draco limpou a garganta e gritou: - Satisfeita, Weasley? Fui obrigado a tocar em você para salvar a sua pele. – Rosnou enquanto a observava se levantar.

\- Na verdade, não. - Se defendeu. - Se você não fosse um saco de ossos teria sido muito melhor! – Gritou Ginny.

\- Agora saia da minha frente que preciso me limpar - Disse ela, dando um leve tapinha no seu ombro. - Você pode dizer a todos que salvou o dia.

\- De nada, Weasley. - Disse ele, irritado.

Luna apenas conseguiu sorrir com toda a cena, ela só conseguia pensar que precisava contar tudo a Hermione.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo 28 - Capítulo 28**

Ginny sabia que aquela havia sido uma escolha errada. Ela não tinha ideia de onde Emma estava com a cabeça quando havia escolhido ela e Draco para traçarem planos sobre o futuro dos pobres animais.

Foi realmente estúpido. Na verdade, era absolutamente idiota. Os dois haviam ficado sozinhos durante toda a noite, mas nada descente havia saído deles.

_\- Quem aquelas pessoas queriam enganar?_ – Ela se perguntou. Os dois nem podiam ficar juntos por muito tempo sem discutir. Era bobo achar que eles poderiam resolver o problema dos animais sem que a terceira guerra eclodisse.

A feira de adoção, que ocorrera pela manhã, tinha sido um fracasso e eles tinham que pensar em algo descente diante do número enorme de animais que precisavam de um lar.

\- Estou com pressa. – Gin lembrou o rapaz. - Vamos acabar com isso.

\- Por quê? Seu namoradinho está preocupado? – Perguntou e ela ficou em choque.

\- Com licença? – Murmurou irritada ao ouvir. – Em primeiro lugar, a minha pressa não se deve a meu namorado. Em segundo, a minha vida pessoal não te interessa.

\- Você tem razão, desculpe. - Ele disse calmamente sem acreditar no que havia dito. – Podemos anunciar na internet que precisamos arrecadar dinheiro para ração devido ao grande número de animais.

\- Já estamos fazendo isso. – Sussurrou cansada. – As pessoas parecem não ligar.

\- Essas pessoas são uns idiotas. – Draco grunhiu irritado.

Após o incidente daquela manhã, Draco se deu conta que talvez ele se interessasse pela Srta. Weasley mais do que deveria. Durante todo o dia se perguntou que sentimentos eram aqueles.

Depois que se levantou do chão naquela manhã, ele pensou em pedir desculpas a ela por todos os gritos que havia dado, mas então ela se aproximou e ele teve uma súbita vontade de beijá-la.

Durante todo o dia só conseguia pensar naquilo.

\- _Merda. Ele é uma mulher comprometida._ \- Sua cabeça gritava, completamente perturbada. – Só posso estar ficando louco. – Sussurrou de repente. – Isso precisa parar.

\- O que disse? - disse ela, e finalmente olhou para ele.

\- Esses animais vão me deixar louco. – Mentiu ficando levemente vermelho. – Precisamos achar uma solução. Isso está ficando insustentável.

(...)

Já eram nove horas da noite e Hermione estava exausta. Aquela seria sua última prova do semestre. Então, a única coisa que a separava de suas merecidas férias era aquilo. E foi por isso que ela havia decidido que estudaria na biblioteca naquele dia.

A jovem dos cabelos castanhos havia ficado por tanto tempo presa em suas emoções que todas as suas matérias haviam acumulado. Bem, ela sabia que a matéria de Severus Snape era, sem dúvidas, a que mais havia deixado de lado.

Intencionalmente, havia evitado por quinze dias as aulas de Snape, quando percebeu que não poderia faltar tanto, decidiu que iria em algumas e sentaria no fundo da sala para evitá-lo.

Mas quem poderia culpá-la?

Dias atrás, no primeiro dia que ela apareceu, Hermione quase sorriu quando seu colega de classe respondeu dramaticamente às provocações tolas de Snape; por um momento, imaginou que Snape havia ficado vermelho.

Algumas vezes ela podia sentir seus olhos de Snape olhando para ela. Eles estavam no meio da aula, mas decidiu ignorar. E quando era ela que olhava para ele e era pega, rapidamente tentava disfarçar, porém, sabia que era inútil.

Hermione sabia que estava longe de esquecê-lo, mas ela tinha que continuar tentando.

Naquela manhã, quando deu de cara com ele na cafeteria, só teve a certeza que ainda não havia conseguido esquecê-lo. Ela nunca deveria ter aceitado aquele convite, ela deveria ter gritado com ele e ter dito que ele deveria desistir, mas foi incapaz de tal ato.

Voltando ao presente, ela olhou para o livro em sua frente e tentou se concentrar novamente. Mas logo seu telefone vibrou e ela se lembrou de seu outro problema.

Um problema que também tinha nome e sobrenome. Victor Krum. Fazia dias que o jogador não a deixava em paz. Desde que Victor havia recebido a intimação, Hermione não sabia o que era ficar um único dia sem receber ameaças.

Definitivamente, as coisas estavam ficando cada vez piores para ela.

\- Oh, Hermione... – Luna sussurrou chamando sua atenção e colocando seu livro sobre a mesa. - O que faz aqui tão tarde?

\- Olá, querida. – Disse soltando a caneta e abaixando o livro que tapava sua visão. – Eu poderia te fazer a mesma pergunta, mas... Digamos que negligenciei os meus estudos e que agora devo correr atrás do prejuízo.

\- O que houve com você para que fizesse isso? Isso não é uma característica sua. – Divagou Luna, enquanto se sentava na cadeira vazia em sua frente.

\- É complicado, Luna.

\- Você parece péssima! Uau... – Gargalhou. - "Manual De Direito Internacional Público", "Direito Internacional Público - Curso Elementar", e "Direito internacional, humanismo e globalidade". Nossa, tantas aulas para negligenciar foi fazer isso logo com a do Snape?

Hermione corou levemente, mas logo respondeu:

\- Pois é. - Falou irritada e abaixou a cabeça envergonhada. – Como fui idiota.

\- Todo mundo fala que a prova dele é um nojo. – Ela sussurrou e sua amiga assentiu desanimada. – Você não tá bem, não é? Sinceramente, não parece. Daqui vejo que mil coisas passam por sua cabeça. Não quer desabafar? Talvez isso te faça focar nos estudos. Essa não é você e você sabe disso.

\- Se você soubesse o quanto é difícil tudo isso. Eu.. eu não posso. É tentador... mas não posso. – Choramingou.

\- Oh, querida. O que pode ser tão terrível? – A loira tentou novamente. - Me conte... pode te ajudar a superar isso. Ou te encorajar a continuar.

\- Não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa ideia, Luna. – Lamentou. – Meu Deus, você está passando muito tempo com Gin.

\- Talvez eu esteja. – Concordou sorrindo. – Mas como desabafar pode não ser uma boa ideia? Como pretende estudar para a prova do Snape se você ficou olhando para essa mesma página por minutos? Fiquei te observando por minutos e você nem me notou. Se planeja passar nele, tá fazendo isso errado, Hermione.

Hermione pensou por alguns instantes, mas sabia que sua amiga tinha razão. Ela estava se enganando. Por mais que estivesse tentando, não conseguia parar de pensar em Severus e isso estava atrapalhando-a.

\- Você tem razão... – Disse por fim e sorriu tristemente. - Preciso falar. Realmente preciso. Mas, por favor, jure que isso não sairá daqui.

\- Certo, se é importante pra você! Eu juro que não contarei a ninguém.

Decidida que aquela seria uma boa decisão, Hermione balançou a cabeça e começou:

\- Existe uma pessoa, mas não podemos estar juntos, Luna. Existem outras pessoas envolvidas.

\- Deus, Hermione. Você está apaixonada! – A menina disse sorridente.

\- Luna, não! Quero dizer, fale baixo... as pessoas irão reclamar. Estamos na biblioteca.

\- Só existe mais uma pessoa aqui e ela já está saindo. – Declarou ao ver a menina da mesa ao lado juntar as coisas para ir embora. - Quem é essa pessoa? Talvez eu possa ajudar.

\- Não posso dizer. – Sua amiga declarou.

\- Não funciona assim, Hermione. Se for para desabafar conte tudo, assim poderei te ajudar.

\- Você iria me julgar. – Sussurrou envergonhada.

\- Não iria.

\- Não contei nem mesmo para Gin. – Revelou.

\- Mas você pode me contar. É visível que isso está te deixando mal ao ponto de não poder estudar para as finais. Fiquei quase um minuto olhando para você e não percebeu que te observava. Confie em mim. – Pediu, mas logo percebeu que não conseguiria arrancar aquilo de Hermione. – Certo, se te faz sentir melhor, oculte essa parte, mas me conte todo o resto.

Luna viu o comportamento de Hermione se suavizar. Ela podia ver a dor nos olhos da amiga. Podia ver o arrependimento.

\- Não deveria ter me deixado levar, Luna. – Revelou insegura. - Mas fui uma tola. Passamos uma noite juntos e ele sumiu. Ficou sem me dar notícias por quase uma semana. Eu deveria ter previsto que me apaixonar por um professor seria loucura. – Revelou sem perceber.

\- Você disso PROFESSOR? Oh meu Deus, Hermione. – Ofegou surpresa.

\- MERDA! Eu e minha boca grande. Mas ai está. – Grunhiu. – Sabia que iria me julgar.

\- É o Lupim não é? Diga que é... – Disse em delírios.

\- O quê? Não. E não vou contar.

\- Hermione, não negue. Pela faixa etária, só pode ser ele. – Sussurrou pensando em todas as múmias que davam aulas naquela universidade. - Se não fosse, só sobraria o Snape... – Grunhiu e gargalhou quando a amiga arregalou os olhos. – Oh, céus. É o Snape. Severus Snape.

Hermione Granger abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rubor vermelho em suas bochechas.

\- Irônico não acha? – Sussurrou uma Hermione desanimada. - Até ontem eu o odiava. Bem, na verdade. Hoje ainda o odeio.

_\- _Irônico não é, querida. Existe um vocês? - Luna perguntou, aparentemente confusa com a declaração.

Se não estivesse tão tensa, Hermione teria rido da reação da amiga. Luna era uma pessoa supreendentemente sincera, então, ela sabia que podia ser ajudada por ela. Uma visão de alguém de fora daquele redemoinho que eram suas emoções era o que ela precisava.

\- Como eu disse, existiu um nós por uma noite. Até que ele sumiu por dias e apareceu com um filho. - Hermione respondeu secamente, verificando seu relógio. – Um filho que certamente merece que seus pais tenham mais uma chance.

\- Do que você está falando? – Gargalhou perdida.

\- Bem, existe uma criança no meio disso tudo, Luna. Não quero ser a pessoa que irá estragar qualquer tentativa de reaproximação dos pais dele. Agora que o menino está com o pai, a mãe terá mais contato com o Snape.

\- Isso não faz nenhum sentido. – Gargalhou. – Que loucura.

Com suspiros exasperados, ela balançou a cabeça, um pouco ofendida pelo comentário de Luna.

\- Hermione, o que estou dizendo é que não existe nenhuma chance do Snape voltar com a Letta. – Luna murmurou sorrindo. – Não sei se você sabe, mas, bem... Snape é amigo dos meus pais e, então, eu meio que acompanhei a separação. Na época não dei muita importância, mas, pelo que lembro, eles nunca se deram muito bem. Meus pais diziam que eles se pareciam demais, por isso que não havia dado certo. Então é altamente improvável que eles voltem. - Ela respondeu. – Letta já tem alguém na vida dela faz anos. Se não me engano, já até casou novamente.

Hermione suspirou. Não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Ela havia refletido tanto sobre as coisas que agora nada fazia sentido.

\- Hermione – Sua amiga chamou.

– Eu... eu não sei o que dizer... – Ela grunhiu completamente perdida.

\- Se esse era o seu dilema, esqueça e corra atrás daquele homem. Ele é uma pessoa legal, às vezes. E o Luke era um amorzinho. – Sussurrou sorrindo levemente. - Não se preocupe, eu sei guardar segredos. Mas agora... Vou te deixar estudar. Adeus querida.

Hermione nem se deu conta quando foi deixada sozinha.

(...)

\- Er... C-Certo então, quem sabe o melhor não seja fazer uma nova feira de adoção, mas uma feira virtual? Uma feira que alcançasse mais pessoas. – Perguntou Ginny tentando achar uma solução que pudesse tirá-la dali, ela até que estava empenhada em seu objetivo, porém, em sua frente, uma figura pálida parecia totalmente fora de órbita. – Oiiiii! Terra chamando Draco. – Resmungou incrédula.

\- O quê? – Questionou envergonhado.

\- O quê? – Perguntou com raiva. – Como assim o quê? Achei que nossa tarefa seria achar uma solução para o gritante número de animais que resgatamos. – Reclamou, piscando duas vezes antes de abaixar a cabeça na mesa e suspirar profundamente. – Onde você está com a cabeça? Aqui não é.

\- O que disse mesmo? – Perguntou o homem olhando para ela. – Qual era a sua ideia?

\- Por que você não vai para casa? Posso fazer isso sozinha! Ninguém está te obrigando a ficar, Sr. Malfoy. Você sabe disso, certo? – Questionou exaltada. – Isso não é um parque de diversões e tão pouco é um hobby que pode ser tratado com tanto descaso. Quer ir embora? Ficarei bem.

\- Hum... – Murmurou ele com um pouco mais de interesse, abaixando o olhar como se fosse pensar na possibilidade. – Não... Não! Vamos resolver isso. Sinto muito, Weasley... São só umas coisas na minha cabeça.

Ginny ignorou, pegou a jarra com água e despejou um pouco de água no copo.

\- Certo, vamos começar de novo? – Draco perguntou.

\- Começar de novo? Não quero começar de novo, estamos aqui há horas. Começar de novo não será possível. – Gin disse jogando todas as suas anotações na mesa para chamar a atenção do loiro.

Ele não fez nenhum sinal de que ouviu, continuando a olhar para o nada.

\- Terminamos aqui, Sr. Malfoy. - Ginny disse um pouco mais alto, embora ainda não houvesse resposta. – Estou cansada.

\- Desculpe, não gosto da sua ideia. Vou pensar em outra coisa. – Tentou voltar para o tema, tentando demonstrar que não estava completamente perdido.

Ginny Weasley suspirou pesadamente e beliscou a ponta do nariz. Seu esforço era inútil, ele não havia concordado com sua ideia nem mesmo quando não conseguia se concentrar no que havia sido dito.

\- Sr. Malfoy nós acabamos aqui. Infelizmente, não chegaremos a lugar nenhum. Vamos deixar nossa reunião para amanhã.

\- Certo terminamos aqui. – Concordou. – Estou envergonhado, porém sem cabeça para isso agora. Então, obrigado. Mas... Espere. Preciso falar outra coisa com você. Algo sério.

\- O que quer? – Ginny perguntou achando tudo muito suspeito e seu coração traiçoeiro começou a acelerar.

\- Eu não... realmente, não... Esquece! – Resmungou. - Espere, eu sou um idiota. – Suspirou tentando recomeçar. – Preciso de sua ajuda com uma coisa.

\- Minha ajuda? Eu precisava de sua ajuda até agora pouco...

\- Sinto muito, mas se não fosse importante não insistiria, Weasley. Como você é a amiga dela, achei que poderia me dar algumas dicas.

A menina assentiu mesmo que não estivesse entendendo e permitiu que ele se sentasse novamente. Dentro dela, algo dizia exatamente o que ele queria e aquilo parecia incomodá-la e, até, magoá-la.

\- Ok, apresse-se então. Tenho um compromisso.

\- Claro. Olha, estou interessado em Granger.

\- Em Hermione? - Sussurrou suavemente sentindo seu coração se afundar. – Hermione Granger? Minha companheira de apartamento?

\- Sim, por ela. Preciso da sua ajuda, Weasley! Quero pedir uma chance a ela, mas não sei como. – Falou mesmo sem ter certeza, Draco sabia que precisava esquecer seus tolos sentimento por Weasley, a menina tinha um namorado. Pensar nela era errado, então, talvez pudesse dar certo com Hermione. Ele tinha que tentar antes que fosse tarde demais, antes que Hermione arrumasse alguém.

Ginny olhou para ele e sentiu-se uma verdadeira idiota. Na época, ela nunca havia percebido que estava lutando uma batalha perdida, caso contrário, nunca tentaria aumentado suas ilusões. Mas foi uma coisa boa ter desistido daquela idiotice.

Apesar de ter desistido dele há algum tempo, não pôde evitar raiva e ressentimento, saber que ele era apaixonado por sua melhor amiga foi extremamente doloroso.

\- Como não se apaixonaria por ela, não é verdade? - Disse ela e Draco quase jurou que havia algo nas palavras, uma urgência incomum.

\- Sim. – Respondeu o rapaz, com um pouco de insegurança em sua voz. - Ela não é como a maioria das garotas dessa cidade.

\- Certo. – Ela sussurrou. - _Apenas diga para ele o que ela gosta ... Gin.. esqueça esse idiota, acabe logo com isso. - _Ela dizia internamente.

\- Quero pedi-la em namoro, mas, você ver, não sei como. – Disse Draco, seu tom preso entre dúvida e incerteza.

\- Hermione nunca quis estar em um relacionamento sério com medo de se decepcionar. – Sussurrou. – Mas no fundo ela sempre desejou ter alguém especial. Uma vez ela me disse que um pedido de namoro deveria ser especial. Em um jantar ou em um café da manhã. Em um piquenique em um entardecer. Se fosse em uma noite de lua cheia, sobre a luz do luar, seria ainda mais encantador.

\- Uhhhh, obrigado, Weasley. – Ele gaguejou. – Não passava por minha cabeça algo assim. O que mais ela gosta?

(...)

Depois de tudo que Luna havia revelado, Hermione tinha acabado de ter certeza que mais uma vez, havia se boicotado. Ela costumava fazer aquilo para evitar relacionamentos. Aquela sua característica era apenas uma sequela de todos as dores que seu pai havia causado a ela e a mãe.

Certamente era seu excesso de desconfiança. Para tentar evitar frustrações, ela acabava fazendo aquilo. Somado a isso, a ideia de ver uma criança sofrer, como ela havia sofrido, trazia seus medos e angústias.

Quando parou para pensar em tudo que havia ocorrido nos últimos dias, ela caiu em si. Ela havia cometido um erro, um terrível erro. Mas estava disposta a abrir seu coração e demonstrar todo o seu arrependimento. Ela só esperava que Snape pudesse perdoá-la.

Foi pensando naquilo que Hermione começou a reuniu suas coisas para sair. Ela tinha que vê-lo. Precisava se explicar e sabia que aquilo não podia esperar. Só o pensamento de se encontrar com ele novamente, fazia com que a ansiedade tomasse conta dela. Porém, estava mais do que determinada.

Quando pensou ouvir passos atrás dela, virou-se para tentar ver quem era.

\- Luna? Sabia que voltaria para pegar os livros. – Sussurrou, mas quando olhou para cima, deu de cara com a última pessoa que queria encontrar na face da terra.

\- Granger. – Ele rosnou.

\- Krum.


	29. Chapter 29

**Notas do Autor**

Oi, gente...

Aqui vai mais um capítulo...  
Boa leitura.

TatianyPrince.

**Capítulo 29 - Capitulo 29**

\- Granger. – Rosnou Victor.

\- Krum! – Engasgou Hermione. – O que faz aqui?

Sem que desse tempo dela fazer qualquer coisa para se defender, o jogador de futebol se moveu em sua direção e agarrou seu braço. Hermione tentou se afastar, mas foi impedida. Ele a puxou pelo colarinho da camiseta trazendo-a para junto de si.

Hermione fechou os olhos tentando evitar o contato visual e tentou pensar em qualquer coisa que pudesse tirá-la dali. Seu celular estava em cima da mesa e não havia como chegar até ele. Por um momento, ela rezou silenciosamente para que alguém chegasse, caso contrário, tinha certeza que algo terrivelmente ruim iria acontecer com ela.

Victor não era exatamente a pessoa mais calma, então Hermione sabia que estava em apuros. Porém, mesmo estando naquela situação, sabia que denunciá-lo havia sido a coisa certa a si fazer. Ele não tinha deixado nenhuma escolha para ela, por isso, sabia que havia feito o correto.

\- Cadê a mulher forte agora? – Ele zombou.

\- Muito bem, Victor. – Sussurrou o surpreendendo. – Quer mesmo saber onde estar a mulher forte? Ela está bem aqui na sua frente. Vou ser bem clara com você! – Ela alertou. – Se me largar e ir embora, vou deixar que vá e isso fica entre nós. Mas se ir contra isso, vou gritar o mais alto que meus pulmões permitirem. Vou gritar até que alguém nos encontre. Acredite, eles vão me ouvir... e quando ouvirem tudo ficará ainda pior para você. – Ameaçou.

Em resposta, o homem deu uma forte gargalhada. Sem nenhuma pena, a imprensou na estante de um jeito que parecia que seus músculos estavam se desprendendo de seu corpo. Hermione mal conseguia respirar. A dor era forte e agonizante.

\- Oh? Não olhou em volta, Granger? Todos já se foram, estamos sozinhos aqui. Pode gritar à vontade, não fará diferença alguma. Olha a hora... Ninguém irá aparecer. Somos só nós dois, minha querida. Não banque a esperta comigo.

\- Me deixe ir, Victor. – Implorou novamente. – Isso é loucura.

\- Honestamente, Granger, o que você estava pensando quando me denunciou? – Ele retrucou, não querendo aceitar o que ele chamava de pior das traições. – Esse seu ato de rebeldia terá serias consequências. - Com Hermione ainda presa, ele esticou o próprio corpo para frente, até que estivesse bem próximo a ela.

\- O que você está fazendo? - Ela exigiu novamente, enfurecida. – Por que está fazendo isso? Você realmente achou que aquilo acabaria daquele jeito? Você poderia ter nos matado, Victor.

\- Sua denúncia pode acabar com minha carreira! – Ele gritou.

\- Isso não existe, Victor. – Hermione falou sem nenhuma hesitação. – Você acabou com sua carreira. Fui apenas uma vítima.

Hermione fechou os olhos, respirou fundo e tentou se desvencilhar de seus braços.

\- Você não vai a lugar algum, Granger. Não tenha medo, vai ser divertido. Será memorável.

\- Fique longe de mim. Me largue. – Exigiu. – O que quer, hein?

\- Sinceramente? Inicialmente, minha intenção era fazê-la retirar a queixa. – Sibilou. – Mas já não sei se é o que realmente quero. São tantas as possibilidades...

\- De qualquer forma, não faria isso nem morta. – Respondeu em troca.

Por um segundo, Victor Krum simplesmente a encarou. Quando ele a apertou um pouco mais contra a prateleira de livros, Hermione estremeceu e uma dor fria se espalhou por seu corpo. Ele colocou uma mão em seu pescoço, mas não apertou.

_\- Esse é o meu fim._ – A mente de Hermione gritou.

\- Sabe, Granger. Tive uma ideia melhor. - Disse fingindo pensar. – Nossa última saída juntos foi bastante empolgante. Devemos repeti-la. No entanto, devo lhe informar que pode não acabar tão bem para você. - Ele disse alegremente. – Vamos sair daqui. – Exigiu e ameaçou a arrastá-la pelo braço.

\- Não, Victor. – Ela implorou, jogando-se no chão e se agarrando ao pé da mesa. De onde estava, Hermione alcançou um livro e jogou em sua direção, acertando-o no ombro.

\- Sua cadela. – Gritou pegando uma cadeira para acertá-la, mas parou quando pareceu escutar alguns passos. Quando o silencio retornou, ele virou-se para ela novamente. – É melhor sairmos daqui.

– Não! Por favor, tenha misericórdia. Pare com essa loucura! - Ele implorou em vão. – EU sinto muito.

\- Ter misericórdia? – Ele gargalhou loucamente, quase num sussurro. - Você quer acabar com minha carreira, Granger. Você acaba de me acertar com um livro. Que homem eu seria se lhe deixasse sair dessa? – Gritou transtornado. - Não me resta outra alternativa a não ser acabar com você. - Gritou empurrando a bolsa dela para o chão. – Junte todas as suas tralhas que iremos sair daqui. Não quero ser surpreendido por ninguém. – Revelou olhando para as saídas.

Hermione olhou de um lado para o outro tentando achar o jeito de fugir, mas sabia que estava encurralada. Eles estavam sozinhos e Victor parecia focado em todos os seus movimentos.

\- Anda, Granger. Não quer que eu te ajude, quer? Será pior.

(...)

Luke Lestrange Snape lambeu os lábios nervosamente enquanto tentava desesperadamente achar uma desculpa pelos seus atos. Snape tinha uma careta enorme no rosto e Luke sabia que a razão daquele olhar era mais do que justificável.

Seu pai havia lhe dito para que não saísse de perto, mas sua curiosidade havia falado mais alto. Os gritos que pareceu ter escutado aguçaram seu interesse e quando ele viu já estava em um local desconhecido e nada do barulho.

O menino sabia que tinha que se comportar por estar no local de trabalho de seu pai e sabia também que dificilmente teria outra oportunidade. Mas foi apenas o seu pai se distrair para que ele seguisse as vozes.

Mas agora que havia sido pego, sabia que tinha tomado a decisão errada. Em toda a sua vida ele nunca havia visto o pai com tanto ódio como estava naquele momento.

\- E então? O que tem a me dizer? – Snape questionou.

\- Sinto muito. – Sussurrou enquanto passava as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado. – Pensei que não tinha ido longe, Senhor. É que pensei ouvir vozes.

\- Vozes? – O senhor Potter questionou curioso. James havia acabado de dar sua última aula do dia quando encontrou o menino perdido em um dos corredores. Porém, não teve que fazer nenhum esforço para encontrar o seu pai, já que Snape havia chegado logo atrás.

\- Não importa o que você pensou ouvir, Luke. – Repreendeu Severus, ignorando o outro homem. – Espero que isso não volte a acontecer. Esse lugar é enorme e não existe nenhuma espécie de proteção quanto a segurança. – Gritou e o garoto desejou imediatamente nunca ter saído do lado do pai.

\- Sinto muito. - Ele murmurou rapidamente e olhou para o chão. – Mas havia muitos gritos. Uma mulher estava gritando.

\- Mentir não vai te ajudar rapaz. – Avisou completamente desgastado.

\- Não estou mentindo. – O garoto voltou a falar.

\- Você escutou uma mulher gritar? – O professor Potter tentou novamente, parecendo um pouco preocupado.

\- Sim, deveríamos ver. - Murmurou Luke, extremamente angustiado. - Ela parecia em apuros.

\- Chega. – Severus Snape perdeu a paciência. – Vamos embora.

\- Espera, Snape. – James tentou acalmar os ânimos. - Escute, Luke, você se acalmaria se eu fosse olhar? – Questionou o homem e o menino assentiu em resposta. - Muito bem, então me mostre a direção que... – Foi interrompido abruptamente.

\- Professor!

\- Srta. Lovegood? – Snape arqueou uma sobrancelha.

\- Senhor, uma aluna precisa de ajuda. – Falou ofegante olhando para os homens parados no corredor. – É urgente. Ela está sendo agredida...e...

James e Snape se entreolharam.

\- Uma aluna? – Snape perguntou parecendo preopado.

\- Sim, a srta. Granger, senhor. – Sussurrou assistindo os olhos do homem se arregalarem.

\- Chamem a policia. – Snape ordenou. – Onde ela está?

\- Na biblioteca. – Luna respondeu rapidamente.

\- Não, Severus. – James o parou. - Melhor que você fique com seu filho e ligue para a polícia. Irei até lá.

Quando Snape pensou em repreender o homem, sentiu as mãos de Luke prenderem sua perna. O menino olhou para ele e Snape viu quando lágrimas encheram seus olhos. Na tentativa de acalmá-lo. Severus esfregou as suas costas, pegando-o no colo.

\- Muito bem, Potter. Mas corra! – Gritou e, finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, viu James Potter correr para a biblioteca.

\- O que eu faço, Senhor? – Luna perguntou perdida e completamente abalada.

(...)

O dia de Draco havia sido perfeitamente normal. Oh, sim, perfeitamente normal até que ele havia cometido um grande erro. Por um impulso, havia pedido ajuda a Ginny Weasley para conquistar Hermione Granger. Draco havia lutado contra aquilo durante todo o dia e agora que a coisa estava feita ele se encontrava mais do que perturbado com aquilo.

Mesmo sem ter certeza sobre seus sentimentos, havia pedido a melhor amiga de Granger dicas de como conquistá-la. Amiga aquela que também mexia com ele. Ele sabia que deveria ter permanecido em silêncio. Era o ideal. Porém, o leite estava derramado e ele teria que arcar com as consequências.

\- Você não vai dizer nada? Tudo bem, eu posso conviver com o silencio! – Blaise Zabini brincou.

\- Pedi ajuda a Weasley para conquistar, Granger. – Revelou.

\- Verdade seja dita, não podia ter feito coisa melhor. – O homem a sua frente sorriu e, de repente, tudo pareceu ainda mais errado. – Sua mãe gosta de Granger, foi uma boa escolha.

\- Uma boa escolha? Sério? Isso não é um jogo.

\- Você me entendeu, Draco.

\- Você não acha que "fiz uma boa escolha". Só está contente porque sente ciúmes de Weasley, sempre sentiu! – Draco expos.

\- O quê? – Zabini engasgou parecendo ofendido.

\- Não sou idiota, Blaise. – Grunhiu irritado. - Mas isso não vem ao caso.

Um pouco inquieto, seu amigo levantou uma sobrancelha: - Como planeja conquistar, Granger?

\- Não pensei nisso ainda. Ainda estou em dúvida de como prosseguir.

Enquanto Draco tinha um olhar perdido, Blaise sorria misteriosamente.

(...)

\- Não enrole, Granger. Junte logo as suas coisas! – Krum exigiu olhando para ela que ainda estava no chão.

\- Quer saber? Não vou, Victor.

\- Então você irá a força.

\- Você não ousaria. - Ela chorou.

\- Me tente. - Ele sorriu, se abaixando e puxando-a pelo braço. – Me denunciar não foi uma coisa muito legal de se fazer. Não me olhe assim, Granger. Você merece isso. – Ele riu histericamente, deixando o celular dela cair no chão. – Junte as tralhas. Agora.

\- De jeito nenhum, só saiu daqui morta. – Gritou cuspindo na cara dele e fechou os olhos quando ele levantou as mãos para ela.

Hermione pensou ouvir passos e começou a gritar.

\- Cale a boca. – Ele a censurou tampando sua boca e levando uma mordida em troca. – Sua cadela!

Foi com bastante horror que James Potter assistiu Victor Krum, o famoso jogador de futebol, levantar a mão para uma mulher.

\- Se afaste dela rapaz. – Gritou. - Não se preocupe, Srta. Granger! Ele não fará nada com você. – James Potter voou em direção dos dois, assustando o jogador de futebol. - Se eu fosse você, ficaria parado ai, Senhor. As autoridades já foram acionadas. - Os olhos de Victor se arregalaram e ele correu para o outro lado da biblioteca. – Correr é inútil.

Por um momento, Victor pensou em pegar Hermione para levá-la com ele. Mas como ela havia se arrastado para longe, seria arriscado, para dizer o mínimo. Seria perigoso se arriscar daquele jeito.

Victor Krum havia constatado seu erro quando escutou o som da sirene de longe. Aquilo deixou um gosto amargo na sua boca. Ele estava com ódio de Hermione. Com muito ódio, mas no momento, ele só conseguia pensar em um plano de fuga.

\- Ah, vamos lá. – James começou. - Você é homem suficiente para agredir uma mulher, mas não é para sofrer as consequências de seu ato. – Gritou quando o homem já estava a uma distância considerável.

\- Por favor, professor. – Hermione gritou impedindo que ele seguisse o outro homem. – Não me deixe aqui sozinha. – Ela gemeu e segurou na mesa tentando se levantar.

James esfregou a testa com força, pareceu considerar por alguns segundos, mas acabou cedendo ao pedido. Ele estendeu a mão para ela e Hermione a pegou se inclinando para cima apenas para cair no chão novamente. Todo o seu corpo doía.

\- Você está bem? – James perguntou preocupado. – Que pergunta a minha! É claro que não. Venha, se apoie em mim.

Ainda muito assustada, Hermione virou-se para encará-lo.

\- Como? Como o Senhor... como me ouviu?

\- A Srta. Lovegood! – Respondeu. – O pequeno Snape tinha razão no final das contas.

(...)

Ginny estava se sentindo mal, ela achava que de alguma forma pudesse estar enganando Harry e até mesmo si enganando. Sim, pois a conversa que tivera com Draco um pouco mais cedo havia mexido tanto com ela que se pegou pensando que ainda não havia tirado-o completamente da cabeça.

Estar novamente com Harry não era necessariamente ruim, mas Ginny tinha a impressão que sua confiança nele ainda não havia se reestabelecido. Anos atrás seu amor por ele era tão intenso que sentia-se completa ao ponto de achar que não precisava de mais nada para viver.

Claro que ela não queria perder o amor que tinha por ele por uma ilusão, por alguém que mal conhecia. Porém, se pegou pensando que voltar com ele não tinha sido a sua decisão mais inteligente. Óbvio que ela não tinha a intenção de tentar fisgar Draco novamente. Ela sabia que o rapaz estava apaixonado por Hermione e podia entender perfeitamente, já que sua amiga era uma pessoa incrível.

Tirando-a de seus pensamentos, Harry se aproximou e lhe deu um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. Ele então a encarou diretamente nos olhos e sorriu.

\- Gin, - Ele sussurrou baixinho, olhando para o rosto e os olhos dela enquanto ele falava. – preciso te perguntar algo. Quero que responda com toda a honestidade.

\- O quê? – Ela perguntou apreensiva. Ele podia ler a confusão no rosto dela, e isso o fez rir. – Vamos... pode perguntar, Harry.

\- Comida chinesa ou italiana? - Ele perguntou, passando um dedo pela bochecha dela.

\- Você quer me matar? - Ela perguntou irritada. – Nunca mais faça algo assim! Achei que ia dizer algo sério. – Resmungou ficando vermelha. – Quero comida italiana! E eu que lute para perder todas as colorias que iremos consumir. Ah, você que vai ligar dessa vez.

\- Seu pedido é uma ordem, senhorita.

Sem conseguir se segurar, Harry gargalhou levemente e roçou os lábios lentamente nos dela. Sem hesitar, ele a puxou para um beijo profundo e esperou que ela o afastasse.

Depois de alguns segundos, a ruiva se afastou e ele pegou o telefone para fazer a ligação. Ginny pegou o celular e se assustou com o número de chamadas perdidas. Quatro ligações de Luna e duas de Snape definitivamente não poderia ser algo bom.

(...)

Quando Snape chegou na biblioteca, Hermione estava sentada em uma cadeira e parecia completamente arrasada. Ele não sabia o que dizer, então colocou Luke sentando em uma cadeira e permaneceu junto a ele. Severus continuou esfregando suas costas enquanto ele gradualmente se acalmava. Presenciar tudo aquilo havia sido demais para o menino.

\- Severus. – James reconheceu sua presença. – Eu disse a ela que poderia levá-la no médico, mas decidiu deixar o assunto por enquanto. E Krum? Alguma noticia? Não consegui pegá-lo.

\- Krum fugiu, mas a polícia está atrás dele. – Snape respondeu com uma careta. – Ele será preso e provavelmente será detido por uns bons dias.

\- Srta. Granger, você terá que comparecer a delegacia. – James Potter informou.

\- Obviamente. – Constatou Severus Snape.

\- Não. Eu não posso lidar com isso. – Sussurrou Hermione. – Não agora, por favor.

Snape olhou para ela e, não pôde deixar de estar um pouco preocupado. - Na sua condição, é melhor que vá para casa então. Pode fazer isso amanhã.

\- Sim. – Luna concordou se aproximando com um copo na mão. - Tome um pouco de água, querida.

\- Será que podemos ir para casa? – Luke perguntou esgotado. – Aquele homem mal irá voltar?

\- Sim, podemos ir e não. - Snape respondeu. – Já passou da hora do senhor estar na cama, Luke. Já não há mais nada que podemos fazer. – Alertou. – E aquele homem não é louco de voltar aqui, então fique tranquilo. Srta. Lovegood, Srta. Granger. Posso deixá-las em casa. - Ele ofereceu. – A policia já está cuidando de tudo de qualquer forma.

\- Não é necessário, Senhor. – Luna respondeu. – Vou levá-la.

\- Isso.. - Ele parou, com uma pergunta nos lábios, porém, decidiu questionar: - Isso significa que você irá deixá-la em casa?

\- Sim.

\- Me diga, Srta. Lovegood, - Snape levantou a voz. - quem deixará você em casa depois? Não acha que é uma péssima ideia?

Luna suspirou.

\- Se esqueceu que atualmente estou fazendo aulas de defesa pessoal? - A voz de Luna soou alta e defensiva.

Incrédulo, Snape olhou para ela: - Você perdeu o juízo? Percebe que ele é um jogador profissional que tem o dobro de sua altura? Percebe que aquele imbecil não tem nenhum escrúpulo e então poderia fazer o que bem quisesse com vocês duas?

\- ISSO NÃO É JUSTO. – Luna resmungou.

\- A vida não é justa. Fui chamado de mentiroso agora a pouco. – Luke sussurrou sem se dar conta que seria ouvido. – Desculpe. – Falou envergonhado.

\- Não é justa mesmo. – Seu pai grunhiu. - E você rapaz, sabe muito bem o motivo de não tê-lo escutado. E você, Srta. Lovegood, sabe muito bem que não posso permitir tal coisa. O que tem na cabeça?

Luna corou e desviou o olhar. – O senhor tem razão. – Sussurrou olhando para a criança do outro lado da sala. Luna não havia se dado conta que a criança também estava presente.

\- Bem, Luke... – James sussurrou. – Você tinha razão... alguém precisava de ajuda. Está melhor agora? – Perguntou ternamente.

\- Sim, Sr. Potter. - Ele sorriu.

\- Estou feliz em saber. – Disse James Potter tomando o lugar ao lado do menino.

Luke assentiu sonolento, exausto demais para formular qualquer resposta.

Snape suspirou: - Deveria ter te escutado, Luke. Me desculpe!

\- Mas não devia ter desobedecido. – Lembrou o menino. – Foi errado.

\- Então eu suponho que teremos que esquecer esse episódio. – Seu pai afirmou.

\- Podemos? – Quase gritou de alegria. - Esse lugar é enorme. – Luke sussurrou animado. – Você acha que um dia irei estudar aqui, Senhor? – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

\- Certamente. – Snape respondeu e os olhos do seu filho brilharam.

\- O senhor acha que irá me dar aula?

\- Hmmmm ... não tenho certeza, Luke... Talvez não! Estarei muito velho para isso. - Snape riu.

\- Sorte a sua, Luke. – Luna sussurrou sorrindo. – Eu jamais iria querer que meu pai me desse aula. – Gargalhou. – Ainda mais se... oh... esquece. – Disse envergonhada.

\- Ainda mais se seu pai fosse eu. – Snape concluiu presunçosamente e Luke e James Potter gargalharam.

Hermione ouvia atentamente a conversa e, por instantes, quase se esqueceu da dor que estava sentindo.

\- Muito bem criança, vamos para a casa. – disse Severus, levantando-se e ajudando-o a se levantar.- Srta. Granger e Srta. Lovegood, Insisto em deixá-las em casa. – Snape sussurrou.

\- Muito obrigada, professor. - Hermione soltou um suspiro pesado e mordeu o lábio. – Mas Ginny e o namorado dela já estão chegando. Eles me levarão para casa.

\- Você está bem? - Perguntou Luna, gentilmente.

\- Vou ficar. Obrigada, Luna. - Ela conseguiu dar um sorriso fraco. – Só preciso ir para casa.

\- Vou esperar Ginny e Harry chegarem. - James informou. - Snape, pode ir.

\- Srta. Granger, - Snape comentou. - falei com o reitor e ele permitiu que você pudesse fazer a prova depois de amanhã. - Disse ele.

\- Obrigada. - Respondeu ela, com a mente inundada de pensamentos numerosos. – Mas não será necessário. É melhor que eu faça amanhã.

\- Se você diz. – Severus sussurrou. - Boa noite a todos. Vamos, Luke. – Falou mesmo que sua vontade fosse ficar com ela até que tivesse certeza de que tudo estava bem.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notas do Autor**

Olá!

Aqui vai outro capítulo. Bem, desculpe pela demora, viu... Mas espero que gostem.

Estamos na reta final... estou concluindo uns detalhes, então não sei se faltam 5 ou 6 capítulos para o fim...

Boa leitura e até breve,

TatianyPrince

**Capítulo 30 - Capítulo 30**

**SETE DIAS DEPOIS**

Uma semana havia se passado. Sete dias da fatídica noite.

Só de lembrar daquele terrível episódio, Hermione tinha vontade de vomitar. Claro que todas as medidas legais estavam sendo tomadas contra Victor, mas isso não tornava as coisas mais fáceis. Para ela, literalmente havia sido um momento de grande estresse. Mas sabia que o jogador era o tipo de pessoa que só pararia quando estivesse preso. Krum sempre gostou de manter sua emoção em um nível mais alto, porém Hermione nunca imaginou que o homem passaria tanto dos limites.

Ela nunca poderia ter imaginado que Krum chegaria naquele ponto, que ele faria todas aquelas coisas terríveis. Em seus pesadelos, Hermione ainda revivia todos aqueles momentos. Nos últimos dias, era comum acordar de madrugada com lágrimas queimando seus olhos.

Por mais que tentasse ser forte, Hermione Granger estava cansada emocionalmente e psicologicamente. Ela estava tentando superar e deixar tudo aquilo para trás. Porém, não estava sendo tão fácil quanto pensou que seria. E não poderia ser diferente, já que não era só toda aquela coisa com Victor que estava mexendo com ela. Também havia ele. Severus Snape. O homem não saia de sua cabeça. Hermione lembrava-se constantemente de como ele havia sido solicito com ela ainda que ela tivesse sido rude com ele em seu último encontro.

Ela queria tanto se desculpar, mas não sabia como fazer. Além da imensa vergonha, as aulas haviam acabado, então provavelmente seria difícil encontrá-lo sozinho.

\- Você está me ouvindo, Hermione? – Ginny chamou e ela voltou para a realidade.

Aquela tarde de sábado estava sendo um tumulto. De alguma forma, Ginny havia a convencido de que esperar as notas do semestre na faculdade seria divertido. A ruiva falava algo sobre como seria interessante ver o desespero de algumas pessoas e a felicidade de outras.

\- Sinto muito, Ginny. - Disse ela humildemente. – O que você disse? Estava um pouco longe. Ainda estava falando sobre ter alguém nos seguindo? Tenho certeza que era apenas impressão sua.

\- Oh, Hermione... Não é sobre isso que estava falando. Mas ainda acho que temos que tomar mais cuidado. Mas, enfim... eu disse que acabei de ver o reitor com vários papéis nas mãos e que provavelmente ele já irá colar os resultados no mural. E disse também que talvez tenha sido uma má ideia ter te arrastado até aqui. Sinto muito, acho que não respeitei o seu tempo. – Ginny lamentou.

\- O quê? – Engasgou em uma risada. – Pare com isso agora, Ginny Weasley. Nem ouse dizer algo assim. Você tinha razão, você sabe que sim. Eu tinha que sair de casa! Você fez o que tinha que fazer.

\- Bem, se você diz. - Disse Gin nervosamente.

\- Escute, por que mesmo Harry não veio? Estou começando a me acostumar com a presença dele no nosso apartamento. Ele está morando com a gente? – Perguntou de repente e Ginny ficou vermelha imediatamente.

\- Certo, vamos lá. – A ruiva tentou encontrar palavras. - Harry foi comprar um presente de aniversário para a bruxa da mãe dele.

\- Não insulte as bruxas dessa forma, Gin. – Pediu.

\- Eu sei, foi mais forte que eu. As bruxas são apenas incompreendidas. - Ginny revelou e se sentiu um pouco melhor por estar dividindo aquilo com alguém. - A mãe do Harry é má mesmo. – Grunhiu em desgosto. – Não acredito que ela me odeia tanto.

\- Você ainda não esqueceu das mensagens que leu no celular dele, não é? – Hermione lembrou.

\- Como eu poderia? Sei que não deveria ter lido, mas elas foram chegando e eu estava com o celular na mão. Era impossível não ler, Hermie. Mas enfim... Não vale a pena lembrar disso agora, não é?

\- Certo. E é por isso que ele está morando conosco? – Hermione questionou maliciosamente.

\- Nãão. – Sorriu a ruiva. – Ele não está morando com a gente. Mas confesso que está passando bastante tempo de baixo do nosso teto.

\- Se você diz. – Sussurrou arrastando a amiga para longe da multidão que se formou ao redor. – Não me lembrava que lotava tanto.

\- Não, realmente hoje tá bem pior. – Gin concordou. – Acho que as pessoas realmente descobriram o que é diversão.

\- Granger. – Draco se aproximou com um pequeno sorriso. – Olá, Srta. Weasley. – Falou um pouco mais formal.

\- Oh, olá Draco. – Hermione respondeu em troca.

\- Achei que não gostasse dessa "ZONA". – Enfatizou Ginny.

\- Se fosse na minha antiga universidade, teria esperado para ver o resultado pelo portal, Weasley. – Ele revelou. - Mas não hoje. Fui convencido de que isso pode ser a melhor coisa do semestre. – Murmurou lembrando-se de ter ouvido uma conversa da ruiva sobre o assunto. - Foi me dito que algumas pessoas chegam a chorar. – Falou achando inacreditável.

– Bem, - Ginny resmungou. - Vou procurar por Luna... Vejo você depois, Hermione. – A ruiva sorriu para a amiga antes de se perder no meio da multidão.

\- Sim. - Disse Hermione, tossindo suavemente. – Então, Draco. Confesso que não acho isso tão divertido. Porém, não vou mentir que gosto das filas que se formam ao redor dos professores e de todos os discursos comoventes. Sabe, essa galera pode ser bem criativa quando precisam de nota.

\- Por falar em professor... Acha que passou em Snape? – Ele perguntou de repente. - Você perecia bem tensa no dia da prova dele. Fiquei preocupado com você. Você sabe, poderia ter feito qualquer outro dia. Snape havia permitido.

\- Eu sei, mas não me sentiria bem com isso. Mas foi bom ter feito com todos os outros. – Disse em alivio. – Todos falaram que a prova dele foi bem atípica. Bem mais tranquila que todos os outros os anos.

\- Sim. – Draco Malfoy assentiu gargalhando. – Não faço ideia de como eram as provas antigas, mas pelos corredores era só o que só falava. Ele deve ter perdido a mão.

\- Então, sorte a minha. – Hermione sussurrou agradecida. - Não estava preparada para nada muito além.

Com os olhos quase cheios de lágrimas pela primeira vez, Draco gargalhou. – Nunca esperei ouvir isso de você, Granger.

Hermione apenas desviou o olhar por um longo momento. – Escuta, é verdade o que todos estão falando? Blaise Zabini realmente foi pego envolvido no esquema de venda de provas?

\- Sinceramente? – Draco começou. - Ele jura até a morte que não estava envolvido, mas não duvido. – Lembrou. – Blaise não é bem o que eu imaginava que fosse. -_ Resmungou. - _Olha, o reitor acabou de colar umas notas. Vou ver se as minhas já estão ali. Prometi ao Luke que o levaria ao shopping. Não posso ficar muito aqui, mas a gente se ver, Granger.

\- Tchau, Draco. Oh, escute... então, não vai beber com a gente a noite? – Sussurrou, enquanto a esperança começava a renascer em seu peito.

\- Não... – Sorriu. – Prometi ao pequeno Snape que iriamos ao cinema. Esses filmes infantis costumam durar horas. Deus sabe a hora que estarei liberado. Sorte a do pai dele que terá uma noite livre.

\- Claro. – Sorriu brilhantemente.

Ele se afastou e ela o observou ir. Hermione sabia que aquela era a oportunidade perfeita. Por isso, ela não poderia deixar aquela chance passar.

O plano seria bem simples, ela só precisaria esperar Draco sair com a criança para que pudesse ir ao seu encontro.

\- Hermione! Não sabe o que acabo de descobrir. – Ginny surgiu de repente parecendo surpresa.

– Oh, Gin... Não vai me dizer que não passou na Potter mãe. – Falou alarmada.

\- Não é isso. Eu passei nela. Bem verdade que raspando, mas passei. E devo te dar os parabéns, passou em Snape. – Revelou animada. - Está tudo bem com você, amiga?

\- Uh, claro que sim. – Disse tentando disfarçar a reação que ouvir o nome do homem causava em seu corpo. – Eu passei? Que alivio, Gin. Só Deus sabe como foi esse último mês. – Respondeu com sinceridade. - Olha, eu não sei como dizer isso, então vou apenas soltar logo de vez. - Disse com um rosto vermelho brilhante. – Não posso ficar para beber com você e Luna. – Resmungou envergonhada. – Não posso te dizer exatamente o que irei fazer, não agora. Mas terei que ir.

\- Envolve o Krum, Hermione?

\- O quê? Não! Fica tranquila, tenho certeza que ele quer distância de mim. – Suspirou a tranquilizando. – Mas me diga o que estava dizendo. Ainda tenho tempo para isso. – Avisou enquanto observava Draco se aproximar de alguns amigos.

\- Certo. Bem, ouvi o professor Lupin dizer ao professor Potter que ficou extremamente surpreso ao descobrir que _Blaise Zabini não será expulso_.

\- O quê? Isso é impressionante. E um pouco revoltante também, Gin. – A outra jovem bufou.

\- Muito impressionante mesmo. Oh, começou. As filas Hermione... olha as filas. Não acredito que o professor Snape não está! Eu amo assistir as pessoas implorarem notas a ele.

\- Sim, o professor o professor Snape pode ser bastante intimidador. – Hermione Granger suspirou pesadamente.

\- Hum hum! - Disse em troca. – Vê-lo negando 0,1 era o ápice do meu dia.

\- Isso é maldade, Gin. – Disse sua amiga gargalhando. – Olha a cara da professora Minerva! Espera, aquele rapaz disse que só precisa de 1,2? Ele disse só?

\- Inacreditável. – Ginny respondeu praticamente sem ar. – Ele faltou o trimestre inteiro e tá pedindo isso tudo? Que cara de pau.

(...)

Um pouco sem graça, Hermione olhou para a amiga pensando se seria muito cedo para se despedir.

\- O que foi, Hermie? Já deu a sua hora? – Questionou como se lesse seus pensamentos.

\- Vai ficar chateada comigo se eu sair agora? – Perguntou em troca e olhou para a amiga. Hermione estava completamente envergonhada por ter que partir e tentava encontrar qualquer sinal de insatisfação no rosto de Ginny.

\- Claro que não, querida. – Disse sorrindo. - Vá! Mas por favor, cuidado. Ok?

\- Não se preocupe. Muito obrigada por ser essa pessoa maravilhosa! – Gritou ao abraça-la e logo sair correndo.

(...)

Draco passava pelas pessoas sentindo-se um pouco deslocado. Presenciar tamanha euforia não estava sendo ruim, porém, ele ainda acreditava que era um número muito grande de pessoas para um local tão pequeno.

Demorou mais cinco minutos até que ele reencontrasse um local que poderia respirar adequadamente novamente. Ele olhou para Ginny Weasley e engoliu em seco, ficar muito perto dela fazia uma coisa estranha borbulhar dentro dele.

\- O que aconteceu com Granger? – Draco perguntou de repente. Ginny olhou para ele completamente assustada.

\- Garoto, qual é o seu problema? - Pergunta com os dentes cerrados.

– Desculpe, te assustei, não foi Srta. Weasley? – Sorriu presunçosamente.

\- Não importa. – Resmungou envergonhada.

\- Tudo bem, então. – Sussurrou, levantando uma sobrancelha.

\- Se quer realmente saber, não sei exatamente o que levou Hermione a sair tão rapidamente. – Respondeu contrariada, mas sabia que enquanto ela não dissesse algo ele não a deixaria em paz.

\- Eu nunca tinha percebido a quantidade enorme de calouros. – Draco mudou de assunto completamente deixando Gin desconfiada.

A jovem demorou alguns segundos antes de formular uma resposta, era estranho conversar com ele sem ter a impressão que acabaria em discussão.

\- Eu já, - Revelou depois de um tempo. - principalmente esse semestre. Sei lá, parece que escolheram os mais bonitos. – Gin sorriu.

\- Agora sou obrigado a ouvir isso. – Draco resmungou, fixando o olhar nela por um momento.

\- Bem, é a verdade. - Franziu a testa observando uma euforia incomum se formar na multidão. - Se eles não são bonitos, então eu não sei o que são!

\- Droga, que merda é essa. – Gritou Draco de repente quando algo o atingiu.

Ginny Weasley olhou para ele sem acreditar no que estava vendo. Alguém havia jogado um avo em Draco Malfoy. Claramente dois, porque era muita sujeita descendo por seus cabelos.

\- Não posso acreditar. – Gin gritou gargalhando. - Malfoy, você está tão fedorento. Isso é ovo podre.

\- Eu já notei. Esses cretinos. - Disse, enquanto tentava tirar toda a gosma de seu rosto com as mãos.

\- Oh, meu Deus... – Ginny ria sem parar.

\- Pelo menos disfarce, Weasley. Não seja tão indelicada!

\- Não consigo, desculpe.. eu... você tinha que ver a sua cara, Malfoy, - Gargalhava eloquentemente. - O quê? – Questionou assustada quando também foi atingida. – Mas quem foi o infeliz? – Gritou tentando tirar as cascas de ovo de sua camiseta.

\- Olha só... que mundo pequeno. – Gargalhou Draco contente. – Tenho certeza que uma ovada nesses seus cabelos alegraria ainda mais o seu dia.

Muito revoltada, Gin revirou os olhos pegou toda a gosma que estava em seu corpo e jogou na camisa dele. Ele olhou para ela surpreso, mas não disse nada.

\- Bem, - A ruiva sussurrou. – Muito melhor! O equilíbrio se estabeleceu. Nunca mais deseje algo do tipo para o cabelo de uma mulher. Adeus, Malfoy. – Resmungou deixando-o sozinho.

\- Adeus, Gin. – Sussurrou para si mesmo com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios. – Mulher maluca.

(...)

Hermione chegou em casa, tomou um breve banho. Prestes a se vestir, fechou os olhos na tentativa de se acalmar. Logo colocou uma muda de roupa e sentou-se na cama. Naquela noite, ela tinha muito a perder. Porém, não pôde deixar de pensar que as coisas também poderiam ser favoráveis a ela.

E se não desse certo, eventualmente ela teria que seguir em frente, mas antes disso, teria que tentar. Ela, Hermione Granger, daria a cara a tapa para tentar reconquistar o homem que estava tirando sua paz.

Suas pernas estavam um pouco relutantes em sair do lugar, mas o barulho dos ponteiros do seu relógio de cabeceira a lembravam que ela já não tinha muito tempo. Decidida, Hermione se levantou e, finalmente, calçou os sapatos. Vencendo o medo, andou em direção a porta.

Com uma clara determinação, Hermione partiu.

(...)

Precisamente às seis horas, Hermione observou da esquina enquanto Draco e Luke saiam de casa. Só de imaginar que ficaria sozinha com Severus seu coração acelerou. Uma menina passou ao seu lado e lançou-lhe um olhar curioso, porém a jovem fingiu não notar.

Decidida a acabar com aquilo, ela se aproximou. Hermione calmamente levantou a mão, bateu na porta e esperou. Draco havia saído com Luke. Então, era a sua chance de se resolver. Em instantes, a porta se abriu e diante dela Snape apareceu parado.

\- Draco não está, srta. Granger. - Ele informou.

\- Eu sei. - Ela disse a ele. – Na verdade, preciso falar com você, Severus.


End file.
